


Coming of Age

by delorita, SilverFountains, witchesdelite



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom!Thorin, Coming of Age, Courtship, Culturally Accepted Polyamory, Durincest, Dwarf Courting, Dwarven Custom, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Polyamory, Polyfidelitous Triad, Pre-Hobbit, Rimming, Sibling Incest, Slow Build, Tattoos, Threesome - M/M/M, Triple Durincest, True Love, Uncle/Nephew Incest, culturally accepted incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-03-04 13:12:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 112,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3069398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delorita/pseuds/delorita, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFountains/pseuds/SilverFountains, https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchesdelite/pseuds/witchesdelite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is custom that when a dwarf comes of age he or she announces who they wish to court on the eve of their Festival. Unfortunately everyone forgot to tell Fili of this when he came of age and it is only when his brother's Coming of Age Festival looms that he suddenly realises he has missed out on something rather important. But who will he choose?</p><p>NB. This fic assumes that incest and polyamory though rare are both culturally accepted by the dwarves. However, there are very strict rules and decorum around a dwarf's coming of age and first sexual experience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fili

 

Thorin looks up as his nephews barge in. It had been a few months that he had been away from home, trying to source a new supply of iron ore with Dwalin as their current materials were impure and prone to break in the forging process, costing them valuable custom. But now he had returned in anticipation for Kili’s coming of age celebrations at the turning of the next moon cycle.

 Kili beams as he see’s his uncle looking somewhat tired but smiles as he sees them. “Uncle you are back,” he says with relief. He is always worried when his uncle was away even if he was with his shield brother and wrap his arms around his shoulders.

 Fili can’t move. Only stare and swallow. His heart pounding in his chest.

 Thorin cocks his head at the eldest of his two princes. “Fili? Will you not greet me like it befits my nephew?” he smiles softly at him. “Have I done something to upset you?”

 “No...no...it’s...I…” Fili stammers very uncharacteristically and steps slowly towards them, accepting Thorin’s embrace. He holds his breath though because he suddenly isn’t trusting his own body. Something stirs in him he hadn’t felt when he saw Thorin the last time. He hesitantly hugs him back but is careful to not let his hips clash with the other dwarf’s.

 Kili wraps his free arm around his brother so it is a three way embrace. “How long will you be back? We have missed you so.” he says softly enjoying the private moment between them that comes so very rarely. “Will you have to leave straight after the celebrations?” he looks up at his uncle wide eyed.

 “I hope not, little Kee,” Thorin smiles warmly at the brunet. “I hope I can stay a while. I have missed you both too,” he places a soft kiss on his princes’ heads. “Now, I say we have dinner as soon as I have changed out of these dirty clothes because I am starving!” he grins at the two young dwarves.

 Fili merely nods, wriggling out of the embrace and turning around fast. He has always adored his uncle because he was so kind and forgiving towards them. But what he feels now, after not having seen him for many moon circles, was both scary and thrilling at once. His body reacted as it never had before with anyone and he feels himself blush.

 Thorin looks after the fleeing prince with confusion and then turns to his younger brother. “Is Fili alright?” he asks the brunet prince with concern across his brow.

 Kili frowns looking at the door shut, “I think so. He has been looking forward to your return as much as I have,” he says rubbing his beard a little worried at his brother’s sudden change in behaviour, “although he is acting a little odd.”

 Thorin raises an eyebrow, but shrugs it off. “I will talk to him later. Let me just freshen up. I have not seen a bath in days and your mother will be sure to twist my ear if I turn up at the dinner table smelling the way I do,” he grins at the young prince.”

 Kili nods in agreement. “Yes she will” he goes to leave the room then turns around wrapping his arms around his uncle again “ I really have missed you” he admits.

 “And I you, Kee. The both of you. But I am here now to join in the celebrations on your great day. We have much to do. Now go and join your brother and help out Dis. I will not be long.” He ruffles his hand through Kili’s unruly hair and leaves him with a smile to retire to his own chambers.

 Kili nods leaving his uncle’s chambers, he can feel his stomach grumble and rushes to find his mother and brother, wondering what is for their supper.

 Fili hides in their room. He has never felt this odd before. He had been so happy yesterday, knowing their uncle would be back for Kili’s ceremony but now he was all nerves and shaky legs and didn’t know how to behave around him. When he looked at Thorin with his tousled hair, braids in need to be freshly made, he’s getting goose bumps, and not in a scary or cold way.

 He’s wondering if he should tell Kili and ask him what to do or if he feels the same.

 Kili walks into his shared chambers and finds his brother sat in his bed staring into space deep in thought, he wonders if to just turn around and leave him to his thoughts but finds himself worried about his sibling and walks over to the bed sitting beside him, “Is everything alright brother?” he asks wrapping his arm around him.

 “I don’t know, Kee.” Fili sighs, letting himself be held and breathing deeply.

 The brunet leans his head on his brother’s shoulder “Do you want to talk about it?” he asks softly.

 Fili takes Kili’s hand absentmindedly, twining their fingers, “I…” He swallows and starts again, “Thorin...do you think he looked different?”

 Kili shakes his head a little confused “No. He is just….Thorin same old Uncle Thorin” he states. _How can he be different?_ he asks himself “Why do you think he is different?”

 “I couldn’t hug him.” Fili whispers astonished about his realisation. “I wanted to, but...but I couldn’t really as I used to…” He trails off, puzzled. Angry at himself, looking questioningly into his brother’s soft brown eyes.

 Kili wants to offer some words of comfort but is unsure what to say or do “ Thats odd… “ he is unsure how to help the situation and is grateful when he hears his mother’s calls “ Come on Lets help Ma” he says getting up.

 Thorin walks into the modest dining room, dressed in a clean shirt and breeches, his hair pulled back into a hasty ponytail until he has had more time to groom. “That smells divine,” he grins at his sister, wrapping an arm around her waist and pressing a kiss on her cheek. “Did you miss me too, little namad?” he smiles, peeking into the bubbling pans on the stove.

 Dis grins as she stirs the food “ I guess so” she wraps her own arm around him in greeting “ The boys missed you like mad of course” she smiles kissing him back.

 Fili tries to act normal when he enters the dining room and slowly walks into the kitchen. He has to bite his lip though, when he sees his uncle in such casual clothes and his hair pulled back like this. He’s suddenly getting the overwhelming urge to braid those royal braids _right now_ just to have a reason to touch those wild, dark locks. He turns, to see if Kili shows any signs of feeling the same way.

 Kili takes a huge chunk out of a bread roll before the others even sit down, he locks eyes with his brother and smiles “ you alright Fee” he asks with his mouth full of bread.

 Fili nods, setting the plates on the table, trying to do it steadily and not let anyone see that his normally so very calm hands are trembling. He keeps looking at Thorin out from the corner of his eye, believing no one would notice his strange behaviour.

 Thorin takes his seat at the head of the table, with his nephews seated to either side of him when Dis begins to plate up. “We have identified two potential new sites,” he says to his kin as he takes a warm bread roll from the plate. “I am sending assessors there tomorrow to take samples and do a better analysis than we were able to do purely on sight. Even then though,” he shakes his head sighing in frustration, “I worry that the ore is contaminated. But we shall see.”

 He looks at Dis who just smiles courteously back at him and Kili who is far too busy with his food to probably have heard even half of what he has just said.

 But usually Fili listens with interest to his stories, knowing well that one day he will have to  step into his shoes. To his surprise however he finds Fili avoiding his gaze at all cost, his cheeks looking flushed as if he has just run across the fields and back, and he frowns at the blond prince with growing concern.

 “Fili, I was wondering,” he begins, trying to get his attention, “if they do find that the locations are suitable for excavation whether you would join me to see the work commence?”

 Join me. _Join me._ Is all Fili hears. He’s chewing slowly, looking towards Kili from under his lashes, trying to see a reaction. Kili looks like he wants to say something but then shoves more meat into his mouth. He’s meeting his glance though. Fili recognizes some kind of pleading and he tells himself to get a grip and finally looks Thorin straight in the eye.

 The piercing, questioning blue gaze makes him shiver but he ignores it for the moment. He also tries to not care for the single long curl that makes his fingers itch to slide it back behind Thorin’s ear.

 “I would.” Fili’s voice sounds strange even to his own ears, but he’s determined. “But only if Kili is allowed to come too.” As much as he doesn’t want to wait for Thorin to come back again for months, as much he doesn’t want to be without his little brother even for one day.

 Thorin considers this request for a moment and then smiles. “Very well,” he nods, and looks from the flushed face of his heir to the excited face of the youngest prince. “After Kili’s coming of age celebrations we will ride out together. The site we found is about two days south of the Luhn, so we will be away for a couple of weeks at most,” he reassures his sister who says nothing but looks concerned about her boys leaving the safety of their mountain home.

 “It will be nice to spend some time together,” Thorin smiles at Fili whilst he brushes the strand of hair that had fallen lose from his ponytail back behind his ear, before beaming at his sister. “This is delicious, namad. Your cooking is always a treat to come home to.” And he fills his mouth with the hearty stew and fresh bread, feeling the comfortable warmth of this moment of homeliness settle happily inside his stomach.

 “ Yeah ma’s  cooking is the best” Kili says happily helping himself to more bread and dunking it in the stew “ Will It be dangerous?" The brunet asks excitedly _I have been wanting to prove my worth for ages, my choice to take up a bow instead of a sword_ he almost bounces with excitement as he continues to load his plate.

 Dis scowls at her son and then her brother and Thorin begins to laugh. "You really know how to get us all in trouble, don't you Kili. It will be fine. We had no trouble on the roads before," he tries to sooth his sister. "Besides I will have the finest warriors riding at my side!" he grins at his two beloved princes.

 “ We'll be fine ma, honestly. Uncle won't let anything bad happen” he reassures her then turns to his brother with a grin. “ We can hunt” he babbles. Hunting was his favorite thing to do and was one thing he was better at than his older brother. “Will Dwalin be there too?” he asks Thorin when Fili does not respond.

 "Of course," Thorin nods, taking a sip from his ale then looks at Fili again who is uncharacteristically quiet. He is never as loud as his younger brother, but equally he normally has something to say. _Something is bothering him._ "Fee, will you accompany me for an evening walk?" he asks. "I would like to stretch my legs after having been in the saddle for two days solid."

 Fili had listened to the conversation halfheartedly, not knowing what to do about his unusually racing heart and shaking hands. Maybe it would be good to have a walk with Thorin. Maybe he could ask his uncle what was wrong with him. He’d always felt comfortable around his father figure to confront him with strange questions.

 “Yes.” He croaks, clearing his throat immediately when he gets odd glances from all three dwarves. Dis actually reaches over to him to check his forehead for a fever.

 He unwillingly shakes his head, not wanting to be treated like a dwarfling.

 “Very well,” Thorin smiles. “Kili, be a good boy and help your ma with the dishes, whilst Fili and I have a smoke and a heart to heart.”

 “ Can I not come?” he asks feeling a wave of disappointment. _Why am I always the one to help clean up? I hate being the youngest!_ He lets out a groan and slouches. “ It’s not fair”.

 Dis throws her youngest a disapproving look. “Kili, sit up straight. You do not behave like that in the company of your uncle!”

 But Thorin gives the youngster a sympathetic look. “Be a good lad, now. You will get your time with me, I promise. Have I ever let you down, little one?”

 Kili gets up snatching the plates “ So not fair… Hate being the youngest” he mutters under his breath turning to face the sink and dropping the dirty plates into the dish water causing water to splash everywhere.

  _Having a heart to heart sounds promising_ , is the first thought that jumps into Fili’s mind and he’s a bit shocked about the fact that his body starts to tingle at the idea of being alone with Thorin.

  _What do I expect?_ A little voice in his head asks while he stands up on wobbly legs, looking for his pipe. Out of the corner of his eye he sees that Thorin looks somewhat oddly at him which confuses him even more.

 “Ready then?” Thorin smiles at the young prince as he pulls out his own pipe and gives the youngster a share of his tobacco. _He has grown into a fine dwarf_ , he muses as he watches Fili fumble with his smoke. Whereas Kili still has that slightly childlike lanky posture about him, Fili has very much broadened into a mature dwarf over the last couple of months. And he feels a sense of pride that this is his heir to the throne, even if he is not his own son.

 “Where do you want to go?” Fili asks, just to say something. He feels his uncle’s proximity tenfold. They’ve walked like this for years and it was fine. Now Fili is all jittery and his brain can’t concentrate on the words Thorin is saying. He keeps wishing the older dwarf would lay his arm around his shoulders as he sometimes did, pull him a little closer. But then, Fili thinks, his legs would probably give out beneath him completely.

 “Nowhere in particularly,” Thorin smiles. “Just a little stroll. You have seemed a little distracted tonight. Is there something on your mind? Something you would like to tell me?” He looks over at the young prince as they walk side by side and notices a tiny bit of bark in his golden locks, probably from where he had been chopping wood for Dis. And he reaches over and carefully pulls it out of his hair.

 Fili holds his breath at the gesture, pondering the question. A big lump bobbing up and down in his throat as he swallows when he looks up at Thorin, so close.

 “I….I’m feeling a little shaky. I wonder if I come down with something…” He holds his uncle’s stare, wanting to get lost in those incredible blue eyes.

 “Nonsense,” Thorin laughs. “Mahal made us strong warriors! I am sure it is nothing, little Fee.” _But he does look a little flushed._ He puts his arm around Fili’s shoulder in comfort, pulling his nephew in close. “I have missed you,” he smiles and draws softly on his pipe, blowing out a ring of soft blue smoke. “It is always good to come home to you and Kili. Tell me what you have been up to in my absence.”

 Now, that that arm is around his shoulder Fili stumbles, falling against the strong body that’s holding him up.

 “I think, I think it has got something to do with you, uncle.” Fili slurs out the words without answering the question he had been asked. He presses his hand against Thorin’s chest for steadiness and feels his uncle’s heart race in synch with his own beneath his fingertips.

 Thorin feels a warmth rush through him as Fili brushes up against him in his stumble. And when he looks into his piercing blue eyes staring up at him, saying those words, he suddenly feels his mouth go dry. “Me?” he manages to utter breathlessly.

 A heavy silence is passing between them for what must be seconds, but feels like hours. And slowly it dawns on Thorin. He had never been quick to catch on with stuff like that. Balin and Dwalin had made fun of him when they were youngsters whenever someone had a crush on him and he failed to notice even the most unsubtle of signs and advances.

 Slowly he leans himself forward, unsure if he has completely misjudged the situation, but wanting to give Fili something, anything, that would tell him if this was what was on the prince’s mind.

 Fili blinks. Once. Twice. Then he gasps. His fingers curling into Thorin’s loose tunic on their own accord. His pipe falls to the soft ground when his other hand grabs for Thorin’s elbow. He can’t decide if he should stare at Thorin’s lips, only slightly hidden by his beautiful beard, or his eyes, which are so full of warmth.

 Fili swallows and does the only thing that comes to mind, everything else fades out.  He kisses his uncle on the lips but then hastily draws back, shocked at his own action, even though it felt incredibly good.

 Thorin feels the ghost of the kiss burn on his lips, as fleeting as it was. He looks at Fili’s flushed face, his eyes wide in equal shock and what he hopes is desire and smiles. “That … that was a lovely surprise, little prince. Is … is that how you feel about me?”

 Fili can’t answer the question in words. He’s too overwhelmed by the situation. He’s reaching up with one hand, hesitantly caressing Thorin’s freshly trimmed beard. Then he nods and, boldly, does the brushing of lips again.

 This time Thorin answers the kiss, wrapping the younger Durin in his arms as he pulls him in closer. He does not wish to come on too strong and keeps the kiss superficial, but nonetheless passion pulses through him as their lips brush needily against one another. And he feels the arousal stir in his breeches as Fili’s warmth presses hard against him.

 Fili melts completely into his uncle’s arms, safe within his strength. All the shaking and jittering is gone. He doesn’t want Thorin’s lips to leave his so he sneaks out his tongue curiously, wondering. His hands work their way from his uncle’s beard into his hair, loosening the ponytail. He sighs. Yes. That was what he had dreamed of during the last weeks or rather months.

 Thorin is quite surprised by the eagerness of the blond prince. He had not seen this coming. How had he not seen this coming? _Balin is right, I am an oblivious fool when it comes to courtship_ he smirks and gently pulls back from the deep kiss, running his hands through Fili’s beautiful golden waves.

 “You honour me,” he smiles warmly, until he slowly becomes aware of the fact that it appears as if they had snuck off into the woods to snog each other like a couple of horny younglings. “This hardly befits a prince of Durin,” he whispers against the blonde’s swollen red lips. “If you wish for me to court you, then let me do it properly.”

“I did not know until now.” Fili’s holding the intense gaze of his uncle, hands sliding up to gently stroke that beautiful dark beard again. “I thought a sickness has befallen me.”

 Thorin looks at his nephew in surprise. “My beautiful one,” he brushes his cheek, letting his fingers play with the soft braid of his moustache. “Are you telling me you have never felt this way for another before?”

 Fili shakes his head, aware of the tight embrace he is in now. He enjoys the other one’s fingers on his precious moustache and closes his eyes, sneaking his arms around Thorin’s broad back to hold on even tighter. This is absolutely overwhelmingly good.

Thorin feels his heart race just a little faster as he considers this revelation. His gorgeous nephew completely untouched by another, like a blanket of fresh snow. “Then more so than ever must I do the right thing, my beautiful golden prince. Let me woo you properly, let me treat you as a lover as fine as you deserve. I will not rush this.” He takes Fili’s hand and presses a kiss against his palm. “Shall we return home?”  


 Fili blushes at the words he hears out of Thorin’s mouth. _Since when had he started to call his uncle by his first name in his head anyway?_

 His palm tingles where the kiss lingers and he sighs deeply, threading his fingers through soft locks when Thorin bows his head. “Can we not stay out here for a little while longer?” He whispers shyly.

 Thorin finds himself grinning at his new lover. These are long forgotten feelings for him also that shimmer through his veins. “Perhaps a little longer,” he whispers as he leans himself forward, this time taking the initiative as he lifts Fili into his arms, folding the prince’s legs around his waist as he holds him tight, exploring that warm mouth as his fingers dig into that soft golden hair. “Fili,” he moans softly against the blonde’s lips. “This feels so good.”

 Fili sneaks his arms around Thorin’s neck tightly, loving the mass of hair he envelops into the hug. His mouth and tongue become more bold, loving the dance of their tongues around each other, delving deeper, battling more, mouths open wider.

 He moans as he has to come up for air, not used to an all consuming feeling like this. His body is all sensitive nerve endings but much better then before. Since he finally figured out why he had been so tense. His legs slide back to the ground and he pulls Thorin’s head down, to put their foreheads together, breathing, “Yes, I’d like for you to court me.” Another gentle kiss, “as I would like to court you.”

 Thorin smiles and nods. “Thank you, Fili" Then he rubs his hand over his beard as he admits out, "I was surprised to learn you felt this way about me. I had expected …” he lets the thought trail off as it is surely not appropriate to speculate about his suitor’s feeling for another.

 Fili frowns, “What did you expect?” he just has to ask, heart pounding even wilder in his chest now.

 Thorin clears his throat, feeling his cheeks flush a little. “Well … With your brother so close to his festival … You have always been so close.” He looks at Fili, into those gorgeous sparkling eyes. “He seemed a more appropriate suitor for you than me,” he admits, then wonders why he is putting thoughts in Fili’s head which go against the idea of the two of them together.

 “Kili is my brother.” He just blurts out the first thing that comes to mind, frown deepening, warmth suddenly fading slightly. “You puzzle me, Uncle.”

 Thorin cocks his head at the blond prince. “There is no blood that runs thicker. Your brother will be a fine dwarrow when he comes of age.” Indeed he can feel his own body react to that thought. Kili had always been the one to stir his interest. He loved them both in equal measure, his lovely princes, such opposites and yet they complimented each other so perfectly.

 But if he was honest with himself if he had expected either of them to feel like this about him, then quiet reserved Fili would not have been his obvious guess. “Anyhow,” he coughs, and wraps his arm around the blond, "This is wonderful. You are beautiful, Fili,” he presses a soft kiss against his temple.

 “We’d better go back.” Fili says. Something sits not right with him. A thought, nagging. Thorin’s words starting to circle in his head.

 Did he just do the wrong thing? Chose the wrong dwarf to give his heart to? Did he misinterpret his feelings?

 Having Kili at his side was like breathing. He could never imagine to be away from him, but he didn’t feel that jittery and shaky when they were together as he did with Thorin.

 But maybe Thorin rather wants Kili?

 That thought is like a bad energy jolt through his system and he gasps loudly as they’re walking back. He stops, grabbing Thorin’s hand tighter, rasping roughly, “You say you expected me to chose Kili.” He has to clear his throat to go on, blue eyes searching blue eyes, “Would _you_ rather court my brother?”

 “What?” Thorin jolts, realising he has made a grave error. “No! I … I never thought either of you ... “ He cups his prince’s face in his hands, brushing his nose against Fili’s as he looks deep into his eyes. “I …” He suddenly feels confused about his own feelings. A day ago he would not have been surprised if the brothers had announced their courtship at Kili’s Festival. A moment ago he had discovered that he harboured much stronger feelings for his eldest nephew than purely that of an uncle caring for his sister-son. And now his mind is racing with thoughts that he cannot even begin to place. “Fili, “ he pulls himself together. “I will honour you. This I promise you from the bottom of my heart.”

 Fili bows his head briefly, then looks up again, taking Thorin’s other hand, kissing him gently, “I am sorry, Thorin. That was an inappropriate question. I am just a bit confused. That is all. I accept your promise and I will honour you too.”

 Thorin digests the comment. Somehow something that had felt so pure and exciting a moment ago now feels … forced? Is Fili doubting his choice? He suddenly feels frustrated with himself.

 He is over a century Fili’s senior and yet he feels so completely inadequate in the art of courtship. All he knows is that he has done something very very stupid and he has no idea how to rectify it. Perhaps he should be honest with Fili.

  _Honest about what? That I do have feelings for Kili? As well?_ He rubs his forehead in confusion. As well?! And with that dizzying thought throbbing inside his head he follows Fili back into their modest home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dis and Kili written by witchesdelite  
> Fili written by delorita  
> Thorin written by LadyLuna


	2. Kili

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dis and Kili written by witchesdelite  
> Fili written by delorita  
> Thorin written by LadyLuna

Kili drops the bowl back into the water the second the door opens and walks up to his kin. “ You took your time,” he says cheekily and takes out his pipe loading it with weeds. “ Would you both like an ale?” he asks ignoring his mother's tut at the amount of water he had got on the floor.

"I am weary from traveling," Thorin smiles faintly at the brunet. "Please excuse me tonight." He gives Fili a warm smile, wishing to wrap him in his arms and feel his lips again, which had felt so good. But he had promised to do this the right way and decorum stated that they would not display their affections for all to see just yet.

"Goodnight my sister-sons. Goodnight namad." And with that he locks himself away in his room.

Kili can't help but feel disappointment at his uncle's words; he had been looking forward to catch up with his beloved uncle properly. He turns to his brother and smiles. “How about you Fili? Will you bless me with your company tonight?” he asks then turns to pick up a fresh jug of ale he had pulled earlier.

Fili looks at his brother gratefully and takes two goblets from the shelf, nodding. Something seems to be wrong with his vocal chords tonight. He hugs his mother briefly and then leads the way up to the brothers’ chamber. There he settles on his bed and holds out the goblets to be filled, all the while feeling Kili’s questioning glare on him. He hands his brother one of the cups and waits for him to put the jug on the table and sitting down close to him, their hips touching as always.

After sipping his ale for a few moments, he asks, “Kee, how do you feel about Thorin... honestly?” The uneasy shaking in his hands is back and he equally dreads and hopes for the answer. He isn’t even sure what answer he would like to hear. ”

Kili frowns at his brother confused by the question _what does he mean how do I feel about Thorin!_ "I love him. He is our uncle," he states taking a swig of ale, he looks at his brother noting him shift. "Why do you ask?  How do you feel about Thorin?" he asks.

Fili swallows audibly, not knowing what to say. He had hoped Kili would come up with one of his wicked, funny answers to make him laugh and distract him from his confusion, instead he throws the question right back at him.

He steals a sideways glance at the young face, beard barely visible, hair wild and almost untamed and asks himself the other burning question that occurred merely moments ago. 

_How does he really feel about Kili?_

“I love Thorin too.” He states honestly and sighs, willing his mind to stay on track, winding his free hand around Kili’s arm, pulling him closer to his side. “There’s something odd though.” He decides to tell his beloved brother at least some of what was going on inside of him.

“I...I want to hug him all the time…”

Kili looks up at his brother confused. _But we both hug him all the time anyway; he is our uncle and mentor._ "What do you mean odd?“ he asks, snaking his arms around the blond’s waist.

“I want to kiss him.” There, it was out in the open between them, “On his mouth.” He angles his head sideways so he can look at Kili more fully. And just in that moment when deep brown eyes blow up wide in surprise - _or shock?-_  it strikes him like a lightning bolt. He actually wants to press his lips against Kili’s the same way as he did with Thorin just a few moments ago.

Why did that never come to his mind before? Had it been Thorin’s observation that he thought Fili would chose to court his brother? Is it all his damn body’s fault that seems out of complete control lately?

“What is the matter with you? First you say you cannot hug him, then you say you want to all the time and now you want to kiss him?” Kili can't help but utter at his brother’s confession, and finds if he is honest a little jealousy mixed in with confusion. Then realisation hits him. “So when you went for a walk … D-did you tell him? Did he… you know want to kiss you too?” he asks staring deep into his brother’s shining blue eyes. “Did you actually kiss?!” he gasps in shock.

Fili doesn’t know what to answer. Should he tell his brother about their encounter? Normally if it had been another person, he would have but this was their uncle they were talking about.

Kili can sense his brother hesitation and giggles. “You did, didn’t you!” he states and can see his brother flush. “How was it? Did you like it? Did Thorin like it?” he has a million questions buzzing around his brain and is unsure which to ask first.

Fili sighs, and gathers his little brother into his arms, pressing Kili’s head against his chest, unable to lie, and breathes into his hair. “It was incredible.”

Kili grins at his brother’s admission. “So what happens between you and uncle now? Are...are you courting?” he asks looking deep into his brother’s eyes. It is a phrase he has heard a lot lately and although he is not quite sure what it means to court someone, he knows it is about spending a lot of time together. _I am not sure how I feel if they are,_ he thinks as jealousy floods through his body once more. _Why am I jealous?_ Thi _s is a good thing, a wonderful thing for them both._

“I think we are.” Fili whispers barely audible. One part of him feels a sweet warmth inside of him at the admission, but his other part, that one that’s cuddled so close to Kili at the moment, feels sad and as though he has to give up something he doesn’t want to give up.

“I am happy for you both,” Kili says only half sincere. _This is silly, they both deserve happiness._ He feels a worry creep up over him. _What if neither of them want me around much anymore_ he panics, but tries to keep his face emotionless. “I really am,” he adds, trying to convince himself.

Fili sees the flash of worry - _or what was it?-_ in his brother’s eyes even though he tries to hide it. He says, “Thank you.” And ruffles Kili’s unruly hair. “Please don’t tell anyone yet. Especially not mother.” He wonders if he should have asked Thorin for permission to talk with Kili about this. But their uncle disappeared way too fast for his liking.

Kili nods “ Of course” he says trying to sound happy and finds himself backing away from his brother and gets up from the bed. “Excuse me I am just going to get some air,” he says grabbing his bow and stumbling out of the room, feeling an overwhelming sense to cry. He  looks at his uncle’s door. _What on earth is wrong with me!_ he thinks and hastily exits the house despite his mother’s calls.

+++

Dis looks out the window as she watches her youngest walk down the road confusion across her face. _What in Mahal’s name is going on?_ she wonders and walks to her brother’s door and knocks loudly.

Thorin is startled out of his thoughts. He was lying flat on the bed staring at the ceiling, going over the events of the evening in his head again and again to the point that it was beginning to drive him mad.

The dominant thought over all was the memory of that last kiss he had shared with Fili, hungry and passionate, and what it has done to him. Even now he flusters to pull away his hand and hide his arousal as he hears his sister at the door. But then threaded through that lovely thought are all these other confusing feelings as he finds it almost impossible to think of Fili without automatically being drawn to the image of his brother also.

 _I am not an dishonourable dwarf!_ he chastises himself internally. _Fili is beautiful, lovely and loyal. And he stirs such feelings inside me!_ he thinks as he feels this rush of intense heat burn inside his body again at the thought of the blond prince.

But Kili ...

It wasn’t that he desired Kili over his brother, not at all. It was the both of them, together, that stirred such desire in him it made him throb inside his breeches.

Not that courtship had to be a monogamous affair per se, such was not their culture. But to desire his suitor’s brother before they had even spoken any words of love to each other felt premature at the least and greedy to the point of disrespectful in view of what Fili has promised him.

Dis bangs on the door again. “Thorin! We need to talk,” she says. _What the hell is going on with the men in this family?_ “Why are you all acting so odd?”

Thorin rushes to straighten his clothes before he pulls open the door a little. "What is the matter, sister?" he enquires casually.

Dis rounds on her brother. “What is going on with you all? I have Fili looking flushed constantly and my youngest walking off into the night and you lock yourself in your chamber. What are you not telling me? And don’t give me its buck stuff,” she says as her brother opens his mouth.

Thorin looks at his baby sister for a moment. They had always been close. Other than Dwalin and Balin, his childhood friends and shield-brothers, Dis was the only other dwarf he would speak to for advice. And he pulls the stout dwarrowdam into his room by her sleeve.

"Dis, he's your son...," he begins, trying to keep his usual stoic composure, although struggling to do so. "Fili.... He's of age... Has he ever mentioned... Had he spoken to you....?" He silently curses the blush in his cheeks and the stuttering of his words which is so unlike him. "Courtship...?" is the best he manages to purse from his lips.

"Courtship?" Dis says in surprise. She notes her brother’s unease and smirks. "Is that what this is all about? Fili has met someone and Kili is jealous?" Suddenly it all becomes so clear to her. 

"Jealous?" It's the word that bounces around in his mind, initially filled with a misplaced sort of hope but quickly fading into a nagging churning. _He is jealous that someone is seeking to court his brother, you fool! This has nothing to do with you; Fili has probably not told his brother it is you._ "Yes, I guess so," he croaks, not looking at his sister.

Dis sighs and sits next to her brother. "I always knew they were close and I worried this day would come. I should speak to Fili. Will you find Kili for me?"

Thorin looks up with a panic stricken look on his face. "No!" he says before thinking it through.

Dis frowns. "Kili always opens up to you, please brother," she says taking his hand in hers. “He is quite fond of you".

Thorin looks sidelong at his sister and swallows audibly. "I will find Kili, of course. But you should not speak to Fili," he frets.

Dis folds her arms. "Anything you care to share with me?" she asks sternly gazing into her big brother's eyes.

Thorin hesitates for a moment. He held very few secrets from his sibling, but this was different, the princes were her sons! Yet he knows that this is something she'll find out soon enough; somehow she saw right through anything he'd ever tried to hide from her. "Yes," he whispers. "And you should hear it from me." He takes his sister's hand in both of his. "It's me. I'm the one courting Fili." He freezes, suddenly and too late wondering how his sister will take this news.

Dis hesitates for a second then laughs. “I worked that one out for myself,” she says smiling. “Otherwise my Kili would not have acted like he has. He has a soft spot for the both of you, you silly dwarf” she s,ays moving a loose hair from her brother’s face.

He blinks hard at his baby sister. "You did? You're not mad? He does?" Thorin tries to digest this information.

Dis shakes her head. “You really are clueless when it comes to love” she grins at the even more confused look on Thorin’s face. “But tread carefully I doubt Kili even knows this is how he feels yet,” she warns giving his hand a squeeze.

Thorin nods. "I will. I will not dishonour our custom. Kili is not yet of age, he will learn all these things soon enough. But I will speak to him, make sure he is alright." He brushes his nose against his sister's in a gesture of affection. "Thank you, _zunshanush_."

“Just look after them both well. You may be my brother but they are my babies, even if they are grown up,” Dis says sternly with a threat of what will happen if he hurts them underneath the surface.

"I will," Thorin promises and rises to his feet.

+++

He finds the young prince where Kili always ran off to wherever he was upset, in a little clearing in the woods that he had set up as a practice range. Thorin watches him silently for a moment, the concentration on his face, the movement of his muscles underneath his tunic as he pulls the bow string.

Kili lets out a frustrated sigh as he misses the target by inches. _Why am I even upset?_ he asks himself and loads up another arrow.

"You're letting go too quickly," Thorin says as the arrow fails to hit its mark again. "You need to take more time to focus, slow your breathing right down.”

Kili whizzes around in surprise. "I thought I was alone," he says. He can feel his heart quicken, beating like a drum as his palms begin to sweat. "Why have you come here?"

"I wanted to make sure you were alright." Thorin sits himself down on a fallen tree trunk. "Sit with me, Kili."

Kili feels his body stiffen and slowly approaches the log, distancing himself from his uncle so he sat at the opposite end of the tree.

"Fili talked to you?" Thorin decides to get straight to the point, sensing Kili's unease. Seeing him distance himself stings and he wishes to wrap his arm around his beloved sister-son but manages to control himself.

“Yes. Don't worry yourself uncle, Fili has told me not to tell anyone,” he says, already getting back up. “I wish you both well,” he forces himself to say and turns back to the target.

Thorin feels the stab in his heart as clear as had Kili drawn a knife on him. "I am not worried about that, Kili. It is not a secret." He watches Kili hover, not releasing the arrow as he listens to him even if he pretends not to. "I worry about you. How you feel about it.”

Kili doesn't answer straight away. Then suddenly all his built up emotions come out in a huge tidal wave. "I don't know. I am happy that you are both happy. But I can't help feel jealous of the both of you at the same time." He swallows, unsure if he has said too much, and looks back to the target with shaking hands.

Thorin gets to his feet and walks up to Kili, placing his hands on his shoulders and making him lower the bow. “It does not change anything between us," he says softly, trying to reassure. "And it should not change anything between you and Fili either."

Kili turns to face his uncle feeling confusion well up inside him again. "It’s not just that. It’s.... I don't know."

Thorin brushes Kili's wild fringe out of his eyes, just as he always had done. "Just what, little Kee? You know you can tell me anything."

Kili freezes for a millisecond as he gazes into Thorin’s eyes. Then it is like some force pushes him forward as he presses his lips against Thorin's, moving his arm around his waist and pulling himself closer. He feels a desperate need rush through his body, a need to be as close as possible with his uncle, to feel his arms wrap around him and …

Thorin's eyes bulge at the sudden and unanticipated move and in a reflex he pushes Kili back with such force that they both tumble onto the ground. "Kili..., " he pants, touching his lips where just now Kili's kiss had been. 

Kili begins to move backwards along the ground away from his uncle. He can feel his eyes widen with shock. “ I….I am sorry uncle,” he stammers, gathering his bow from the ground. _I have just mucked everything up!_

"Kili, wait!" Thorin calls out, grabbing hold of the youngster’s boot to stop him from running off. "Don't be sorry. It's just... You're not of age yet. We should not be doing this. Besides... we should talk to your brother. I will not break my promise to him." He looks straight into Kili's wide eyes. "I... I care for you both and I do not want to hurt either of you."

“But uncle, it’s only a week,” Kili moans, reaching for him again only to find Thorin’s arms keeping him still to stop him getting any closer. “I'm sure Fili will feel the same,” he tries desperately.

"I hope he will, but I will not guess at it," Thorin says gently. "It is only a week," he nods in agreement, smiling at his youngest nephew. "And I will not disgrace us both by showing so little restraint."

Kili sighs. He wants to argue further but decides better of it; when his uncle says no he means no. “Where do we go from here? Will you talk to Fili? Or do you want us to talk to him together?” he asks. _My coming of age festival can't come quick enough!_

"I will talk to him. But you need to tell me what you want. Is it me you seek to court? Or the both of us?" he asks the question that makes him break into a sweat. _It is what Dis had implied... It is what you want to hear …_

“The both of you,” Kili replies instantly not needing to think about the answer. “I love you both.”

Thorin swallows at the strength of feeling behind those words. Where Fili was more reserved, the brunet prince always wore his heart on his sleeve. "Mahal has been generous," he beams and he pulls Kili into his embrace.

Kili can smell the woody scent that he always associates with Thorin as he embraces his uncle. He longs to brush his lips against the older dwarf’s again but forces himself not to get carried away with his emotions again. Besides there is this weird confusion feeling in his stomach and … down there. It is not exactly uncomfortable, but it makes him freak out as it gets stronger and he starts to pull out of the embrace as his body begins to do things he does not understand.

“Shall we go back, little Kee? It is getting late,” Thorin smiles warmly, ruffling Kili’s hair. He knows that these are confusing times for any young buck, when their body is changing so rapidly and their emotions are struggling to keep up. _He will soon learn what it is all about._ “And your ’amad and Fili are worried about you.”

+++

Fili stands, rooted to the spot. His brain needs a few moments to catch up with what he had just witnessed. It’s normally not in his nature to spy on his brother or his uncle, but tonight it was different. After Kili sort of fled his room, he pondered what was going on. Too many important life changing things had happened at once. Finding out that he wanted to court his uncle and vice versa took his breath away and he smiled happily at himself. But making his brother so uneasy that he felt the need to run away from him turned it all upside down again.

So he had decided to go after him, knowing exactly where the archer would go to and he had arrived at the clearing when both Thorin and Kili fell to the ground.

Was that a kiss they shared before that? He just saw them so very close together and then falling apart, Thorin holding Kili’s foot so he wouldn’t scramble away.

What was going on here?

Fili can’t hear the words they are saying but he surely can see that their conversation is very intense; the way they look at each other, the way they then hold onto each other. His gut churns with an uneasiness he‘d never felt before.

And the confusing thing is, he doesn’t know what’s hurting him most, seeing Kili so close with Thorin, or the other way round.

He sighs and shakes his head. As he watches them a bit more, he comes to the conclusion that he actually would love to go over there, grab each of them by their tunics, kiss them in turn and say, “I want to court the both of you.”

He cannot bring himself to do it though. _Is that even possible? Is it even allowed?_ So he stays hidden and watches silently as the two dwarves that make his heart flutter start to make their way back home.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> zunshanush - tiny bird


	3. Thorin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dis and Kili written by witchesdelite  
> Fili written by delorita  
> Thorin written by LadyLuna

“Where is Fili?” Thorin asks as he finds his sister sat by the fireplace, her apron still around her waist as she draws on her pipe.

"He went out, to look for you both," she replies then watches the two bucks exchange a worried glance and narrows her eyes. "Why?" she asks. “Is he not with you?”

Thorin sighs, wondering how he got himself in such a mess within hours of coming home, now seemingly doomed to chase two lovers around the woods of the Blue Mountains. “I will find him,” he says, turning back towards the door that he had not even fully closed yet. “Do not dare run off again,” he stresses to Kili, hoping to go to bed at some point that night.

"I will help you," Kili says, following his uncle. _I hope he will be okay with this!_ he panics, wondering if he is wrong at how his brother will react.

Thorin wants to argue with the brunet, wishing at least for one of his princes to stay in one place - and also because he feels it is only right that he should talk to his suitor first - but just as he pulls open the door again he is almost toppled over by his blond heir.

They stare at each other what seems like an eternity, neither of them moving. Fili gets a brief glance of his brother who’s right behind his soon to be lover. All he sees is worry in both blue and brown eyes.

Breathing out a soft sigh of relief Thorin smiles and pulls the blond prince to. “I am glad you came back of your own accord.” Fili gets partly pressed against Thorin’s broad chest and partly pulled inside. That’s when he notices that their mother is watching them. Thorin follows Fili’s gaze. “She knows,” he says reassuringly. “I told your mother I have the honour of courting you and she has given her blessing.”

Fili blinks, looks at Dis, looks at Thorin, whose eyes shine with so much love that he wants to drown in them, but then he throws a fleeting glance at Kili and gasps, grasping Thorin’s tunic tightly.

Kili can feel jealousy flare through his body. Despite his conversation with Thorin he thinks bitterly, _even if he accepts I have to wait a week to even kiss either of them._ And looks at his shoes.

“Come you two,” Thorin smiles, putting his arms around both princes, steering them back into the warmth of their home. “A song and a smoke and then bedtime for all.”

Thorin’s deep singing voice makes all of Fili’s nerve endings prickle. He doesn’t know how to react though. Sit down really close beside him? Lay his head against his shoulder? Or cuddle up with Kili as they normally do when their uncle starts singing?

He does neither. He walks into the kitchen, singing along, and gets himself a large mug of milk.

Kili curls up on the little arm chair taking in the room. He can see his brother’s unease and bites his lip in worry. _He is going to reject the idea and I will have to watch the two people I love most be happy and be left on the side-line._

When Thorin finishes the traditional song he snuffs his pipe and gets to his feet. He hesitates for a moment. He really wants to ask Fili to join him in his chamber, but a glance at Kili makes him reject the thought. _I do not want to cause problems between them_ , he thinks. _I hope Fili understands_.

He presses a kiss on his sister’s forehead and then on Kili’s before walking over to his young lover, who is still hovering unsurely by the kitchen table. “Fili,” he says softly, brushing his cheek, “I need to speak with you about something.” He grabs his elbow and steers him towards the boys’ room, where he closes the door behind him before turning to look into Fili’s flustered face.

Fili is very puzzled at being guided so fast into his and Kili’s room. His heart rate starts up again, racing in his chest. Thorin’s close proximity makes him want to kiss the older dwarf all over again.

“I spoke to Kili,” Thorin says seriously. “And I have a proposal. I want you to think about it and tell me what your heart tells you. Promise me you will be honest when you consider this proposal.”

The concern with which his uncle has spoken makes Fili hesitate. A proposal. Should be a very good thing though. But what has it to do with Kili? A flash of his brother and uncle hugging in the clearing comes to his mind and his legs get a bit wobbly. He grabs Thorin’s sleeve and looks up, meeting Thorin’s slightly worried gaze then slowly nods his head. 

Thorin searches for the words. During the song he had gone over this conversation in his head, but now that they are here with Fili gazing at him with such confusion and yet such trust, such love, his planned words seem to fall to pieces.

He sighs deeply and sits down on the bed, the furniture creaking under his heavy frame. He pats the space next to him and pulls Fili into an embrace, stroking his back and his hair.

"We spoke earlier about how close you and Kili are," he begins softly. "And I told you I care for you both. Our customs, they allow us to court more than one lover..." He takes Fili's cheeks between his hands and brings his face close to his. "When your brother comes of age, how would you feel about... The three of us.... ? Together?"

The three of us together. _The three of us together._

Fili blinks, looking up at Thorin -oh so close - from under his lashes, then asking under his breath, “Did you, did you say _together_? K...Kili, you and me?” The last word is only a gasp onto Thorin’s lips. Fili’s hands seek their way into the mane of his uncle’s hair, “Does Kili know about this?” He swallows, gut churning in anticipation, then he’s kissing Thorin deeply without hesitation this time.

Thorin closes his eyes as his lover takes possession of his mouth, silencing any further words he wanted to say as his tongue slides along Fili’s and his hands slide down his back, pulling him closer against him.

As fast as Fili had started the kiss he ends it, his thoughts a whirlwind, “If he says yes…” a sweet peck onto Thorin’s slightly parted lips, “I say yes too.” _In fact I can’t think of anything better._

“Why don’t you ask him,” Thorin says to the blond prince, brushing his braid behind his ear, which immediately falls back in place again.

“But how do _you_ feel about it, Thorin? Do you really want that?” Fili feels his heart pound in his throat, wishing all of a sudden nothing more for his uncle to say yes.

Thorin takes Fili’s hand in his, smiling warmly at him. “I do. But only if it makes you happy. If it makes you both happy,” he adds. He can hear Kili hovers outside the wooden door, the floorboards given away his presence even before he taps on the wood, and he calls for the dark-haired prince to enter.

He smiles at the youngest and reaches out for Kili’s hand. “My beautiful princes,” he looks from blue eyes to brown. _This is difficult! I do not want to upset either of them. Mahal I hope that I am getting this right._ “I could never come between the two of you. You belong together, everyone can see that. That is why no one was surprised, Fili, when you did not announce your choice at your Festival for we all believed you were waiting for your brother to come of age."

Thorin smiles at the blond prince, who looks back at him with a confused frown across his brow. "But then you honoured me with your kiss. And if that means that you would allow me to be with the both of you then I will consider myself truly blessed.” He actually stops breathing as he watches the reaction from the brothers.

Kili thinks about this for a second then nods. “I...I would be honoured to call you both my lovers,” the brunet says looking at the blond a little apprehensive. “If you are okay with this all, brother,” he adds softly taking Fili’s hand in his and gazing into his blue pools. _After all you choose Thorin. Maybe you do not want me there …_

Fili looks from one to the other and back, his mouth going dry. He’s not aware that he grasps both their hands very tightly. Since Kili is still standing he gets up, locking gazes with his sibling, muttering, “I had no idea.” And brushes his lips almost shyly against Kili’s full ones, making Kili’s eyes fly open in surprise before he leans into the kiss.

Thorin coughs softly, and gently pushes them apart. “Patience, my sweet ones. We should uphold this promise until Kili’s Festival. For his honour,” he smiles at the brunet prince.

 

Kili lets out a disappointed moan. “Thorin do we have to wait?” he groans taking Thorin’s hand in his and flutters his eyes at the older dwarf. “Please?”

Thorin gets to his feet too and pulls his two beloved princes against his chest. “You know the rules, my impatient little dwarfling.” He can almost feel the boys’ hormones rage as much as his own, but he wants to try and honour their tradition for Kili’s sake. After all the coming of age festival is one of the most important events in any dwarf’s life and one should enter it pure. “It will be worth your while,” he promises the boys. “Now go to bed and have nice dreams.” He places a kiss on brown and blond hair and quickly leaves the room before his resolve breaks.

“Goodnight.” Fili looks astonished at the closed door behind which his uncle had retreated so very fast. He’s still grabbing Kili’s hand though and pulls him slowly around, to look at him again.

“Kee,” his voice sounds very raspy to his own ears, and he brushes his lips against Kili’s again - despite the fact that he is not supposed to – thinking, _we should have tried this an eternity ago. It feels so nice._ But he says nothing, too stunned at the recent frantic turn of events.

Kili slides his tongue into his beloved brother’s warm mouth exploring every inch of it with his tongue. _This feels so good!_ he thinks and wraps his arms around his brother’s body. _It’s amazing!_ He can feel his loins twitch with excitement.

Fili deepens the kiss. His tongue swirls as far in his brother’s mouth as it would go, circling and sliding and curling against Kili’s own. He moans, consumed from total desire all of a sudden. But he breaks the sweet exploration after a few intense moments, gasping. “Why were we not aware of this attraction, brother?” He puts their foreheads together, so he can capture those beautiful amber eyes with his. His hands roam across Kili’s slender back, like he has to get to know him all over again.

Kili grins looking into his brother’s deep blue pools. “I don’t even know why we were not. We have shared a room always, how did we not know?” he says and brushes his lips against his brother’s again, with more confidence this time, and begins exploring his body with his hands.

Fili gasps, “I guess,” he puts a gentle peck on Kili’s nose, “we’ve always only thought about learning how to forge our weapons.” Fili licks a broad stripe across his brother’s Adam’s apple, becoming a bit bolder, “always only thought of how best to hunt. I guess we simply felt brotherly love for each other up till now. But now that you are coming of age …”

He takes Kili’s face gently in his hands and stares at him, putting a little distance between their bodies. “We should wait for your festival, little brother.” He whispers meaningfully.

Kili sighs feeling butterflies all over his body. “I don't want to wait.” he moans then looks at his brother’s serious face and nods. “But I will if that is what you would like brother,” he says with a smile.

“I think,” Fili presses his mouth against Kili’s again, letting his tongue caress that full bottom lip, “kissing is fine. But this,” he moves their groins together, smiling at Kili’s wide eyes, “this has to wait.” Fili glances down a bit embarrassed and adds, “I...I’d like for Thorin to be with us when we do this.” His voice gets softer with each word he’s saying.

“Be with us when we do what?” Kili asks confused. “Fee I don’t understand. What are we going to do?” he stares wide eyed at his big brother. “What will happen at my festival, no one has told me anything because of the rules.”

Fili kisses him very softly, strokes wild brown strands away from Kili’s face, then sits down and pulls his brother with him. “No one told me exactly either when I had my festival and I felt there was something lacking and didn’t know what or why.” Fili outlines Kili’s cheek and jaw with his fingertips. “But now, now my sweet little brother I am beginning to understand what is going to happen.” He resists the growing urge to press his palm against Kili’s groin. “Something truly wonderful, Kee.” He whispers.

+++

After leaving the boys’ bedroom, Thorin had reassured his sister that everything was fine between them and she needed not worry about any of them. But he had hastily retreated to his own room before she could make too much conversation as his breeches had started to feel distinctly uncomfortable over the intimate moment with his beloved princes.

As his hand slides down the blanket again he curses himself for being so proper all the time with their tradition. He never used to be like this, in fact in his own younger days he was quite the troublemaker. But then he thinks about his sister and he knows that had he not walked away and done something he really should not have done yet with her youngest she would surely make him regret it.

 _She does not need to know_ , a little voice pipes up in the back of his head. But he quickly pushes that thought from his mind and refocuses on feeling the warmth of his nephews pressed up against him, of Kili’s urgent inappropriate kiss in the woods and before that Fili’s tongue twirling around in his mouth, feeling the stirring of his arousal against his thigh.

 _A week_ , he reminds himself as he slowly begins to palm his hand along his length. He realises how long it has been since he has even given himself this pleasure. And every movement, every little touch is making him moan softly.

As he closes his eyes he imagines the two princes, their sleek yet muscular frames lying in his arms. In his imagination he can feel their hands roam his body, exploring his chest, down over his stomach until their hands entwine around his cock. He can barely begin to imagine what it would feel like to have both boys touch him like that and he finds himself wrapping his other hand around his prick also to add to the pretence.

He presses his head back in the pillows, his hips bucking up slightly as dewy droplets of precum smear onto the palm of his hand.

_Mahal, a week is going to feel like a lifetime!_

His mind wanders, picturing blond hair flowing into dark. He can see the brief kiss that Fili had given his brother before his eyes turn into something deeper, full of lust and burning desire.

He wonders how they will end up together. He had never had the pleasure of two in his bed before. Indeed even his own limited sexual experiences feel a lifetime away, well before they settled here in the Blue Mountains, before he had come to shoulder the responsibility for their people. There will be so much for them to explore together.

His one hand abandons its work between his legs as he begins to play with his nipple. Fili’s lips would be there, his teeth gently pulling at the bud.

His other hand speeds up, pumping up and down his now pulsing length. Kili’s hand would be the one touching him like this, eager as always to please.

And then his thoughts turn to the ultimate goal. Which of his princes will he take first? It should be Fili, his heir and the one to court him first. He imagines pushing against that tight muscle, watching the blond prince gasp softly as he enters that heat …

Where will Kili’s hands be? Teasing his own entrance? Wrapped around his brother’s flushed sword?

His thoughts get no further than that as suddenly that overwhelming feeling is upon him, rushing through his body as his hips jerk up and his seed spills into his hand and onto his stomach. He manages a couple more strokes, before the touch to his cockhead becomes too much and he collapses back onto the mattress, panting heavily as he wipes his hand on the sheets.

_One more week. He will be counting down the hours until his dirty dreams will become the most amazing reality._

+++

Fili can’t sleep. Kili is cuddled against his side, the way they always fall asleep. One last candle illuminates the room, giving everything a very soft light. Fili’s fingertips are busy caressing his brother’s hair and very slight stubble. Gently, lost in thought.

His festival. It was fantastic. The excitement of the trials followed by lots of good food, dancing, playing, fireworks in the end of the final day. Kili always by his side, whenever he was allowed to be – not during the trials of course – but definitely during the celebrations. Curious, taking everything in, laughing with him and their mother and even Thorin as they honoured this great day on which he became an adult.

In hindsight, something was odd though. The more hours the final party on the last day had gone on, the more dwarves started to look at him expectantly, questioningly. He even had the impression they talked behind his back. When he looked at them they turned away.

Of course his mother had told him that he could announce whom he was going to court at the end of his Festival. But at the time he hadn’t dared to ask her what that actually meant and no-one had explained it either. He only knew from tales that you might pair up with a dwarf you especially liked. He didn’t feel the need for that since the dwarves he liked most were his family. His brother, mother and uncle.

A deep sigh escapes Fili’s lips and he shakes his head, a smile twitching at the corners of his mouth. “Mahal,” he whispered to himself, “you really could have given me a sign back then.”

He pulls Kili closer, slightly turning towards him, his prick slowly starting to fill. He thinks back about the events of today. How he was yearning to finally see Thorin again, how his body had felt all tingly and his nerve endings on fire.

And how he couldn’t bear the thought to be without Kili, even when kissing Thorin was everything he ever wanted.

_So this is what courting is about. I’m really a bit slow on the uptake._

Fili chuckles to himself. Enjoying his body’s reaction to the thought of Thorin’s beard scratching against his chin. Their tongues dancing together. Thorin’s hands in his hair, the touches so different then from before, when he hugged him roughly as his nephew and heir.

Fili groans, realising he is fully hard now. “Damn,” he whispers against the dark, Kili stirring in his arms.

_I cannot spoil his ceremony._

Fili entangles their limbs, praying Kili won’t wake and gets up. The chill of the air without the warming blankets around him lets his arousal subside a little. He stands in the room clueless for a few moments, not daring to touch himself, afraid that Kili would wake up and see it. That surely would be forbidden!

 _Maybe something to eat will help._ He opens and closes the door as softly as possible and walks awkwardly into the kitchen.

Thorin jolts when he hears footsteps behind him and turns to find his nephew barefoot and in his thin night gown. The rest of the house was silent now, their relatives asleep in their beds. "Can you not sleep, sweet prince?" he asks with a smile.

Fili shakes his head. His breath being taken away yet again after he’d just barely caught it by his uncle, wearing just breeches, boots and….nothing on his upper body. He almost turns on his heels to flee straight back to his room.

He has to take the picture in though, keeping him frozen to the spot, not aware that he’s moistening his lips. Thorin leans against the freshly scrubbed kitchen table, bending his head back while swallowing big gulps of his drink, dark hair cascading down his back, without any braids or clasps holding it together at all, muscles in his arm and torso slightly moving beneath glistening skin. He can even see the liquid move down his throat as he swallows, the tendons in his neck tensing and relaxing again.

Fili’s fingers and other body parts itch and he totally forgot why he came down here.

"Are you alright, Fili?" Thorin asks as he finds the blond staring at him. "Would you like some pale ale? Or milk?" He pours the latter as it might help the young prince sleep better and shoves the jug across the table towards him. "I couldn't sleep either," he admits, a faint smile playing around his lips.

Fili’s legs seem to have no bones anymore and he lets himself fall onto the nearest chair. Thorin’s smile, such a rare thing, warms his heart and he finds himself smiling back. “Thank you,” he croaks and gulps the milk down, just so he has something to do. “I think,” he licks his lips, trying to clean his beard from the milk. “I think it was all a bit much today.” He wants to reach out and touch his uncle but he isn’t sure where, what would be appropriate. “I...I am so utterly confused, uncle.” He looks helplessly up. “T...Thorin,” he corrects himself, heart on his tongue.

“Confused?" Thorin asks softly, gazing into Fili's bright blue eyes. "You want to talk about it? Is this about the proposal? Did you and Kili talk about it after I left the room?" He tries to suppress the urge to pull Fili onto his feet and into his lap as some of his earlier thoughts come drifting back. He wonders how he had been able to go for so long without feeling this almost disabling desire to bed Fili up until now. Ever since his nephews’ had begun to develop into adult dwarves he had thought they were handsome and attractive. But now that they have spoken the words he finds it almost impossible to control himself.

Kili slowly makes his way down the stairs hearing voices from the kitchen. He had awoken as the bedroom door had closed and had sat in bed waiting for his brother’s return. When he had not, the brunet decided to go looking for him. He enters the kitchen rubbing his eyes. “Bit early for breakfast isn't it?” he jokes yawning and sits down at the table, only then realising he must have walked in on something private as the other two stare at him.

Fili is startled, having been so focused on Thorin. He looks from the befuddled face of his brother to the more composed features of his uncle. Realising fully that he really needs both dwarves at his side like water for living. He finally gets a grip and says, "Can we please talk about this together? There are so many questions..." He swallows, grabbing Kili's hand.

Thorin smiles at the two younger dwarves and seats himself down. “You do know that until Kili is of age we cannot talk about everything just yet,” he says softly and begins to stuff his pipe. “Some of what will happen during and at the end of the Festival has to remain a surprise.” He smiles at Kili’s frown. “Like any birthday present only this one is very special.”

“Why didn’t I get one then? Such a very special present?” Fili can’t help but ask a bit gruffly, stuffing his own pipe.

Thorin looks at the blond prince with a pang of guilt. “Well, because ehm this is a birthday present that you get to choose yourself. And I guess we all assumed that you …” He looks to Kili and then back into Fili’s questioning blue eyes again. “We thought that you did not want to enjoy your very special present until Kili came of age,” he says, cocking his eye at Fili. “I see now that we were wrong to make such an assumption on your behalf,” he adds softly, feeling his cheeks colour slightly.

Kili looks at both his elders with confusion. “And why can't we talk about it?” he asks rubbing at his stubble. “Does this present hurt? I am not sure I want it if it hurts,” he states biting his lips then can see his brother’s hurt and wraps his arms around him. “Don’t worry Fee, we will get our present together”.

Fili sighs and is very grateful for Kili’s thoughtfulness and leans into the embrace. “Why do you think it would hurt? I thought we are supposed to enjoy it.” Fili decides to let his anger about the misunderstandings at his festival go and focus on the upcoming one for his brother.

“It should not hurt,” Thorin states firmly. “It should be very pleasurable and enjoyable. And I will ensure it is for the both of you,” he adds, feeling his body temperature rise at the prospect of it. “If that is still what you wish for, Kili. If you will pick both your brother and I as your dwarrow of choice at the end of your Festival. To give you and enjoy with you your present.”

Kili smiles. “It is what I wish uncle more than anything,” he says excitedly. “So what can you tell me?” he asks, having been sent out of his brother’s celebration at a certain point being deemed too young. “About what is going to happen?”

“Well, your Festival is about your becoming an adult dwarf,” Thorin begins to explain. “Over the coming days you will be tested in the skill a buck is expected to have mastered by his coming of age. You will be required to choose your weapon specialisation and a trade. There will be dwarves there who wish to take on an apprentice. Of course in your case, Kili, being a prince of Durin, there will be many such offers.” He smiles to Fili, pleased with his choice to learn to forge fine weaponry, something that surely would prove more useful than crafting toys or trinkets if one day they would chance to reclaim the Lonely Mountain.

“I'm going to be a huntsman” Kili says proudly having decided on this trade years ago when he had watched a dwarf take down a boar with one single arrow, he knew it was unusual for a dwarf to take up a bow and arrow but found that was what he was good at..

Thorin looks to the youngest. He was hardly surprised by his choice even if it was not the trade or weapon of choice for most of his people. But he had taken Kili on many a hunting trip whenever he visited their home and the dark haired prince had already proven to him that if he would just learn to be a little more quiet and a little less impatient he would make a fine hunter indeed. “A fine choice,” he nods. “I am proud to see both my sister-sons choose a trade that brings both food on the table but also will prepare you to be the warriors you are destined to be.”

Kili smiles proudly at his uncles praise. “What else happens?” Fili had refused to tell him anything when he had his ceremony saying it was top secret and not for the ears of a minor.

Fili would like to answer but he can’t. His body kills him right now. It is like coming of age is happening to him a few years later and with such force, he doesn’t know where to hide.

Kili had asked if it hurts. Yes, it does hurt. Fili tries to distract himself by concentrating on smoking and not to look _anywhere or feel anything._ Kili so close makes his skin prickle all of a sudden too and Thorin’s bare upper body….Fili has to close his eyes and try to focus on thoughts of forging his knives to not have his prick grow even more than it already is.

Closing his eyes helps against the image, certainly not against his uncle’s warm, caring voice. “Well, of course the highlight of the Festival is when you choice the dwarf that you wish to court,” he can hear Thorin tell Kili.

He also doesn’t want to leave the room, he wants to hear everything. Maybe the ceremony is different now than it was years ago….or maybe...A thought suddenly occurs to him and he _does_ look at Thorin. “Whom did you choose?” He asks out of the blue, voice rough, forgetting that Kili had asked another question of his own. “At your festival?”

Kili suddenly finds himself gawping at his uncle. “Yes, tell us who did you choose?” he repeats the question.

Fili looks expectantly at Thorin, wondering why the dwarf of his choice left him. Then wondering how the circumstances had been back then.

Thorin feels his vision shift momentarily from the room they are in to a memory from so long ago. “Well, my choice was my shield brother. Dwalin, son of Fundin,” he answers honestly.

Kili looks at his uncle and grins, “I thought you would have picked Dwalin,” he says smugly then has a thought. “And Ma, who did Ma pick? Did she pick Da?” he asks taking a puff off of his pipe.

At that Thorin feels a warm smile play around his lips. “That she did, Kili. Your mother picked well. There are few so lucky to find their true love so early in life.” He thinks about what he has just said and then again about the promise they had made each other. “I hope that you will be equally fortunate.”

“Why did you stop courting, if I may ask? You and Dwalin?” Fili whispers, his voice failing him, thinking about the enormity of all of this.

Thorin considers this for a moment. “I guess we decided we were better friends than lovers. A lot was going on in our lives at that time. We both had other matters on our mind.” He lowers his gaze as he thinks back to that time. “If I were truthful, I was probably not the best suitor back in those days. I was too preoccupied with the loss of our home and of my father and grandfather.”

Kili can't help but feel a rush of sympathy surge through his body at his uncle's words. “Fili and myself are lucky to have such a good life. Thank you for taking such good care of us,” he says sincerely. “Have… have you courted anyone since?”

Thorin is momentarily unsure whether to answer that question truthfully and he glances at Fili.

_Will he think poorly of me if he knows the truth? Will he doubt my suitability as a suitor?_

He suddenly feels embarrassed, sat here with his two nephews so many decades his junior yet barely more experienced than they are. But as he watches them look back at him he decides he cannot answer with anything but the truth. “No. I was focused on finding us a new home, a safe haven, and rebuilding our lives here. It was not fair to choose someone to court when my focus was elsewhere.” He looks up at his princes, his heirs. “But you have my focus, my heart.”

Fili’s perspective changes slowly. While his body had gone rampant with him for a while, this conversation and the truthfulness he can see in Thorin’s eyes and hear in his voice, makes Fili’s heart sing. He truly loves that dwarf and he sure would be able to wait a few more days to be in his arms. Forever.

Kili looks at his uncle feeling a rush of love to his heart, “and you both have mine,” he says softly reaching across the table and grasping his uncle’s hand in his and with the other taking his brother’s hand. “I love you both.”

Fili has a big lump in his throat. He looks at Kili and holds his hand tight, in awe of his brother’s openness. Then he hesitantly trails his fingertips across Thorin’s forearm in a very affectionate gesture. He locks his gaze with his uncle’s. “Thank you for courting us both.” His heart pounds in his throat and he barely gets those words out. He’s not able to say more yet.

“The honour is mine,” Thorin smiles warmly, squeezing both dwarves’ hands. “Now I truly think we should turn to our beds.” Again he feels that flutter of desire as he looks at Fili and has to fight himself not to invite him to his room. _Be patient. If he wants to come to your bed before Kili’s big day then let it be his choice, you do not want to force his hand now_. He manages to drag himself to his feet. “Sleep well my dear ones. We have an early start tomorrow.”


	4. Six Days until the Festival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dis and Kili written by witchesdelite  
> Fili & Dwalin written by delorita  
> Thorin written by LadyLuna

“Kee, wake up!” Fili pecks his little brother on his smooth cheek, already all excited about the new day. He’s fully clothed, knives all in place too, and loves those last days that lead up to the Coming of Age ritual. Each day has a special meaning. Each day is a different task to fulfill.

Today is hunting. With Dwalin and Thorin only.

After a very restless night Fili should be bone tired but he isn’t. He’s more thrilled than he had been at his own Coming of Age, because this time around, he has really very special reasons to look forward to it. To not only watch his brother become an adult, but for him also to announce someone he desires to court. To show everyone the two (!) dwarves he lo….he’s in love with.

He blushes at the thought, even in here, almost alone. It warms his heart and his body and he leans down to the one that always held his heart, from the day he was born.

Fili caresses Kili’s wild hair, kisses his forehead, his eyelids, his nose and finally, a thing that never crossed his mind before yesterday, but clearly is his focus now, his brother’s mouth.

Kili can feel a warm brush to his lips interrupt his dreams and finds himself kissing back before his eyes even open. He can feel the brush of two plaits against his skin and knows it is his brother. He slowly blinks his eyes open and finds himself looking into his dazzling blue eyes and runs his hands through his golden locks.

When they break apart he can feel a smile spread across his face, “Well this is a nice way to wake up,” he yawns.

“I could get used to that.” Fili curls his fingers into the mused strands of dark hair and dares to kiss Kili even more fully, tongue and all, loving the warmth this is creating. But as soon as he realises that his cock starts to get interested, he reluctantly stops, straightens and sighs with a smile. “Six days, little brother.”

He grabs Kili’s clothes and tosses them at him. “Hurry up now! It’s hunting day today! See you in the kitchen.” He storms out of the door, singing to himself.

Kili can feel excitement flood through his body at the closeness to his brother and reluctantly gets dressed, following his brother out of the room. He can smell cooked meat as he walks down the hall and feels his stomach rumble. He walks in to find his brother sat next to his uncle at the dining room table. “Morning,” he says in greeting, seating himself opposite.

“Good morning, Kili,” Thorin smiles at the brunet prince. Both boys seem to be in a great mood, which pleases him greatly. “Are you all ready for your first trial?”

Kili bounces with excitement in his seat. _I am finally going on a proper hunt!_ He thinks happily. “You bet I am, I’m going to shoot us a deer,” he babbles.

“Excellent,” Thorin nods, helping himself to some cheese. “Now remember that you are leading this hunt. This is about putting into practice everything I have taught you about tracking, stalking and killing prey. Dwalin and I will be there to supervise. And I understand you have chosen your brother as your hunting partner,” he says, sticking to the official line. _Of course he chose Fili, I would have questioned his sanity had he not!_

“I have,” Kili suddenly feels nervous. _What if I don’t manage to kill anything? Or I do something stupid?_ He begins to shuffle in his seat, as he suddenly realises the importance of the task ahead and looks to his brother for reassurance.

Fili lays his hand on his brother’s arm, sensing his unease. “You’ll be fine, just remember for a moment what Thorin has taught you over the years,” he smiles reassuringly.

Kili nods then looks at his uncle. “So what actually happens? Do you and Dwalin actually come with us or observe from a distance?”

“We’ll observe from a distance unless there is any reason to intervene. This trial is about you proving that you can fend for yourself, that you are resourceful. But it is also about leadership, which is why you get to bring a hunting buddy.” He leans himself forward and smiles at the young prince. “Kili, you will do fine. You are one of the most promising archers I have seen in a long time. I have no doubt you will make me proud today.”

Kili smiles feeling a little more reassured and reaches for a tankard of milk, taking a deep mouthful.

“So where is that hunting party?” Dwalin knocks at the door but enters in the same moment, looking imposing as he towers over the Durins with all his weaponry in place, a wicked grin on his face.

“I believe that is your cue, Kili,” Thorin smiles as he gets to his feet and grabs his own sword, hunting knives and his trusted bow. “Ready to go?”

Fili jumps up, hastily takes his favourite knife he had cut the cheese with and stands up straight, to make himself taller. “Ready to go.”

Dwalin pats Kili’s shoulder in a good natured way. “Aye lad? Yer big day draws near, hm?” He wriggles his eyebrows meaningfully.

Kili can feel himself blush at these words and stumbles as he stands up. His legs have turned into jelly and nerves as well as excitement runs through his body. He fumbles with his bow, placing it into his quiver. _Get a grip otherwise you won’t catch anything, let alone a deer!_ He turns to his mother as she enters the kitchen. “Wish me luck ma,” he says, uncharacteristically quiet.

“You don’t need luck, little one,” she says, pecking her youngest on his cheek then turns to Fili repeating the action. “Look after your brother, _lajnithê._ ”

“I will, ‘amad. We will be fine, do not worry.” Fili smiles at her, his full dimple smile, and then drags his brother out in the open. There is no time to be wasted. He needs Kili on his pony, to get him on track, to not let the nervousness take over completely.

Dwalin turns to the older Durins when the youngsters are gone and bends forward, gesturing towards his cheek, blinking at Dis. “Do I get one of those too?”

Dis swats at Dwalin’s arm. “Cheeky git,” she says with a smile then leans over and kisses her brother. “Look after my boys.”

“I will, of course,” Thorin nods and begins to steer Dwalin out of their home. “Nice try,” he mutters mockingly under his breath. “But never going to happen,” he smirks as he pats his friend on the shoulder.

Kili smiles as he approaches his grey pony and strokes her silky mane. “Hello Rokra,” he coos, scratching behind her ears, then mounts his steed.

“You and Fili ride out ahead,” Thorin instructs. “We will follow. Remember you have to complete your task before nightfall. There will be a large party of hungry dwarrow waiting for you tonight. Do not leave them hungry, my prince.”

Fili has kind of a deja vu moment. Just a few years ago Thorin had said the exact same words to him. He remembers his nerves and how he had seemed forgotten all what Dwalin and Thorin ever taught him. He was grateful for Bofur’s cheery and uplifting behaviour back then and how they’d gotten through the day, having caught a young bear for the hungry party.

But as much fun and help Bofur had been, Fili, even back then, would have preferred Kili at his side, who had known a lot about hunting already; hanging at his uncle’s every word when he was explaining everything.

+++

Dwalin looks at Thorin sideways when they mount their ponies. “There’s something on yer mind, brother.” He rides up to his leader and friend. “What’s troubling ye?”

“Do you remember our trials? Our Festival?” Thorin asks, staring at the backs of his nephews. “Do you remember our pact?” Dwalin was only a year older than Thorin and they truly had been close as brothers throughout all their lives. And when Dwalin came of age he had honoured their friendship by postponing his choice until the dwarf that he cared about most came of age the year following.

“How could I not.” Dwalin chuckles, “Even in those terrible times we had fun.” He too watches the two young Durins riding off at a faster pace now. He stays silent for a few moments, wondering where Thorin was going with those questions. “Do ye think they experiment as we did?” he asks conspiratorially.

Thorin can feel a blush creep into his neck as he shakes his head. “I feel I have failed Fili there,” he admits as they follow the princes at a distance. “I thought they would have, that Fili had worked it out by now.” He looks into the light eyes of his best friend. “Sometimes I forget how different their lives are to ours. How much more isolated they are as youngsters than we were, when we had your brother and Gloin to tell us all we needed to know.”

“Well, maybe they do and they just didn’t tell their old uncle?” Dwalin winks at Thorin about his own joke. But when he sees the serious expression on Thorin’s face. A terrible thought occurs to him and he gasps. “Kili is not choosing someone else at his festival than Fili?”

Thorin draws in a long slow breath, buying himself some time as he thinks about what to answer his shield brother. “You know how we all thought Fili was saving himself until his brother came of age?” he avoids the direct question. A slight smirk plays around his lips as he thinks how everyone had seen it but Fili himself. “But yesterday I learnt that he did not even realise it is how he feels about Kili. Not until …” he lets the sentence drift off, unsure whether he should speak now or wait until Kili’s big day.

Dwalin’s eyebrows raise again and he fixes his gaze at his friend, trusting his pony to find the way. “Not until? Ye cannot keep me hanging like this and smirking the way ye are.” He boxes him in the shoulder. “Spill, what did ye see?”

Thorin cannot help the smile that lights up his face as he thinks about the blond prince and that moment of surprise when he had brushed his lips against him. “We are courting,” Thorin blurts out. “Fili and I …” he looks to his friend, a little tentative about his reaction.

Dwalin blinks, looks into the direction of the young Durin princes - but they are gone by now - looks back at Thorin, blinks again, opens his mouth to say something, then shakes his head and finally kind of growls, “but what about poor Kili?” He truly had not seen _that_ coming and feels actually a bit pissed with Thorin for it.

“We are waiting,” Thorin answers smugly. “Until his coming of age. We haven’t yet … well, you know. Just kissed.” He lowers his gaze away from his friend, feeling the blush spread underneath his beard.

“Ye are waiting...HUH?” Dwalin’s frown deepens and they ride a few moments in silence until he suddenly starts to chuckle and finally to laugh, reaching for Thorin’s shoulder and almost pulls him from his pony. “Ye mean ye court both yer princes? Ye old fox!”

Thorin begins to chuckle too. “There is no law against it. I am the heir to the throne of Durin; in the days of old it was quite common for the king to have more than one consort.” He smiles at the big warrior. “Besides, would you see me court one and not the other? Would you not agree that no-one should come between them?” He looks at his princes as he can see them dismount in the distance at the edge of the forest. “I love them both, Dwalin, in equal measure.”

Dwalin nods. “There should be no one to come between them. Ye are very wise, my friend.” As an afterthought he asks. “Does yer sister know about that?”

“She knows that I am courting Fili. And I think she has guessed about Kili. Officially no one should know until he announces it, right? So I will see that your lips remain sealed till then, my friend.”

Dwalin lies his finger against his lips, then he grins. “Finally a Coming of Age festival I am really looking forward to again.”

+++

Kili narrows his eyes as he dismounts and examines animal tracks in the mud. He is looking so close his nose is almost touching the mud _Hoofs, two deer!_ he realises and smiles. He turns to face his brother with his finger placed over his lips to indicate silence and takes out his bow, loading an arrow in its string, and creeps silently through the bushes keeping low to the ground. 

Fili makes no sound as he slowly slides off his pony, heart rate starting to rise in excitement for the hunt. He soundlessly tethers the ponies and then follows his brother into the underbrush.  

Kili pricks up his hearing and his hunter instincts creep in, he can hear the wildlife of the forest, but blocks out everything except for the sounds of hoofs in the distance. _They can't be far!_ he thinks as he sees fresh tracks in the ground. He comes to a halt, hearing rustling just ahead and turns, signing with his hands to his brother that their prey is just ahead.

Fili cannot believe they’d be that lucky so early but as he looks into the direction Kili is motioning he can see the animals graze on the moist morning meadow ahead.

Kili aims his bow, he can feel his heart pounding against his chest as he angles the bow. _If I aim the bow right I may be able to kill one and injure the other to kill after._ He narrows his eyes and gently pulls back the bowstring lining the arrow with the deer’s jugular. He releases the arrow and holds his breath. The arrow flies through the air missing the deer by inches. They jolt out of the clearing and he lets out a frustrated sigh. “Damn,” he says under his breath.

Fili had held his breath too and huffs a bit in disappointment. But there is not time to waste, they should go after them.

+++

Dwalin shakes his head but smiles. “Not bad for the first try.”

“Everyone makes the same mistakes for their first try,” Thorin observes. “They are all too hasty, too eager to impress. But they have done well to track the deer down. I don’t think we will be going home empty handed tonight.” He looks to his old friend and laughs softly. “If I recall correctly, didn’t you nearly shoot down your partner during your trial? You were never a natural archer, were you, my friend?”

“Not everyone can play with those flimsy sticks,” Dwalin grumbles. Even after so many decades he feels the anger rise just as he had back then. His eyes follow the princes keenly through the open forest. “But Kili really has got yer skill and more.”

“He does. I do believe the bow will be his weapon of choice. There are few of our people who are as proficient with it as Kili. But do not underestimate his use of the broad sword either, my brother. You will see when we get to the games. I think he will impress you, if perhaps not quite as much as Fili did with his dual wielding.” He looks back at where the princes had been to find that they have stalked deeper into the forest. “I think we had best follow them.”

+++

Kili sighs after another close miss and turns to his brother who has a coney of rabbits in his hand. “Maybe we should give up on these deer and see if we can find some more further up,” he says frustrated. _I cannot go home empty handed!_ He can picture the embarrassment of returning with nothing to cook and watching the party go hungry and it is then he truly realises what this trial is about, especially as a prince of Durin. And the burden that Thorin had carried, the responsibility for his people, to make sure that they have a place to live and food to eat.. 

Fili feels the urge to kiss the frustrated expression away from his brother’s face. That feeling is new and exhilarating and he already reaches for him when he suddenly remembers that not only Thorin is following them but Dwalin as well. He sighs and whispers. “Do not give up so easily, Kee. It is still early in the day.” He grabs Kili’s hand briefly and squeezes.

There’s a flash of something in Kili’s eyes he can’t quite read but it’s gone as fast as it was there.

Kili can feel his cock give a twitch and can feel it begin to harden. _Why does it keep doing that!_ he panics, unsure what is happening to his body and quickly lets go of his brother’s hand, feeling the colour drain his face as electric sparks flood over his body.

“What is it, sweet little one?” Fili can’t help the endearment and now _does_ reach out to stroke his brother’s cheek since he looks all pale and unwell all of a sudden. “Are you feeling ill?”

“I don’t know, I think I must be… It’s my … “ he indicates to his privates. “They keep hurting. What is wrong with me? Am I ill?” he panics as he feels himself get stiffer as his brother caresses his cheek.

Fili looks at where Kili waves his hand but can’t see a thing because of his long tunic. He shakes his head though and a slow smile spreads across his face, “Do not worry. You are not ill. I think…” He feels his balls tighten _or yes a little hurting_ as well, his cock becoming interested.  “I think this is us coming of age, little brother.” He takes both of Kili’s hands since the bow had fallen out of Kili’s shaking fingers. “It is our bodies showing how much we love each other.” He grins, feeling wicked.

“Y...you mean it’s happening to you too?” He asks wide eyed as they flick down to his brothers privates and he can make out a bulging in his trousers and smiles.

Fili nods and clears his throat. “The question is, can we ignore it and concentrate on the hunt?”

 

+++

Thorin comes to an abrupt hold as soon as the youngsters are back in his line of sight again. He does not want to disturb the wildlife and he knows he is not supposed to interfere in the hunt; after all this is Kili’s trial not his. But as he watches the boys whilst waiting for Dwalin to catch up he wonders why they have stopped when there appears to be no prey in sight.

“What are they doing?” Dwalin crouches down beside him. “Are they holding hands?”

Thorin narrows his eyes a little, trying to see without drawing attention to them. “I think so …” he states. Suddenly he feels a heavy lump of worry settle in his chest. _Oh no, Fili you cannot. You must get Kili back on track, back on the hunt._ He looks to his friend and is grateful that it is Dwalin at his side, who can be trusted to keep his mouth shut.

Yet as they are watching the boys his worry is being replaced by something else as he feels a familiar stirring in his breeches. It feels like they are peeking at something forbidden, something that is not for their eyes to see and yet he knows that the princes know they are there. And the whole complicated set up suddenly flares up his desire to the point where it makes him clasp hold of the tree he half shelters behind to steady his dizziness.

“Are ye alright?” Dwalin asks, looking over his shoulder in bewilderment.

Thorin coughs softly, trying to get a grip on his own hormones. “Yes,” he croaks, scratching his beard. “I … I am fine.” He manages to drag himself to his feet, but instantly regrets this move as it makes the state of play rather more obvious now and he turns himself away from his friend. “I am sure they are just discussing tactics,” he utters, knowing it must sound as ridiculous to his friend as it does to his own ears.

Dwalin’s face splits into a wide grin. “Ye really have it bad, don’t ye?”

“Bad what?” Thorin retorts, trying his best to regain his regal composure, now silently cursing the princes for not getting a move on.

“Remember, I do know what an aroused Thorin looks like, so ye cannot fool me,” he chuckles, looking out into the clearing. “But get a grip, they are gone,” he grumbles in a more serious tone and silently follows the trial.

+++

Kili can’t get a track of the deer again but picks up on new tracks, tracks of something else, and resumes his creeping ready to pounce. He looks behind him and feels his shaft twitch as his brother has an expression full of concentration and can't help but smile. He looks ahead and indicates for his brother to halt pointing into the clearing.

“Damn.” Fili curses in positive shock, a sounder of wild boar right in front of them all of a sudden. _You ARE a great hunter, my sweet._ Fili shakes his head about himself; he must be really distracted by the uncomfortable tightness in his breeches to not have heard anything.

Kili aims his bow and catches one in the neck and reaches for another arrow with but one thought in mind: _kill as many as you can_. He manages to maim another just as the rest of the group begins to stampede away from them. As soon as the dangerous animals are gone he brings out his hunting knife and rushes towards the wounded animal lying in the clearing and makes to slit its throat, finishing the kill. He turns around with a grin spread ear to ear.

“I did it, I did it!” he says excitedly bouncing on the balls of his feet as he stands over his kill.

Fili joins him, very impressed at his brother’s skills. An overwhelming feeling of pride warms his heart and he turns, wondering if their mentors had seen this. He cannot make them out between the trees. High on adrenalin he wraps his brother in his arms, kissing him throughout, not caring if his own pants may burst.

Kili can feel his cock harden as his brother kisses him and without thinking does what his body is telling him to do and he pushes his tongue into his warm mouth. Happiness rushes through his body and he wraps his arms around Fili’s waist pulling himself closer to his body, their elders all but forgotten now.

+++

“Aye lad!” Dwalin calls out softly when he sees how precisely Kili fires the arrows, hitting their mark promptly. Then he freezes when he watches what’s going on next. He clears his throat muttering to himself. “Lads, lads ye are _not_ supposed to do _that_ right now.” But an affectionate smile graces his features and he turns away in an attempt to give them some privacy and also to see if Thorin is behind him; his friend is able to move without sound when it is needed.

"I somehow don't think we're going to keep them from doing that for the next six days," Thorin grins, watching the brothers kiss passionately, stirring all sorts of thoughts and feelings in him. "Still, you and I got up to a lot more than kissing before the big day," he reminds his friend with a wink.

Dwalin coughs. “We had to be prepared!” He says in a playfully defensive voice. “At last that’s what ye kept telling me…” He gives Thorin one of his questioning eyebrows, smirking. “Is that what ye have told them too, hm?” Dwalin tries to have an eye on the princes who are now walking around their prey as to determine how large the boars actually are and on Thorin who repeatedly blushes.

“No, I have not!” Thorin utters with indignation. “I have told them to wait.” But now he finds himself frowning. _Maybe there are a few things we could do … that would not harm the spirit of the festival._ “Anyway,” he grumbles, getting more and more frustrated as Dwalin is pushing his buttons, “we are here to monitor the trial.” And he brushes past his friend and walks into the clearing.

“A fine shot, Kili,” Thorin compliments the young prince as he inspects the first kill. “A direct hit, very impressive indeed.” He walks over to the second boar, careful to step around the pooling of blood. “For a second kill this is impressive also. Sufficient to take the animal down and a clean cut thereafter.” He gets to his feet and beams at the brunet prince. “You have done very well. Now you just need to get these back to the settlement.”

“Are we going to carry these or are we going to build a sledge to transport them back?” Fili scratches his beard, stunned at the enormity of Kili’s prey and happy about the pride he can hear in their uncle’s voice. He exchanges a brief smile with Thorin.

Kili looks at the boar with wide eyes. “It’s huge,” he says examining the carcass of the biggest one. “The dwarrow are not going to go hungry.”

Fili walks around the smaller one. “I think I can carry that one.” He looks at the sun, he can see  through the trees that it has already sunk, indicating it is mid-afternoon. “I did not think it was this late already.”

Kili looks at the sky and at his companion. He knows this is part of the challenge also and frowns. _How on earth are we going to get these back to the ponies?_ he asks himself. _Making a sledge might take too long,_ he realises then looks to the other three dwarrow, who are looking at him to make a decision. “Could Fili and I take one, you two take the other?” he  asks looking at his uncle for guidance.

Dwalin bends down and holds two large branches out to Kili. “Wise decision, lad. That’s why I brought these.” He thrusts them Kili’s way.

Fili looks up in surprise. He had been so lost in thought how to haul that thing across his shoulders he hadn’t even noticed Dwalin joining them. _I still have lots to learn about paying attention to my surroundings,_ he thinks, a bit grumpy with himself.

"Alright, let's get going then so that the kitchens have enough time to prepare the feast," Thorin adds as he helps Dwalin tie the larger of the two beasts to the thick branch, keeping a close eye on Kili's movements, his knotwork and well ... equally on his muscles working underneath his tunic as he pulls at the ropes.

Kili ties the last knot then turns to the small group. He smiles at his uncle as he notes him watching him and smiles as he can see pride in his eyes. He also notes his flushed cheeks, and thinks he can see a little desire in them too. “Are we ready?” he asks, looking around the clearing making sure they have got all their knives and weapons.

“It is yer call lad. Are we?” Dwalin asks the leader of the hunt, throwing an arm around Fili’s shoulder and squeeze him in a friendly gesture before letting go again, pleased with their youngsters.

Kili looks once more around the clearing biting his lip afraid that he has forgotten something. Once he has satisfied himself they have not he nods and moves to one end of the boar. “Alright let’s go,” he orders finding it both refreshing and strange to be bossing around two dwarrow much older than himself.

Thorin can feel himself swell with pride as he watches Kili take charge. He knows the younger of the princes is much less a natural leader to his brother - or perhaps it is just that he had groomed Fili naturally to step in his boots, whereas Kili had been left more free during his childhood years - but he is truly excelling at the challenge so far.

“I am looking forward to this,” he grins as they begin to haul the prey back towards the ponies. “It has been a while since I have eaten boar.”

“Me too” Kili replies feeling his stomach grumble. It was the first time he had killed a boar and he already feels like he is older and more of an adult for it. He leads the group through the overgrown bushes. _These are heavier than they look!_ he thinks. After about half an hour sweat runs down his face.

Then as they are nearing the glade where the horses are grazing he spots deer prints and signals to the others to halt.  

“We should really be getting back, Kili,” Thorin coaches gently, trying but failing not to interfere.

“They are in the clearing ahead” Kili hisses as one enters his eye range. He slowly lowers his end of the boar and takes his bow off his back loading an arrow. _I am going to kill it this time!_ he thinks as determination and adrenaline rushes through his body. He pulls back his string and shoots holding his breath.

Fili lets out a yell of success when the deer goes down immediately. He bites his lip instantly at his stupid outburst, but is so very happy for his brother nonetheless, lowering his end of the branch down to join Kili in examining the dead animal.

Thorin looks over his shoulder at Dwalin. “Well, ten out of ten for determination and perseverance,” he grins proudly. “We will be feasting like the old days tonight!”

“Kili of Durin, son of Dis, you have certainly shown that you are capable of doing a proper hunt, including taking care of your prey and lead your hunting party. Twelve out of ten.” Dwalin laughs and claps Kili on the shoulder. He looks at the young stag with admiration. “This is a lordly beast with fine antlers as well.”

Kili can feel his cheeks flush scarlet at the praise from his mentor, a goofy smile spreads across his face. “Thank you Master Dwalin,” he says feeling shy.

Thorin walks over to his princes and pulls them both into a hug. “You have both made me so proud today,” he smiles and presses a kiss against their temples, then looks at the kill. “So, master Kili, your final challenge of the day before you will get to relax and be pampered, is getting this beast home.”

“We can put it over my pony, I will walk” he smiles at his party of dwarves. “I think the kitchens are going to be busy” he adds happily, walking over to his pony and scratching behind her ears.

Fili immediately helps him to do so and in the very back of his head wonders what Thorin means by _being pampered._

Dwalin busies himself with putting the big boar onto his own mare, watching the three Durins interact and it gives him a warm glow. He always knew that Thorin loved his nephews but now that love has reached a completely new level. It shows in the way they look at each other, the way their respectful touches linger.

Thorin’s shield brother thinks, _finally he’s getting the love he deserves._ He loves Thorin too and he would give his life for him, but it is a different kind of love. A very deep friendship. They just hadn’t been able to be lovers. They tried but failed after a few moons when Thorin’s anxiety over the responsibilities that weighed so heavily down on him had made him withdraw more into himself. It had been as if he felt he was not worthy to receive love and pleasure for as long as his people suffered. But their friendship had grown out of it. Strong and safe and build on trust.

As Thorin looks up, about to make his way back towards the boar Dwalin and he had carried between them, he catches his shield brother smiling back at him. “What is the matter with you?” he grins back, patting him on the shoulder. His friend’s smile is a rare sight unless he has already downed at least a barrel of ale, but it fills Thorin’s heart with warmth to see him look at the three of them like this. _He will always look after us; of all of Durin’s folk I know that Dwalin means it when he says he would lay down his life for me and my boys._

“Nothing is the matter with me,” Dwalin grumbles, being caught in his musings. “I am getting hungry, that is all my friend.”

And the four of them start to walk off to the settlement, the ponies carrying their heavy loads.

+++

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lajnithê = my lion cub


	5. Testing The Boundaries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dis and Kili written by witchesdelite  
> Fili written by delorita  
> Thorin written by LadyLuna

Long after midnight the pompous feast is finally over. Most of the dwarves had fallen asleep where they were sitting with their bellies full of marvellous food and ale. Dwalin, Balin and Dis were the only ones still talking softly beside the fireplace.

Fili felt so happy for Kili as he had proudly received the antlers from his hunted deer, grinning from ear to ear at their uncle, who ceremoniously gave it to him in front of everyone. And for a moment he had the impression Kili would kiss Thorin right there and then. Luckily he didn’t.

None of the three Durins are able to go to sleep though. They sit closely around their kitchen table.

Fili is sipping at his tankard of ale, not sure if he’s on the verge of getting drunk or if he’s just so happy. The day has been such a success and so full of joy and new feelings. Having Kili as his leader had been a stunning experience and knowing Thorin had watched them all the time makes him tingle all over again. It had been very strange to walk and think all day with a semi hard on but after a while he got used to it. But he can’t shake the feeling that there has to be something done about it.

He decides to find out and boldly lays his hand on his uncle’s thigh, looking at him shyly from under his lashes.

Thorin feels the touch spark a fire inside him and he briefly closes his eyes, willing his body not to immediately jump to inappropriate conclusions, before turning his gaze to his lover. As soon as their blue eyes lock he can sense the question lying heavy behind those bright pupils. “Are you alright, Fili?” he asks, laying his own hand over the one resting on his thigh.

“I am not sure.” Fili clears his throat, loving Thorin’s warm palm on the back of his hand. “Part of me is, part is not.” He sighs and looks at Kili across the table, “We were not really alright throughout the day…” He halts to give his brother the chance to say something too. “I guess we have a few more questions…”

Thorin raises an eyebrow at the blond prince and then turns to Kili when the youngster speaks up.

“Yes, I have one. My thingy,” Kili says indicating to his manhood “ It keeps getting all tingly and sometimes it really hurts why?” Kili asks nervously. He had been wondering this for quite some time but had no idea how to ask.

“I bet that’s coming of age…” Fili repeats his suspicion from earlier in the day. He exactly remembers how he’d asked himself the very same question back when he was near his festival and never dared to ask anyone. 

“It is,” Thorin nods to the brunet. “It is a sign that you are becoming an adult, Kili. It is to ready you for courtship.” He tightens his fingers around Fili’s hand, teasing the skin softly with his fingertips as he smiles a promising smile at his blonde heir.

“Do you…” Fili clears his throat, turns his hand around and entwined his fingers with Thorin’s feeling an incredible heat instantly shoot through his body. Normally, he wouldn’t ask his brother such a question but this was going to get him ready for courtship so he tries, feeling himself blush, “Do you have the desire for any of us...to...to touch it?” He stares at his brother waiting breathlessly for an answer.

Kili can feel himself turn scarlet and averts his eyes to the floor as embarrassment washes over him as he slowly nods. “Is….is that normal?” he asks afraid of the answer.

 Thorin looks from one prince to the other and chuckles softly. Then he remembers how isolated the boys have been here. In his young days he grew up with the sons of Fundin and they found out these things from each other. “Has no one ever talked to you about this?” he asks. Suddenly a shocking thought enters his mind. _You probably should have. In absence of their father and any other close males to teach them._ “Do you even know what courtship means?” he asks softly, unsure whether the answer he is now expecting to hear is worrying or arousing or both.

“No one ever really told us.” Fili answers for them both, since he suddenly somehow feels a bit betrayed, for never really knowing either, for still wondering.

Thorin finds himself swallowing hard. “I see …” He feels somewhat guilty, like he has let his princes down. But it had never entered his mind. Courtship had been far from his own thoughts since they had fled their homeland. But there was time to make up for his failure.

He looks towards the doorway making sure that his sister did not arrive home yet and then turns to his beloved nephews again. “Yes that is normal,” he tells the boys. “In fact it is exactly what is supposed to happen. Courtship is about loving another dwarf. And expressing that love in a physical way.” He looks from Kili to Fili, feeling love burn for both of them.

“And how do we do that?” Kili asks quietly daring to look up into his uncle’s blue eyes and he takes his hand in his. “I don't understand” he growls frustrated. “Why is my body changing so much? I have never had these feelings towards anyone before”.

“I cannot show you,” Thorin says softly, tilting his head a little. “Not yet, Kili. Not until your Festival.” He feels like his blood is boiling as he thinks about the end of that day, about showing Kili what it means to be an adult dwarf. He turns to Fili, his voice thick with desire. “I can show you …”

Fili instantly sees the _hurt_ in his brother’s eyes and as much as he wishes for Thorin to touch him _there! RIGHT NOW!_ as much floods the love for Kili through his veins and he shakes his head, swallowing, “Show us together.” His voice cracks and he withdraws his fingers from his uncle’s and stands, walking over to Kili and starts to rub his brother’s shoulders.

“Fili I don't mind honestly, if you want to” Kili says smiling and looks into his brother’s shining blue eyes “I have not got to wait long. A week thats all “ he nods reassuringly and looks at his uncle and smiles “ Honestly you two, I don’t mind”.

But Thorin shakes his head. “Fili is right.” He turns to the blond. “You are loyal beyond measure, Fili. That is a truly beautiful thing. It makes me love you all the more. We will wait. And I will tell you what I can. Enough for you to enter your Festival with confidence and without worry,” he promises the brunet.

Fili braids Kili’s hair now, lost in thoughts, not able to look at Thorin. Despite the sweet declaration of love he’s a bit angry that he hadn’t told him anything before.

And Fili’s aching. He’s rock hard from their close proximity, from having to look at Thorin with no shirt on again since he pulled it off before the fire when everybody else was asleep and now Kili being so open and generous towards them. Kili has three braids on one side which of course start to loosen already again but he doesn’t care.

“Can we at least kiss, Thorin?”

"Technically no," Thorin says with a glint in his eyes, knowing that they did that already anyway. "However our race would have long ceased to exist if  Mahal had struck down every dwarf who had snuck in a kiss before their Festival," he chuckles.

He watches the brothers together with anticipation. Their gentle touches suddenly hold a different meaning now that they have made this promise to each other. The glances between them full of wonder and desire. And he quickly feels himself lose this battle with his modesty as his prick grows harder still.

Fili sees it, his glance fixed on his Uncle’s groin. His mouth goes completely dry and his hands stop what he’s doing. He knows he must look just the same down there.

 “What do you do against that, Thorin? It _hurts._ ” He’d already forgotten the first question he’d asked. “Once…” Fili had to clear his throat several times to continue speaking, “Once I got rid of it when I was bathing in the lake…” He feels himself blush and he resumes braiding patterns into Kili’s wild hair to not press his hand against his own nether parts.

Thorin's gaze slides down Fili's body, lingering on his bulge. He looks at his own crotch for a moment and then looks at the brothers together again. "You harden to allow you to join with your partner. It will soften again once its fulfilled its purpose." He cocks his head at the blond. "What did you do to get rid of it, Fili?" he asks heatedly, feeling the throb between his legs as he asks the question.

Fili’s eyes go wide. _What did he do?_! Oh he would love to show Thorin exactly what he did. He gulps in air, his prick twitches, “I...I rubbed it…vigorously.” He barely can get the odd sentence out.

But another thought enters his mind, even though his head is swirling with thoughts of rubbing Thorin’s dick now, “Kili, brother, are you alright? You’re way too silent.” He bends down and looks at the beloved face sideways.

Kili gulps as he feels his rock hard cock throb against his breeches, he finds his eyes glued to his uncle’s bulge and swallows _I want to touch them both so badly!_ his body aches to find release “ I...I am fine” he replies trying to keep his voice even but failing miserably “ Just …. fine”.

Fili feels Kili’s shoulders tremble when he lays one arm around them, sensing his brother is so _not_ fine. “Can’t we...can’t we just...do it ourselves?” Fili gestures towards Kili’s and Thorin’s groins. “I …. I can’t walk with that for one week and I don’t think it will subside on it’s own.” He gasps, sweat gathering at his temples. He pulls out the chair beside Kili’s and sits down again, legs no longer working.

“Yes please uncle it hurts.” Kili moans looking up at his uncle with his eyes widened “I don't think Mahal would mind.”

Thorin begins to laugh, his cheeks a little flushed now as he shifts himself. "Yes you can touch, my lovely boys. You can rub like you did in the lake, Fili, until the pain becomes something real nice. Have you done that yet, Kili?" he smiles at the brunet, wanting to walk over to the two of them and help them with their predicament. But he knows that this safe distance is by far the best place to keep his promise. "Have you touched yourself when your cock goes hard?"

Fili groans without wanting to at those words and grabs his aching erection through his breeches. It gives him at least some friction and he sighs deeply. He looks at Kili and Thorin in turn, sensing the hot waves coming from them.

Kili looks at his brother feeling his shaft twitch. “I didn’t know you could!” he says astounded as he watches his brother’s face of pure delight. “That looks nice” he comments watching Fili moan, “Really nice.”

"Oh it is nice," Thorin smirks, struggling to keep himself together. "Isn't it Fili?" He exchanges a meaningful glance with his young lover, already unable to get the image of him masturbating in the lake out of his head.

"And when you come of age then you may choose the dwarf who will help you with that. Who may touch you and make you feel so very good." He gets to his feet, struggling with his own aching hardness as he makes his way to his princes. "And you, Kili, are a very lucky dwarf to have already chosen two to make you shout out in pleasure." He bends himself down and brushes Kili's lips. "You want to touch yourself, Kili?" he purrs against his soft lips.

Kili looks down at his hardness and nods snaking down to his privates and brushing against the fabric, nervously palming himself feeling a relief and grasps it letting out a groan of delight at the pleasure it brings.

“Show us, Thorin, please.” Fili has never been that bold, but the whole situation is kind of surreal. He completely ignores the fact that they are sat at the kitchen table and their mother could walk in on them any time.

Thorin feels his breath hitch and he looks to the kitchen door. He knows he should politely decline and return to his chambers. He knows he should tell the boys to do the same, preferably to separate rooms until Kili comes of age. But he cannot tear himself away from the sight of the two Durin princes, their cheeks flushed as they both rub at themselves through their breeches. Already he can see the little dark patch appear in the soft brown cloth of Fili’s where his is leaking into the fabric. And instead of doing what he should be doing, he finds himself nodding slowly, pulling at the lacing of his breeches.

Fili is holding his breath, watching Thorin’s fingers loosening the fastenings. He already feels an incredible tingle in his balls, his cock growing even more. He reaches into his own pants, gasping when he grasps nude, hard flesh. He experimentally brushes his thumb across his slit where it already leaks some sort of fluid. He moans at the exquisite sensation.

Eyes open, to not miss any of Thorin’s movements, he leans over to Kili and starts to devour him without any warning.

Kili jumps in shock then finds himself relax into the passionate kiss, and palms himself desperately. He can feel fluid leak out onto his hand and ends the kiss. “I am leaking. Why am I leaking?” he asks worriedly. “Is...Is that normal?” 

Fili suddenly has the strange urge to bend down and suck at that wet spot he sees appear in his brother’s pants. _That’s probably normal as well._ He blurrily thinks, all ability of rational thought seems to leave his brain.

He looks at Thorin, who is not his normally so very well composed self either. Hair wild, eyes so full of love and something else for them. _Is that desire?_ Skin glistening with a fine sheen of sweat, hands trembling.

Fili wants to crawl into his lap.

Thorin keeps his eyes locked with Fili’s as he opens his breeches, taking his thick hardness in his hand, showing himself to his eager lovers. _Mahal, such temptation!_

Another groan escapes Fili’s slightly parted lips. He didn’t know that looking at another dwarf’s - _THORIN’S -_ private parts would make him break out in a sweat and all kind of very strange ideas appear in his head. He swallows, locks eyes with his uncle and finds himself stroking his own dick in the same pace Thorin had just started. He’d never seen that particular shade of blue in his uncle’s eyes and wants to drown in them.

 _One week._   

“It is fine, little Kee,” Thorin smiles as he sees the slight concern in his face. “Leaking is good.” He smears his own fluid along his length. “You will get much wetter still,” he promises with a thick wink as he slowly increases his speed, a soft moan escaping his lips.

“Can I touch?” Kili asks looking at his uncle’s shaft with a hunger. “Surely Mahal would not mind us touching.” he states watching his uncle’s hand on his own manhood, every move of his uncle’s hand makes his cock ache more.

“No,” Thorin manages to purse from his lips, feeling like he has just taken an axe-blow in the chest as he is left breathless from the sheer effort of denying Kili. “Touch yourself … for me, for Fili. Show us what a beautiful sword Mahal blessed you with.”

 “Please, brother.” Fili manages to drag his eyes away from Thorin, sliding his chair a bit backwards and away from Kili, since he had a very hard time himself to not reach out to either of them. His hips start to jerk now. He needs more, needs it faster, harder. “Thorin, please…” the words escape him without him meaning to say them.

He gulps in air, watching his brother and Thorin in turn, anticipating Kili taking out his hot shaft. The sheer imagination of it is too much at that point, when he looks at Kili all flushed, shirt half way open, revealing dark chest hair, licking his lips nervously.

Kili slowly slides his breeches down and removes his shaft  taking himself in hand running his hand along his length smearing the sticky substance into his cock. He slowly bucks his hips and can’t help but let out a whimper as sparks run through his body. His eyes fall on his brother’s manhood which is thicker and a little shorter than his own. He longs to reach out and touch it and his palming quickens. His eyes dark with lust and desire then move to his older suitor’s shaft and he lets out a groan as his uncle quickens his pace and copies, leaning his head back and giving into the new amazing feelings.

“Kee!” Fili whimpers as he witnesses the unusual outburst, the display of need and utter desire in his brother, and he comes violently, hot sticky fluid covering his fingers, his body is wracked by waves of uncontrollable movements and it feels oh sososo amazingly _good._

Kili looks into his brother’s eyes and can see the same dark lust beneath them “ Brother, you look beautiful like that” he looks at his brother’s usually neat hair stuck to his face and with his free hand pulls the hair away from his sweat covered face and gazes deep into his shining blue sapphires.

He then turns to his uncle and can see a desperate desire in his grey-blue eyes, he can see a fiery passion in them an almost hunger and lets out a whimper as his cock begins to make erratic movements  and his stones tighten “ What… What is happening?” he asks nervously as the feelings intensify.

“Let it wash over you, my beautiful prince,” Thorin says in a voice so low now it is barely more than a rumble. He feels himself near that beautiful moment - _those boys will be the death of me! It was mere hours ago that I …_ \- he feels his breathing become shallow but manages to keep a last remnant of control. “Come, Kili,” he orders, his eyes burrowing deep into those beautiful dark eyes almost black with pure lust.

Kili bucks his hips unsure what his uncle mean’s by come but continues with his fast palming his stones begin to tighten and with a cry his cock spurts a white substance over his hand, as he breathes heavily.

Thorin is barely aware that his mouth is hanging open a little in a rather unroyal-like fashion. His eyes flit from Kili to Fili and back again, their cheeks red, their lips swollen and their eyes slightly glazed. But the thing that pushes him over the edge is when the brothers entwine their soiled hands, their semen melting together as they cuddle up in what is equally hot as it is tender. And he closes his eyes for a moment as he feels his orgasm rush through him, coating his palm and bare chest painting the mark across his skin of his deep love and lust for his princes who have given him such pleasure already with a promise of more to come.

Fili had been standing up to cuddle Kili close against his middle, entwining their newly marked hands and looking first at Thorin, when he looses all control and then at Kili who heavily gasps against his ribs.

Fili grins. Yes. _THAT_ feels more like a festival for coming of age or well, at least like a glimpse what it’s going to be...in a bed...the three of them together...

He moves their hands up to his nose and sniffs, then he licks the sticky stuff curiously. Kili kind of giggles at his side and Fili falls to his knees, his legs not really supporting him.

He absolutely loves the sight of Thorin, having stains of his pleasure on his hand and his abs, gasping for air just as he and Kili do.

He looks pleadingly at his uncle and asks softly, “Can you join us now, for a hug, please?”

Thorin nods slowly, reality sinking back in as the heat begins to dissipate from his body. His legs feel somewhat unsteady as he rises to his feet. He reaches for a tea towel to wipe himself down, but finds Fili shakes his head, his eyes begging him to come and join them right now. And so he drops the cloth again and sinks to his knees, pulling his boys into his arms. “You are both so beautiful,” he murmurs.

“And so are you.” Fili enjoys the strong arm around his shoulders and snuggles against that broad chest he had admired from afar for so long. He boldly takes his and Kili’s fingers and hesitantly dips his forefinger into the fluid on Thorin’s stomach, shivering. Then he first looks at his somehow dazed little brother, then at his uncle, muttering, “We ought to try a three way kiss…”

Kili frowns looking up at his elders “ Can you do that?” he asks feeling a little stupid of his lack of knowledge _well you are yet to become of age!_ he reminds himself and smiles looking at his uncle with wide eyes, “Can we try it?” he asks.

Fili pulls both their heads towards him, three foreheads touching and licks first Thorin’s lips and then Kili’s, not really knowing how to do it otherwise. Heart pounding in his throat with the overwhelming love he is feeling for these two dwarves.

Thorin digs his fingers into the mess of dark hair on his right and blond on his left, slowly pulling his lovers closer as he lets his tongue play with theirs, feeling hot breath brush against his lips.

Kili lets out a little gasp as he goes from one tongue to another fighting both of them for dominance over the kiss.

When Thorin pulls back from the awkward kiss he grins at the two flushed faces panting back at him. “Just a taste of what is to come, my lovely ones,” he smiles, brushing both their cheeks. “Now,” he yawns, “you have worn me out. I think sleep may well come to me now.”

“And I think something else is coming too!” Fili suddenly jumps up and grabs the towel Thorin wanted to use earlier, wiping his fingers before throwing it at Kili.

Thorin can feel his face pale as he hears the creaking of the wooden floor boards in the hallway. _Dis!_ He quickly takes the jug of water and splashes his face and washes his hands.

“Pants!” Fili roughly whispers, looking at Thorin’s still unlaced breeches, taking an apple and starting to slice it on the bare surface of the table.

Thorin hastily pulls at the cords, trying to scratch the stains off with his blunt nails as he watches Kili rush to do the same. Fili amazingly already looks almost presentable, he thinks. He always was the least scruffy of the three of them.

Finding himself unable to get out the stain, he grabs a chair and seats himself at the table, pulling his tankard to and his pipe, hoping to pull of the pretence that he had been sat here just telling his nephews the stories of Erebor like he had done so many times.

Kili leans his head on his hands and looks at the fireplace so his flushed face isn't on show and pretends he had been on the verge of sleep as he so often was when his uncle told them tales.

Dis walks into the kitchen eyeing the three royals suspiciously. “It’s late” she comments walking over to the sink eyeing both her sons who seem to have stiffened in the positions.

“What are you three up to? You should be asleep after your long day and the next to follow.” she asks her eyes narrowing on her brother.

“I was just telling my sister-sons about Erebor,” Thorin says in a voice that is way too high for him and coughs softly. “And the Festival.” He avoids Dis’ eyes as he concentrates very hard on stuffing his pipe.

“Hmmm,” Dis replies not fully trusting her brother and looks at her sons who are also both avoiding her eyes and still seem to have stiffened postures, She looks at her eldest whose face has a flush on, then to her youngest who despite having his head on his arms looked far from relaxed. “And what have you been telling my youngest?” she asks pretty sure they had been doing more than talking. 

“‘Amad,” Fili dares to answer, even though Dis had asked Thorin. But since he sounded so odd Fili thinks he must help out, “We...it was very interesting, thank you Uncle,” He jumps up and halfway bows, “but we better go to bed now. Good Night.” Then he clumsily bunches his night gown together around his middle, grabs Kili by the arm, pulls him off the chair and propels him towards the door, almost running, hoping their mother wouldn’t protest.

Thorin looks up at his sister’s stern face and smirks awkwardly. “I kept his honour, do not worry,”  he says softly, offering to pour her some ale.

Dis gives her brother a suspicious look accepting the drink and taking a deep mouthful. “So tell me, brother, what did you tell Kili? You know we are not meant to talk about all parts of the ceremony,” she says sternly.

“I did not,” Thorin says softly, twisting the ring on his finger. “I did not tell him. But equally, Dis, I did not want him to worry. I wanted them both to understand this is about love. And about pleasure.” He looks at his sister with a smile. “We both knew. We were both told some of what was to come. _Id-nadân_ … they deserved to know.”

Dis looks at her brother and sighs, “I guess you are right Thorin.“ She loads up her own pipe and draws a match lighting the end. “How much have you told him? Does he know he will need to pick a mate and does he understand the process in picking one?”

Thorin reaches across the table to take his sister’s hand. “He has already chosen,” he says a smile playing around his lips as he looks into her dark brown eyes, so similar to Kili’s.

Dis smiles already knowing the answer. “And who does he choose?” she asks her eyes sparkling with happiness.

Thorin raises an eyebrow and presses a kiss against her fingertips. “Now that, my beloved sister, would be breaking the rules,” he winks at her. “You will have to wait a week too to find that out. Goodnight,” he rises to his feet and brushes his hand against her soft beard. “Sleep well, _namad_.”

Dis lets out a groan of disappointment. _Damn bucks and their secrets!_ she thinks bitterly. “Goodnight brother, sleep well,” she says taking a drag off her pipe and looks into the fire place lost in thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'amad = mother  
> namad = sister  
> id-nadân = the boys


	6. Letting off Steam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your lovely comments and kudos and support so far! You make the three of us very happy!

Thorin can feel his tunic and breeches cling to his body as they make their way to the river. It honestly feels like the hottest day of the calendar had decided to coincide with Kili’s forging trial and he feels sorry for his nephew as he can see the sweat drop off him. But like the hunt trial the youngest Durin had proven his worth to him and most importantly himself. The sword he had forged may not have been the prettiest ever forged by a dwarf but its blade was strong and sharp and Kili had beamed with pride when Thorin had put it through the tests and deemed it worthy.

He puts his arm around the sleek prince, pulling him close. “You did well, little one. You are flying through your trials so far.”

Kili looks at his uncle and can see his face glowing with pride. “Do you really think so?” he asks smiling. “I know it wasn’t fancy but I have always struggled with patterns so decided to just go for plain.”

Fili walks behind them on the narrow path. He doesn’t remember sweating like this ever. He’s really looking forward to the cold water of the stream.

Even though it wasn’t his duty to accompany Kili today , he just had to be there for his brother’s second task. Fili is normally interested in forging weapons but today his eyes kept straying. First to the strong muscles in his brother’s forearms, then as he rolled his sleeves up towards his well toned biceps. Again, his breeches started to get more and more tight the longer the day became.

Now he follows the two dwarves of his desire, barely able to walk. After the encounter in their kitchen the evening before, he just couldn’t get the images of a fully aroused Thorin and Kili out of his head. Their hands wrapped around their cocks, their eyes filled with bare need. Fili has to grab his groin and adjust his pants.

What will happen in a few moments?

He has the feeling that Dwalin did not accompany them today because he was sensing something special. Fili smiles at the thought.

As the path opens up to the glade Thorin looks across at the blond prince and opens up his arm to welcome him into the embrace also. He can see the deep flush in his cheeks and can tell it is from more than just the heat of the forge and the day.

Kili can feel the sweat on his uncle’s body and his prick twitches with interest. He longs to reach forward and kiss both his lovers but decides better of it in the open.

He pulls out of the embrace as soon as he sees the water, pulling his tunic and boots off and rushes towards the water jumping straight in. He can feel his body temperature instantly begin to cool and lets out a sigh as it relaxes him.

Fili snuggles into Thorin’s embrace, breathing him in deeply, the sweat, the musky male scent. He smiles at Kili’s fast dive but prefers to stay close to Thorin for another moment. He lifts his gaze towards the older dwarf and spreads his hands across his chest as he’s pulled even more in.

As their groins clash Fili’s raging body is greeted by an equally hard problem. He smiles shyly up but in contrary to his unsure expression he can’t help but move his hips wantonly against his uncle’s.

Thorin threads his hands into Fili’s hair, which clings to his face and seeks his lips eagerly. “Fili I wish … I really want to be with you,” he whispers softly. “I know we said we would wait for Kili... But perhaps there are some things we could do? After last night … I desire you so so much it hurts,” he rumbles in acknowledgement and grinds against the pressure his beloved prince is exerting on his crotch.

“I want to be with you too, Thorin.” Fili slightly pulls at his uncle’s braids so their mouths can melt together for a real deep, all consuming kiss. Fili lets Thorin explore and devour his mouth. The prince learns fast and is responding in kind, low moans coming from deep inside his throat. He can’t believe how fast the intense kiss makes his cock swell. He really grinds against Thorin now in an increasing rhythm, all other thoughts leaving his head.

He’s winding his fingers into Thorin’s hair and presses their mouths together so the kiss would never stop. Something builds within him, fluttering in his stomach, reaching his balls, his spine. A feeling he’d never ever felt before. Yesterday had been great, but this certainly is going to top it.

Kili looks back to the shore, he can feel his heart pound against his chest and eyes bulge as he witnesses his two lovers entwined in passion. He can feel his blood surge through his body straight to his growing shaft. He lets out a whimper and moves his hands to his cock and begins palming along his length letting out a groan _They are beautiful!_ he bites his lip and lets out a needy hiss.

Thorin can feel his heart race and his member strain as his young prince rubs his hardness against his.  The deep flush in Fili's cheeks tells him as much about the state of his arousal as the wetness he can feel seep through the fabric of his own breeches.

He has to come up for air, taking his tongue out of Fili's mouth only long enough to whimper a needy “Touch me”. He is aware that Kili is watching them, the thought of which makes him even harder. He is not quite sure where this puts them exactly. He is not touching Kili, he is not making him watch ... And Fili is his lover he is allowed to seek pleasure with him. If perhaps not in front of a minor ... Confusion between what is right and what feels right is tearing at him.

_Five more days …_

Fili isn’t sure if he heard right since the blood rushes through his whole body now. He just misses Thorin’s tongue inside his mouth for a tiny moment.

_Touch me?_

He lets one hand hesitantly slide down between their bodies, reluctantly breaking the kiss to look at Thorin for confirmation. Hand hovering on the older dwarf’s abdomen, pressing against the fabric of his light tunic, feeling the sweat and the heat, not only Thorin’s but his own as well since they seem to be glued together. Fili is one bundle of raw nerves, shaking like a leaf and panting.

As he opens his eyes to look into his uncle’s he gasps as he sees his expression.

Thorin grins at his lover with deep lust burning in his eyes He runs his left hand through Fili's gorgeous golden locks again. “I want you to touch me,” he says, a little clearer this time, although still just a low rumble. Without breaking eye contact his right hand wraps around Fili’s and slides his hand underneath his tunic and down his breeches.

As Fili’s palm gets in contact with that hot gorgeous cock he had admired so much the other evening from afar, he can barely hold himself together. He doesn’t know from where this utter desire comes but he suddenly wants to feel it all, wants to have that naked flesh trembling in his fist. So he fumbles with Thorin’s lacing to loosen them a bit, all the while rubbing himself against his lover’s thigh, keeping eye contact, wetting his own lips.

He’s enclosing Thorin’s shaft with his fingers tightly and almost loses it then and there.

Thorin knows little noises are escaping his lips that really should not come from the king, but right now he does not care. All he cares for is the feel of Fili’s hand wrapped around his prick and how amazing it feels.

Kili can feel his eyes darken with want and desire, he imagines his uncle’s and brother’s hand on his throbbing cock. He sinks his body into the water and runs his hand along his cock head. _I should look away!_ he thinks but can't peel his eyes away. He hears a loud groan escape his uncle’s lips and quickens his pace along his length.

Fili blindly searches for Thorin’s hand and gasps, “Please,” when he tries to open his own laces impatiently. He wants their cocks to touch. It becomes such an overwhelming feeling that he almost rips his breeches apart.

Thorin glances over at the glade, catching a flash of dark hair in the water but he does not have time for more as he feels the heated flesh of Fili’s hardness being pressed against the palm of his hand. Instantly his attention snaps back to his blond lover and he beams into his eyes. As soon as their gazes cross he can see how far Fili is already gone and he barely has a chance to wrap his and Fili’s hand around their lengths, pushing their shafts together into his large fist as his heir comes undone.

“Th...Thorin…” Fili bucks up into that heavenly warmth of his lover’s hand. As their cocks clash he sees sparks behind his eyes and he lurches forward to take Thorin’s mouth into a searing, all-consuming kiss. His body is jerking and falling apart from just one single touch. His balls tighten and he feels himself spill all over their joined hands. He’s never felt such bliss before. To be one with another.

The searing hot liquid that is coating his hand and shaft is making Thorin gasp. Fili is holding on to him so tight as if he might collapse and he finds his free hand wrap around his back, pulling him even closer as he fists himself to his peak. Fili’s wet and slippery cock slips from his grip as the youngster shivers under his touch, now overwhelmingly sensitive. And Thorin finds himself biting down onto his lover’s shoulder as his own orgasm hits him, spilling in between their already soiled bodies.

Kili can feel his heart may burst as he watches the two dwarves he loves the most give such pleasure to each other. He can feel his manhood twitch uncontrollably and his stones tighten. He bucks his hips and increases the speed of his hand. Electric sparks rush over his body and then he can feel his seed leave his body and soil the water, as he pants heavily.

Fili clings to Thorin desperately since he seems to have no bones in his body anymore. And a part of him is terribly embarrassed. He hesitantly looks up, still feeling that sensuous bite on his shoulder. “I love you,” he whispers, caressing Thorin’s beard tenderly, staring into lust blown eyes.

The declaration takes Thorin’s breath away. Although Kili had already said it, his heart was like an open book to him. But to hear Fili utter those words to him is like a revelation. “My beautiful prince,” he sighs, trying to catch his breath as his heart pounds inside his chest. “You stir such desire in me. Thank you,” he presses their lips together one more time.

Then he looks up, this time taking in the picture of his other lover properly, finding Kili leaning against the bank of the lake, his hand still under the water’s surface and his face even redder now than when they had left the forge, leaving no question as to whether the prince had paid attention to last night’s lessons. “Come, let us join your brother,” he smiles to Fili. _I do believe he has enjoyed this as much as we did._

Kili smiles as his lovers approach him and dunks his head under the water, enjoying the cooling effect it is having as he comes back up he pushes his long hair out of his face. “Come in the water it is lovely,” he calls.

Fili holds on to Thorin’s sticky hand, simply not wanting to let go of the evidence of their mind blowing encounter. He pulls his uncle down beside himself and Kili on the wet sand.

“Did you like to watch us, my sweet?” He asks breathlessly, gently licking Kili’s lips.

Kili nods looking deep into his brother’s light blue eyes feeling a rush of love and brushes his lips against his blond haired lover’s moist lips and slides his tongue into his warm mouth, wrapping his hand into his hair twisting it around his fingers.

Thorin runs his clean hand through Kili’s hair as he watches him battle with his brother’s tongue. He knows he should tell Fili to back down, that he is overstepping the boundaries. Instead he finds himself yearning to taste the brunet’s lips also, to feel his tongue slide against his own.

As he lets the boys kiss still he pulls off his boots and removes his tunic and breeches, sliding himself down the bank and into the blissfully cool water, where he gently runs his hand along Kili’s neckline, playing tag with his brother.

As they pull away Kili reaches for his uncle and runs his hands along his chest, feeling the heat of skin. His breath hitches as he moves his hands all over Thorin’s bare body, exploring his flesh. He moves his lips close to his uncle’s and gently pushes their lips together a little unsure.

Thorin tentatively moves himself closer, Fili watching his every move as he slides both his hands into Kili’s tangled wet locks and brings their faces close, brushing their lips together gently at first but only briefly as the touch sparks their desire and they soon crash their mouths together hungrily, almost snarling at each other like wolves in heat as they press together, their tongues entwining passionately.

Kili can feel his older lover's heart beating as the tongues push together, A need flows through his hot body and his hand fumbles lower feeling his uncle’s lower body. His mind tells him to stop while every other part of his body encourages him with his movements, his blood gushes to his prick and he can feel his youthful body begin to recover.

Thorin smiles as he can feel Kili's hand explore his body where it should not, but before it reaches its goal he manages to summon enough willpower to stop the hand, moving the palm to his lips instead. "Soon, lovely one. Soon you and I will enjoy the pleasure that Fili and I just enjoyed." He swipes his lip with his tongue. "And I promise it will be as amazing."

He looks up to Fili, questioningly. "Will you not join us in the water?"

The question startles the blond prince. He’s still mellow from his orgasm and doesn’t want to move even though the water is tempting. He’s staring awestruck at his king and his brother.

His mind still has to proceed what his body already decided as _right._

_They are his lovers now and he courts them. He is allowed to do things with Thorin, things he’d never imagined he wants to do with someone; things he’d never imagined EXIST!_

_And soon he’d be able to do these things with his brother as well. His sweet, strong, smart Kee._

Right now Fili doesn’t trust himself. When he looks at Thorin in his full nude glory under the clear surface of the water, his spent dick starts to show interest yet again. It had been amazing to hold his uncle’s erect shaft in his hand, feel him spill all over his own.

And he’d never looked at Kili with a lover’s eyes. Now he does and feels his heart thrum in his chest with longing. Kili is breath-taking. His wet hair gracing his strong shoulders, the biceps Fili  kept staring at all day long while Kili forged his sword, now lightly playing beneath moist skin when caressing Thorin with a forbidden touch.

His little brother has grown so much, will be an adult in mere days.

Fili shakes his head, but smiles, pulling his tunic and boots off, leaving his soiled breeches on since they need a wash anyway, “You two are too tempting for me. I already feel guilty that we did not include Kee just now.” He stands, “How will we last so many more days?” Fili muses more to himself and walks slowly to the big rock a little further down the shore.

Once there he jumps head first into the water and welcomes the cold that instantly takes his breath and newly growing hardness away. He flicks his heavy hair back when he comes up for air and swims slowly to the opposite shore to where the other two are lounging.  

Thorin glances over at the blond prince and raises an eyebrow at the fact that he is keeping his distance - not to mention the fact that he is still in his breeches, since when did any of them fluster so much about their modesty that they bathed dressed? It was not like they had never bathed together before. He wants their courtship to enhance their relationship, not make such things awkward between them.

_Have I made a mistake? Is he upset with me? And if so which bit, the intimate kiss with his brother or the fact that I lost my restraint before that?_

He presses a kiss on Kili's forehead before wading over to the other side. "Fili, have I hurt you?" he asks with concern. "Have I shamed you?

“No!” Fili shakes his head, taking the image of a wet Thorin in with a lover’s eye and swallows, “No, not at all…” and he can’t keep his distance with his uncle so close, so he takes his hand again under the water and pulls him back towards Kili.

“It is just...just as I said. You two are so very tempting all of a sudden.” He settles beside Kili, taking his hand too, not letting go of Thorin’s, “How will we survive these last four days without compromising Kee? I think it is not fair to him if he is only allowed to watch.” He kisses Kili’s shoulder gently.

“And I cannot not be with you, Thorin,” he blinks at his uncle and licks over his own lips in an inviting gesture, “I think we are in a bit of a dilemma here.” He entwines his fingers with both of his lovers’.

Kili thinks about this carefully. “I don’t mind if you… If you do … things ,” he says looking into his blue eyes and places a kiss to his cheek “ Maybe you should” he says softly deep in thought “ Honestly I don’t mind”.

“You are so generous, Kee.” Fili gives his brother a chaste kiss on his luscious mouth, his brain feels like scrambled eggs though, he can’t think straight.

Thorin feels like his tongue has turned to stone in his mouth and he finds himself unable to say anything about the proposal. He looks at Fili, waiting for him to say more, to say whether he will continue to explore their courtship together as if there was just the two of them, for Kili to join them come the end of his festival. Or whether he will stick by their original promise to wait. Wait another five tantalising days, which seems ludicrous in light of his abstinence for decades yet Fili has really kindled that long forgotten fire in him and suddenly the prospect of bedding either of the boys cannot wait a moment longer than it needs to.

Finally he manages to find his voice, even if croaky. “Fili …?” He cocks his head at his beautiful lover. “I would like to take our courtship further, if you want to …”

Fili blushes, “Yes, I want to,” his voice sounds even more raspy than Thorin’s. “Since Kee will not mind.” He lifts his and Kili’s hand towards their uncle’s face and caresses his moist beard. “I would love to” _learn_ whatever the miraculous word courtship fully means.

“And you are sure about this, my lovely Kili?” Thorin says seriously to his soon-to-be-lover. “For if you are not then we will wait. No matter how hard, even if I have to lock myself away,” he half jokes.

Kili looks deep into both their eyes and gives a reassuring smile “ Yes I am certain” he says and brings Thorin’s hand up to his lips and places a soft kiss onto his hand then repeats the action with his brother “ You both deserve to be together, you should not wait” _and Fili can tell me all about it!_ he adds in his head.

“I think,” Thorin says thickly, suddenly aware that he is the only one who had stripped bare, “that we should clean ourselves up, return home and have some food,” he turns to Fili, “you would like to then you are welcome to join me in my room tonight.” He presses a soft kiss to his lips, whispering against the pink flesh. “And if you have changed your mind then I will respect that equally. I will only ever do what you truly want, my beautiful beloved.”

 _Beautiful Beloved._ Fili returns the soft touch of lips and smiles a shy smile. It’s like he’s got butterflies in his stomach. The _look_ in Thorin’s expressive and normally very serious eyes is bone melting. The tender smile goes straight to his heart and he brushes his lips against the older dwarf’s yet again, letting the tip of his tongue teasingly slide between those tempting ones.

The feeling of Fili's soft tongue inside his mouth stirs a renewed interest in Thorin's privates, but this time he manages to restrain himself. He fumbles blindly for Kili, pulling him close too and holds his two precious nephews close against him, closing his eyes for a moment as he drinks in the feeling of them pressed against him, warm and wet. _They are truly magnificent,_ he thinks to himself. _Kili's festival is going to be the most joyous event of my life,_ he already knows for certain. And at that moment he feels ready to say the words that his princes had already said to him and to each other. _"Amralimenu._ I love you, I love you both with all my heart and soul."

Fili sighs very deeply and contentedly. He rests his cheek against Thorin’s bare chest, listening to his heart thumb a little faster, enjoying the bare skin and the swirls of coarse chest hair. He encircles him and Kili with both arms and holds on tight as to never let go again.

Kili places a gentle kiss against his uncle’s chest running his fingers through his wet chest hair. He clutches hold of his brother’s hand with his free one and gentle rubs the back of his hand with his thumb. “And we you.”

They wash their clothes and lay them to dry in the sun whilst bathing their bodies with the pumice stones and lemonbalm scented soap that Dis had made with the fat they had  stored over winter. Once they are scrubbed and clean, the Durin princes climb back on the shore, now stripped bare as their breeches lay to dry on the rocks. And they rest themselves down on the warm grass, letting their skin dry in the warmth of the afternoon sun. Kili lies between his two elders, to Thorin’s relief once more comfortable in his skin as he always had been.

He cannot help but steal glances at his young lovers, as they lay together in the glistening sun. And he thinks how they suddenly seem to have grown into such fine bucks, both their bodies now broader in the shoulders and hips as a sign of their maturity. Kili's still smoother than his brother who has a fine down covering his skin, yet due to his darker complexion it appears more prominent where it trails down his stomach, growing thicker where it meets his sleek rod.

Fili slowly opens his eyes, smiling at Thorin, squinting against the setting sun, “You like what you see?” He leans on one elbow and looks right back at the dwarf that is courting him with so much love, taking in all that muscle and skin, the incredible tattoo across his left upper arm and all that wonderful hair. He’s even brave enough to trace his eyes across Thorin’s manhood and he licks his lips and whispers meaningfully, “Kee is sleeping …” He stops, heart racing in his chest, fingers itching to touch.

Thorin looks from Fili to his brother and back and a cheeky grin slides across his features. “I very much like what I see,” he rumbles low in his throat. “You are a treat to the eye.” He cocks his head, trying to gauge where Fili is going with his observation and raises a questioning eyebrow.

“You are a temptation yourself, my king.” Fili smiles, tracing a finger lightly across Kili’s arm but not leaving Thorin’s eyes. Fili is plucking daisies nervously, not sure how to say what he wants to say. “We could…” Fili trails off again.

Thorin smiles. There is something very arousing about Fili’s shy attempts at seducing him. He looks at Kili again, establishing that after all his efforts in the forge this morning he is pretty much passed out and returns his gaze to Fili. “Come here then, my lovely one,” he pats the grass beside him.

Fili slides over, his heart pounding yet again. His body seems to have become insatiable from one day to the other. He lies down beside Thorin, not sure where to put his hands and asks softly, “Are you sure no one will disturb us?”

"I'm not, " Thorin shakes his head with a wicked smile across his lips. "Nor can we be sure that your brother will not wake. Does that stop you, my little prince?" he asks cheekily.

Fili shakes his head and he returns the grin, shuffling closer and rubbing his palm across Thorin’s tattoo. “My body seems to have a mind of its own recently.”  He says with a tremor in his voice.

Thorin slowly reaches out to trace his hand over Fili's skin, warm from the sunlight and from the fire kindled inside. The flesh feels soft under his rough fingers. Marked only by the beautiful drawings in his skin, not tainted by the scars of life yet.

He smiles at Fili and nods slowly in understanding. "My festival was a long time ago. But I remember those feelings too. That fire that had started so suddenly and seemed to have spread like a wildfire in a dry forest within mere days. Untameable, uncontrollable."

His hand explores down that chest now. Onto the taut stomach, strong muscles bulging underneath his fingers. "It felt like my sword was permanently drawn," he winks at his lover.

Fili laughs a little at the comparison and then nods, “Since I discovered...I want you and Kee,” he blinks, searching for the right word but not really finding it, “ _that way.”_ He gestures at said halfway drawn sword, “I am in a constant fight with myself to not...well, to not draw it fully.” Fili hesitantly moves his fingertips across Thorin’s chest, tracing his scars.

Suddenly he stops and takes his hand away, rolling on his stomach as though he’s sun bathing, squishing his erection, “Do you hear that too? Someone is coming.”

Thorin chuckles at Fili’s sudden shyness and rests himself back on his elbows, leaning his head back as he lets the sunlight caress his face. A few moments later he can make out the unmistakable silhouette of Dwalin. He smiles, not moving an inch, as his friend walks up to them. “It is warm,” he makes the casual observation. “Are you looking to cool off also, my friend?”

Dwalin grins meaningfully, seeing Thorin in his full naked glory with one nephew at his right side and the other at his left. “I wish it would be so, my friend. But I have come to get you. There are some matters with an ambassador that need your immediate attention.”

Thorin sighs and nods. “Alright, I guess the matters of the kingdom cannot wait and leave me alone for just one blissful afternoon,” he mumbles, a little irritated to have his nice afternoon interrupted like that. But nonetheless he gets to his feet and pulls his clothes back on. Before he sets off to follow Dwalin back to the settlement he kneels down next to Fili. “Make sure your brother doesn’t get sunburnt. He has a tough day ahead of him tomorrow. ”And then in a softer whisper. “My offer still stands for later.”

Fili moves his head up and looks over Thorin’s shoulder if Dwalin is on the way back already, “I will,” he murmurs and swiftly gives his lover a chaste kiss. “I will be there,” he then says huskily, smiling.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thorin written by LadyLuna  
> Kili written by witchesdelite  
> Fili and Dwalin written by delorita
> 
> Illustration by LadyLuna :  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/1605980/chapters/6929066


	7. Up for More

Thorin scratches out the lines of runes that he had drawn across the page. He knew he had to finish this letter, but the words seemed to come slowly and in the wrong order as his brain was occupied with other things … more pleasurable things than negotiations over minerals and land. From the moment he had left the dining table to return to his chambers his eyes had flitted towards the door every few minutes or so. _Will he come to me tonight?_ He knows that Fili had said he would, but he had also told them to think it over. What if he had and had changed his mind?

Despite knowing that it was the right and honourable thing to tell Fili and that he would respect his decision either way, he now finds he almost begging for the door to open up, praying that his lover will be there on the other side. He can see nothing in his mind’s eye but that sweet genuine smile that Fili has. So full of love, so utterly sincere. And even now as he stares at the scribbles in front of him all he wants to do is lean into that dream image and taste those lips.

Fili closes the door to their chamber softly. Kili had fallen asleep the moment they’d cuddled up between the sheets together after his hard day’s work.

The blonde prince can’t get Thorin’s intense glance out of his thoughts, the way those incredible blue eyes had studied him so intently when he lay naked on the shore. He’d almost felt it through his closed eyelids. His dick twitches in anticipation when he thinks back to that moment and what could have happened. He knocks determinedly at his lover’s door.

Thorin feels his heart almost burst out of his chest as he jumps at the sound. _By my beard, calm yourself down!_ he scolds himself. _You are behaving like a lovesick juvenile rather than the heir of Durin_. “Come in,” he calls out, finding his voice sounds strangely high compared to his normal relaxed baritone rumble.

Fili is flushed within the blink of an eye, a big lump in his throat and shaking like a leaf, but all out of pleasurable excitement. He opens the door and slowly walks into his uncle’s well known, comfortable study, pulls the door close behind him and then kind of forlornly stops as though he had never been in here before.

Thorin immediately gets to his feet when he sees his lover, the answer to his prayers. “You look … radiant,” he smiles and wraps his arms around Fili without any hesitation, pulling him close. Only then does he feel the slight tremble in his nephew’s sleek frame.

He pulls back, holding the prince by his shoulders and cocks his head. “Is everything alright, Fili?” he asks carefully. _Perhaps he is only here to come to tell me that we should wait_ , it flits through his head and he curses the selfish disappointment that thought flares in him.

Fili nods and tentatively slides his hands up onto Thorin’s upper arms, “I...I would finally like to know…” he tiptoes and steals a chaste kiss, “what all this courting is _really_ about.” Fili’s fingers move on, into Thorin’s hair and along his beard, “I think my body is finally showing me the way…” now he pulls the taller dwarf’s head down towards his, “as it should have so many years ago.” He stares into his lover’s eyes, blinking, unsure of himself.

Breathing out slowly in relief and happiness that Fili is indeed here for him, Thorin smiles warmly as he threads his fingers into Fili’s hair. “You know it was said in the old days that a dwarf would come of age when the Valar sent their One to cross their path, not because so many years had passed since the day that you came into this world. Perhaps there is wisdom in those words.” He slowly bends himself forward and brushes his lips ever so softly against Fili’s. “I am so happy you came to see me tonight.”

“You make me happy.” Fili breathes against Thorin’s lips and starts a more full kiss, wanting to melt into him, body and soul. He presses his whole body flush against the other dwarf and wraps his arms tightly around his neck, not intending to let go any time soon.

“And you me,” Thorin breathes into the kiss and lets his tongue play around gently, twirling around that warm wet cavern. He lets his hands trail down his lover’s neck, taking possession of him more urgently, more passionately.

Fili shudders, waves of pleasure flood through him whenever Thorin’s tongue rubs against his. He already loves the luxury of kissing, of talking without words. He finds himself getting more and more hungry for it, answering Thorin in kind. Their bodies’ reactions make him moan into his lover’s mouth.

“You like that?” Thorin grins heatedly as he feels Fili grow against his own filling breeches. “Because I like that a lot …”

“Hmm,” Fili can only hum against those hot lips, slowly swaying from side to side.

Thorin roams his hands down Fili’s back, brushing playfully over his hips, before he feels his way back up, tracing over his strong arm muscles, bulked by training and forging, until his large hands wrap around the prince’s. Without breaking the heavy tension that pulses between them, he begins to lead Fili further into his room towards his adjacent bedchamber. His eyes never waver from that beautiful face that looks back at him with such trust until his calves hit the side of his bed and he lowers himself down, guiding the blond prince down next to him.

Fili doesn’t know where this bold streak is coming from, but he has the strange urge to straddle Thorin’s lap and he simply does so, not letting his brain think but letting his body lead. It seems like in trance, like it wants to consume all of Thorin at once. He wants to go back to the intoxicating kissing.

“I like that,” Thorin smiles through their now almost desperate tonging. “You showing me what you want, what you like.” He gently bites Fili’s bottom lip, pulling softly at it between his teeth. “Tell me, my lovely one. Tell me what you want.”

“I….I do not know.” Fili gasps, his hands roaming across Thorin’s shoulders and back. “Want to be so close to you, want you to touch me…” he looks in hooded eyes, shocked by his own voice, “... everywhere.”

“Everywhere …” Thorin repeats slowly, his heart thumping even louder inside his chest. “And your brother is happy for me to touch you … everywhere?”

“We have not talked about that.” Fili shivers. “It just came to me now.” He presses their groins together, loving Thorin’s growing cock against his. It is so much more intense than before.“I have…” Fili swallows, hands now caressing Thorin wherever he can reach, “this longing...so deep, Thorin.” Another hungry kiss. “It is like I am suddenly on fire.”

“Me too,” Thorin groans softly as Fili touches him, rubs him. He completely envelopes the young prince in his arms and pulls him down with him as he lays down on the bed. “You are so gorgeous,” he whispers again. “I want to feel you, all of you.” He pulls back to pull of his tunic, looking to Fili to follow his lead.

Fili just holds up his arms for Thorin to do it for him, his eyes roaming across that muscular chest and stomach, lingering on the impressive tattoo, which even though he knew has always been there, is suddenly arousing as well. So are those dark hairs that are curling around pink nipples. Fili sighs and licks his lips.

“You cheeky thing,” Thorin grins and pins Fili underneath him, straddling him underneath his strong thighs as he pulls off his top. “Beautiful,” he sighs huskily when his soft pink skin is revealed. He feathers his hands out across his chest, feeling the erect peaks brush against the palms of his hands, the heat of the bud contrasting the cooler smooth touch of the metal threaded through that sensitive peak. He had seen those intimate piercings before, of course. But never touched them until now … The soft hiss from his lover as he brushes against the tips of those pink nipples makes his prick throb in between his legs.

Fili arches up straight from the bed into that never known, feathery touch onto his nubs, “Oh Mahal!” he gasps and instantly tries it on Thorin.

The older prince closes his eyes at the touch. Feeling Fili do this to him - not his own hands, not the almost forgotten memory of Dwalin more callused fingers, but the soft, tentative yet eager touch of his beloved nephew - is beyond anything he had ever felt before.

When he opens his eyes again he finds Fili eyeing him nervously. “That feels wonderful,” he encourages him with a wanton smile.

“Yes, it does.” Fili tries it again, more concentrated, more firm, loving the gasps it produces out of Thorin’s mouth and the way it softens his features.

“You have a fine touch,” Thorin beams, again letting his fingers feel all of his beautiful prince. “I would have you touch me there again,” he says softly, encouragingly, feeling the intense strain in his breeches now. “Please.”

Fili looks at him, nods and swallows, “Can ... can we take our breeches off first?” he even feels himself blush at the question.

“I think that is a good suggestion,” Thorin rumbles gratefully, already rolling off Fili as he pulls lose his lacing.

“No,” Fili sits up, “let me…” Even though his fingers are trembling, he manages to loosen the lacing. He holds his breath when he slides his hands inside. He wants to hold Thorin’s shaft again as he did in the afternoon. And not only briefly. He wants to be aware of it, look at it grow and feel it in his hands. Smooth flesh, hard and hot just like his own.

“Oh sweet Mahal,” Thorin moans as Fili touches him again, more surely this time, more eagerly. For one brief moment when he had returned to his chambers earlier that evening he had worried that he had forgotten that the youthful responsiveness of his nephews had left him behind decades ago. But his body seems to have no issue returning to service with an aching throb as those nimble fingers trace along his length, mapping out every little bit of him.

“Please touch me too.” Fili kneels up to indicate to Thorin he should remove his cottons. He’s too busy to do it himself and doesn’t want to take his hands away from his goal. He fists it experimentally, starts to move up and down slowly, mesmerized by the drop of pure liquid that appears on the swollen cock head.

Thorin grabs hold of the garment and pulls it down in one swift move, setting his prince’s thick shaft bouncing free against his stomach. “You have a fine sword,” he praises his lover and wraps his hand around that hot member, squeezing Fili softly.

“So have you.” Fili moans, Thorin’s tender grip sending thousands of sparks through him and he gets a very strange urge. He doesn’t think, he reacts. He bends down and flicks his tongue across the tip of Thorin’s cock to lick that tempting drop of liquid away.

“Fili!” Thorin gasps, taken by surprise by his lover’s bold move. “Oh … Oh my …” He lets go of the golden prince’s shaft only because he is worried he would squeeze him too hard if he holds on and instead digs his fingers into the furs beneath him, letting his head drop back.

Fili is surprised about the sudden reaction and looks up, seriously worried, “Did ... did I hurt you?” He even lets go completely, “Am I not supposed to do that?” he asks huskily, frowning, thinking he might like it himself.

“D-Don’t stop, please,” Thorin answers breathlessly. “That … What you did …. So good. More,” he reaches out one hand, brushing Fili’s braids and his lips.

Fili smiles beneath the hot thumb and bends down again, flicking his tongue with the same movement, loving the unique taste and the fact that there’s more fluid oozing out. He sighs and wraps both hands again firmly around Thorin’s pulsing sword, licks a third time and then, feeling even more bold, because already the thought of this makes himself grow even harder, sucks that inviting cock head into his mouth.

Thorin has never felt anything like this before. Somehow this had never even crossed his mind when he had briefly courted Dwalin. Yet this feels … fabulous. Different. The friction that he had felt when he had joined with his ex lover is not there, but it is replaced by something equally if not more wonderful. A passive type of pleasure that makes him forget to breathe.

He stares down at at Fili’s gently bobbing head, his golden braids moving in a steady sway as he carefully takes him further into his mouth, only to draw back again. And he finds himself wanting more, wanting to feel that delicious wet warmth taking in more of his length as each movement of those swollen lips and this devious tongue against his sensitive cockhead is making him hiss in pleasure. “Amazing,” he groans, squeezing his eyes shut again briefly.

He has now managed to uncurl his fingers and slides one hand into Fili’s thick curly hair, guiding him down … further … faster …

Fili never would have thought he’d enjoy something like this so very much. He loves to give Thorin such pleasure. He swirls and rubs his tongue as he learned in their kisses, and he squeezes his hands as he thinks he’d like to feel it on himself. His ears strain to hear all those little and then louder noises that escape his normally so very composed uncle.

That hand in his hair speaks louder than words and so do the erratic movements of Thorin’s hips. Fili manages to breathe somehow and he feels himself leaking heavily, little tremors wracking his own body as he spoils his lover.

“Mahal …” Thorin sucks in his breath through his teeth as he feels the tell-tale stirring in his balls. “Fili ... “ he warns, tugging softly at his soft hair now as he knows he is close to his peak. “I am going to … I am …”

Fili almost doesn’t register the tug as he’s concentrating so much, is lost so much in his arousing task, but the urgency in Thorin’s voice makes him pull off.

 _He’s climaxing…!_ The thought almost brings him over the edge as well.

First he’s a bit shocked when warm fluid hits him across his face but he keeps stroking steadily, hesitantly darting out his tongue to taste Thorin’s release that landed on his lower lip.

He’s very close himself now, even without being touched, but he doesn’t dare to ask for anything. He enjoys seeing Thorin undone like this. “I love you.” He just has to say it again. And he’s in total awe about it.

Thorin stares open mouthed at Fili’s flushed cheeks painted with streaks of white melting into his hot skin. “I love you too,” he beams, wrapping Fili’s face in his hands and bringing him up to his lips, kissing him full on the mouth without caring for where he has just been - or maybe it makes it even more hot, more delicious, that he can taste himself on those soft lips and that devious tongue - “That was truly amazing,” he utters breathlessly as he takes in the soiled picture of his normally so  well kempt lover. Then begins to chuckle softly. “I am so sorry I made a mess of you again, my beloved.”

Fili takes in the picture of his sated lover, such pliant muscles, no tensions, no frown on his forehead, no worry in his eyes. _I let all of that disappear,_ he thinks and sighs.

Then he looks further down and discovers the streaks of Thorin’s body’s fluid across his thighs. Fili shivers, “You ...,” he has to slide his tongue across his own lips again, “You can make even more of a mess of me...” he whispers and swallows because he doesn’t feel relaxed yet, but all wound up and still so hot and the blood thrumming through his veins. He slides his fingertips through the tempting streaks on Thorin’s thighs.

“Is that an invitation?” Thorin finds himself grinning hungrily and before Fili has a chance to answer he already pushes him gently onto his back. “I want to make you feel as good as you did me,” he groans through the kisses he begins to place on Fili’s chest, moving slowly down onto his taut stomach, feeling the muscles bulge and shift as his beard scratches the skin softly.

Fili can’t hold still, he bends upwards and into the touch and hopes Thorin will reach his goal soon. He _needs_ to know how that luscious mouth will feel around his cock. “Thorin, please!” He shamelessly begs, burying his hands into all that hair that’s cascading now across his stomach.

Thorin looks up through hooded eyelids, but he does not need to see the look on his prince’s face to know what it is he is begging for. He presses his cheek against his hard shaft now, feeling the eager twitch as he brushes his lips gently over the skin next. He drinks in his scent, thinking how wonderfully arousing Fili smells down there, like an enhanced version of his natural bodily scent that he is so familiar with, but his sex lying heavy on top of that, inviting him to enjoy it, enjoy all of his horny little prince.

He takes just a moment to take in the picture of that flushed sword lying heavy against Fili’s belly. He had observed them earlier at the glade, had looked longer and more closely at what his princes had on offer than ever before. Fili’s cock was a little shorter than his brother’s, but thicker around the base. With a smile he decides that it suits them like that; Kili’s prick sleek and long and Fili’s short and broad as they are. “You are beautiful,” he praises once again, just wanting to compliment that beautiful body part over and over again as each time he says it he can see the slight tremble there.

But he feels the stronger tug in his hair now as Fili urges him to get on with it and with one last draw in of that musky smell through his nostrils he sticks out his tongue and licks slowly all along his cock, finishing over his cockhead where he tastes the sweet salty liquid that is already trailing onto Fili’s stomach.

“Nghhh…” Fili can’t form a proper word when he feels Thorin’s tongue on his private parts for the very first time, the scratch of his beard. He grabs the fur beneath him with one hand and entangles the other within those beloved curls, thrusting his straining member into the very intimate sensation, “Th...Thorin...it is...I…” He can’t hold it. Doesn’t know how and doesn’t want to. He feels hot and cold all at once. Thorin had not even taken his cockhead into his mouth but he was climaxing already from the whole stimulation of having that strong dwarf so close and doing such tender things to him. He gasps and pants forlornly, clinging to his lover’s hair.

Thorin is startled as his lover comes undone immediately under the touch of his tongue and makes a hasty decision. He wants to please Fili, he wants to give him a sense of how immensely fantastic he had made him feel. And if he cannot do it through the length of his pleasure, he will do it through the intensity of it. Without giving it too much more thought - already he can feel the thick salty liquid gush from the tip - he takes his prince deep into his mouth.

_YESSSSS!_

Fili sees stars as his hot flesh is engulfed by so much warmth and he can only lie there and let the waves of utter pleasure wash over him. He keeps repeating, “Yes,” and “so good” and “Thorin” and even “my dear uncle” in a never before heard ecstatic voice, throwing his head from side to side.

Although Thorin initially feels the trigger of his gag reflex when Fili bucks his hips up just as he spills his seed onto his tongue, he manages to suppress it and once he keeps him gently in place with a hand on his abdomen actually the sensation of that warm salty milk flowing down his throat is not bad and the noises that it draws from his lover’s lips are worth every drop he takes.

Only when the blond prince flops back down, utterly spent, does he swallow the last of his givings and drops him from his mouth. He drags the back of his hand across his lips and crawls up next to Fili, wrapping him into his embrace. “I love you,” he whispers softly in his ear. “So much, Fili.”

“My beloved.” Fili whispers back and is not able to do anything else but fall asleep.

Thorin stares at the ceiling for a while, just stroking his hand through Fili’s soft hair, enjoying the feeling of his warm naked body pressed against him, feeling heavy and totally relaxed in his embrace. He almost drops off himself, but then decides that the right thing to do in what will soon be a threeway courtship would be to return Fili to wake up at his brother’s side. They have had their moment together, but he does not want Kili to feel like he has stolen his brother from him completely.

He rolls himself off the bed, careful not to wake his prince, and pulls on his breeches. There he bends down and scoops the blond into his arms, carrying him into his strong embrace as were he a dwarfling again and had fallen asleep on the rug in front of the fire as Thorin has told him about Erebor.

Carefully he wraps a sheet over him and carries his precious cargo out of his room and across the hallway, quiet and deserted as their kin are asleep - or so he hopes at least. He smiles when Fili stirs slightly in his arms, making a noise somewhere between a snore and a mumble. When he has stilled again he pushes open the door to the boys’ bedroom and shuffles forward towards the bed that the brothers share, placing the prince’s sleeping form carefully beside his brother.

Kili feels a bump next him and flickers his eyes open, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He looks up into the grey blue eyes of his uncle and gives a sleepy smile, then turns to his brother. He frowns as he notes his brother’s naked, sleeping form, completely unresponsive to him. “ Is he alright?” he croaks blinking at the shadow of his uncle in the darkness,

“He is fine,” Thorin smiles warmly. “Very fine.” He brushes his hand through Kili’s messy bed hair and bends down to press a kiss on his head. “I am sorry to have woken you, my sweet prince. Go back to sleep now.”

Kili leans up slightly and places a soft kiss on his older lover’s cheek then wraps his arms around his brother’s torso, pulling him close. “Goodnight” he yawns to his uncle and snuggles his face into his brother’s back pulling the covers high over the both of them.

“Goodnight my loves,” Thorin smiles, pressing a kiss on Fili’s head also, before he leaves the room, quietly closing the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thorin written by LadyLuna  
> Fili written by delorita  
> Kili written by witchesdelite


	8. A Few Complications

Fili cuddles into the warm body beside him and sighs softly, “Hmm Thorin…” He blissfully nuzzles his nose into lots of hair and sleeps on.

Kili raises an eyebrow as the whispered name and then smiles, placing a gentle kiss onto his brother’s soft lips. He had awoken a few minutes earlier and pulls himself close, taking in his brother’s beautiful, peaceful appearance.

“Fee time to get up,” he whispers softly, placing butterfly kisses along his jawline. When his brother doesn't stir he runs his hand through his shining golden mane, and breaths in the scent of lemon balm on his brother’s skin. He frowns when he smells another smell also, an unknown smell that seems both familiar and yet he cannot place it. “Fili, wake up.” 

“Hm?” Fili leans into the gentle touch and searches for the lips that are kissing him to respond with his eyes still closed. “Kee, is that you?” he asks sleepy, for some reason not one bit surprised.

Kili lets out a little laugh and runs his hand over his brother’s bearded face. “Yes Fee, it is me,” he replies and places a kiss on the shell of Fili’s ear. “Although you appear to be expecting someone else beside you. Seems you have had an adventurous night. Please do share what happened.”

Fili slowly blinks his eyes open, yawning and smiling, taking Kili’s face into his palms gently. “It was...I cannot describe it, Kee.” He kisses his sibling open-mouthed for a few moments. “It was _unbelievable.”_ A peck on Kili’s nose. “We did things I never imagined anyone would do,” Fili sighs and looks into those beautiful amber eyes earnestly. “I know I should not, but I think I…” he considers his next words, “I might show you as soon as we have the time,” he whispers conspiratorially.

“I would like that,” Kili answer excitedly, curiously. “So what did you do?” he asks, running his hand over Fili’s chest exploring his hot flesh with his fingers and resting it over his brother’s heart, feeling the organ beating underneath his fingertips. He has the urge to explore further and slowly runs his hand further down his beloved brother’s soft skin, resting it on his stomach before sliding it down even lower.

Fili gasps. "Not now, little Kee. We need time for that because it is mind blowing," Fili whispers and wriggles out of the warm bed with deep regret., "And we cannot be late for your sword fight trial."

Kili groans at Fili’s sudden movements. “Come back to bed,” he pleads reaching for his brother’s hand. “No one can blame either of us for being tired. Just a few more minutes,” he looks at his brother and widens his eyes, wobbling his chin like he used to to get his own way as a dwarfling. “Please, big brother.”

Fili groans too, feeling the now already familiar tingle in his balls and cock and he looks down at himself in the dim morning light, crawling back into bed. “Alright, you win,” he relents and pecks his brother affectionately on the mouth. “We need to get rid,” and he searches for what he knows will be there, Kili’s hard-on, with his hand, “of the swords of our bodies first.” And he slowly he starts to lick a wet path down Kili’s chin and throat.

Kili lets out a moan at his brother’s playful touches and digs his fingers into Fili’s hair. He slicks his tongue into his brother’s hot mouth, pressing the powerful muscle against his lover’s. He can feel excitement fizzle over his body and his sword give a painful twitch as his brother moans into his mouth.

Fili breaks the kiss and starts his way downwards Kili’s body again. Tiny, tiny kisses all the way down his throat and across his chest, so different to Thorin’s but yet just as arousing. He licks playfully across each of Kili’s nipples.

Kili squeals in surprise at the unexpected touch but as his brother goes to pull away his head he shakes his head. “Feels good,” he pants. And as his brother returns to his hardened nipples he flops his head back onto the pillow, closing his eyes as gives a low moan and runs his fingers along his brother’s neck.

Fili moves further down, caressing and nipping at smooth skin. He briefly wonders if he can do his bold move from the evening again but there’s no doubt since his own cock twitches in anticipation about it. _How will his sweet brother feel in his mouth? Taste on his tongue?_

He swirls his tongue in Kili’s navel briefly then eyes his next goal in the soft morning light, moving to kneel between his brother's thighs, sliding his hands across taut stomach and strong thighs. Then bends slowly down wetting his lips, looking forward to Kili's surprised reaction.

Kili feels a sudden wet heat around his hardened manhood and his eyes spring open in surprise. When he looks down he finds his brother looking back at him through hooded eyes, his hair gleaming in the morning sun. _He’s … he’s got my cock in his mouth!_ the brunet realises as pleasure spreads over his body. He watches in awe as his beautiful brother begins to bob his head along his length. “Fee …” he groans. “So good.”

The brunet brings his hands down to Fili’s hair again and winds it around his fingers. _That is bliss!_ He murmurs something unintelligently and gently rolls his hips, sending his prick slightly further into his brother’s eager mouth.

_So very different. So intoxicating. So…_ Fili’s brain shuts down as one of his hands finds his own shaft and he grabs it hardand starts to pleasure himself while sucking Kili eagerly in. _I am getting the hang of this._ He breathes heavily through his nose, loving those fingers in his hair that are not too gentle but not too harsh either.

Kili’s breath becomes heavy as he can suddenly feel that warning sensation in his balls that is now becoming familiar. His whole body becomes tingly as his brother licks at his cock head. The twitching of sword becomes erratic and he tugs at his brother’s locks frantically. “Fee, it’s happening again … that … I am …” he utters as his balls tighten even more at the unusual sensations on his body. “C-close …”

Thorin had drunk him down and it was mind boggling. So Fili doesn’t budge at the warning but keeps licking and sucking and working himself frantically at the same time. _Yes. Close. Oh so very close, sweet brother._

_What is he doing?_ Kili carries on tugging as he feels the point of no return is upon him now. “F-Fee…. I can’t….” he utters then feels his hot seed come flooding out of his body and down his beloved’s throat. _Oh Mahal he is drinking it!_ he realises in shock, and feels the amazing wash of relief and pleasure as sparks fly over his sensitive body.

_Oh my sweet Kee…_

Fili swallows, trying not to gag. He moves to adjust and then gives into everything at once, coming together with his brother, drinking his seed while spilling his own all over himself, Kili and the bedding. He lets Kili’s cock go at some point because he desperately needs air. He pants while still riding his own orgasm, awkwardly crouched between Kili’s shaking legs.

He takes the stunning sight in. Kili looking at him in wonder, pupils blown wide, hair a complete mess, grin absolutely satisfied. “Oh brother,” he moans and finally flops down beside him, his chest heaving.

Kili wraps his arms around his big brother leaning his head on his chest. “Oh Mahal is _that_ what Thorin taught you last night?!” He asks placing a kiss to Fili’s chest. He runs his finger through his lover’s seed and hesitantly puts it into his mouth. “Tastes … salty.”

Fili holds his breath as he sees the gesture. _We really are a naughty bunch._ He nods, “It does.” He takes Kili’s fingers and licks his own seed playfully from the other digit. “He drank me down like this,” he murmurs almost shyly now, not used to talking about such things. “But...but it was my idea to take him into my mouth in the first place…” Fili shakes his head, “I...I don’t know why...I suddenly wanted to try…” he trails off.

+++

Thorin had done his best to avoid his sister that morning. Although there was nothing wrong with what he and Fili had done - after all they were in courtship - the thought that she might have heard him make such noises, which now in the light of the morning-after make him blush, is rather embarrassing. So he had hid himself in his chambers until the light fall told him that it was time to get the boys and ready Kili for his next trial.

He straightens his clothes again, making sure he looks respectable like a prince of Durin should and determinedly opens his door and strides across the landing towards the boys’ bedroom, breathing a little sigh of relief when he hears Dis downstairs in the kitchen - at least he will not have to face her inquisition just yet.

He raps his knuckles firmly on the wooden door, but as he is used to doing does not await a response and pushes open the door immediately thereafter, stepping into the small bedroom.

The sight before him makes him freeze to the spot as he finds the brothers stark naked and entwined, the flush that runs up their necks and into their cheeks giving away that he has walked in on the aftermath of something that definitely should not have happened yet.

Kili look’s at the door and pulls away from his brother. “Uncle we… we were…” _How on earth do we get out of this one?_ He was a poor liar and knew his beloved uncle would know that they had been doing something they shouldn’t. He can feel his face heat and averts his eyes to the floor wrapping the duvet around his body.

Fili is confused, still somewhat blissed out in the aftermath of his climax and he just doesn’t know why Kili is stuttering like this. Then he takes in Thorin’s appearance, all in combat gear, with the mind of his lover, not with that of his nephew who has done something wrong. Until he sees the thunderous expression on his uncle’s face.

“I am sorry, Thorin. It is my fault.” Fili says then, not wanting the blame on Kili. _What a stupid situation._

Thorin takes a slow deep breath and closes the door behind him. He opens his mouth several times to say something, to reprimand the two princes, but each time the right words fail to come to him. _They look so beautiful like that!_ But he shakes his head to order.

Of course he should have known that this would happen. This is his fault, for being so poorly in control of not only his nephews but himself as well.

“Get dressed,” he orders eventually and turns on his heels, leaving the room almost as quickly as he had entered it, feeling his cheeks burn in embarrassment, shame and … _Do not even dare go there!_ he scolds himself again silently. But despite his mental reprimand he knows his body is already reacting to what he had seen.

Fili wipes himself down with a wet cloth angrily. _Why was I not able to show more responsibility? I am the older one. I should have shown more restraint._

Kili just lies there watching his uncle leave. _He is going to go mad at us! Why could I not just control myself for a couple more days?_ He hastily gets up and shoves his tunic over his head. “Do you think he is really mad?” he asks quietly, hating it whenever his uncle is mad with them.

“Yes, I think so.” Fili hastily does his braids. “But he is courting us. He has to take us seriously, not like his little nephews anymore.” He goes over to Kili and kisses him passionately, “We are equal now and to me it does not matter if there are four days to go or none.” He puts his knives their places. “We better show him in your trial just how serious he has to take us.” He states and storms out of the room after their uncle and lover.

 

Kili watches his brother leave and gulps. He grabs his bow and sword then slowly makes his way out of the room. He is hesitant if to follow him, but after a few seconds he lets out a sigh and straightens his back. _Bring it on!_ he thinks with determination and follows his brother downstairs.

Fili tries to get his anger under control before stepping into the kitchen. He doesn't want to tell their mother anything and knows she's easily suspicious.

He also doesn't know how to behave with their uncle. First they had the most intimate encounter ever and now this.

So he steps into the room and tries a cheerful, "Good morning." But his heart is pounding in his throat as he has to take the seat opposite Thorin since it's his usual chair. He avoids his gaze but has a hard time doing so.

Thorin looks at Fili through his hooded gaze. He is angry with himself for putting these ideas in Fili's head and disappointed in his heir for breaking their rules.

But the angry look he receives in return as their gaze briefly locks confuses him. Fili is not one to defy him often and after they had shared such love and intimacy the night before this feels like a cold bath indeed.

As Fili's eyes lock with Thorin's his anger almost instantly evaporates and he takes his tankard and gulps his goat milk down. He suddenly has an idea. "'Amad would you please excuse us, I would like to talk to Thorin about Kili's trial, outside, just in case Kee comes in."

Dis narrows her eyes at the two bucks suspiciously. “You know I heard you both last night,” she says with a hint of amusement in her voice and smiles as she watches them both flush bright red and shift uncomfortably.

Thorin jolts and tries to hide his embarrassment as he lets his thick hair fall in front of his face in a rather juvenile gesture. "Yes, I think we need to discuss the trial," he mumbles and pushes back his chair, avoiding his sister's gaze.

Just as he reaches for the doorknob he suddenly remembers and turns back to her with a more brazen look in his eyes. "I had years of you and Gili keeping me awake. I guess I'm finally getting my back," he grins at his younger sibling.

Dis can feel her face redden but smiles back. “Yes I guess you are right,” she snorts and watches the princes leave, then turns back to the stove flipping the bacon over.

Thorin walks ahead of Fili to the back of their humble dwelling until they are out of earshot and turns to face his beloved. “Fili, what I walked in on …”

“I am really sorry.” Fili looks up meeting Thorin’s gaze straight on. “I should have restrained myself and show some maturity, respect the rules.”

He flips one of his knives in the trunk of one of the nearby trees nervously. “But, here is the question,” he gets his knife back and throws it again. “Would you have been able to resist after what we had just done?” Fili turns bright red, but goes on. “Having to sleep with sweet Kee in one bed?” He juggles his knives. “And he wanted me to tell him and I ... I could not find the words.” He throws two knives at once and they land exactly in the same spot. “So I showed him,” he goes and gathers his weapons back again. “It is only four more days, Thorin, what does it matter?” Fili stops inches in front of his uncle glaring at him provocatively.

Thorin sighs and sits himself down on the bale of hay outside the stables. “Alright Fee, here is the thing,” he says softly, looking up at his heir. “The other night you asked me who I chose for my Festival, for my courtship. Dwalin came of age a year before me and he waited for me before we ehm …” he swallows as he tries to find the right word, knowing now how clueless Fili still is when it comes to bedsports, “... when we did what I will still show you,” he decides on in the end. “But we did do other things before my Festival. Like some of the things we have done.” He smiles up at his heir now, “although what you treated me to last night came as a surprise to me; _that_ we had not done!”

He pats the space next to him now, waiting for Fili to take a seat next to him. “Five days after my Festival was when the dragon came and destroyed our home and killed so many of our people.”

He gazes into Fili’s clear blue eyes. “Perhaps it is just simple superstition,” he shrugs. “But we are told that the purity of a dwarf when he goes through his trials is sacred. And perhaps the purity of a prince is most sacred of all.”

Fili looks at Thorin in shock, “You mean…” he swallows and finally sits down, horror-stricken, “because you...because Dwalin and you could not wait...that is why the dragon came?” He lets his head fall into his hands. “But we...no...nooo! Something like that will not happen just because I spoiled my sweet little brother a bit. No.”

He wants to fall into a hole but then he asks, “ _IF_ this is so dangerous, why did you not tell me beforehand?” he feels his anger rise again. “I mean you _saw us, you KNOW_ how much we love each other…” Fili trails of, shaking his head in shock and anger and sadness.

“Fili!” Thorin says calmly, but with a harshness to his voice he tends to use when exerting his authority. “I am not saying that the dragon came because I broke the rules. It is just something that kept me awake many a night that followed. Anyhow,” he says sternly, looking straight at his prince, “you should need no superstition to obey our rules, to obey _my_ rules,” he reminds his nephew of his place. “And I told you, the both of you, to wait until Kili’s Festival. You are my heir. You have more willpower than that, Fili.”

Fili cannot believe what he is hearing. Dwalin and Thorin were allowed to do this, but he and Kee are not? He stands up and wordlessly walks away. His heart bursting into a thousand tiny little pieces.

_The King wants willpower? He will_ get _willpower._

Thorin looks after his lover, feeling a pang of guilt in his chest. Has he been too harsh on him? Should he just accept that his nephews will now disobey him as their uncle and their senior in rank because they are lovers? He sighs in frustration. On the one hand wanting to chase after Fili and tell him he is sorry. But his pride makes him jump to his feet and stomp off in the opposite direction, hoping that his best friend will have some words of advice for him in this unusual situation.

+++

Dwalin sees Thorin at the stables when he dismounts his own pony. He strides towards him, to greet his friend and clasps him on the shoulder. “Morning, everybody ready?”

“Hm,” Thorin grumbles, knowing that his face will betray his feelings no matter what he says; he was never very good at hiding his feelings.

Dwalin takes Thorin by both shoulders and turns him so they face each other. He’s very aware that he is the _only_ dwarf who would get away with that. “What is wrong?” He asks straight forward.

“Never court your kin,” Thorin snaps. “Certainly not two of them.” He looks at Dwalin, his face contorted into a frown.

Dwalin had burst into brief laughter at the first words and the way Thorin said it but he becomes serious very fast, seeing the turmoil in his friend’s eyes. “They couldn’t wait?” he guesses. “And you are jealous?”

Thorin opens his mouth to retort that that is preposterous but snaps his jaw shut again.

_Is he jealous?_ He had not considered that yet.

But he shakes his head. “They are not supposed to do anything yet. They are supposed to wait. We are all supposed to wait!” _Yes, but you didn’t though, did you?_ He averts his gaze, battling with his conflicting emotions and thoughts to such an extent that it makes the muscles in his neck quiver.

“I assume they have not lain together yet?” Dwalin requires. “If you would like any advice from me, could you maybe tell me a bit more of what happened?” He lays his arm across Thorin’s shoulder and leads them a bit further away from the dwelling. “Remember, we did not play by the rules either…remember how hard it was…”

“Yes, and I also remember the inferno that followed my coming of age,” Thorin sighs, letting his friend steer him from down the path towards the forest edge.

"You do not honestly believe that one has anything to do with the other?!"

Thorin feels his face flush. He is not particularly superstitious, but equally it was an event that had made such an impression on the then young prince that it was hard not to seek a higher hand in something so enormous. “Well, can you be certain that it wasn’t?” he fires back.

Dwalin sighs and looks down, shaking his head, “No. No, I cannot.”

+++

Kili hurries into the kitchen. His mother is stood by the stove cooking breakfast. He jolts when he realises his brother and uncle have already left and feels panic flood through his body. _Thorin must be really angry if he has already left!_ He rubs his very soft stubble which has only just started to show on his jawline and sits at the table.“Morning Ma.”

“Hello little one,” Dis smiles. “I am making you a hearty breakfast to set you up strong for your trial today.” She turns to ruffle through her youngest’s hair, even though she almost has to stand on tiptoes now as he has grown so tall these last few months. _If he keeps going like this he will be taller than Thorin before long!_ she thinks.

But then her face drops as she sees the frown on Kili’s face. “You are not worried about the trial, are you? You have done so well so far, Thorin has told me. And you are a strong fighter, _k_ _andithê_. You will impress them all, I know you will.”

Kili looks at his breakfast and feels his stomach churn as a mixture of nerves and worry ebbs away at him. “A little,” he admits taking a gulp of tea. “How were Thorin and Fee? Did they seem um…. alright to you?” he asks trying not to look too guilty or to give anything away.

He looks again at the giant plate of meat and pushes it away. “I am sorry Ma I am not really hungry,” he mumbles and takes out his pipe.

Dis frowns and wipes her hands on her apron, before sitting herself down opposite her son. “I heard them too last night,” she says softly. It is an awkward enough subject to talk to her son about, but the fact that it concerns her other son and her brother makes it all the more cringe worthy. But she will not let her boy face one of the most challenging days of his trials with a distraction weighing on his mind. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Kili shrugs awkwardly. He hates lying to his mother and he does not want to get any of them in trouble. _How mad will she be?_ the brunet prince wonders, trying to weigh up her mood. “No, honestly, Ma, I'm fine,” he stuffs his pipe and grabs a match to light it. “Just nerves.”

“You are not fine,” Dis says sternly. “I understand if you will not talk to me about it. But if it bothers you that Thorin and Fili are courting then you must talk to them. Or I will,” she adds. “I will not have arguments between the three of you.”

“It doesn't bother me, it’s just…...Thorin, he walked in on something….. that he shouldn't have,” he moves further away from the dwarven princess, knowing her temper far too well after years of getting caught out and swatted around the head as a dwarfling.

He looks at her face which is unreadable and gulps. _Mahal, she is mad, really really mad!_ “It’s only a few days, Ma, don’t be angry.”

“I am not,” Dis shakes her head. “But you know you should not be doing any courtship things yet, little one. You are supposed to go through your trials as a pure dwarf with courtship as your reward at the end. Such is our custom. And you are a prince of Durin, you of all dwarrow should honour such custom.”

Kili lowers his head. “Yes Ma, I am sorry. Thorin … I think he guessed at what we’d done,” he admits feeling the colour drain from his face. “I think he is really mad.” It had been a long time since the prince had faced his uncle’s anger, but he still remembered it well and shuddered at the thought.

“Well your uncle was not exactly patient either,” Dis crosses her arms. “I think if your honour meant so much to him he could have waited just few more days himself. You bucks have so little self-control when it comes to these things,” she scolds not just her son but her entire family of men acting like wolves in heat. “If he has something to say about it, I will sure have something to say to him too.”

Kili can’t help but let out a snort at his mother’s rant and feels a little happier. He pulls his breakfast back towards him. “So tell me ma, what did you have to do when you came of age? Do dams have different rituals to bucks?” he asks, realising he had never been to a female’s coming of age before.

“Well, I did not have a hunt trial like yours, but instead my first trial was to skin the hunters’ prey, prepare and cure the meat and tan the hide. But some of our trials are more similar to yours. I had to forge something too, although not a sword but an item of fine jewellery, in my case one fit for a princess of Durin,” she says proudly. “In fact I still have the necklace I made back then. I can show it you one day if you’d like.”

Kili grins. “Yes please,” he says enthusiastically, taking a large bite of sausage. “I am a little worried about the sword competitions today if I am honest. The sword I made is not the best sword in the world. What if it does not hold?” _That would be embarrassing!_

“Would you like to show it me?” Dis asks, happy to be involved in her boy’s big ceremony. She knows she will get to play her part - and a very important one as well, one that Kili will carry with him for the rest of his life - but otherwise being a female she has to stay out of most of the ceremonial rituals that are for bucks only. Although she is looking forward to seeing her boy’s trial in the arena that afternoon, which will be a spectacle for all to enjoy.

Kili nods and pulls his sword out of his quiver. “I know it is not the usual shaped sword but I like that it is different,” he says quietly, handing his mother the sword and shifting in the seat nervously. “I know it’s not as good as Fili’s. I know his were amazing and he made two.”

Dis turns the weapon over in her hands, weighing the balance and examining the hilt and cutting edges. “A double edged blade, just like Thorin made for his trial,” she smiles, handing the sword back to Kili. “It is a very fine sword, my darling. You should be proud and I know it will serve you well today.” She cocks her head at Kili and takes his hand. “You and Thorin are very alike, you know.”

Kili can feel his face flush at the compliment. “Thank you, Ma, I am honoured to be like uncle Thorin. He is a fine warrior,” he says with a huge grin across his face. He takes the weapon off his Ma and places it beside him. “I would like to make Da proud of me,” he says quietly feeling tears prick behind his eyes. He had been very young when his father had passed into Mahal’s halls and he tried to live his life to make him proud of him; it meant alot to think his father would be proud.

“You do make him proud,” Dis says sincerely to him. “I know you do. And me and all.” She gets to her feet and opens up her embrace. “I hope you are not too grown up yet for a cuddle with your ‘amad,” she grins.

Kili leans his head on his mother’s shoulder. “Never too old for a cuddle with my ma,” he says softly wrapping his arms around her shoulder and finding all his worries disappear in a heartbeat.

+++

Fili walks in big strides across the arena where the sword fight trial will take place, making sure everything is alright. He’s glad that no one is around yet. He’s still boiling with anger on the one hand - _Obey?! I thought courtship is about being equal! -_ And then there is his heart that suddenly doubts the courtship matter altogether. Can Thorin really love them like that? Would he really be able to see them as anything other than his decades younger nephews?

Fili had not had those doubts when he had been in bed with his uncle last night. Thinking of _THAT_ makes his cock twitch and his nubs harden beneath his tunic. It had been such an extraordinary experience. To see Thorin fall apart at his hands and his mouth and then been taken care of so thoroughly by the older dwarf. Fili wants that again. The closeness, the tenderness, the warmth...the love...

The blonde prince is torn and he sighs deeply. He walks back out of the subterranean arena and once more breaths the fresh morning air into his lungs. He looks up at the blue sky which instantly reminds him of Thorin’s blue eyes...

But no, not yet. It’s Kili’s sword fight trial today!

Fili turns on his heels, smiling at the thought of his nervous little brother and jogs back to their home, hoping he can snatch him away from the adults to have a little more training until noon.

When he enters the kitchen breathlessly, he finds his mother and brother in a bear-hug and smiles fondly, snatching bacon from Kili’s plate. He’s glad that Thorin is nowhere to be seen.

Kili looks up at his brother trying to communicate with expressions. _Sorry if I got you into trouble brother!_ he thinks, still hugging his mother then notes his brother with bacon in his mouth. “Hey that’s mine,” he jests smiling.

“Hmm, tastes good, Ma.” Fili comes to them and puts his arms around them, pecking both on their cheeks. “I need to steal Kee away, we need to practice some more.”

He goes to the oven and eats the rest of the eggs straight out of the pan, speaking with his mouth full. “He _is_ good already, but I think getting into the right mood today is very important,” Fili winks at his sibling and is glad he’s feeling his old self again in his familiar surrounding with his mother and brother.

“Do you remember when I got up when it was still dark to have enough time to prepare and then needed a nap at noon before the trial because I was so exhausted already?”

Dis laughs. “How can we forget. You tripped over your uncle’s shield that he left In the hallway and you woke up the entire household,” she says fondly and walks over to her son ruffling his hair. “You always were one to worry,” she hands her eldest a sausage which he takes gratefully, taking a huge mouthful. “Be careful it’s hot, blow on it, Fee!” she reprimands him.

He rolls his eyes playfully, “I know Ma, thank you.” After he’s finished chewing he asks, “Where do you want us to practice, Kee? Out here or shall we go to the sparring field?”

Kili shrugs, suddenly feeling nervous again. “I don’t know, I am worried I am going to make a fool of myself and just end up landing on my face,” he admits taking a gulp of tea. “What If I forget all I have learnt over the years?”

Fili takes their swords from the table, “Come on little brother, you will make no fool out of yourself.” He takes Kili by the elbow and guides him out of the kitchen, calling, “See you Ma,” over his shoulder.

Once outside and away from anyone to be seen, he kisses his sibling on the mouth, and hands him his weapon. “Basics.” He moves a few steps away and goes into position.

“So er….has uncle spoken to you about…. you know what?” he asks nervously copying his brother and getting into the proper fighting position that he had been taught.

Fili sighs and lowers his weapon again, walks back to Kili, sitting himself on the ground and pulls his brother with him. “Alright, let’s talk about that first, so we have it out of our heads.” Fili sits cross legged opposite Kili. “He is mad with me because I could not control myself.” He swallows, hanging his head, “First I was so angry but now...now I think he has a reason and...and we should not …” he looks into those worried amber eyes, “… we should not do anything else except kissing…”

Kili bites his lips. “But come on Fili it’s only a few days. What is a few days? It is not going to matter,” Kili argues, looking into his brother’s eyes. “I bet uncle and Dwalin had done a lot more than we have.” He can feel annoyance bubble under the surface and takes three deep breaths to calm himself.

“That is the point. They did.” Fili twirls a little twig between his fingers. “And now Thorin thinks that’s the reason why the dragon came to Erebor.” The blond prince looks at Kili’s upset face. “And I...I thought I am not superstitious but obviously I am.” He gently lifts his brother’s chin and whispers, afraid, “I do not want something like that to happen.” A soft kiss on those luscious lips, a gentle caress with his thumb over a slightly scruffy jaw.

“For Mahal’s sake we haven't done anything wrong really….. I love you, I love Thorin. I am not ashamed of how I feel and will act upon how I feel.” He can feel his annoyance turn to anger.  “I do not believe Mahal would punish us for being happy?” He runs his hands along his brother’s back and under his tunic to drive the point home.

“No, Kee, please.” Fili peels the hand away from his backside but holds it firmly in his. “I have an idea.” A more firm kiss onto that now angry mouth. “He did not forbid us to touch ourselves in front of each other and I...I thought that was incredibly hot.” Fili lowers his head and sucks Kili’s thumb into his mouth briefly, before realising how compromising _that_ gesture is. “So, I...I thought we could stick to that until we can do _everything._ Because obviously there seems to be even more to it.”

“I want to touch _you_ , not myself.” Kili snaps and crushes their lips together, snaking his hand around his brother’s waist. “Please Fili….. We will just be really careful I promise.” He can feel the hot forbidden flesh underneath. He can feel excitement fizzle inside and his blood rush to his cock. “I need you Fee,” he pants pulling away and moves his brother’s hand towards his clothed sword. “Please!”

“We cannot.” Fili’s voice breaks as he pulls away, body shaking and aching, heart pounding. He stands picking up his sword of the ground.

+++

“We will just have to get through these few days,” Thorin states, as much to Dwalin as himself. “And I guess the easiest way to do that is to revert back to just being uncle and nephews, for the boys to just be brothers. We just have to put our feelings on hold just until the Festival, because the temptation seems to be …” The words stall on his tongue as they round the corner of their property and they find the two princes spring apart. He narrows his eyes at them, for a moment believing that the youngsters have truly been so brazen so as to carry on their defiant behaviour out in the open. But as he takes in the scene more carefully he just picks up on Fili’s parting words before he picks up his sword and turns towards them. _We cannot_.

So at least his lecture has sunk in with the eldest.

“Good luck with that,” Dwalin chuckles to himself and calls out to Kili. “Aye lad, ready for your next big day?”

Fili eyes the two elders with a mixture of nervousness and curiosity, wondering if they have seen anything or not. And still looking at Thorin in his armour makes Fili even more weak in the knees as he already is.

_Four Days. With both dwarves he loves being mad at him. How is he going to survive that?_

Thorin walks up to the brothers, the plating of his armour clanging with his heavy step. “Let’s get you ready,” he smiles to Kili, holding out his hand to help him to his feet. _Just ignore everything for now,_ he reminds himself. _Focus on the task at hand_. “Dwalin has your armour ready. This is your big day, Kili, your tournament.”

Dwalin wonders why Kili is so silent but he thinks it is due to nervousness. He lays his arm around the youngster’s shoulder and leads him into the nearby armoury.

Thorin watches the two dwarves leave and can see Fili make attempt to do the same in his peripheral vision. But he turns to him and puts a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

Fili almost jumps out of his skin as he feels the touch of the large hand. He stops in mid stride.

“Fili,” Thorin says softly in his deep rumbling voice. When his lover turns to him with such a mixture of emotions flitting across his face, all words of wisdom abandon him. He finds that the only thing he can do is to lean himself forward and brush his lips softly against the blond prince.

Fili doesn’t know what to think. He feels tears at the corners of his eyes. _I do not cry, ever!_ He lets his sword clatter to the ground and throws his arms around Thorin’s neck. He doesn’t deepen the kiss though. In fact he stops it and buries his head against his uncle’s chest.

“I am so sorry,” he whispers against the breastplate of his armour, “I think I see your point.” He clings to Thorin with all the strength he’s got.

Letting out a soft sigh of relief that they seem to have reconciled with each other, Thorin pulls his prince hard against his broad chest. “This is your brother’s big day, the one where he gets to prove his strength before our people. I wish for us to support him together, my love. As one.”

Fili looks up in his beloved uncle’s face and whispers, “He is so mad with me. I am afraid he cannot concentrate.”

“He will be fine, _ibrizinlêkhûnê_. Remember your trial? Once you get into that arena the adrenaline kicks in. He is a warrior, as you are. He needs to prove that he can focus himself when he needs to. This trial is as much about mental as it is about physical strength.” He gently pushes Fili’s chin up to look at him. “Besides, has Kili ever been angry with you for more than a few minutes?”

Fili smiles and is tempted to kiss but doesn’t, which is the biggest effort ever, “Well, no, but I have never told him _no_ before in a situation like that.” He takes Thorin’s hand from his chin but holds it close to his heart, “I...I want,” he clears his throat, “Thorin I need us to go back to being uncle and nephew for those few days, if we can.” He looks up again. “That might be easier on all of us and…” he blinks, “the...the temptation is enough as it is anyway, knowing what we have done…” he trails of, not sure if that was the right thing to say, kind of putting Thorin of.

“I came to the same conclusion,” Thorin smiles, proud at Fili’s grown up approach to the situation now, even if it comes somewhat delayed. “We can wait those few more days.” _I have waited for over a century, surely we can wait a few more days!_ “This is about Kili, about guiding him into adulthood.” He brushes a strand of hair from Fili’s face. “And then the reward will be for the three of us to enjoy.”

Fili does give him a chaste peck on his lips now. “I am not sure if I am really grown up myself. And I am also not sure if he wants us to help him right now. We put other ideas into his head,” he sighs and starts to walk, “which he likes very much."

Thorin knows he shouldn’t encourage them but he cannot help but chuckle at that last comment. _Don’t we all._

+++

“Kili? What is it?” Dwalin cannot keep his mouth shut any longer after handing Kili his body armour bit by bit and the prince still had not spoken one word while putting it on.

“Nothing, Master Dwalin, I am fine,” Kili lies as the tall dwarf adjusts his breast armour. _It is not fair. I will be of age in four days. I have already chosen them and I want to be able to do these amazing things with them now!_ The young prince thinks bitterly. _I am sure Thorin and Dwalin will have done stuff before Thorin came of age. Why should we not just for the sake of an outdated rule?_ He can’t help but let out a huff of annoyance.

“Do you want us to spar so you can get rid of your anger?” Dwalin thinks it wise to not ask if this has something to do with Fili. He too had seen how the older prince had stepped away hastily from the younger.

_Dwalin is right I need to calm if I am going to actually get anywhere with the competition!_

“Yes, perhaps that is a good idea,” Kili says pulling out his sword and getting into the fighting stance as the tattooed dwarf does the same.

“Good, now, attack me.” Dwalin stands loosely and awaits Kili’s angry moves.

_Thank god this is practice because I would feel sorry for anyone who actually attacked you!_ Kili thinks and moves his blade forward. The sound of blade on blade echoes around armoury as they spar; each trying to outdo the other, to try and anticipate the other’s moves.

_Aye lad, where are you with your thoughts?_

Dwalin makes three precise moves and has Kili suddenly on the ground, sword catapulted into the next corner, his booted foot lightly on the youngster’s chest. He wriggles his eyebrows questioningly.

Kili can feel frustration ebb away at him. _If I can't even beat Dwalin in a friendly practice, this does not bode well for me!_ he thinks bitterly and gets to his feet when the older dwarf removes his boot from his chest and walks to the corner to retrieve his sword, and examines it for any signs of damage. “Again,” he orders holding his sword out in front of him, trying to concentrate at the task at hand.

“Very good, lad, do not let this bother you too much,” the master warrior encourages. “Your stance, feet a bit wider apart,” he corrects. “And look at me, not to the ground.”

Kili forces himself to look at Dwalin. _Concentrate damn you Kili! Let your anger fuel your attack!_ He quickly moves forward and dodges a blow from the warrior. He ducks as Dwalin aims high. He blinks then finds himself on his back again with no weapon. He looks up into his mentor’s blue eyes a little confused. 

“Lad,” Dwalin crouches down beside him, “It is none of my business why you and your brother have a disagreement at the moment. I am sure it will be all settled in a few hours, as it always is with you two." He holds out his hand to help Kili up, "But as your mentor I have to tell you that you need to put it out of your head. If this were a real battle you cannot let such thoughts distract you.” He claps the young dwarf on the shoulder and hands him his sword again, “Focus, as I have trained you all these years. You will be fine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'amad = mother  
> kandithê = my wolf cub  
> ibrizinlêkhûnê = my sunshine
> 
> \---  
> Fili and Dwalin written by delorita  
> Kili written by witchesdelite  
> Thorin written by LadyLuna  
> Dis written by witchesdelite and LadyLuna


	9. Trial of Swords

The arena for the trial was set into the ancient amphitheatre of the old kingdom of Belegost, deep inside Mount Dolmed - one of the few parts of the ancient kingdom that was still intact after the great cities had been destroyed in the First Age. Now it was a site of honour for the young bucks of Durin’s folk to prove their strength and stamina before their kin.

Already spectators from across the mountain settlements were filling into the seats around the arena. Dwarf babies were not as common as the children of men were and therefore coming of age celebrations were a special event indeed that made all dwarrow down their tools to cheer on the next warrior to join their ranks.

But today’s event rose above all others. Today Dis’ second son, the third heir to the throne of Durin, would fight for his claim to the title of ‘ _Azagh_ \- Warrior. And the crowd was positively buzzing with excitement in anticipation of the event of the calendar.

Fili remembers exactly how he’d been waiting for his trial to start. All raw nerves from head to toe. Thorin fussing over his armour one last time and little Kee sitting quietly in a corner, so he would be invisible and wouldn’t be sent away by the adults. Dwalin had given him last instructions as he was doing right now to the now grown up Kili.

Fili feels immense pride looking at his brother in his shining armour and with his self-forged sword. He has no doubt that Kili will be successful tonight. He smiles warmly at him, trying to catch his eye. Behind his back the blonde prince clutches his uncle’s hand.

Kili can feel nerves flood through his body, but also a fizzle of excitement. _Just remember what Dwalin and Thorin have told you!_ he reminds himself and looks into Dwalin’s face, feeling a determination creep over him. He scans the crowd from his vantage point and can sense apprehension as well as a happy excitement buzzing in the arena.

The dark haired prince thinks of his father and feels a strength of mind settle deep inside his core. _This is for you, father!_ he thinks and looks to his uncle and brother who are watching him and gives them a nervous smile.

Thorin puts his hands on the plated shoulders of his nephew and looks him in the eye. “This is your moment, Kili son of Gili. You are a fine fighter, a strong warrior. Remember your strengths as you go in there. You are quick, you are lithe, even in your armour. Read your opponent, watch them and learn as you fight them. Turn their mistakes against them.” He cups Kili’s face between his hands and pushes their foreheads together. “Make him proud today, my sister-son,” he smiles, knowing that Kili’s father will be on the youngster’s mind.

Kili looks into the shining grey blue eyes of his beloved uncle. “I shall,” he says with purpose. He longs to crush Thorin’s mouth against his but manages to control this instinct as he remembers where he is. “I shall make you and Fili proud to call me your lover also,” he whispers quietly and gulps as he sees the first warrior enter the arena.

“You shall,” Thorin smiles warmly. He looks over to Fili, who still seems a bit apprehensive after the boys’ earlier exchange of words and beckons him over. They are the sons of Durin and no one would raise an eyebrow at them joining their youngest kin in a brief hug of encouragement.

Fili steps in front of his brother, grabbing his forearms, fixing him with his intense stare, “You are a skilled fighter, you know you put me on my behind a few times,” he grins. “For Da.” And Fili hugs him close and whispers in his ear, “Love you.” Then he pulls back and says, “Kick their arses brother!”

Kili gives out a nervouslaughbefore he steps into the circle looking his first opponent up and down. _Alright Kili you have got this. You are a Durin you can beat him, just concentrate!_ he gives himself a little prep talk and focuses on the fighter’s face trying to anticipate his first move as he unsheathes his sword.

Ori looks at the dark haired prince. It has not been all that long since he has stood here for his own trial and even more recently to face the blond prince in order to try and raise his status. He takes a tentative step forward, his own short sword already drawn. He has seen the princes spar before and he knows that they are both much stronger fighters than he is already. But Kili is also hot-headed and inexperienced in arena fighting and he may just be able to get a small advantage from that. Nonetheless he gulps as the taller dwarf makes his first move.

Kili lunges his sword forward and anticipates Ori’s movements. He ducks as the buck clumsy aims for where his hand had been seconds before. The dark haired prince bashes against Ori’s hand in a hope of catching him by surprise, but his attack fails as Ori manages to cling onto his sword.

Kili ducks and dodges time and time again, grateful for his natural speed. As Ori lunges once more he takes his opportunity and flings his leg around catching the buck’s leg making him yelp in surprise and drop his sword. Kili kicks the sword across the arena and holds his own to Ori’s chest feeling triumphant. “Give?” 

Fili grins from the shadows, applauding with the crowd. _Number one down._

And there are those butterflies in his stomach again, joy and pride and so much love.

Thorin exchanges a proud glance with Dwalin first and then looks to Fili, seeing the love and pride almost radiate from him. Then he looks behind him, to the next warrior who has come to the event to try his match against the dark-haired prince in the hope to elevate his rank and nods for the buck to enter the arena when he feels that Kili has caught his breath again.

The afternoon sun beams down relentlessly onto both the spectators and the combatants as the afternoon progresses. There have been short breaks in between the fights to allow Kili to regain his strength and for Oin to put some poultice on his cuts and bruises. Many a fighter has left the fighting ground none the wiser than he went in as Kili might light of their attack. Only a few have managed to best the strong prince through practised skill, thus raising their own rank among the warriors of Thorin Oakenshield.

Thorin walks up to the worn prince in the final break. The crowd are shouting and cheering at the entertainment in the arena as some of the young bucks who have not yet had their festival spar with wooden swords. And he thinks how grown up Kili looks now in his royal armour with his self-made broadsword which has already proven his fine smithing as the weapon had defeated many an opponent so far.

“Are you alright?” he asks, handing his prince a wet towel to wipe the dust and sweat from his brow.

Kili smiles up at his uncle, feeling a little dizzy as exhaustion takes its toll. All his muscles ache and he feels like he could sleep for a week. “Tired,” he admits, wiping his sweat covered brow with the towel and then gratefully accepts a tankard of water, downing it in one go. “Who is next?”

“One last time, Kee,” Thorin smiles and looks to Fili and Dwalin. “You and me together now,” he extends his hand to help his exhausted beloved to his feet. “Against Dwalin and Fili. The event everyone has been waiting for.”

Fili takes a deep breath. He feels a bit sorry for his brother, having to fight all afternoon in this heat and now against him and Dwalin who are well rested. He promises himself to not be too hard on him. Thorin … well, that will be a totally different matter.

Dwalin nods to his young warrior buddy and together they stride into the arena. The crowd is cheering even louder now, yelling and applauding for the final fight as Fili and Dwalin take their positions and formally bow as the rules say so. Then they draw their swords and silence settles all around them.

Thorin looks across to Kili. He can see how the fights have taken their toll on the young prince and briefly grasps his forearm. “I am so proud of you,” he says softly. And then adds in an even quieter whisper. “I love you.”  And then leads Kili back into the arena.

Kili feels love rush over his body at his uncle's words and takes his sword out for the last time. _Alright, time to shine, this is it! The big one! Show everyone what you can do!_ he bows to his opponents and watches Balin walk into the arena.

Fili had seen their exchange and he actually knows what Thorin had said and it makes his heart hum. _Luckily this is not a real fight._ But the blond prince will give his best anyway to entertain their people and to get Kili to his highest rank possible. And he gives his brother an encouraging smile as they stand opposite each other.

“Do you Kili son of Gili except the challenge put in front of you?” Balin says in a loud voice so all the crowd can hear.

“I do,” Kili replies strongly not taking his eyes off his finally opponents, no matter that they are his kin, as sheer willpower overtakes exhaustion and he narrows his eyes.

Balin turns to the others repeating the same sentence, when they have all agreed he walks out of the ring. “Let the final battle begin!”

Dwalin goes into battle stance and so do the other three. A few moments of eyeing each other pass and one could hear a needle drop the silence is that thick in the arena. It is as though the crowd is holding their collective breath. These are the strongest warriors that the folk of Durin have seen in a long while; Thorin and Dwalin both seasoned warriors who have seen and survived the horrors of real battle. And the two princes, both young and inexperienced still, but taught by the best to be the best. And all know this will be a fight that will be talked about for many nights to come.

Suddenly Fili does two quick steps towards Thorin, raises one of his swords to attack and the last fight of the day begins.

Thorin is quick to parry the first blow and turns to catch the second blade on the back of his double edged sword. He hears the first ring of swords to his right as well, where Dwalin and Kili have engaged their weapons.

Dwalin is surprised how much strength there is still in Kili’s blows after the whole afternoon of fighting and he draws back a little, to let the youngster show him his skill.

Kili slashes his sword against his mentor with all the power he can muster. He can hear his duelling partner do the same with Fili, fighting an altogether different style of battle against his brother’s dual wields.

Each clash of metal on metal seems to sweep the gathered audience into more and more of a frenzy and the cheering and thumping almost drowns out the noises of the warriors now. The noise is as intoxicating for the warriors and the adrenaline rushes through each of their veins.

Fili circles around Thorin in a very fast move, crouching down to get him off his footing with his right sword, holding up his left to parry the counter attack.

Thorin grins at the blond prince. They have sparred a lot over the years and he knows Fili’s technique as well as he knows his. But today there is something in his nephew that he had only seen once before; during Fili’s own sword trials. A passion and pride that glows bright as forged steel as he lets blow after blow come into contact with his sword. And despite his greater experience and strength he actually finds he has to concentrate very hard not to let the young prince catch him off guard and overpower him.

Fili grins back in a flash between three swords. He has completely forgotten the crowd around them, the noise just fading into the background of his mind. He’s focusing on Thorin’s body language. He knows the older dwarf uses tricks to catch his opponent off guard. But Fili is a good student, so he uses a few tricks of his own, loving the surprise on Thorin’s face when he hits him on the back and swiftly is in front of him yet again. There is a mischievous spark in his uncle’s eyes as he lets his eyes wander for just a moment down his nephew’s sweaty body.

Fili feels his cock twitch. _Damn! Not yet!_

Dwalin risks a glance to the other two, to see how his fighting partner is doing. Fili is backtracking, wielding his swords as fast as he can, but it doesn’t look very good for him. But just in that moment he sees Kili out of the corner of his eye, suddenly way too close for his liking and swiftly raises his weapon.

Kili bashes his sword down, coming into contact with Dwalin’s shoulder causing him to momentarily lose concentration. Kili uses it to his advantage, bashing his hand to Dwalin’s knuckle, causing them to bleed and loose grip on his weapon. He drops the sword and Kili hastily kicks it out of the way with a smile and rushes to aid his uncle.

“Damn, lad!” Dwalin shakes his head and chuckles, kneeling on the floor, exchanging a glance with his own brother that he is defeated and Balin nods briefly before both look back at the fighting party.

When Fili sees Dwalin down he really wants to give up as Kili charges in his direction as well. Fili does not feel like himself today, his body not cooperating, his mind sending him odd messages about the two dwarves he’s fighting now, but he is determined to stand his ground until the last moment anyway. He’s got two swords and they are only two dwarves after all.

Part of the crowd is actually cheering him on while the “Kili, Kili!” shouts get loud and louder.

Thorin nods to Kili in a very brief acknowledgement of his victory over Dwalin before quickly returning his attention to Fili. Although it is now two against one, Kili is really at the end of his strength after fighting his way through the ranks all afternoon and Fili seems to have found a new source of energy as he comes at him with a ferocity that takes him by surprise.

Kili realises he needs to end this soon as he feels ready to fall on the floor. He smiles when he gets an idea and moves his way round to his brother’s back and sticks his leg out causing him to trip to fall forward and his left sword flies across the floor.

 _Such an easy trick._ Fili groans inwardly and holds up his other sword to dodge Thorin’s blow.

Kili brings his sword up and crashes it against his brother’s as soon as Thorin has pulled his back. He can feel his strength giving now as his brother scrambles back onto his feet and the next blow lands to his shoulder. Kili can feel it dent the shoulder plate and bruise his flesh underneath. He is so exhausted now that half of him wants to give up and let Thorin finish their opponent. But the other half tells him to keep going. _Your last fight, Kili! Don’t give up now! Give it your all!_

The blond haired prince gives one last battle cry and charges forward. In a sudden burst of his last remaining strength Kili brings the cold steel down on his brother’s forearm, catching the golden prince by surprise causing him to drop his sword which Thorin kicks. Then Kili falls to the floor panting but with a smile set upon his face.

Thorin looks to Balin to accept Fili’s surrender, before he lowers his own sword. As soon as he is given the signal he drops his weapon and kneels down beside Kili, putting a hand on his shoulder, knowing that in front of the entire population he cannot do more than that right now. He is panting too heavily to say anything, but his smile conveys his pride.

Kili staggers to his feet clasping hold of his uncle to a round of applause and cheering from the crowd. He manages to raise his fist just about, still clutching hold of Thorin to keep him steady as his whole body feels like it is about to give way.

Fili rushes over, smiling too, and supports his brother at his other side, squeezing him close. Dwalin joins them as well, applauding towards Kili before he takes over the deadweight from Thorin to allow him to bring the tournament to an end.

When the other two warriors have supported Kili’s weight, Thorin takes a step back and accepts Kili’s sword from Balin who had picked it up off the ground. He turns to face the crowd, holding Kili’s sword on his prince’s behalf in the air for all to see. The gathered dwarrow promptly jump to their feet, cheering and clapping in a deafening cacophony that echoes off the mountain’s walls. He scans the crowd and catches Dis’ eye who beams back with the pride that Kili deserves. He had fought incredible well, equalling his brother in the number of victories.

He turns back to his prince and smiles at him with the pride of an uncle and the honour of his king. “Kili,” he says in his booming voice so all can hear these important words he is about to speak. “You have proven yourself to me as a worthy warrior. You have shown strength in body and mind. It is with the greatest honour that I will bestow upon the title of ‘ _Uzagh_.”

Kili feels a beam spread across his face at the loud round of applause _I am ‘Uzagh!_ he thinks happily holding his chin high and looks at his brother’s proud face and then his uncle. Suddenly his head spins wildly and he rests it on his brother's shoulder he can feel his legs finally give way as exhaustion grips him. His body becomes completely limp and sinks to the floor as he slips from his co-fighters’ grip.

Thorin drops the sword as he reaches out to catch his beloved prince before he hits the sandy floor. “Alright, Kee,” he purrs softly as he grasps his exhausted frame into his strong arms and rises to his feet. The brunet is not the first to collapse at the end of the sword trial and undoubtedly he will not be the last. It is not a sign of weakness, it is a sign of strength of a warrior who has given his all when it matters. “Let us get you out of this armour.”

He carries Kili into his arms out of the arena, back into rooms underneath where Oin already awaits them. “He is fine, just exhausted and dehydrated. Can you get us some water,” he asks his old friend as he lays Kili down carefully on one of the stone beds in the corner of the room, where he begins to pull at the straps that hold the plates armour in place. “You fought well,” he smiles to Kili again. “You have earned a good title, I am so proud.”

Kili smiles at his uncle as his eyes open and close. “Just wanted to make you and Da proud,” he mutters fighting to keep conscious and tries to lift his arm finding it had turned to lead. “What’s next uncle?”

Thorin laughs out loud at Kili’s outrageous question. Any other dwarf would have just asked for a cask of ale by this point, but not his brave warrior and he feels like his chest might just burst with pride and love for him. “Next, my brave prince, you get to rest and have your family look after you.” He brushes the hair from Kili’s forehead. “I think you deserve no less.”

“That sounds good,” he mumbles closing his eyes and reaches his own hand down for Thorin’s giving it a soft squeeze. “I'm going to sleep,” he mutters, still holding onto his beloved’s hand and feels his sore body relax.

Fili is so very happy for his brother for having earned the same rank as he has. He helps to strip the armour off him, but his thoughts are elsewhere. He chastises himself for being distracted earlier. _What if that happens on a real battlefield?_

His body and mind had tricked him so badly, he is devastated. As he fought Thorin, flashes of his uncle fighting with no clothes on, aroused, kept interfering with his concentration. Fili had to blink unnecessarily to get those images out of his head. Especially since the same happened when Kili charged against him as well. No wonder he got away with that old trick, getting him off his feet.

So he keeps quiet and let their uncle speak for them both.

Dwalin looks down at Kili, gathering all the pieces of armour to store it away. “Lad, let me say this too. You have really earned your rank and paid attention in our numerous lessons, setting your skill free today. Very well done, _‘Uzagh_ Kili.” The smile of the large warrior spreads across his whole face as he leaves the chamber with his arms full of weaponry and armour plates.

“Thorin,” Fili says very softly, caressing Kili’s sleeping features as they are left by all the others, “I...I could not concentrate. I fought like _id-‘Izâgh_ today.”

Thorin smiles and shakes his head at his beloved, putting his own tired arm around his shoulders. “Nonsense. You fought well, my prince,” he praises and pulls his head of blond curls against his chest.

Fili sighs deeply, curling his arms around his uncle’s waist, taking in all that strength and warmth, glad they’d both had gotten rid of their armour as well. He lets the sound of that steady beating heart calm his nerves, careful though, to neither lift his head in invitation for a kiss nor shuffle too close so their groins would touch. _Uncle and nephew._ He keeps reminding himself.

“What thoughts distracted you today, _nidoyê_?” Thorin asks softly, although he can already guess the answer. He too had struggled more today than at any other time to keep his eye on the task at hand. Seeing his two nephews twirl around each other in all their regal armour, faces flushed, hair clinging to their sweaty faces … And more than once his thoughts had turned to wrestling underneath the bed furs rather than the sandy pit of the arena.

“I’d better not tell.” Fili murmurs into the folds of Thorin’s light tunic he wore beneath his armour on this hot day. He realises what the smell of sweat and male scent does to his treacherous body and he hastily staggers a few steps backwards.

But Thorin grabs hold of the sleeve of his tunic, forcing him to look at him. “I know what we said,” he croaks. “What we agreed. But we also spoke words of love and commitment to each other,” he says softly, taking a step closer to his lover again. “Fili,” he brushes his thumb against the soft well-groomed hair of his beard, “I will struggle not to show you any such affection. It is not right. You are not just my nephew anymore.” He brings his face just a little closer, the heat that radiates off his prince sparking a blazing fire in his heart. “You are my lover.”

Fili swallows hard. Thorin’s words make his heart flutter in excitement. He steps closer as well, the gentle fingers on his beard sending new sparks through his confused body. He’s tongued tied though. He can only lift his chin, meeting those caring blue eyes with his, reaching out to trace Thorin’s dark beard and hesitantly putting his forefinger on those dry lips, marked from the battle at that hot day.

"We aren't doing anything wrong, Fili," Thorin encourages him against the fingertips, weaving his hand around the prince's waist. "We are allowed to have these desires and to express our feelings for each other." He pulls his beloved close once more, making sure this time the other can feel his desire. "And in a few more days Kili will be too. But for now this has to be between us.

“I know it is difficult …" His voice drops low as he can feel his lover respond in kind. "But we have both waited so long to share these feelings. Do not feel guilty if you want to enjoy the love you are due. I want to show you what you mean to me." He presses a kiss to the hand that still lingers on his face and then steps away. He will never force Fili to do something he feels uncomfortable with. But he's made it plenty plain where he stands on the matter to give Fili food for thought.

A genuine smile spreads across Fili’s face and he follows Thorin as he steps away to press their bodies together again, this time enjoying the evidence of their desire and not feeling guilty about it. “I understand,” he whispers, burying both his hands into Thorin’s hair and pulling his face towards his own. First kissing those parched lips lightly, then again more fully, his tongue gently sliding between the taller dwarf’s lips for a brief moment.

Thorin nods and smiles and then looks to Kili, who is still pretty much passed out. “I think before anything else we could all do with a hot bath. I suggest we take our warrior prince here to the bathhouse and get ourselves some well-deserved pampering,” he winks at the blond.

“Sounds like a very good idea.” Fili nods and slides his fingertips across Kili’s dusty stubble, “Kee, wake up, there is a better place you can fall asleep.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'azagh = warrior  
> 'uzagh = greater warrior (a high rank, two stations from the top)  
> id-‘izâgh = the lower warriors (lowest possible rank)  
> nidoyê = my boy  
> \----  
> Kili written by witchesdelite  
> Fili and Dwalin written by delorita  
> Thorin written by LadyLuna


	10. Getting Steamy

Kili allows his kin to steer him into the large bathhouse. He feels sore all over but can’t help but smile as he thinks about his amazing victory. “Did I really pass out?” he asks, not remembering anything after his uncle raised his sword.

“Almost right after you sent me to the ground, yes,” Fili says, trying to sound hurt but isn’t really.

“Do not worry, little Kee,” Thorin smiles, putting a supporting arm under Kee’s shoulder. “You are not the first to have blacked out at the end of their sword trial. And it is only the greatest warriors, those who have truly given their all in the arena, that do so.” He looks to Fili. “I remember _carrying_ your brother to the bathhouse after his trial.”

“I only remember suddenly being here…feeling like ten ponies had run over me,” Fili sighs and shakes his head, looking at Thorin as they enter the chambers where they have to remove their filthy clothes., “It was not that long ago...I wonder why I did not...back then…” he murmurs to himself, trying to remember any details or unusual feelings for his uncle. He starts to undo the lacing on his own shirt, lost in thought.

Kili slowly undoes his slacks and kicks them over to the other side of the room. “I agree, like ten ponies,” he moans, slowly taking off his tunic wincing as it pulls at his bruises. “Do you remember your tournament, Thorin?” he asks curiously, sitting on a bench.

“Vaguely,” Thorin tries to recall that day so long ago. So many things had happened since, so many decades had passed … “It was in Erebor.” Slowly those memories come flooding back now, the noise, the sounds, even the feeling … “We had an enormous arena with stone benches rising up high all around. There were so many dwarves! I remember the noise; I could hear it as my father helped me strap on my armour, rolling through the mountain like a thunderstorm. And I remember feeling torn between wanting to prove my worth to all those gathered and wishing to flee right there and then, terrified of what I was about to face, terrified of failing in front of all those people, all my family and friends.” He smiles at Kili, knowing he must have felt the same only hours ago.

Kili smiles, feeling relief that his uncle had felt the same urge to flee, and feeling a rush of affection run through his veins. “I was so nervous,” he admits lowering himself into the cool water of the baths. “This is nice,” he utters, closing his eyes and resting his head against the mosaic side. “This makes all the bruises worth it.”

Fili slides down into the water beside his brother after shedding his breeches kind of awkwardly. A young Thorin at his tournament didn’t do anything to make his half hard erection go away. Again he wonders how to survive the evening. He’s kind of glad that there are still a few servants around who bring them towels and soap.

One makes to undo his braids but he hisses slightly. “I would rather have my brother do this later, thank you.” He smiles kindly to apologise for his harsh tone.

Thorin stands hovering over the edge of the bath and smiles at his heir. Two more servants immediately rush towards him to offer to scrub the filth of the day from his skin, but he waves them away. “Leave us. I would have some privacy, please close the baths whilst the sons of Durin bathe. And see that some fresh clothes are brought to us.” He watches the servants bow and leave as quickly as they had appeared.

He walks over to the tables with the scrubbing salts and water buckets and pours one of the buckets over himself, washing away some of the dust that had clung to his sweaty skin. As he turns around he finds both princes gawping at him as he shakes the hair out of his face. “You two alright?” he cocks his head, but a playful smirk pulls at his lips.

Fili scrambles out of the water again in shame. In all his puzzlement he’d completely forgotten to scrub the dirt away from his skin. He tries not to look at Thorin, flicking his wet mane back or even lower...much lower.

“I will just be alright again after his festival,” Fili admits, chuckling and trying to take it lightly, washing his own body with concentration to not have to look anywhere else.

Kili remains oblivious and continues to lounge in the water. “I am in heaven,“ he mumbles happily as he relaxes. “Can I just stay here for the rest of the week?” he asks, unwilling to move from the water as it soothes all his aches away and playfully splashes his uncle and brother with the water, chuckling.

“If you do not want to get your surprise the day after tomorrow, then you can stay in the water.” Fili teases, sighing deeply when he slides down again beside his brother, eyes closed.

At this Kili opens his eyes “ What surprise….tell me what surprise!“ he babbles looking at the older dwarves and begins to wobble his chin pulling a sad face. “Please,” he begs when he sees his uncle cross his arms. “Please.”

Fili laughs and playfully tries to duck Kili beneath the surface of the water. “Not telling.”

“No fair, I hate being the youngest,” Kili moans, tickling his brother’s ribs causing him to let out a feminine cry. “You're such a maiden,” he teases and moves his hand up to his neck tickling there also.

Thorin silently watches the brothers play-fight, their sibling love for each other so clear as they tease each other. He quietly seats himself on the edge of the pool, sinking his lower legs into the blissful water and simply watches and smiles, feeling such a simple and pure happiness settle in his heart. _These are my kin, my heirs. And my lovers …_ And he feels sure it is not possible to feel more proud and more blessed than he does right now.

Kili notes his uncle watching them and moves over to sit beside him and wraps his arm around him. “This is nice,” he says softly and opens his other arm wide for his brother to join in with the hug too. “Come join us, Fee,” he smiles as his brother moves over to them and leans into his embrace also.

“Peaceful.” Fili says the first thing that comes to mind after all the noise and excitement of the day. “You want me to wash your hair, Kee?”

“Yes please,” Kili smiles placing a kiss onto Fili’s lips and slipping his tongue into his mouth. He moves his hand up Fili’s spine, feeling blood rush straight to his cock as excitement sparks throughout his body.

 _Three days,_ Fili thinks and grabs Kili’s hand to pull him into the water, breaking the very tempting kiss. “Let me massage your scalp, prince Kili of Durin, new ‘ _Uzagh._ ” Fili slowly moves his fingers into Kili’s wet mass of hair, careful searching for bumps from the battles first.

Kili sighs happily. He had always enjoyed having his hair washed since he was a babe and finds himself groaning as his brother’s fingers wind into his long locks. “That’s…. oh,” he sighs as his brother massages peppermint oil into his scalp and feels his eyes roll into the back of his head.

Fili has always been the one to wash his little brother’s hair when Dis couldn’t. He still takes a great pleasure in it, and now so even more. He likes all the little sighs and huffs he extracts from Kili’s lips through such a simple task. Luckily there are no bumps on his brother’s head, no one had broken the rules, and he can let his fingers work a bit more firmly.

But he soon realises that he can’t stand as close as he did mere three weeks ago. His adult body is getting very interested in Kili’s backside now. Fili wants to shove himself against it, wants to rub his growing erection against those round firm globes, between Kili’s thighs… He shivers and without warning ducks them both under.

Thorin had slid himself into the pool as Fili took care of cleansing Kili’s dark locks. Now he has waded up behind his lovers as they come up for air and he lets his large hand carefully run down Fili’s shoulder, placing a gentle kiss at the nape of his neck. He knows they are playing a dangerous game here, alone in the subdued light of the bathhouse, the water caressing their naked bodies, still all wound up from the fights of the day.

“Rinse his hair, then come to the centre stone,” he whispers in Fili’s ear and then leaves his lovers again, not quite trusting himself right at that moment as images of Kili’s sleek, sweaty body and Fili’s face buried between his own legs the night before seem to shift into one. _Not yet. Three more days,_ he reminds himself, trying to suppress his frustration.

Kili watches his uncle leave and turns to face his brother. He runs his hand over his bare chest, enjoying the way his wet hair feels under his fingers. He can feel his cock harden in earnest now and looks down in between his brother’s legs under the water noting his doing the same. “I don’t want to wait three days,” he moans quietly so Thorin won't hear them.

“I know, sweet Kee.” Fili gives him a brief kiss then gets the water bucket, “let me rinse your hair.” _You can restrain yourself. You are a warrior, you do not need to succumb to the needs of the flesh_ , he reminds himself over and over.

After he has washed all the oil out of Kili’s hair, he takes his brother’s hand and leads him out of the water - even though he protests - to where Thorin is waiting for them.

Thorin swallows hard as he looks up when he hears the wet footsteps of his nephews. There is no denying their arousal, not fully drawn yet, but clear enough for him to have no chance of ignoring it. “You are both beautiful,” he says thickly, tearing away his gaze as he throws a bucket of water over the large warm stone.

 _So are you. Even more so._ Fili thinks, not sure why he cannot say it now.

“What are we going to do?” Fili asks instead, not sitting down, letting go of Kili’s hand, his voice just as thick when he looks at their uncle, in the same state as they are. “Maybe we’d better go home and…” he hates that idea, “...get drunk so we cannot move or think anymore?”

"No!" Thorin says more harshly than he'd intended. "We have a duty to our brother-in-arms," he nods to Kili. "You have wanted to touch our sweet Kili. And this is when we shall. Not in the way that we did yesterday. But I will show you both how delightful it is to touch and be touched even if not _there."_

 "Well I meant for all of us to get drunk. Kee's next real task starts in the next evening." Fili looks very doubtful at his uncle, sitting hesitantly down beside him. “I remember starting out my survival trial with a slight hangover from tasting too much ale during the ale brewing task.”

Thorin raises an eyebrow but says nothing.He hates the survival trial. Not because of the challenge - his nephews were both more than capable of surviving a night in the woods of the mountain - but because it was a trial for him also. Of letting go. Of really accepting that his nephews were adults and could stand on their own two feet. No immediate family were allowed to participate in the survival trial. It was for the young buck to prove that he could do this without the aid of his kin.

He turns to Kili, pushing the thoughts of tomorrow from his mind, ignoring Fili’s pleas to get out whilst they still have some controls over their bodies. He will not be ruled by his dick. "Lie down on your stomach," he orders the brunet, pointing to the flat stone on which he's sat.

Kili shuffles nervously. “I kind of like the idea of drinking ale,” he mutters then sees uncle’s strict face. “Yes, _zabdelê_ ,” he mutters, getting to his knees and lying onto his front, feeling some anticipation at what the two elder bucks are going to do. He buries his face into his arms and closes his eyes feeling relaxation wash over him once more.  

Fili looks at his brother, all well-tuned muscles, slight battle bruises, wet hair dripping, skin glistening with water droplets and instantly moves his legs up to crush them against his groin, squishing his very interested cock. He lays his arms around his knees, sitting like a little dwarfling, leaning his back against the middle post. He exchanges a very heated glance with Thorin and sighs from the bottom of his heart. _Oh sweet torture._

Thorin smiles at Fili’s frustrated sigh. He understands his nephew’s predicament all too well, but equally this is an opportunity. For both brothers to learn that there are a lot of wonderful things that can be explored in an intimate relationship without crossing into that forbidden territory.

He pours ample fragrant oil into the palm of his hands and brings them together to warm up the viscous liquid. “Relax, my lovely Kili,” he says softly as he brings his hands to Kili’s shoulders. “Fili, come here,” he instructs without looking up. “Oil up your hands.” He knows full well that he is pushing his oldest heir to his limits. But he needs to help him snap out of it; neither of them can have their cocks rule their mind.

And then there this other, more wicked streak to him as well. The one that finds Fili on high arousal, trying to restrain his body’s urges and failing and falling apart under them so much of a turn on. He does not need to see Fili’s flushed face to know that the instruction is making him groan. He does not need to see his hard cock to know that he desperately - so desperately - wants to rub it between his brother’s soft cheeks even if he doesn’t yet know why.

Fili looks at Thorin startled. _Getting up?! Now?! In his state?!_ He wonders what sort of test that is and slowly uncurls his body. Thorin’s hands on Kili’s shoulders seem to fit perfectly there. He can do that, he thinks, laying his hands on his brother’s shoulders...or can he? He takes the oil and rubs it into his callused palms, observing Thorin more closely, very glad to see his body in the same aroused state as his even if he acts more calmly under it, seemingly quite more comfortable to be in that state than he feels. And instead of sitting beside Kili on his other side, he steps behind Thorin, putting his oiled hands on his uncle’s shoulders.

Two can play that game.

Thorin jolts and gasps. That is not what he had expected! That is not at all what Fili should be doing, but oh … He opens his mouth to tell him that he should be taking care of his brother, the new ‘ _Uzagh_ , not him. But just then Fili slides his hands over the knots in his shoulders, kneading them softly, and he snaps his jaw shut with force as a shiver runs all down his spine, straight into his privates. “That’s nice …” he mumbles, feeling a flush run up his neck.

He tries to turn his attention back to his own task. But whereas he had just about managed to cage his desires enough to give Kili the treatment his aching body deserved, now his eyes see yet again what they should not yet be seeing. That beautiful sleek yet muscular body, tanned by the sun, glistening with oil. His hands follow the curve of his side to work on the tension in Kili’s lower back … so close to those soft pink globes … That dark shadow that begins at the base of his spine and trails off towards a forbidden treasure, tempting him, beckoning him …

He closes his eyes, letting his hands do their job as he gives in to the lovely feeling of Fili’s hands on his own skin.

Fili bends down and whispers hoarsely, “It is a wonderful task.” He gently nibbles at Thorin’s ear, not knowing where that idea had come from. He watches Thorin’s hands slide down his brother’s sides, over his lower back. Fili takes a deep breath and steps closer, lets his now fully erect cock rub against Thorin’s spine for a few blissful moments, then hisses and steps away. He goes over to the side of his brother, kneels down, freshly oils his hands and starts to caress Kili’s shoulder blades.

His head is spinning with arousal and playfulness, wondering how long he would be able to drag this out until he’d have to lay a hand on himself. Because in no circumstances he would break the rules again or do something to Thorin when his poor brother would be only able to watch.

Kili groans when blissful pleasure washes over him as Thorin’s skilful hands knead down his spine while his brother caresses his shoulders. His cock all the while hardens against the stone and he lets out a little groan as pleasure runs through him. He longs for his elders to touch him in _those_ places and can feel a flush spread over his cheeks and neck as he longs for Thorin’s hands to move a little lower, to where his body is singing out to him.

He has a flashback of his brother’s lips around his hard length and finds himself buck his hips against the stone as he can almost feel his soft heat. He has images of pushing into his mouth and he shakes his head trying to rid himself of the forbidden lusts his body is desperately seeking.

Thorin pulls back his hand with a jerk and still FIli’s by grabbing his wrists when he sees Kili’s cheeks clench and his hips roll to seek friction. _This is not supposed to be erotic!_ They have all had massages before, mainly from the bathhouse servants, so why now has the gesture become something it should not be? _Get a grip Thorin, you know full well why not! Stop fooling yourself that any of you can switch off those feelings that you have unleashed between you! Look at the state of you, you could take someone’s eye out with that weapon!_

Fili looks questioningly at their uncle, loving the firm grip he has on his wrists. He stares at his brother. Poor innocent Kee really needing _it!_

“So what did you and Dwalin do? It must have been exactly like this for you.” he asks, his voice full of lust and suppressed arousal. He pulls his hands back and stands, walking across the tiles, sitting down, back against the opposite wall. “This is torture, for all of us.” He doesn’t hide his erection as he did before. He starts to palm himself, eyes roaming across his brother’s taunting backside and Thorin’s front.

_I want to lick along those beautiful globes and that gorgeous length._

His uncle is not meeting his eyes but Fili does not want to take the first step. He cannot take Thorin’s disapproval again.

Thorin frowns at the question that Fili had posed to him. "On your back," he orders Kili, who groans at that, trying to carry on as they were. It feels like they are all at war with themselves, with their own traitorous bodies.

Yes, it had been exactly like this for him and Dwalin. After all his friend had suffered abstinence for almost a full year until Thorin came of age. Of course they hadn't waited until the day they were allowed to touch. Admittedly they'd not joined until the day of his festival, but their wrists had enjoyed plenty a workout and his backside knew well what to expect when that moment had finally come.

He redirects his thoughts back to Kili who still has not done as told, instead pressing himself even flatter against the stone to hide his immodesty and he snaps. "Kili! I said, turn over. Stop playing silly, it's not like I've never seen your cock before!" He regrets his frustrated outburst as soon as he sees Kili's face.

Kili slowly does as he is told. His face is flushed bright red and his cock stands at attention, aching to be touched and he lets out a little frustrated whine and looks up at his elder with wide eyes and wobbles his chin as he notes his uncle's eyes move straight to his manhood. “I’m sorry Uncle,” he mutters, annoyed at his body’s unwanted actions. _I just want you to touch me!_

Thorin feels his heart give a painful pang at Kili's apology and every last bit of resolve leaves him. "Don't be sorry, little Kee. It's... We all... " he apologetically waves to his own need. "This is an honour. This for me," he then sighs proudly as his eyes scan Kili’s hardness. "For me and Fili." And he silences the warning voice in his head. _Kili is ready. He has already made his choice. Let Mahal speak through your heart._ And slowly he reaches out and traces his index finger along Kili's trembling length.

Fili gasps when he sees Thorin’s caress for his brother. _Is he really going to break his own rules?_ That finger on Kili’s shaft is highly arousing and Fili imagines it on his own. He lets out a soft groan when he mirrors his lover’s action on himself.

Kili lets out an excited squeal as he feels Thorin's large finger on his flesh and then lets out a frustrated moan when the touch remains feather light. He longs to ask for more but dares not in fear of his uncle stopping altogether, and slowly bucks his hips giving out a needy groan.

Kili's eyes lock with his brother and he can see the same need, the same desire, as sparks of lust fizzle between the three of them.

"Kili," Thorin rumbles softly. "Do you want this?" He sits himself down on the stone now, his hand still touching, oh so carefully as he trails down to his base. "Look at me, Kili. This is your honour, your purity. It is your right to make us wait for you."

Kili looks deep into his uncle’s grey-blue eyes and can see love and concern in them. _Is this what I want?_ he asks himself as his hardness gives a painful throb. He bites his lip and slowly nods. "Touch me please," he pants trying to stop himself from bucking his shaft into Thorin's awaiting hand.

Thorin hesitates for one more second, but then nods. _Forgive me if this is wrong, but it feels right._ He wraps his large hand slowly around Kili's hardness, weighing the warm flesh in the palm of his hand, watching Kili shudder.

Then he looks over to Fili, feeling a moment of guilt for harsh words spoken between them which he has just undone. And he reaches out to him with his free hand.

Fili hesitates for a moment, wondering if he should give his brother the chance to be with their uncle alone, to enjoy his sole attention just as Fili did the other night, but then the urge to be with both of them is overpowering every rational thought and he walks back to his lovers.

He sits next to Kili on his other side and whispers, “Thank you, Thorin.” He bends across Kili to kiss Thorin briefly and passionately, then leans down. “Thank you for courting us both, my sweet Kee.” And finally, with no guilt or the fear to get discovered, he touches his lips to Kili’s, licking that adorable mouth with his tongue, begging for entrance. His hand slowly slides across his brother’s slightly hairy chest.

Kili moans underneath his brother’s lips as his tongue slicks into his mouth. Shivers run down his spine as his brother and uncle tease his body. He reaches for Fili’s face as he goes to pull away and tugs gently at his braids in his beard pulling him closer again, unwilling for the kiss to end.

Kili can feel his cock twitch as his uncle runs his hands along it. _I am the luckiest dwarf in the land!_ he thinks as he lets out a groan under his brother’s lips as Fili runs his hand to his nipples and takes one in hand gently rolling it between his fingertips.   

Fili lies down on his side, leaning on his elbow so he can devour his needy brother better. Their tongue battle is as playful as their fight battles were in the past. Light and tender but also a duel for the upper hand. Fili smiles into the kiss when his exploring fingertips find Kili’s nub and he has a similar reaction as Thorin had given. His other hand sneaks into the wet strands of his brother’s hair.

Fili’s cock is leaking but he tries to give it no attention just yet. This is about spoiling his sibling until he begs for release.

As Fili pulls away Kili pants. “That was… this is….amazing,” is all he can manage to says and runs his hand over his brother’s tattoo slowly, moving further down his body noting the little noises he is making and slowly takes the blond’s hardened sword into the palm of his hand giving a moan of delight as he feels his uncle’s hand quicken a little.

“Kee!” Fili bucks into that hesitant, curious fist, and hisses against his brother’s chest, pressing his forehead against it in a moment of pleasurable shock. He realises he could come from this right now but he also notices that he can still control his lust a little. He gently swirls the tip of his tongue around and across Kili’s nipple, joining Thorin’s hand on his brother’s dick, briefly wondering how he is doing. He looks up and meets his uncle’s gaze.

Thorin smiles at his lover, a little unsurely, feeling like he has failed as their leader and their elder by breaking so easily to temptation. _But you are fulfilling your duty as their lover_. “This feels right,” he explains himself out loud this time in an attempt to redeem himself just a little.

Fili smiles, and moves himself up a little to be able to kiss Thorin properly. “I forgive you.” Just one chaste kiss, then, “I love you.” He repeats the words to Kili and adds, “Yes, it feels completely right.” _And not like a dragon will come upon us because of it._

He sighs and removes his hand from Kili’s shaft to reach for his uncle’s super hard sword. Kissing his brother again deeply while gripping his uncle’s hard on tightly feels so absolutely right; no doubt about it. Fili slowly starts to move his hips.

“Touch both of us,” Thorin asks of his blond heir as he lets go of Kili’s sword, encouraging for the task to be taken over as he dips his fingers into more of the oil he had used to ease Kili’s muscular aches. He looks to the brunet, drinking in the pleasure already shining deep in his eyes.

“Kili, I want to try something,” he whispers, placing little kisses all up his arm until he reaches his shoulder. “You must trust me. And if you do not like it, you must tell me,” he nibbles Kili’s ear, simultaneously jerking his hips a little as Fili’s hand works along his rock hard length, rubbing his sensitive cockhead just along the edge. _This is quite a challenge,_ he chuckles to himself, _dividing my attention between two such eager lovers._

Thorin’s words register only after a moment in Fili’s now slightly befuddled brain. He reluctantly stops tonguing his brother’s mouth and sits up cross legged so he can take both his lovers in hand. “Gorgeous,” he murmurs, loving the way Thorin’s cock head feels so silky against his fingertips and under his palm and how Thorin moves his hips leisurely.  Luckily Fili is ambidextrous, so he spoils his brother just as gentle and firm as his uncle.

Fili might just come from jerking them both off. From hearing their unusual noises, feeling the cocks react to his touch, taking it all in with his eyes wide open in wonder.

Then he wonders what Thorin wants to try that requires such careful asking.

Kili looks deep in to his uncles eyes. “I trust you,” he groans as a wave of anticipation and excitement rushes through his body for the yet unknown action of his uncle. He groans as his brother teases his cockhead, “ Oh….. that’s so nice.”

“Kee, can you...my cock...more please…” Fili gasps in desperation, concentrating on his tasks but wanting to feel his brother’s fingers on his erect flesh more intensely.

Kili slowly squeezes his brother’s shaft. _It’s heavier than mine!_ he thinks and copies his brother’s movements on his. Fili lets out a grunt of approval and he feels himself relax and gives him a huge smile. “You look beautiful like that.”

Thorin carefully watches the brothers, trying, feeling... _Yes, I'm sure I made the right decision. They look so in love, so perfect together in their need._

He presses more gentle kisses on Kili's shoulder before telling him softly to pull up his knees a little. As the brunet complies his fingers carefully feel their way around his buttock until he feels that soft little pucker between.

Kili's hooded eyes spring open and stare at him in shock, confusion. "It's alright, little prince," he smiles, kissing his temple. "It feels a little weird at first, I know. But it is fine, it is going to feel nice."

Kili can feel his body begin to clench at the unusual feeling, and gulps trying to remain calm. _It’s alight this is Thorin!_ he reminds himself and can feel his body instantly begin to relax as his brother continues to stroke his hardness _Oh that is so nice!_

Fili is torn between closing his eyes at the bliss he’s already starting to feel with Kili’s fingers wrapped around his hard one tighter or leave them open and watch what Thorin is doing to do their lover. He can’t really see it from where he’s sitting but he has a vague guess. It must be an arousing task since Thorin’s cock now continuously leaks that clear fluid Fili has seen before. He holds his breath.

Slowly Thorin's thick fingertips circle over that sensitive bud, relaxing his sweet prince, waiting for him to bloom. "Does it feel nice now?" he asks huskily.

Kili nods enthusiastically as he feels his uncle run the tip of his finger in a place he never thought could feel so nice. Waves of pleasure wash over his body at his lover’s caresses. “So nice,” he moans, bucking his cock into his brother's hand.

"Fili, move closer," Thorin looks at the older prince with some urgency as they both are flushed with their pending peak. "I want you to watch. And learn."

 _Learn? Now?_ Fili thinks confused with the part of his brain that is still vaguely functioning. He bends awkwardly forward to see what Thorin is doing with his finger and he gasps when he realises that it’s circling Kili’s pucker.

Both Kili’s and Thorin’s dicks tremble in his fists and he speeds up his movements just that tiny fraction. “Oh Mahal…” he gulps in air, feeling himself pulse in Kili’s hand.

Thorin gives Fili the briefest of a heated glance before he turns to Kili and takes him into an all-consuming all-devouring kiss. And as his tongue pushes between those soft pink lips, penetrating the warm wet heat of Kili’s mouth, so does his finger push into the hot tight channel of Kili’s body, moulding around his slicked finger.

 _I want that too._ With that thought Fili is coming all over Kili’s hand and stomach, his own ass muscles clenching involuntary. He still manages to hold on to Thorin’s and Kili’s dicks, fisting them roughly, frantically.

Somehow the tight clench of his finger translates in his head to the same feeling around his cock as Fili’s clever and strong hands expertly work him to his peak, despite the rest of the blond prince falling to pieces before them.

“Come for me,” he just about manages to whisper in Kili’s ear as he slowly fucks his finger into his backside. He knows there is so much more pleasure that can be given up there but neither of them are going to last long enough to explore anything more this afternoon than one simple finger sliding in and out of that tight little hole.

Waves of pleasure surge through Kili’s body and he feels his peak rush out of his body in a hot stream. He gazes at his uncle who has also reached his peak and can see pleasure written across his face before he feels his own eyes glaze over. “Oh Thorin” he cries bucking down on his uncle’s finger as he works his way through his peak.

When Fili feels the juices of love spurt out of his lovers’ bodies nothing can hold him up anymore and he collapses across them both, while they are still kissing. Then the world goes black for him.

Thorin can but take deep shuddering breaths as he can no longer distinguish between bodies and body parts; they appear to have become one big molten mass of boiling love and pleasure. He tries to carefully pull back his finger, but finds that Kili’s body is reluctant to let go yet and in the end decides to just stay as he is, his hand between Kili’s thighs, his limp wet dick still lying in Fili’s now soft hand and his lips still locked with the brunet.

_Mahal, forgive me, I know I should have waited. But look at them. Look at us. This is pure love._

Just before his eyes flutter shut too, he feels a peacefulness settle over him, an acceptance. The rules are not some divine law that would call the wrath of the _Lagân_ on them if broken, as he had once been warned by his grandfather. They are just there to protect their precious youngsters from doing anything that they feel not yet ready for, he realises now. But the body isn’t something that flicks open or closed like a lock. Fili was not ready at his Festival; his body took several more years to mature. And Kili is just a few days ahead of time.

So be it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kili written by witchesdelite  
> Fili written by delorita  
> Thorin written by LadyLuna
> 
> \---  
> zabdelê = my lord of all lords  
> Lagân = Valar (gods, deities)


	11. Love is in the Air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Illustration - http://archiveofourown.org/works/1605980/chapters/7146140

When the three princes finally wake from their post climax slumber the sun has long set in the sky Thorin realises when the chamber, normally lit by a clever arrangement of crystals that disperse and reflect the rays of the sun, has now settled into a semi darkness only broken by the glow of a torch. He frees himself from the tangle of limbs and takes the torch to light the fire pits around the pool.

"Come, you two," he gently shakes the youngsters who have snuggled up closer to each other. "Time to get clean and go home to Dis."

For a few moments Fili is completely disorientated when he hears his uncle’s voice so close by his ear. Kili is such a nice cushion and Fili doesn’t want to wake up. But part of his body lies on a very hard surface and his muscles are aching. For some reason he has cramps in his fingers.

He snickers when his brain slowly starts working again and he remembers what he last did with his hands. He looks at them, still sticky and then looks at Thorin dreamily. His uncle and lover still wearing the evidence of their union on his belly, his locks are in complete disarray.

“That was unbelievable,” Fili sighs.

"It was," Thorin nods with a warm smile. "But it has to stay our secret for now. Especially tomorrow. We know Kili has already made his choice, but he cannot say that yet. Tomorrow others may still make their offers.” He strokes his hand through Fili’s matted hair. “Don’t look so upset, you know it will be just show.” And he pulls Fili into his arm, softly kissing his lips. “He is ours and we are his. Now you best get your brother up and cleaned or we’ll all have to face your mother’s wrath,” he grins, and begins to scrub his own skin clean for a second time round.

Fili wants to stay in Thorin’s arms just that little while longer, feel his lips against his own, but he knows he has to face normality again as well. He’s grown up enough to know that those longings of the flesh are just temporarily and cannot rule their entire day.

“You are right,” he sighs and tries to rouse his sibling but to no avail. Since Kili won’t wake up, Fili searches for a cloth to drench in water and gently washes their seed away from his brother’s body, mindful not to touch the minor but fresh bruises from his exhausting day. Kili turns onto his side, huffs a bit and sleeps on which makes Fili smile fondly.

When he’s satisfied with his handy work, he turns to Thorin and asks, “Will...would you please do my braids since he sleeps the sleep of the successful ‘ _Uzagh?”_ Fili looks up unsurely, not knowing if he can make such a request. “I can do yours if you let me?”

Thorin blinks at the blond prince in surprise. Fili’s braids were like sacred relics that since Kili was old enough to thread together he had insisted no one else - not even Dis - was allowed to touch. “It would be my honour, _ibrizinlêkhûnê_ ,” he smiles happily. “Come, let’s sit in the shallow of the pool and I will wash your hair. If you will let me,” he repeats Fili’s words.

Fili briefly wonders if this will upset Kee, but then he dismisses the thought since with today everything has shifted between the three of them. They are all lovers now and something like this should be alight.

He follows Thorin to sit in the shallow water, admiring his buttocks in the dim torchlight, his broad shoulders and the flexing muscles in his backandthose strong thighs. He’d never studied his uncle like this, with the eyes of a lover. The fact that he is able to do it without feeling ashamed lets his heart rate quicken and he smiles happily.

Thorin turns around and cocks his head at Fili then begins to laugh softly. “You looking at me like that …” he chuckles as Fili raises an embarrassed eyebrow, “... it is nice. Very nice,” he sighs. “But we have to focus. Besides, you are testing my stamina. I am not the young dwarf I was once, not like you and Kili,” he snorts.

“I did not mean to...I was not…” Fili blushes, feeling found out and cursing his damn dick, already getting interested again and no breeches to hide in. He cocks his head too, joining Thorin in snorting and then laughs, “Well, I guess I just have to live with this for a while,” he gestures at his privates and then lowers himself into the water. “I promise to not come onto you yet again. I really would feel honoured if you would wash my hair and let me wash yours.”

“The honour is mine,” Thorin carefully removes the silver beads that hold Fili’s braids together, both from his moustache and his lovely long hair, and begins to pull the strands apart. “And your ehm … interest … flatters me. I am a very lucky dwarf to have found not one but two amazing lovers at my age.” He pours the peppermint oil into his palm and begins to massage Fili’s scalp with his blunt fingers.

Kili flicks open his eyes, confusion playing through his head. His body feels sore and battered from the exhausting tasks of the day. He can hear the faint noise of talking and pricks his ears listening to voices. _What am I doing here?_ he asks himself then memories come flooding back to him in a giant wave and a grin spreads across his face ear to ear.

He slowly rolls himself in the direction of the noise and recognises the voices in an instant as his kin. He makes to get to his knees but as he picks up on the spoken words he decides he does not want to intrude and instead remains where he is, feigning sleep as he listens to the conversation.

“You are an amazing lover.” Fili whispers and groans at the expert massage of his scalp, he bends his head back and sighs. _This is just as good as when Kili does it._ “I keep trying to remember how I felt at my trials and my festival about you. Because you have been _here_ all along. Nothing in my gut stirred back then, but I appreciated it so much to have you, my dear uncle, with me, guiding me, helping me...” Fili murmurs somewhat frustrated at the lost time.

“Let me tell you something,” Thorin says as he runs his fingers through his golden curls, massaging the spring back into those strands. “I dreaded your Festival. Not because I feared you would not pass your trials; I knew you would blow everyone away with your skill at each of those things, just as Kili has. But I knew that at the end of all that you would get to choose your lover, the dwarf who would take care of you from there on.” He lowers his voice a little to more a thought that passes his tongue, “The dwarf who would take you away from me.”

He pours water over Fili’s head, shielding his eyes from the oily water running down his hair. “I just hoped that you would want Kili; that you would choose to wait for him. Both because he was the only one I thought I could bear to see at your side and also because it would buy me a few more years to get used to the idea … Perhaps …” his voice trails off, but he feels he owes his lover the honesty of his mind. ”I didn’t consciously withhold from you what you needed to know about courtship, but now I wonder if subconsciously … Anyhow, I need not worry about that anymore now, my beloved.” He presses a kiss on Fili’s neck.

“Oh Thorin…” Fili turns after having held his breath when hearing those words, and despite his promise to not come onto his lover so soon again, he takes his face into his hands and kisses him as tenderly as he can. The enormity of what Thorin has just said slowly sinking in. As he breaks the kiss reluctantly again he says, locking his gaze with the older dwarf’s, “That last day when everyone was bringing me gifts, wanting my honour, my love...well, maybe only wanting to become important at my side…” he touches their foreheads together, his voice getting even lower, “I kept comparing them to either you or Kili and just could not choose. It felt ridiculous.” Another soft touch of lips then Fili starts to carefully un-braid Thorin’s hair, mindful not to pull too harshly, smirking when he feels the remains of semen between the strands.

“I don’t think I could have let anyone else touch you,” Thorin admits, closing his eyes as Fili’s fingers begin to pull through his hair. “I hoped that Mahal would allow me to see you and Kili profess your love to each other. But I never thought I would be part of it. Not like this,” he smiles, thinking about those wonderful intimate moments they had enjoyed so far.

Kili can feel his heart quicken at his uncle’s words. He pulls his hair over his face which has started to go red as his body stirs gently again. _Think of something else,_ he tells himself. _Think of Balin._

Fili is speechless at those words, at his uncle’s honesty. He moves to stand behind Thorin and takes the peppermint oil between his palms and slowly rubs it into that mass of gorgeous hair. He takes his time to concentrate on his task, mulling everything Thorin has said over in his head.

Then he pours water slowly over Thorin’s hair, bending his head back, rinsing the oil and the dust from the afternoon out of it time and time again. “Mahal seems to know us very well,” he finally says when he sits opposite Thorin again in the shallow warm water, “You are so very special, uncle...Thorin.”

Thorin can barely swallow the lump in his throat and he has to rub his eyes before he is able to look at his nephew, his lover, again. He had spent a lifetime feeling a failure. He had watched his king die, his brother die, his father disappear, unable to save any of them. And now what was he? A king without a crown, without a throne. One who could not even reunite the dwarven clans. One who had to spend his days labouring like a slave for men who were mere children compared to him and yet looked down on him and his people. “I do not deserve those words,” he shakes his head. “You deserve so much better from me than to live here in exile. You are a prince of the House of Durin, I should be showering you in the purest gold and finest jewels.” He cannot even look at Fili then, bowing his head in shame.

Kili opens his eyes now no longer caring if they know he’s awake. _Uncle the guilt is not yours. You have done nothing but brought us happiness and joy!_ he thinks, wants to say it, but his brother beats him to it.

“Shhh, do not say such things, please.” Fili lifts Thorin’s head up with his forefinger beneath his chin. “We are in love with you, Thorin,” Fili traces his lips across the corners of his lover’s eyes to kiss those tears away. His heart clenches, he has never seen tears in Thorin’s eyes, _ever._ “We do not need those treasures.” A soft touch of lips to lips, “We need you.” Another feather light kiss. “And we want to make you happy.”

“Fili …” Thorin pulls his sweet lover in a bone-crushing hug, burying his face in the hollow of his shoulder. “You and Kili make me so happy. If it was not for you two I would have stopped searching for a way to go back home long ago. But I promise you I will return your birth-right to you. We will go home.” He cups Fili’s face, massaging his lips softly with his own. “And your happiness is all that matters. I promise to love you, both of you, until the end of my days.” He pulls his lover close again until their lips melt into one once more, tender first then deeper. Not in the same passionate way that they had kissed when they had both been so aroused. This is a kiss born from the deepest love for each other.

Kili clears his throat alerting his lovers to his presence causing them to jump in surprise. “Room for one more?” he asks and smiles when his uncle widens his arms out for him and walks over feeling love radiate from both of his breath-taking beloveds. He sinks himself down into the war, water and places a kiss on each of their lips.

Fili pulls his brother tight into their hug, kissing him just as passionately as he had kissed Thorin. Thorin runs his large hands through the thick, wet layers of blond and dark hair, for the first time truly openly admiring his lovers enjoying such intimacy before him, not hiding his surreptitious glances, but taking in every bit of how they touch, how they kiss, how they love each other. And it is making his heart sing with joy.

After what feels like a long while Fili pulls back very reluctantly, not wanting the kiss to end nor Thorin’s hands leave his scalp. But he remembers his uncle’s words about testing his stamina. Fili’s shaft starts to show interest already again in the warm water and the close proximity of both his lovers but there is a thought in his head. “If we do not go home soon,” he rubs his lips briefly across Thorin’s and then Kili’s, “Ma will come looking for us in here…”

Thorin snorts at the image of his sister barging into the bathhouse, ladle in hand to give the three of them what for. “Fili, is right. Besides, little Kee,” he smiles at his brunet lover, brushing the wet strands from his flushed cheeks, “I am sure she will have a celebratory feast ready for you. You deserve to gloat in your victory for a while.”

Kili looks around the silent bathhouse. _I don’t want to go home. I want to spend more of these blissful moments, whispering sweet nothings into both your ears._ He lets out a sigh knowing there is no way he will win this argument. “Two more days,” he says out loud and makes to climb out of the crystal clear water.

“Oh Kee, now you are too fast,” Fili stretches out a hand for his brother to come back, “Are you not going to help us with our braids?”

Thorin looks over his shoulder with a smile and nods. “Indeed, little one. We cannot show up at the dinner table looking this dishevelled or there will be trouble for sure. Will you do the honours?” he looks from Kili to Fili with a warm smile, positioning himself to be groomed by his lovers.

Kili grins ecstatically at the great honour of helping his lovers with their hair and lowers himself back into the bath. “It would be my privilege to help you both,” he runs his fingers through Thorin’s luxurious hair and gently starts to braid the wet hair, humming happily.

Fili looks at his uncle, heart pounding. "It is a privilege indeed." He moves behind Thorin and carefully wrings out the mass of hair that feels like so much thicker than his own. "Let me get a comb."

Thorin can’t help himself as he watches Fili step out of the shallow warm pool, the water running in droplets down his toned body as if each wishes to caress his skin before it drops back into the pool. His eyes glide down his back, where his golden hair clings to his body, down lower, resting comfortably now on his backside. _He is gorgeous_ , it simply goes round and round in his head as he studies those perfect globes. And his body is urging to touch them, to mould that soft skin in his large hands and to pull those cheeks gently apart …

He takes a shuddering breath and looks to Kili, watching him lick his lips as he too stares at his brother now with eyes so different than they were only a week ago. Lover’s eyes … Passionate and hungry.

They both jolt when Fili turns back around, feeling a little caught out as he grins at those mesmerised faces.

Comb in hand Fili walks back towards them, completely aware that he’s almost fully aroused again. He knows they had been staring at his backside and they stare now at his front. And he loves it. He never thought he would like to show his body off like this, but he walks deliberately slow, licking his lips, letting his own eyes roam over Kili’s slender form, his flawless, tanned skin, slightly hairy chest. And over Thorin’s battle proven body, with his scars and body hair and all those artful tattoos, muscles playing with every movement he makes.

Fili loves the way they lean into each other, Kili braiding Thorin’s hair and Thorin’s hand slowly sliding his brother’s back up and down.

Thorin closes his eyes as Fili slips back into the water beside him. He loves the intimacy of this moment, not in any sexual way as they had been before, but just the familiar and yet somehow so much more meaningful sensation of his nephews’ hands untangling his thick curls. Of Fili pulling the ivory comb through it with such care and dedication.

Braiding is a very special thing in their culture in any case; it holds lots of meanings, the braid beads carrying symbols of rank and heritage, the patterns which are passed down from father to son and mother to daughter. One never touches another’s hair without express permission, it would be almost as in appropriate as reaching for their private parts. This is something reserved for family and lovers only, possibly with the exception of servants to those of status but even then - as Fili had already expressed earlier - it is often not preferred as it feels so personal, so intimate and important.

“You spoil me,” he smiles softly, feeling himself relax under the loving touches.

“You deserve to be spoiled,” Fili smiles, sensing the protest that doesn’t make it out of Thorin’s mouth. _I love your hair._ Fili adds in his mind, not sure if that would be appropriate to say. Once he’s finished combing through it he moves it aside and lays feather light kisses across Thorin’s neck, trying to stay in control of his arousal. _Not yet._

As his princes begin to rebraid his strands Thorin wraps his arms around their waists, feeling the soft warm skin under his fingers. _This is how it is meant to be_ , he tells himself once more, feeling comfortable now with it all. Still, tomorrow will be interesting, he muses. Tomorrow they will have to face the reactions of others. And as yet he is unsure how that will go down. There are so many complicated twists in their courtship. Their blood ties, their triad love … He knows there will be at least some who will have something to say on the matter, not least to him as the eldest, as the heir.

For now he shrugs it off. No one has the power to change their hearts but the Lagân themselves. If anyone has an issue with it, let them take it up with Mahal when they bow before his throne.

Fili watches their handy work, still stunned that they were allowed to do this, and puts the very special braid beads back in on his side, giving the remaining ones to Kili. “May I braid one single braid out of your gorgeous hair one day?” he shyly asks.

Thorin opens his eyes and tilts his head towards his lover. “Of course you may, my sweet prince.” He leans forward and kisses his lips softly, briefly. “I like you playing with my hair.”

Fili gasps and blushes which absolutely doesn’t fit to the state his body is in. “Thank you, my....beloved.” He tries out the word and strokes his fingertips across Thorin’s cheek, then he does the same to Kili, still in awe at the new aspect of their relationship. “Beloved,” Fili says again and sits slowly down.

“I have a question though,” he says awkwardly, “I mean, I know we cannot be ruled by our...our body,” he sighs. “And I know we’ve kind of discussed this before,” he chuckles a little at the memory, “but how do I get rid of that damn hard on if there is no time for it to being taken care of?” He tries to concentrate on the hands and comb in his hair but huffs a bit frustrated.

Thorin begins to laugh softly at Fili’s awkward question. “Trust me, lovely one, when you get to my age you will no longer wish that blessing away,” he winks cheekily. “But for now, you will either have to learn to make quick work of it yourself or think of something rather less … appealing than sat here naked with your lovers in the warm wet steam of the baths," he gently teases.

“Alright then,” Fili sighs and grabs his greedy dick and balls and strokes himself under the surface of the water, closing his eyes and enjoying his lovers’ care for his wild locks.

But after a few moments he murmurs, “Can’t you two make quick work of it? Doing it myself is just not the same,” he sighs, hanging his head. _I am convinced that I will climax as soon as you touch me_... _there…_ “Kee how are _you_ feeling?” Fili turns his head a little, “I know we said Ma might show up here…I am sorry.”

Kili bites his lip trying to think of anything other than his heavy sword standing to attention between his legs. “I hate this. I just wish we did not have to wait to show our love to each other,” he grumbles moving his hand over his privates and taking himself in hand trying to picture it being both his lovers’ hands.

“Thorin?!”

Thorin has never seen his nephews move quite so fast as they practically fly out of the water at the sound of his sister’s voice. _That_ will do it! he grins, thinking of his nephews' predicament. He had warned them. He knew that Dis would eventually come looking for them. And now he chuckles as he gets to his feet and wrings out his hair whilst the boys scramble to wrap the woollen towels around their middles.

“There you are!” Dis rounds the corner, eyeing her brother, who appears in no rush. “It has been hours! I was about to send a search party out. My food is good and well ruined now and …”

“Dis!” Thorin smiles as he steps out of the pool. “Breathe. We were all worn out and we fell asleep.” He grabs a towel himself and begins to rub his skin dry. “I am sorry if we have ruined your food, we did not intend to be so long.”

Dis sighs and looks at her boys, who are already almost dressed in the fresh clothes that the servants had brought them. “I think I can salvage it.” She walks up to her brother and forces him to look at her. “Thorin, you are playing with fire,” she whispers to him. She is not dim. She knows full well that three bucks high on testosterone enjoying the steaming hot baths of Belegost is an enormous temptation for her loved up kin.

But Thorin smiles. “Do not worry, _namad_. Mahal smiles upon us. And I promise you that Kili will have his honour when he comes of age.” _I may have crossed too many boundaries already, but_ that _I will make sure of._

Dis snorts but nods. “Get dressed,” she orders her older brother. “And Fili, someone forgot to braid your pretty beard,” she winks and stays standing in the baths, arms crossed until all her men are presentable once more, not trusting that the minute she turns her back they will not get _distracted_ again.

++++

“I am going to have a smoke outside,” Thorin places a kiss on Dis’ head shortly after the boys had excused themselves, thanking their mother for the lovely food but claiming exhaustion and needing to go to bed so that Kili would be all fresh for the important events still to come. He could guess that they were not _that_ tired, after all they had had plenty of rest in the bathhouse and he catches his sister’s eye conveying the same thoughts. “If you want to make sure they don’t do anything, you will need to send them to different rooms,” he shrugs, deciding it is her problem as much as his own.

Dis snorts. “I don’t think that would stop them. But equally I trust that you have explained to Fili the importance of this. Of the rightful tradition. It is Kili’s right.”

“It is and I have,” Thorin nods. “And I trust them. “ _I trust them to not go beyond anything we haven't already done at least. Kili will be prepared for his Festival, but he will have his precious gift to give us._ “He fought well today,” he changes the subject quickly. “You must be proud.”

“I am,” Dis beams proudly. “Thank you, Thorin. Thank you for training them. And for being a father to them when Gili could not.”

Thorin takes his sister’s hand and presses a kiss on it. “No need to thank me, it is my duty.” He cocks his head at his baby sister. “And you?”

“And me what, Thorin?”

“It has been a long time since Gili entered Mahal’s Halls, Dis.”

He watches her bite her lip and blush softly, averting her eyes, and leaves it at that.

++++

“Kee,” Fili whispers into his brother’s mass of hair as he has curled up at his side in their bed, after a wonderful, satisfying meal under their mother’s watchful eye.

Kili’s head lies on the blond’s chest, breath evening out. “How was it, sleepy head? I want to know every detail of…of Thorin’s finger inside of you.” He feels himself blush as he says it, but the image is burned into his brain and brings his now always present arousal to full attention again. “I love his hands and...and his mouth…” Fili sighs, lost in thought, caressing his brother’s back and arm, knowing that he’s too tired from fighting to do anything more just yet,” and Mahal...his cock…” Fili licks his lips just thinking about it.

Kili turns his body to face his brother and kisses his neck. “It felt strange at first but nice,” he thinks of his uncle’s finger brush against his inner walls and can feel his cock start to become aroused, “really, really nice.”

“I...I thought that...that opening is way too small to get a finger in there…” Fili contemplates, “Must have been way too tight…” Then he grins at Kili, feeling his interest grown despite his sleepiness, against his thigh, “must have been very nice when it gets you like this.” He wraps his hand around his brother’s dick, now way more sure of himself than mere two days ago.

Kili gasps at his brother’s touch, “Mahal,” he says feeling suddenly less sleepy, “I thought the same as you. It was a stretch but a nice stretch…. It feels intimate and his fingers... he knows how to use them,” the brunet blushes then giggles.

“Isn’t it amazing that he wants the both of us like that?” Fili slowly moves his hand on Kili’s dick, lost in thought, the other buried in his hair, “I could not...I could not look away from his cock, it was like it was calling out to me…”

Kili laughs. “He is very well hung so to speak and he has a nice backside,” he can feel his face go scarlet and buries it into his brother’s soft locks. “I wonder what else Thorin will show us.”

“You will see stars, once he takes your cock into his mouth and...and sucks…your...your juice out of you...” Fili’s breath hitches and his hand speeds up on Kili’s shaft. Fili’s own standing out hard and proud, begging for attention yet again. _After having shrunk back within moments of their mother’s appearance in the baths._

Kili reaches for his brother’s shaft teasing his slit, matching his speed to his brother’s hand. Both princes pant and groan at each other. “Oh that’s nice,” The brunet grunts as his brother takes his balls with his other hand.

“K...Kee,” Fili turns so they face each other, “Would...would you ...try…” the blonde prince has trouble to express what he wants. But since Kili is so inexperienced he just has to say it. “I would like to have you taste me...down there...as I showed you…”

Kili flushes and finds himself gazing wide- eyed at his brother’s cock with his jaw dropped, “You want me to suck you?” he says then a smile curls his mouth. “With pleasure,” he moves further down the bed and takes the blonde’s cock into the warm heat of his eager mouth.

Fili hisses at the new, arousing feeling, instantly loving his brother’s mouth around his cock, slightly sucking, “Ohhhh that is just...hmmm, thank you little one!” He restrains himself to not thrust up too much. His hands find their way into Kili’s hair, kneading his scalp.

Kili moves his head long Fili’s length slowly running his tongue over the forbidden flesh, a little nervously at first but at the pleasurable sound of his brother as he lets out a grunt, he gains confidence and takes his lover’s sword deeper into his mouth, sending sparks of delight all over his body.

He can feel his beloved’s fingers wrapped into his hair and his cock gives a twitch of excitement at the sensational touch. He lets out a whimper under his brother’s cock, and increases his speed a little.

Fili enjoys the gentle treatment for a few moments, knowing they shouldn’t even do that yet. But after what Thorin had done to little Kee, this couldn’t be bad. He sighs and strokes through hair and over shoulders and wants to pleasure his brother too and suddenly he gets an idea.

“Kee, let go of me for a moment, please.” He pulls back a little, already regretting the loss of warmth around his dick, “I want to try something…” he whispers.

Kili looks up at his brother wide eyed. _Now, of all the moments to interrupt you choose now!_ part of him wants to go straight back to his brother’s cock and suck like his life depends on it, while the other is a little curious “ What did you have in mind?” the brunet croaks. 

“Lie on your side,” Fili croaks and moves himself around as his brother does so. He shuffles on the furs until he faces Kili’s beautiful hard on and groans, “Oh Mahal,” before carefully taking it into his mouth. _Feels different than Thorin’s_ he repeatedly thinks. He lets his tongue play a little. _Hmmmm tastes so delightful._ Fili lets his hands slide very slowly over Kili’s firm globes. Every movement is so very new and feels so forbidden but at the same time intoxicating. He tries to take a deep breath through his nose as he nudges his own dick against his brother’s soft lips.

Kili gasps at the moist touch. _Feels amazing!_ Every movement of his brother makes his heart race with adrenaline. He looks at his brother’s cock which is still level with his eyes then realisation sinks in. _He wants us to suck at the same time._ He sticks his tongue out giving it an experimental lick then takes it back into his mouth running his tongue around Fili’s little slit. 

Fili makes an inarticulate noise. _Never thought one can feel so much pleasure, giving and taking._ He briefly stops his task to mutter, “Oh Kee…” before going back to exploring his brother’s shaft and his backside. He moves his hips slowly, feeling Kili’s do the same. His hands get a mind of their own and hesitantly part Kili’s ass cheeks slightly.

Kili gasps as his brother pulls at his backside and pulls off his brother’s cock with a pop. “Do you want to do what Thorin did?” he unsurely runs his hands over his brother’s backside. “And I can do the same to you!” _I want to make you explode with need and pleasure!_

Fili is startled at the question. He did not intend to do that, his hands just moved of their own accord. “I...no, Kee,” Fili gasps, feeling his brother’s disappointment, “I...I am too inexperienced, I might hurt you.” _And I will not disappoint Thorin’s trust in me,_ it flashes through his mind, even in the heat of the moment. He softly slides his tongue across that velvety cock head, moving his hands to Kili’s balls and base of his shaft, squeezing gently. “I am sorry I gave you false hopes.” He tries his best to stimulate his brother’s arousal with his fingers and tongue. “We’d better leave that to your festival night.” He moves his head up and tries to look at Kili. “Is that alright with you?”

Kili replies by taking his brother’s cock into his mouth and bobbing his head along his sword. He moves his hands to Fili’s stones and rolls them through his fingers, gently tugging them. His hands explore Fili’s buttocks then he gently moves the cock from his mouth. “I have an idea!” he slowly moves his brother’s cheeks apart and runs his finger along his entrance rim. “Promise I won’t do anything apart from this,” he smiles as his brother groans and returns to his neglected cock.

 _Oh. Ohhhh that feels good. I did not know a finger there would feel that wonderful._ Fili’s fuzzy brain shuts off and he only moves on instinct now. Pleasurable little tremors start to wrack his body. He sucks Kili in now with vigour, trying to swallow as much of that gorgeous cock as possible, massaging it with his tongue firmly. His fingers rolling and squeezing those drawn up pebbles. The suction on his own cock is so amazing, he feels tears at the corners of his eyes. And that finger _there...Bliss._

Kili smiles under his brother’s cock as he lets out wanton moans of delight. He utters a heated whimper as he feels his brother take him deeper into his mouth and copies the movement with his own. He can taste his brother’s natural juices on his tongue and can smell the aroma of peppermint oil on his brother’s pubic hair.

Fili is completely wound up now. The finger at his rear entrance conjures up images of Thorin’s thick finger against and then inside of Kili’s pucker. It is so overwhelmingly arousing that he starts to push erratically into Kili’s mouth, forgetting to be careful.

_Faster. More. Need to come. Now._

_Oh my dear sweet Keeee…_

He doesn’t’ get a chance to pull out and grabs his brother’s ass cheeks way too tight to hold onto them, riding the waves of his orgasm.

Kili can feel his brother come undone. He panics initially, _what do I do?_  But then he feels the substance flood down his throat and swallows, tasting a salty sweetness on his tongue. _I am swallowing my brother’s essence!_ at this thought his own peak rushes through him.

Fili greedily drinks Kili’s seed down. Proof of his love and his passion, his maturity. He shakes until he has to let go of his lover’s shaft. He rolls on his back, wildly gasping for air, keeping in contact with his beloved by holding onto his thigh.

 _Only mere hours and Thorin can watch us do this._ The thought flashes through his fuzzy brain and he smiles contentedly, moving back around to face a very flushed Kili.

Kili’s heart races as he pants, “You taste wonderful!” he states and crushes his lips with his brother’s sliding, his tongue into his mouth and running his hands through his still damp hair, “I love you.”

 

Fili lets his tongue play with Kili’s lazily, frowning first but then appreciating the taste of his own seed on his brother’s tongue. _What our inventive bodies let us do...._ He pulls back and smiles, running both hands across Kili’s scruffy jaw, “I love you too, little brother. Love you.” And he pulls him close and crushes him against his frame, breathing in his scent deeply.

+++

Thorin is not even surprised when he bumps into Dwalin on his nightly stroll. The warrior was as much one to digest the days event under the night sky as he was. “How is your hand?” he asks with a grin that Kili had outsmarted his friend.

“Better, thank you.” Dwalin grins as well. “Worthy warrior, your little one,” he winks. “And he doubted himself so much in the morning.”

Thorin beams proudly at that compliment for his lover. “He fought well,” he nods, offering his friend some of his pipe tobacco. “So what has you pounding the streets at this time of night?” he asks.

Dwalin stuffs his pipe and lights it, taking a deep breath, not sure if he should say it or not. Thorin had enough on his plate as it is. “Your sister.”

Thorin stop in his tracks and puts a hand on Dwalin’s forearm. “My sister?” he asks confused. Then a thought dawns on him. “My sister,” he repeats with a smile, remembering his parting words to Dis.

“I...I would really like to properly court her.” Dwalin turns fully to Thorin now and kind of bows, “Do I have your permission?”

“Court Dis?” Thorin looks at his friend’s slightly flushed face. “Mahal, bless my beard, I never thought you’d ask!” And he grabs Dwalin in a bear hug, slapping him hard on his back. “If my sister feels the same, it would be my honour and my pleasure to see you two together.”

“I am not really sure. That is why I am out here. She is giving me mixed signals,” he grumbles somewhat into his beard. “I thought I could announce it just when you...I mean when Kili will tell at his festival whom he is going to court.”

Thorin takes a step back and begins to laugh softly. “You are _both_ giving mixed signals. You have done for decades! Even when we were youngsters Balin and I used to joke that you two would one day end up together.” He takes in Dwalin’s genuinely frustrated face and brings their foreheads together, grabbing the back of his neck. “Brother, just ask her.”

“You...you know,” Dwalin says under his breath, “maybe that is the reason it did not work out between you and me as lovers.” He looks Thorin in the eye. “Because I was always interested in her, just did not know it. I am sorry, brother.” He mirrors Thorin’s gesture.           

“Are you saying you broke with me for my baby sister?” Thorin feigns offence as he crosses his arms and frowns.

Now Dwalin starts to laugh good naturedly and takes his brother in arms into a bear hug of his own. “I recall you broke with me, because you could not have a private life anymore.” He steps away instantly again and holds Thorin at arm’s length. “It worked out for the better. Don’t you think?”

“It did,” Thorin nods in agreement. “You will always be my closest friend and my shield brother. But I have found love in the most unexpected of places. They lift my heart and make me forget my burdens for just a moment.” He grabs both of Dwalin’s forearms again. “If you and Dis can just share a fraction of that happiness then that will be the greatest of blessings.”

Dwalin smiles, “Thank you, Thorin, my brother. I will go and ask her directly right now, no beating around the bush anymore.”

He determinedly walks away.

Thorin stares after his friend and smiles before turning back the way he was going to allow Dwalin some time to make his offer. As he walks deeper into the night-time forest he cannot help but wonder what spell the Lagân have placed on these mountains that suddenly love seems to thrive.

He decides for once not to try and break his head over things he cannot ever understand and just be grateful for what is given to him and his family. It has been a long time coming since the house of Durin enjoyed such happiness.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kili by witchesdelite  
> Fili and Dwalin by delorita  
> Thorin and Dis by LadyLuna


	12. Too Many Suitors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We hope it was worth the wait - a nice long chapter for our wonderful readers to enjoy!

Thorin paces the great hall as he watches dwarves run around with cups,  plates and enormous amounts of food. Despite everything that had happened, despite the deep conversation with the boys last night, he can't help the anxiety that he feels as he thinks about today. He is not sure at all how well he will cope with the tradition of potential suitors making their interests known on this day to the soon-to-come-of-age dwarf prince. Yesterday he'd thought that knowing that Kili had already chosen him and Fili would make the whole affair easier. But today he feels quite the opposite. The thought that anyone would even think of bedding _their_ Kili, that anyone would dare make a pass at his lover is most unfavourable. And right now he feels like he might rip the head off anyone who'd wish to try.

His frustration is translated into a very sour mood indeed and most around him sense it well enough to give the king a wide berth.

“You do not seem to favour this day much, my friend?” Dwalin dares to go near Thorin with a wicked glint in his eye, “Is there something on your mind?”

He remembers how he felt when Thorin came of age. Even though they had sworn oaths to each in their nights of exploring and experimenting, he was not sure that there wouldn’t be an offer Thorin might become interested in. He was the heir after all. So Dwalin can completely understand his friend’s foul mood. “Is the Prince even up yet after his breathtaking performance yesterday?”

Thorin’s head snaps up as his thoughts immediately go to the bathhouse. _How does he …?_ But then reason returns to his befuddled mind. _He means the sword trial, you fool!_ “I do not know, Dis is looking after them both this morning,” he sighs. “Can’t we just call off this whole suitor business?” he whispers to his friend, turning his back on the busy happenings around him. But he already knows the answer. Tradition is important to their people. And besides Kili has the right to see what else is on offer …

That thought does nothing to lift his mood and he grimaces.

Dwalin chuckles, “Well, you do not have to stay through the whole business.” Memories of himself wanting to escape the whole situation are glued into his mind. How he just wanted to snatch Thorin away from all those falsely smiling dwarrow; only a few of them seeming to be honestly interested in the dwarf that was underneath the ‘to be’ king. “Maybe you can decimate the number of suitors? Invent a new rule or something?”

“Don’t you think I would have done that for Fili’s festival if I could?!” Thorin snaps. “Apologies, my friend,” he lays his hand on Dwalin’s arm, tilting his head a little. “I will be here,” he says softly. “As will Fili. To make sure that nothing untoward happens,” he adds in an even lower voice. “I swear that if anyone …!” He looks up as Dwalin grabs him by both shoulders as only he may do.

“You'd better do not say another word,” Dwalin laughs good-naturedly. “You really have it bad for them.” He growls into his friend’s ear so no one can hear, “You surely do not want to spoil Kili’s ceremony of choosing his lover...s.”

Thorin’s heart lifts just a little at his best friend’s sensible words. “I do not,” he shakes his head curtly. “Anyhow,” he cocks his head at his friend. “How did you get on with my sister?” he smirks. “Spill, friend.”

“How much detail do you want?” Dwalin smirks back, feeling himself blush as he says it, thinking of the sweet kiss Dis had given him.

Thorin raises an eyebrow and then laughs softly. “You can keep the detail to yourself,” he chuckles. “But I take it that means it went alright?”

“More than alright.” The big warrior looks a little dreamily at his king, “She is a very fine dwarf maiden, your sister. Thank you again for giving me permission of courting her.” Dwalin actually bows.

“She is and you know how much I love my little sister. It is an honour that my best friend is the one to ask to court her. It is wonderful to see you two finally admitting your feelings to each other.”

He sighs again as he thinks about the painful rituals he has still to go through today before he can admit his own for Kili also. “Well, let’s just get this over with.” And with that he turns around and begins to hand out his orders to have the place set up for a feast fit for a prince.

+++

Fili rummages in his belongings, trying to find something to wrap his gift for Kili in without having to bother their mother. She has enough on her mind today as it is. Right now she’s instructing Kili again how to respond to the suitors in kind, without being impolite and without giving too much of his emotions away.

Fili clearly remembers how hard _that_ had been on that day for him. Not to behave like his normal self, to sit there and look at enormous gifts, listen to endless speeches and already knowing beforehand that he would not choose anyone. Because what good could come of a relationship with someone you do not know?

He remembers how he’d exchanged glances with his uncle secretly, shaking his head at one or the other suitor behind their backs, once they had made their offer. How he’d rather wanted to skip this day to be able to do the goat races with his brother by his side.

Now Fili is certain Kili will choose Thorin and him, even more so after last evening in the bath house. Their encounter was bone melting. _Do not go there yet, body, be quiet!!_ and the softly spoken words afterwards already a commitment.

 He can just imagine how Kili dislikes this farce today and he’ll do everything to make the day a bit brighter for him.

Finally he’s found what he was looking for and starts to wrap his precious gift, a smile playing on his lips.

+++

Dis cocks her head at her youngest who sighs loudly. "Kili this is important. I know you think you've already made up your mind. But even if that is so you are the third heir to the throne. You need to be seen to consider these offers, take them seriously. There will be dwarrow who have travelled from afar for this. This is more about politics than love, my sweet. You have to play along. Just see it as another trial, my little sparrow."

Kili can feel his heart beating overtime, as dread floods through his body. “Can't we just say I'm sick? Or the prince knows his suitors so thanks…. but no thanks?”he grumbles as his Ma reaches for the front of his hair in no doubt to try and braid it. “Na…. don’t want braids.”

Dis opens her mouth to protest, but decides better of it. “Nevermind, they never stay in those wild locks of your hair anyway,” she smirks. “Your hair is just as rebellious as the rest of you. In that respect you are just like Frerin was.”

Instead she brushes her hand across his face, tracing his jawline and smiling at the new growth of hair there that is the outward sign of his maturity. “I know it is not what you want, little one, but we have all had to do it. You will have to accept that such is your birthright too.” She frowns at Kili’s upset face and forces a smile on her own. “Hey, no pouting. Just think of all the nice things of today festivities. The food, the ale brewing. And if nothing else you will be spoilt rotten today,” she grins trying to cheer her son up.

Kili smiles at this. “That is true,” he allows his mother to clasp his hair for him feeling uncomfortable in his Durin blue formal wear rather than his worn coat and thick boots which were usually caked in mud. He thinks about how many people are coming to honour him and gulps. “Can't we just cut down the number of people coming a little?” he asks.

The brunet was no good in social situations, unlike Fili who always seemed to say and do the right things with the right mannerisms. Whereas Kili tended to say what came out of his head whether it was appropriate or not, much to his uncle’s frustrations.

“See it as a symbol of how popular you are, _kandithê_. Just think how disappointing it would be if no one turned up to woo you, handsome young prince of Durin,” she gives him a peck on the cheek. “Now remember, shoulders back, back straight, chin up. You are a member of the royal family, whether we are in exile or not, carry your heritage with pride, my love.”

Kili rolls his eyes at his mother’s words. “Yes Ma,” he mumbles knowing he will not do any of the things she has said, and picks up his sword, smiling at it with pride as he thinks of the previous days trials. “Can’t I just fight again?”

 “Enough now,” Dis says sternly. “You will not shame our family name, Kili. Now come, get to your feet so I can check you over one more time before we show you off.” She does feel a little sorry for her youngest. She remembers her own penultimate day before her coming of age, how she felt like she was being paraded like a thoroughbred before all these dwarrow come to assess her wares. She had wanted to tell each of these gloating and glaring bucks - mainly, although a few elder dams had also come to bring her gifts - to run to Mordor, but she had held her tongue as she had been instructed, instead smiling sweetly, gratefully, suppressing her dislike and horror at even the thought of spending a night with any of these suitors.

Until near the end of what seemed an endless day a young handsome buck with hair as radiant as the gold she recalled from the halls of Erebor offered her not gold or jewels or even far away kingdoms and lands, but a tiny little songbird in a cage. He had bowed to her and shyly apologised for not bringing her the riches that his predecessors had, but told her that her beauty needed no such embellishments. He had no such riches to offer, but he promised her his gift was one of companionship.

She does not even realise a single tear is rolling down her cheek as she remembers that feeling of falling head over heels at the uttering of those words, at looking into those warm brown eyes filled with honesty and respect for her.

Kili looks at his mother’s face and brings his finger up to it, and wipes away a fallen tear. He knows his Ma is thinking about his father and places a kiss on her cheek where it had fallen. “Be happy Ma. Da would have wanted it so,” he says smiling. He could not remember his father well, only the way he used to sing to him and Fili as they drifted off to sleep cuddling with each other, as a happiness rushed over their bodies at the sound of his voice.

“I know this day is largely for show,” she smiles softly. “But sometimes Mahal does bless us with love in this ritual.” She takes Kili’s head in her hands and makes him bow down to her so she can press a kiss on his forehead. “And your lovers will be there too, Kili, prince of Durin. Accept that blessing with all your being for not many find not one but two to carry their heart.”

Kili nods then looks at his mother holding out her arm for him. “If I have to do this then lets go, my audience awaits,” he tries to think positive but can think of only two things - Fili and Thorin.

+++

Kili suppresses a sigh as another suitor walks away. Dwarves had been presenting themselves for hours and he had tried to act like he was interested in the mindless dribble they had been going on with but felt his eyes start to glaze over. _Why can’t we just go back to the baths?_ he asks himself and can feel his cock begin to harden at the thought of Thorin’s finger wiggling inside of him. He shifts uncomfortably and crosses his legs as the old foreign dwarrow that was now in front of him continues with his ramblings.

Thorin exchanges a glance with Kili as the latest offerer turns his back. He feels the brunet prince’s frustration as much as it is his own, but tries to give him an encouraging smile. He has been impressed with Kili’s ability to cope with this rather boring part of the festivities. The young prince had been perfectly courteous to all the suitors and had mostly been able to keep his mask in place, not giving too much away of his boredom and disinterest in turn.

There were positives to be taken from the situation. Kili had attracted much interest from bucks and dams alike. Some had travelled very far indeed for a chance to woo the youngest heir to the throne of Durin, as far as the Iron Hills and even a handful from other clans. That did please Thorin greatly despite the fact that he wished the whole situation away, because it meant that despite their exiled status the house of Durin still held its place in the hierarchy of the dwarrow clans, his princes were still considered worthy by the lords and ladies of other clans.

But none of that takes away from the fact that after hours of watching others make their offers to the brunet prince he and Fili are becoming as agitated under the surface as Kili must be. Some of the suitors Thorin thought would have been a fine match for the young prince, had he not already won their hearts, and those shot a jealous bolt through him. When such suitors had left the prince’s side he eyed Kili closely, trying to read him, trying to tell from his eyes what he thought of those handsome young bucks and coquettish dams and whether he was doubting his premature commitments; but he found no evidence that the latter was the case.

And then there were the suitors at which the three of them had to stifle a grimace. Not that he was in a position to comment on age differences too much, but the last to leave Kili’s side was so ancient that Thorin had to question whether the elderly dwarf would even have been able to fulfil his duties to the prince in any case should Kili for whatever reason have accepted the outrageous offer.

He turns to Fili, noting that the queue that had seemed endless some hours ago, has finally diminished to but a handful of stragglers and whispers in his ears, “We should do this together. Our offer is one of unity, not one or the other.” And he looks in those bright blue eyes for a confirmation.

Fili blinks. He’d actually been on the verge of falling asleep, as the hours and hours went by like sticky syrup. At first he’d exchanged hidden glances with his brother, sniggering at some of the odd offers. But after Dis had given them _that_ glare they’d stopped. And even though he was secretly holding hands with Thorin now and then he couldn’t get rid of his boredom.

He’d forbidden himself to think about any of the activities the three of them had done during the last four days, which had been a tremendous effort.

Now he looks at Thorin and a genuine smile spreads all over his face. He grabs for his lover’s hand again, and nods, not able to speak for a moment. Wanting to kiss Thorin right there and then... _actually we could...it is not my Coming of Age festival..._ that thought suddenly distracts him a little. And he searches those beautiful eyes for a similar thought.

Then he clears his throat and whispers back, “Oh yes, we have to.” He brushes his lips against Thorin’s ear, “He might be surprised. I cannot wait to see that handsome face light up with joy.”

 Thorin nods happily and gives Fili’s hand a little squeeze. _He will probably be the least surprised person in this entire hall_ , he grins to himself, wondering what the entourage of suitors as well as his own courtiers will think when uncle and brother bow before the prince to offer their gifts to him.

“It is over soon...” Fili can hear his heart hammer in his ears, his blood rush through his veins. He’s searching for his gift. Since it is just small he has hidden it in one of his knife pockets. _Where is it?_ He spent hours forging it, as small as it is. It can not be lost. He really becomes agitated.

Thorin looks across at his blond lover, seeing him fidget and fret as his hands go through his knife pockets one by one and he knows he is looking for the precious gift that he had made. He reaches over and taps gently on the pocket over his heart. “There, remember,” he whispers, giving him an unnoticeable wink.

Fili fumbles with the tight breast pocket and pulls out a little bundle of pure blue shimmering silk, colour matching his brother’s formal coat. “Thank you.” He sighs, and again has the urge to kiss his uncle not-nephew-like in front of all those people on the mouth. But he restrains himself, settling with one of those smiles not everyone gets to see from the blonde prince.

“Are you not nervous too?” He murmurs under his breath, twisting his fingers into the fur of Thorin’s overcoat.

Thorin smiles but shakes his head. “Why are you?” he whispers behind his hand, pretending to scratch an itch on his nose. “Do you not believe your brother will keep his word?”

“I am not sure why I am nervous,” Fili grabs the little treasure fiercely in his hand now, “There are just so many dwarrow, looking at _us!”_... _they looked at you fighting too...but that’s different._ “I had not felt like that at my Coming of Age…”

"None of those dwarves matter. The only one who matters right now is Kili,” he soothes Fili’s nerves. “Are you ready?" he asks as he watches the last suitor bow his farewell to the brunet prince.

“Yes.” Fili says with growing determination, concentrating on his beautiful brother. All blue silk and fur, hair held back in the formal clasp their mother had put into it this morning, still well groomed even after such a long day, shadow of a beard making him look all mature and grown up. Kili looks over to them now.

Thorin notes Balin giving him a nod as he gets to his feet, clearly anticipating him to thank all those who have come to honour prince Kili today, to thank them for the generous gifts presented to his nephew and to announce the next part of the festival. Thorin throws him a brief smile back and then strides determinedly towards Kili, with Fili falling in step behind him.

 “Prince Kili of Durin, son of Gili,” he says with a warm smile across his face as his youngest lover looks up at him and Fili in surprise. “We have come to offer you gifts in honour of your coming of age.” And he kneels down in synchrony with Fili before their lover’s feet.

Fili does not bow his head instantly as Thorin does, he mouths, ‘We love you.’ then he looks down too, grabbing for Thorin’s free hand.

There are gasps of surprise, astonishment, even shock as the many dwarrow gathered in the great hall struggle to take in what is happening. When Thorin had got up everyone had expected him to announce for the brewing fest to commence. Confusion had begun to stir when he and his heir had strode up to Kili, to gather momentum as Thorin had spoken those famous words seemingly on behalf of the both of them. Words that in themselves sounded innocent enough but which were only ever spoken in this context - as an offer of courtship for the honourable dwarf to consider and accept on his final Festival day should he so wish.

_He has knelt before him! They have both knelt down before Kili!_

The whispers in the grand hall grow louder as dwarves stare open mouthed at the scene. The king and his heir do not bow to anyone! That in itself would be enough to shock those gathered. But the meaning …

Kili can feel his eyes widen in surprise at both his loves. _They already know I have chosen them!_ He can feel his mouth break into a large smile, the first genuine one in hours. “I thank you for coming to honour me,” he replies and can feel his cheeks blush and cock twitch.

 _We will do this the right way,_ Thorin conveys silently to his beloved prince. _We will honour you as your suitors should._ And he nods to Fili to hand his gift to Kili first.

Fili stands and steps that one step closer, eyes locked with those warm amber ones. His nerves are calm now. His heart is thumping with so much love. _Yes, this is it. This is what I should have felt at my Coming of Age._

The blonde prince lays his gift into his brother’s lap, “Kili of Durin, please take this gift as my sign of honour. I forged it, thinking of you, my dear brother. And that it always will be helpful to you and show you my love.” And he takes Kili’s hand and presses his lips on the back of it, to not press them on his brother’s mouth. Then steps back with a deep bow, kneeling again, waiting for Thorin to honour Kili.

Thorin gets to his feet, brushing his clothes down. He motions to Dwalin to hand him the gift he had chosen, thanking his friend with a smile as he steps back after handing him the bow.

“Kili,” he says softly, wishing that they were in private suddenly so that he could wrap him in his arms and shower him in his love, but he keeps it together. “My gift … it once belonged to my dear brother. It is a very fine weapon, crafted by Frerin during one of _his_ trials in Dunland. He would be proud to see it used again and I know no finer archer than you. It would be my greatest honour to see it in your hands.” He gives Kili the warmest smile as he hands him the heirloom, a wealth of emotions running through him all at once.

 Kili can feel a lump in his throat as he looks at both gifts his beloveds had given to him. He can feel tears prick his eyes at the sight of the bow his uncle treasured and cared for. It was crafted from the finest black walmut wood with golden string knocks and a golden-plated grip. „I will treasure it always,“ his voice croaks and he squeezes his uncle's hand.

He turns his attention to the small package which was wrapped in a fine silk. He slowly begins to unwrap the present and a large hair clasp, made of silver falls onto his lap, he picks the clasp up and can instantly tell his brother had crafted it. _This must have taken days!_ he realises. “It is beautiful” _you are both beautiful._

Dwalin and Dis exchange an amused glance. Dwalin is glad he had been let in on the secret otherwise his jaw would have dropped to the floor just as it did by the others. _I am sorry for those who came such a long way. But those three? They are made for each other._ He boldly lays an arm around Dis’ shoulder.

Dis looks at the big dwarf with a surprised smile around her lips. They had not spoken to anyone about how close they had become over these last few months, not even Thorin - although she thought that her brother had probably guessed something by now. _He is a fine and loyal dwarf_ , she smiles and leans into the arm, returning her gaze to her kin as the both bow to Kili now, all three of them smiling lovingly at one another.

+++++

Balin sighs, once he has Thorin alone by his side in one of the many tunnels, on the way to oversee that the right barrels of ale will be chosen for the next part of the ceremony.

“You do know that was not an act of great wisdom, Thorin?” Balin asks rather bluntly due to the lack of time they are suffering at the moment. He glares up at Thorin reproachfully from under his bushy eyebrows.

Thorin stops in his tracks and turns to his friend and advisor. He had expected Balin to be the one to say something if it had to be anyone. Others might well have thought it, but there were few who would dare challenge him openly. He tilts his head a little. “And may I ask why you say this?” he asks outright. He has an idea what his older friend might say but he will not play guessing games.

“Well, for one, you and Fili may have caused big problems in some of our delicate political relations.” Balin clears his throat, preparing for the outburst that, he knows, will come his way.

“Why?” Thorin retorts, trying not to bite his friend’s head off immediately. “We have played by all the rules.” _Well, almost …_ “There is no law against us showing our interest on this day. We have done exactly as decorum dictates, we have spoken all the right words, we have offered our gifts. And neither is there any rule against Kili choosing us if he so wishes. If any dwarves felt upset that they have been passed by, why would our offer be more offensive than another?”

“Yes, I know you have done everything the right way,” Balin lays his hand soothingly on the other’s arm, “But, I am sorry to say this, are you sure you really want this?” He lowers his voice even more, uncomfortable with the surroundings. He’d rather have that conversation in the privacy of his study. “I mean I know you have always loved your nephews, but court _both_ Kili _and_ Fili - if I understand your approach right - doesn’t that go a little too far? Did you really think about all the consequences that would bring for the line of Durin?” Balin steps back, clearly aware that he now himself had offended his friend greatly, by doubting his decision.

Thorin feels his eyes shift into an angry darkness. “That is _exactly_ what I intend to do,” he makes it plenty clear to his friend that he is not ashamed of and does not regret his choice. He grinds his teeth, stopping himself from saying more before he says something that he _will_ regret and instead stares hard at Balin, waiting for him to either let it go or offer him another lecture.

“You know, Thorin,” Balin smiles kindly, despite the anger he sees in Thorin’s eyes, “I am a bit puzzled at this, I have to admit. I really did not see that coming.” He clears his throat again, “Yes, I expected Fili to make his offer to his brother. The way they do _everything_ with each other gives not a doubt that they have each other’s heart….” He trails of, not wanting to ask Thorin directly how he suddenly fit into the picture. “I assume the three of you spoke about this before hand?”

Thorin cocks his head at Balin, then a playful smile appears around his lips. “You think _I_ am joining _them_?” He shakes his head, feeling suddenly like a cheeky dwarfling as he laughs. “Fili and I are already in courtship, my dear friend. It is Kili whom we have asked to join _us_.”

Balin’s eyes go wide, and his mouth opens and closes without a word coming out. Then he smiles, relieved that Thorin is in such a good mood to change the subject like this, wondering now who of the two had started their courtship, but too polite to ask. It was none of his business after all.

There was still one thing that concerned politics though. “You know, maybe the two of you could have approached me before the ceremony, so we could have worked out another strategy...and…” Balin sighs again, “the fact that there will come no heir out of your courtship…”

Thorin takes a deep breath and lowers his gaze. _That_ he had thought about, of course. He had thought about it long before Fili had approached him. He looks up at Balin again and puts his hand on his shoulder. “I cannot help you there. No heir would have come from the princes together anyhow and you already said yourself that they were meant to be together.” He smirks, “My friend, I am rapidly approaching the end of my second century on Arda and I have not courted for almost as long. If the pressure was on for me to produce an heir you probably should have mentioned that a long while ago. Me being with my nephews makes no odds to me being on my own when it comes to continuing my bloodline.”

“Of course you are right there.” Balin grabs Thorin’s elbow gently and starts to walk towards their destination, realizing that it must be very late already, “You have always been smitten with your nephews, so certain they would be your heirs...You three have my blessing, my dear friend.” Saying this, Balin suddenly knows which of the Durins had started all of this and he shakes his head slightly, muttering, “Fili, Fili…” under his breath, smiling.

 

+++

 

When all the barrels have been wheeled into the hall under the watchful eye of the brewmaster, Thorin motions for all those gathered to take their seats at the long tables that have now been set up. When the noise has finally died down he addresses the congregation. “Thank you all once again for gathering here today in honour of my nephew’s Festival. You have all been very patient, allowing prince Kili to spend time with those who have come to present gifts. Now, I am pleased to announce that we have received many entries into this year’s brewing competition and I look to Kili to open the first keg.” And he holds his hand out for Kili to join them.

Kili takes Thorin’s hand and stands up. He scans the room feeling his stomach churn as all eyes fix on him, he had planned what to say at this moment but suddenly finds they have disappeared from his head. _Why am I not as wordy as Fili or Thorin? They always know what to say._ “Let the competition begin,” he says and pulls open the barrel.

Fili smiles, knowing Kili had intended to say something else. In fact they’d even rehearsed it and Kili was confident with his words. But he also knows how it had been for him, being again the centre of attention, everyone watching his every move...very unpleasant.

Kili and Thorin in front of all the dwarrow briefly holding hands, makes Fili’s body hum with joy. He joins the chorus of shouts that greet the barrel opening, noticing though, how almost everyone looks differently at uncle and nephew now, feeling some glances thrown his way also.

Kili feels himself begin to relax as the drinking starts and walks over to his brother with a nervous smile on his face. “Well that did not go according to plan,” he admits shuffling his feet.

“You did well enough,” Thorin nods to his nephew with a smile as he joins them at the head table. “And I must say although I do not judge this competition I think your entry should be a prize winner. It is a delightful brew. As is yours, my beloved,” he throws Fili a warm smile also.

Fili doesn’t want to be among all those dwarrow yet again. Even though he would like to know who wins, the evening of his Coming of Age ale brewing competition was still stuck very unpleasantly in his head. A drinking competition with Bofur and Ori, about who’d be able to down the most tankards before giving up, falling under the table. He’d completely forgotten that he had a survival trial to attend at the same night. Fili still can’t believe he did that.

“Kee, you must promise me something,” he looks up at his brother, “Please be careful, think about what else you must do tonight.”

Kili gulps as the thought of his upcoming task flashes into his mind. _How could I have forgotten about that? What if I make a fool of myself?_ Thoughts of self doubt rush through his head and he nods. “I will be fine,” he says to himself as much as the other two.

 He can see his brother is still uneasy and places a hand on his shoulder giving it a squeeze. “I promise you I will be careful, I have a big challenge ahead.”

“Thank you, little one.” Fili is relieved to hear that.

He then looks at Thorin in the light of the fire places all around and smiles too. Their uncle looks... _breathtaking….better than he ever has…_

”I guess we have to stay here all evening?” Fili asks him. The day had been way too long. He wants to get his hands into those locks finally again, wants to kiss that beautiful warm mouth...wants to….

“Until we help Kili get ready for his last big trial,” Thorin smiles at his handsome lover. He can see the now familiar sparkles of desire in those bright blue eyes and it sends little tingles down his back. _We will be alone tonight_ , it suddenly flits through his head. _Kili will be out on his trial and neither Fili or I are allowed to partake in this trial of endurance._

He shakes his head as he realises he is lost in a daydream and has not heard what his sister has just said to him. “I am sorry, _namad_ , what did you say?” he asks, feeling a little dizzy.

Dis laughs softly at her brother’s face, thinking how she has never seen him like this before, so completely lovestruck that he actually seems to have forgotten his usual burdens.

“We were only reminiscing about the old days, about your Festival, brother, and how like Fili you could barely stand up when you went into your survival trial.”

Thorin chuckles at the memory too. “I do believe some evil mastermind decided to put the brewing competition before that,” he smiles to Fili, who is blushing fiercely at being reminded of his intoxicated state by his elders. _I love those flushed cheeks, that is just how he looks when he is aroused_!

“Oh so that is _why NO ONE_ reminded me from staying away from the, what was it Bofur?” Fili asks his friend who just came to sit with them at the table, four full tankards in his hand, shoving one to each of the Durins, “eighth? Tenth?”

“I do not remember my friend, I think you held out just that little bit longer than Ori and I.” He laughs and cheers towards them.

Now that makes Fili blush even more, not a competition he was so proud of to have won. But a thought occurred to him, “So, ‘Amad who won at Thorin’s festival?” He looks innocently at his older lover, batting his lashes. _Lets see how Kee’s trick works when I do it._

Thorin feels heat rush through him as Fili gives him that look. _Is it the ale? The fact that we have now made clear to all those gathered our intentions?_ Suddenly his body seems to completely ignore the instructions from his brain as he pays heed no longer to the fact that his sister is about to answer her son’s question when he reaches forward and pulls Fili into a kiss.

Fili grabs instinctively for Thorin’s head, pulling him as close as he can even though he’s a bit surprised at the onslaught in the middle of their friends, family and a whole lot of strangers. It warms his heart though, finally being able to show their courtship openly, only four days after it actually has begun.

He sighs into the kiss, melting into Thorin’s embrace, forgetting everyone around them when he starts to probe with his tongue how far his suitor wants to go with this.

For a moment the dwarves seated around them fall silent in surprise at this display of affection between the two princes of Durin. Eyes immediately flit from the entwined lovers to Kili, who looks equally surprised but not offended. Instead the brunet prince soon beams and that radiant smile as he looks at his soon to be lovers' kiss breaks the tension around the table.

Dwalin grins, winks at Kili and starts to pound his empty tankard onto the wooden table in a slow, then faster rhythm, followed by Bofur who quickly joins him. Ori, on the opposite end starts clapping. Balin, seated in a corner only shakes his head but smiles fondly.   

Dis places her hand over Dwalin’s arm, gently stopping his racket. But she too takes in the passionate kiss between her brother and son with a fondness that seems to warm every fibre of her being. She gently clears her throat, warning Thorin not to press this sudden unusual display of another side to him too far in one go.

Thorin breaks the kiss, feeling his cheeks burn. But he smiles at Fili and then at the gathered company. “We are in courtship,” he explains quite unnecessarily as he takes Fili’s hand and presses a kiss on that also.

Then he looks to Kili and smiles an apologetic smile to him. _Soon, my sweet. Soon we will both speak those words about you too. Soon I will kiss you like that for all to see, my beautiful prince._

Fili disentangles himself from the embrace, his heart going out to his brother, sitting by his other side. _I can hug him, we have always hugged with the others around._ And so he just does, taking his little brother into his arms and cuddling him close. “We love you,” he murmurs into Kili’s ear.

Kili breathes in his brother’s scent. The usual feeling of security and safety flutter through his body to his heart. “Love you too,” he says softly into his brother’s golden hair. He longs to reach out for his brother and claim his lip’s like Thorin had but smiles, “Soon I will tell everyone how much.”

Thorin has read the words on Kili’s lips and although he knows they are receiving some disapproving looks - he can feel some of the eyes burn into their backs without having to turn to them - he cannot but smile at his sweet beloveds.

+++

Balin walks amongst their guests, smiling friendly, listening closely. What he hears makes the hairs stand up in his neck:

“Did you just see that?” One suitor says to another in a very upset voice, “The King kissed his heir openly!”

“And then the heir hugged his brother, it appeared they might kiss too!” Yet another throws into the conversation.

“And the King looks even pleased with himself! I do not believe that. It is an affront! I will pack my bags and be gone. What do they think they _are?!”_ A very angry dwarf maiden swallows the rest of her ale and stalks away angrily, almost shoving Balin aside.

“Courting their own kin! I have not heard of that in ages. Taking the possibility away for us to marry into the royal family.”

 _Like you would stand a chance anyway!_ Kili thinks as he hears an elderly maiden moan. The brunet opens his mouth to say this but a warning look from his mother hastily changes his mind and he closes his mouth again and begins tapping his fingers on the table.

Balin shakes his head at that. Greedy, greedy dwarrow. They do not need such characters around them.

“The Durins, they have always been an egotistical family.”

“And Thorin...he is way too old for those youngsters. It is a disaster! What is he thinking?”

Balin has enough of this. It makes him unbelievably sad, to hear those sniping words. In fact, he wishes those people out. He has never seen Thorin as happy as today and Balin really thinks he deserves to be happy. He walks up to his friend and murmurs close to his ear, “Out of political reasons I suggest you two do _not_ repeat that intimate act again in front of our guests. It upset quite a lot of them.” He clasps Thorin’s shoulder, to show his loyalty.

Thorin narrows his eyes, feeling his face shift into a darkness and briskly gets to his feet. “Forgive me,” he smiles curtly to Balin, clasping his arm in return, before taking a couple of steps into the hall, looking at his people gathered before him and those who have travelled from other clans.

“Good folk of Durin and those who have come to honour my nephew today,” he suddenly says in his booming voice, making everyone drop their food and lower their tankards in surprise.

 “This day is not about me, but about prince Kili.” He throws the brunet prince a quick glance and a reassuring smile. “Hence I felt it improper to take away from his attention with news of my own. However, since some of you have raised the question, be it not to me directly, I wish to confirm that I have taken courtship …” he lets the words rest on the air for just a moment as he takes a step back and holds his hand out to Fili, “... with Fili, son of Gili,” he finishes and presses a kiss on Fili’s hand. “Now please, return to your meals and enjoy this feast in prince Kili’s name!” _A feast I am after all paying for so anyone who wishes to express their disapproval again, please feel free to get out of my sight_ , he adds in his head as he turns his back again and sit himself down in between Fili and Dis once more.

 

While Balin sighs and shakes his head about his king’s unbelievable stubbornness, Dwalin snickers into his ale and mutters, “Well done.” He can just imagine what Thorin had _not_ been saying out loud.

Fili grins and can hardly resist the urge to lay a kiss of his own onto his lover. He snakes his arm around Thorin’s back. _Mine!_

His other hand fumbles for Kili’s under the table, lacing their fingers together.

Kili leans towards his brother, getting lost in his crystal blue eyes. He reaches out for his brother’s hair, then he quickly retracts his fingers when he hears a gasp.

Some of those guests Balin had overheard, stand up with red faces, almost toppling their chairs over and stride out of the great hall, boiling with rage.

But, to Balin’s surprise, the majority stays and someone starts to clap and suddenly the whole hall is clapping and cheering.

Thorin turns half around with surprise written across his face. He is not sure what he had expected in reaction to his rather undiplomatic expression of his love for Fili, but this was not it - and clearly neither was it Balin’s.

Thorin tries his best to keep a smug grin from his features, instead he just beams and then turns to Fili again, leaning a little in to invite his prince for another kiss, if perhaps a little more reserved this time as truly everyone is looking their way now.

Fili grabs Kili’s hand tighter and then smiles wickedly into Thorin’s mesmerizing blue eyes, and leans forward, declaring his courtship with the king for everyone in the great hall to see, by kissing him gently, almost reverently. When he draws back, he whispers the word he’d only thought earlier, “ _Mine.”_

“Yours,” Thorin whispers back, a radiant smile lighting up his face as he threads his fingers through Fili’s.

He nods to the dwarrow who had cheered for them, but then turns back again and reaches across to Kili. He knows he cannot show him such affection yet, but he wants to - needs to - give him something. This _is_ after all _his_ festival. “ _Ataddani_ ,” he whispers to him. “ _Mataddani_.” _I continue to wait. We are waiting._ He gives him the most genuine loving smile, knowing that they really have not much longer to wait now.

Kili cannot help feel a little jealous at both his lovers being able to announce their claim to each. _Just two more days Kili then you can kiss them both without any outrage!_ he gives both his lovers a reassuring smile and takes a huge gulp of ale.

Fili doesn’t really know what to do. He feels that his brother is not happy and for some reason the blond prince does not want to drink ale tonight until he lies under the table. He has more important things to do but the winner will not be chosen soon. He looks from Thorin to Kili and back.

 _I want to lie between them and not have anybody else around._ He sighs.

Thorin watches his sister giggle with his best friend as the ale flows between them and he feels a stab of jealousy that no-one seems to pay their flirting any attention. But such is the curse of being the heir to the throne and his choice of wishing to court both his heirs. He bends towards Fili and whispers in his ear. “I need some fresh air. Will you oversee the happenings here.” And without waiting for a response from the second in line he gets to his feet, suddenly feeling hot and stifled under those accusing stares.

Kili’s eyes follow his uncle as he walks past him locking eyes with him and finds himself watching every little movement he makes. After a few agonising long moments he scrambles to his feet. He looks around the crowded hall to check that no attention is on himself and slowly follows his uncle out into the warm, fading sunshine of the evening.

Fili smirks, almost exactly knowing what his uncle and brother will be up to. He briefly wonders how it will be between the three of them in the future. If it will always be all of them, doing those exciting things together...He has a hard time to not follow them outside. But Kili surely deserves some alone time with Thorin. 

Fili stands and follows Bofur to try someone else's brew, determined to not get drunk. On the way to Ori and Bifur he notices his mother sitting very close to Dwalin, sipping ale from _one and the same_ tankard. The sight warms his heart with joy.

 

+++

 

Thorin stops as soon as the noise of the great hall vanishes behind him. He draws in the fresh mountain air. He found it strange that he enjoyed the outside world of this mountain range so much. His people naturally lived underground deep inside the mountain halls, but since they had fled Erebor he had found the peacefulness of the open air, away from the demands of his people, of the distant pressure of expectations that he could not meet, quite soothing. Perhaps this was why he spent as much time on the road as he did; just to have a little bit of space to breathe and think every now and again.

Perhaps it was also why he loved spending time with Kili. The youngest of the two brothers didn't care for politics or decorum. He was a prince by birth but a warrior and a hunter by heart. And he almost re-lived his own childhood through Kili's unbridled live and enthusiasm for life.

He smiles when he hears the familiar footsteps behind him. "Kili. It is rude to leave your guests," he says as the brunet catches up with him. But the sternness in his words is not reflected in his tone of voice.

Kili smiles and shrugs his shoulders. “I find I am not in the mood for so much company,” he says linking arms with his uncle, resisting the urge to crush his lips against his older lover. “I find I want to run through the woods not be stuck indoors with dwarves that only are interested in me because I am a prince.”

They walk down the path a little in silence just enjoying the beauty of the mountainside listening to the birds chirp. Then the brunet leans up and crushes his lips against Thorin’s. “I love you.”

Thorin jolts at the unexpected kiss. “We should not be doing this,” he hisses, but grabs Kili by his elbow and steers him urgently into the woods until he feels sure that they are far enough away from prying eyes.

He brings them to a sudden halt and twists Kili around. “I love you too, Kili,” he says with a smile. He slides his hands into that messy mop of hair and brings his lips against his nephew’s, kissing him slowly and tenderly.

Kili can feel himself melt under Thorin’s lips. He snakes his arm around the king's waist pulling himself closer to the hot body of his beloved. His sword twitches with excitement as he slicks his tongue into the warm heat of Thorin’s mouth and closes his eyes wanting the moment to last forever.

“Wonderful,” Thorin whispers into the kiss. As they reluctantly come apart he brushes his thumb over those full lips. “This week has felt like an eternity,” he grumbles.

Kili sighs. “It has. I want to touch you, to be with you so badly,” He runs his hands through his uncle’s long locks, “You are beautiful!”

“Soon, my love,” Thorin says reassuringly, although he feels Kili’s frustration. “And it will be magical.” He takes Kili’s mouth again, wrapping his arms around his sleek frame as he pulls Kili even closer. This time he is the one to take the initiative, to twirl his tongue gently around in that soft warm mouth, feeling the heat rush between them.

Kili reaches down for his uncle’s shaft as he feels his need rub up against him. “Can’t we just touch?” he pants when they break apart. “I want you!”

“Oh sweet Kee, not here,” Thorin moans softly. He takes his prince’s hand and leads him to a grassy patch where he sits down, pulling Kili down next to him. “I don’t want to rush this. You deserve better than a quick fumble in the bushes, my beautiful prince. I will make sure your coming of age will be perfect. We have a lifetime to love each other, my love.”

Kili sighs, lying on the grass and leaning his head onto Thorin’s lap. He can feel Thorin run his hands through his hair and looks up into his shining blue eyes, “You are right, two more days then I shall be yours and Fee’s forever,” he grins and clutches Thorin’s hand in his. “Will I feel any different when I come of age?”

“I think you already do,” Thorin smiles, his fingers still playing with Kili’s hair. “But no, not really. It is not the turning of the year that changes you. It is the dwarves around you.” He beams into that sweet face looking back at him in wonder. “All that matters in the end is that you are happy with your choices, be it your craft or your lovers. And only you can decide if those things feel right for you.”

Kili gulps and nods enjoying his uncle’s touch. “I am happy,” he beams and leans up brushing his soft lips against Thorin’s. “You and Fili make me very happy!” he cups the king's face. “Have you ever regretted the choices you made at your coming of age?”

Thorin blinks at the question. He had never really thought about that. “I did not have many choices,” he whispers softly, staring up at the late afternoon sky. “Things were different then, my choices … they were largely made for me, first by my father and grandfather and later by circumstances.” He looks back to Kili. “Even Dwalin … he was my choice, my true choice. But if Smaug had not come … Thror had already lined up my official consort for me. Even if things had worked between us Dwalin would never have ended up as the one by my side. Not officially anyway.”

Kili has a sudden thought and feels his heart sink. “Will….” he bites his lip unsure if to ask the question on his mind.“What will happen to the line of Durin?” he asks biting his lip, “If we produce no heirs?”

“Balin asked the same question,” Thorin sighs. “The truth is I don’t know Kili.” He presses a kiss on his lover’s forehead. “All I know is that I could not marry you off like some prized boar.” A darkness shifts over his features as sadness grips him. “It hardly matters now anyway. I have nothing to give you or your brother but the desperate longing for something lost so long ago. It makes you wonder why those dwarrow even bothered to make offers, doesn’t it,” he snorts bitterly. “What is the line of Durin now but a shadow of what it was when our great ancestors ruled the Lonely Mountain?” He sighs deeply. “I am sorry, Kili. I am sorry to have failed you.”

Kili looks deep in his uncle’s eyes. “But you have not failed me Thorin,” he says shocked at his uncle’s saddened expression. “One day you will reclaim Erebor and Fili and myself will be fighting by your side shoulder to shoulder and the line of Durin will be restored once more,” he sits up grasping Thorin’s hands. “We will reclaim Erebor!” he states firmly.

“You are beautiful,” Thorin smiles softly, squeezing his hands in return. “Truly. Inside and out. One day I will make you proud, proud to be Durin. And I will offer you the greatest riches, rather than an old bow,” he promises.

Kili thinks of his precious present from Thorin. “I love this bow. This bow means more than any gold or riches, I know how precious this is to you,” he smiles to Thorin, remembering him showing uncle Frerin’s bow when he was but a dwarfling, as he told him stories of them as children or how brave a warrior his uncle had been. From the moment Kili had shown an interest in this long range weapon Thorin had praised how he would one day be just as good as his deceased uncle. “It is beautiful and I am proud to carry it,” he states and then embraces his uncle, breathing in his masculine scent which always makes him feel safe and loved. “I have always been proud to be a Durin, proud to call myself the nephew of Thorin Oakenshield, the great warrior king.”

Thorin feels his heart lift just a little at the kind praise and cuddles Kili close. His nephews have always been so utterly devoted to him, but then again they know no better. They have never seen the great kingdom, never seen those mountains of gold and jewels that should be theirs. He knows full well that the reason those dwarrow did make those offers today is not because of what is, but what might be. An investment. Because if by some miracle they ever do manage to return to Erebor the house of Durin would once more be the most powerful and the richest clan amongst the dwarrow.

But it had pained him, embarrassed him to see those lords and ladies make offers of gold, silver and precious stones to his prince today when he had no such things to offer. They could have turned to those clans after Dunland, after Moria. They could have sought shelter there. But that little bit of his pride he had not yet lost. He would rather work for men than beg amongst his own people. Here in the Blue Mountains he still had his pride, still had the respect of those folk of Durin who had followed him here.

“I cannot wait to show you those halls,” he whispers in Kili’s ear as he thinks about his lost home once more. “That beautiful golden light reflecting the greatness of our people.”

Kili grins brightly. He had always imagined the gates of his forefathers. “I bet it is magnificent,” the brunet sighs getting lost in the thoughts of gold and precious jewels. “Even if we don’t return to Erebor, you will always be a king to me and Fili,” he cups his bearded face. “You have done well by our people.”

“Thank you, Kili,” Thorin says softly, closing his eyes for just a moment under that tender touch. He may not truly believe those words for himself, but he loves to hear them nonetheless. “And I promise to be a good lover to you and your brother,” he adds with a smile.

He sighs, reluctant to break this special moment between them. But they cannot rouse suspicion and he also does not want to leave Fili alone any longer with the burden of their guests. “I guess we should head back.” He presses one last parting kiss on those luscious lips. “Almost there, little one. One last big trial to go and then all your rewards await you.”

 

+++

 

Fili slowly starts to wonder where Thorin and Kili are. A brief snog can not take that long. And he doesn’t believe they would start something else with a hall full of guests waiting or would they?

He exchanges a glance with Dis and she shrugs her shoulders and shakes her head. The heir asks himself if he should go and remind them that it is time to chose the winner of the ale brewing contest. But then, Thorin had told him to stay and be the host. He twirls his beard thoughtfully, watching his friends get drunk. For some reason he feels too grown up for that all of a sudden.

 _Maybe, just maybe something mind blowing might happen tonight._ He thinks, since Thorin and him are not allowed to monitor Kili on his last trial. _Maybe Thorin invites me into his chamber again._ He smiles. _Maybe **I** can invite him into mine..._He feels a blush creep up his cheeks and covers it by lifting his tankard to his lips.

Thorin urges Kili to go back inside first, taking enough time to follow to try and minimise any further rumours. Regardless the first dwarf who dares throw him a questioning look is quickly silenced by his scowl before he returns to the head table. “Well?” he asks Balin and Fili. “Have you chosen a winner?”

“It was a difficult choice,” Balin says, wagging his head thoughtfully, “They are all very fine brews.”

Fili nods but then motions to a sample to his right, “This one though, has a special, new and interesting taste and the majority who tried it voted for it.” He smiles at his lover and winks, feeling Kili brush up behind his back, taking a deep gulp from mentioned tankard.

Thorin looks from Fili to Balin and back, feeling a little suspicious as they both grin at him. He almost expects a prank as he takes a tentative sip, ready to spit out whatever concoction they have put before him, but to his surprise the sample teases his tongue very pleasantly indeed. “Light,” he observes after he had swirled the liquid around in his mouth. “Hoppy, almost flowery. Nice. I would agree, this is a worthy winner.”

Kili takes another deep sip tasting the ale _rich and bitter_ “ I agree this one is amazing.” he says smiling at his elders around him “ this one is the one for my festival.” he declares smiling at his uncle “ Who made this one?”

Fili wants to lick the foam from Kili’s upper lip and Thorin’s mustache and has a hard time to restrain himself.

“You chose that brew as well, Kili of Durin?” Balin asks formally, wanting to bring the long day to an end, knowing the young prince has a difficult task still to go through tonight.

Kili takes one last sip of the brew then nods. “Yes I declare this one the winner,” he smiles warmly at both his lovers, and downs the remaining liquid in one huge mouthful spilling a little down his front.

Balin now laughs good naturedly, “All right then, so the winner, and what a coincidence that is, prince Kili, is your mother!” And he starts clapping into Dis’ direction.

Kili begins clapping with the rest of the dwarfs feeling pride of his mother's win. “Well done Mum,” he smiles placing his hand on her shoulder. “I should have guessed it was yours.” Dis always made the most tasty ale that warmed your insides, and refreshed you instantly perfect for a hot summers evening.

Fili applauds and pecks their mother on the cheek.

“Delightful,” Thorin smiles at his sister. Then leans himself a little forward. “A fine courtship gift one could say,” he whispers to her with a wink. "Congratulations."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kandithê = my wolf cub


	13. Making up for Lost Time

Thorin pulls the ivory comb through his tangled locks. The sensation deep in his belly is both uncomfortable and exciting at the same time. _Will Fili accept his proposal? Or will he reject him, tell him to hold off until Kili’s Festival when the three of them can be together?_ He had thought long and hard about this before he had made his decision. After all they had agreed to wait until Kili’s Festival and that day was only a couple of days away now. Was it selfish not to even wait just two more days?

However, other reasons than just his unquenched lust to lay with his prince had also entered his mind. For a start Fili had proposed courtship to him first and although Kili would announce his choice imminently now, at the moment his one and only formal lover was Fili. And he felt he should honour his courtship with Fili as it was proper, just the two of them.

But more importantly Fili needed to know. When Kili would announce his choice, would tell the courts that he would court the two dwarves that he loved most, at the end of that day of festivities he would be allowed to take either or both of them to his bed at his choosing. Although he thought - hoped - that Kili would want to be with the both of them that first night, he wanted Fili to know what would happen, wanted the eldest prince to be ready as he should be. That was the purpose of the courtship ritual, that the dwarf of choice would be the one to teach the younger the art of love making. And he wanted Fili to be able to do this for his brother even if he was in bed with them. He had failed him once by not explaining things properly before. Now was the time to make up for his mistake and teach Fili all he knew - which admittedly was not as much as perhaps he should at his age, but then there was plenty of time for more adventurous bedsports between the three of them in years to come.

Dis was out for the evening and had said she would not be back for a few hours. He had asked no further questions, just given her a kiss on the forehead and a smile that few got to see from him. He knew she would be happy with Dwalin. There were none better than Fundin’s sons for they were both loyal beyond measure and fine dwarrow indeed. Equally the thought of his shield brother finding true love with his sister made his heart sing.

With that merry thought he walks across the gallery over to Fili’s bedroom where he knocks on the door, for once waiting for a call to enter, even though he knows the blond prince is alone in his room tonight.

“Please enter.” Fili calls, hoping that this is Thorin and glad that he doesn’t have to be alone anymore to worry about his sibling and he’s yearning for Thorin’s arms around him, his lips on every body part he decides to put them. And Fili slides his tongue across his lips, thinking about where he’d love to put his again and still blushing about it.

Thorin slowly enters the small room, closing the door behind him. There are a thousand loving and arousing things he could say, but instead he finds himself tripping over his tongue like a juvenile as he takes in the picture before him of Fili splayed out on the bed, his golden hair fanned across the pillows as he beams back at him. “He will be fine,” he finds himself uttering on neutral ground. “Kili, that is.” _Of course Kili, who else you fool!_

Fili says, “I know.” in a very croaky voice then he pads the bed beside him, “Come to me, please.” His heart is pounding in his throat when he’s taking in his uncle’s and now his _lover’s_ appearance. Casual clothing, no formal kingly tunic, simple shirt open at the collar, dark curls showing. Fili’s fingers start to itch because he wants to touch so badly and he wants to twine them into all that kingly hair without any braids, flowing freely across broad shoulders.

Blue eyes full of love for him and a smile on Thorin’s lips, no one except his nephews ever get to see.

Thorin takes a tentative step forward and to his surprise he feels nerves flutter inside his stomach. _Don’t be ridiculous, you are a century his senior!_ he scolds himself silently. But age does not matter here. What matters is that the subject of his flaming love looks up at him with such love and such trust that he just wants to make everything perfect and even better than that and he finds himself terrified at the prospect of failing his prince. _What if he does not want to do this? What if he will not enjoy it? What if I hurt him_?

He swallows and sits himself on the bed that the brothers share and gently strokes Fili’s neckline. “You look beautiful,” he sighs softly.

“So do you.” Fili barely gets the words out, not used to such flattery but it seems so appropriate. He sits up, “I am happy you are here,” Fili steals a chaste kiss, resting one hand on Thorin’s thigh and one in his mane,  “so I will not be so alone tonight.”

Thorin smiles and nods. “Would it be alright if I lay beside you?”

Fili doesn’t say anything to that, just lies himself down again without letting go, pulling his lover on top of him, smiling up into surprised beautiful eyes, loving the curtain of hair surrounding them.

Already the heat is rushing through his body into all the right places, but Thorin tries to keep himself under control, wanting to take his time with his beloved prince. Tonight is going to be something very special and he will not rush any of it.

He runs his hands through those soft thick locks as his lips seek out Fili’s. Their kisses are now familiar, stirring a comfortable warmth inside him as they slowly part their lips and their tongues taste each other, sliding against one another in that way that they have both found so enjoyable and arousing.

Fili sighs deeply into the kiss, his tongue curling more and more around Thorin’s, his arms encircling his neck more firmly. He’s pulling the taller dwarf completely onto him. In an almost desperate motion he lifts his legs and curls them around Thorin’s. It’s like something inside him can’t have his lover close enough. He breaks the kiss briefly, to pant, “I need to...can we…” another deep kiss, “can we take our clothes off?”

“Yes of course,” Thorin kisses a little trail down his neck. He wants to say more, but swallows it for now. Perhaps getting Fili in the mood first will help him relax to the idea. He carefully rolls himself to the side and pulls his tunic over his head, watching his prince do the same, revealing that muscular chest underneath, graced with the gentle trailing of his golden hair. He reaches out to his shoulder, tracing the patterns inked into his skin down across his chest with his index finger.

“Oh yes.” Fili hears himself say with a voice he doesn’t know. He slides his palms across Thorin’s chest, remembering how they did this the first time. He licks his lips and strokes his thumbs across Thorin’s nubs.

Thorin’s hand has already trailed down to Fili’s lacing and he pulls the cords loose with ease. He hesitates not when his large hand slides inside the garment to brush against the hot hardness inside. “Release me,” he whispers against Fili’s shoulder, his teeth gently grazing against the flesh.

Fili gets a heat jolt from those words and that hand on his sensitive cock head. He undoes Thorin’s lacing with ease and brushes his fingertips across his lover’s impressive manhood, getting yet again that overwhelming urge to kiss it. He strokes it very gently, looking up.

Thorin nods in encouragement for his prince to be more firm. “That feels good, my lovely one,” he smiles, trying to wriggle his breeches down to set his erection free. “Come closer,” he beckons, wanting to feel Fili’s shaft press against his own before they go any further, that delicious symbol of his desire for him, hot and proud and ready to give them both such pleasure.

“Why do I want to kiss it?” Fili asks roughly, mouth close to Thorin’s, hands on his lover’s shaft and shuffling closer as he is told.

“Because it felt so so good when we did that,” Thorin smiles heatedly, brushing their lips together as he bucks up gently into Fili’s fist. “But tonight I want us to experience a different sort of pleasure. If you will allow me …”

“Different?” Fili doesn’t really want to speak. He wants to feel. So he just kisses the words away from Thorin’s mouth. His tongue swirling and dancing and his body moving closer and closer until he sits himself onto his lover’s lap, legs spread apart, cocks rubbing against each other. He groans into the kiss, encircling both their cocks with his hands, moving lower with one, cupping Thorin’s balls.

“Yes,” Thorin pants back, riding himself gently into the touch, loving the feeling of their hardness pressed together like that. “I want to be with you, Fili. To enjoy the ultimate pleasure. And teach you what you may teach your brother soon.” He pulls back from the kiss, looking deep into Fili’s eyes to gauge his reaction as his thick middle finger runs down Fili’s spine until he feels the blond prince shiver under his touch as he traces over his tailbone and dips into the warm hollow between his cheeks, just giving him the slightest sensation of what is to come.

Fili shivers at the touch. _More!_ comes instantly into his mind, “T...teach me?” He gasps, instinctively wriggling his behind a bit to get that finger moving again.

“Let me show you,” Thorin nibbles at his bottom lip, licking along his slightly open mouth. “We will take it real slow.”

He slides his hands under Fili’s buttocks, spreading his cheeks a little and moulding them together again, repeating the motion over and over, each time brushing just a little closer to its goal.

Fili has a vague idea what this is about, remembering Thorin’s think finger inside of Kili in the bathhouse. He enjoys the large hands on his backside and his pucker starts to twitch expectantly. He blindly seeks for Thorin’s mouth and devours him, sucking his lover’s tongue deeply into his own mouth and wants….wants….

“You…” Fili’s eyes fly open and he looks at Thorin in shock for a brief moment, who looks back at him equally shocked after the lip lock broke so suddenly. “I think I know what proper courting is about.” He gasps softly.

Thorin takes two deep breaths as the heat that pulses from his nephew is undoing his little restraint. Then with one easy motion he pulls Fili onto the bed with him and onto his back where he begins to shower his body in tiny little kisses. “It is going to feel wonderful," he reassures.  "I am going to make you feel so good,” he promises. “My beautiful beloved.”

He looks up at Fili, at that look of pleasure on his face, the flush of his arousal already creeping high into his chest. And only for a second does he take his eye of his treasure as he reaches for the ornate little leather wrapped flacon tied to his breeches. “Just relax back, my lovely one,” he coos as he pulls the cork and dips his fingers into the viscous substance. “This is going to feel amazing.”

Fili spreads his legs wide and grabs the backs of his knees. He has the sudden urge to give everything to Thorin, absolutely everything. His cock is rock hard since he realised that his lover is going to put his own shaft into his body. His entrance is pulsing with little fluttering motions, even though his brain keeps asking how this is supposed to work.

He shuts it off, admiring his lover, “Tell me what you are doing.” He says in a very husky voice. “I did not know that I need you inside of me so very urgently, Thorin. Please.” The last word is almost a sob.

A barely stifled whimper escapes Thorin's lips at those words. "I want to be inside you," he groans. "I want our bodies to be joined as one." He bends low to press a kiss on the back of Fili's legs. "But before you can take me, you need to be prepared," he explains as he brings his slicked fingers to his entrance, but then changes his mind, suddenly having this overwhelming desire to place kisses _there._

He moves himself a little down the bed, bringing his face in between Fili's legs, drinking in his special aroma - musky, hot, horny... - and he feels his cock pulse with want as he looks at that little pink circle begging to be stretched and filled.

He purses his lips and brushes softly against Fili's little pucker.

Fili’s hips jerk at the absolutely unexpected touch and he gives a very strange sound between _yes_ and _Thorin_. He moves his hands to his ass cheeks and pulls them further apart, “a...again.” His cock oozes clear liquid already and he feels himself close to the edge what he knows now will be an extraordinary high. His balls are drawn up because of that new, overwhelming sensation of intimacy.

The slight trembling in Fili's body, the delicious little whimpers and moans that spill from the blond's lips all urge Thorin on as he sticks out his tongue, slowly licking over that pulsing entrance, feeling every little nobble and dip.

“Ngghhh…” Fili needs more. He starts to trash his head about from side to side and one of his hands flies to his cock and he fists himself firmly. “Thorin...Oh…” He wriggles his behind, hoping his lover knows what he needs. He tries to reach Thorin’s head with his other hand to pull him closer. “Your tongue...In...Inside…” he gasps breathlessly.

Thorin groans at the order, both loving Fili uttering his demands for the way he wants to be pleasured and then the invitation itself... His tongue... In there...

He complies instantly, pushing his tongue into the middle of that pink circle and delighting in how easily the muscle relaxes and accepts the intrusion. He pushes as deep as he can, his nose presses up against Fili's taint,  tasting that unique taste of his body as he slowly fucks his tongue in and out of that incredible heat.

Fili climaxes. He whimpers first then groans very loudly, panting and gasping and clenching muscles he never knew he had against that wonderful warm, wet and agile intruder. His semen flies towards his chin as he moans, “M...my King…” in an absolutely blissful voice. His body breaks out in sweat and is shaking uncontrollable. 

Thorin struggles against the strong muscle contracting, but gives it his best effort to pleasure Fili all through his orgasm.

He is grateful that the house is empty so that Fili can express his full release without restraint. He had never heard the quiet blond cry out so wantonly before and he can feel his own fluids leak freely onto the bedding as he pushes his hips down into the mattress, seeking some friction against his aching cock.

Fili slowly comes to his senses, and moves to lean onto his elbows to look at the dwarf who had undone him like that. “Thank you,” he murmurs softly, “but what can I do for you my beloved? Do you want me to spoil you the same way?”

Thorin shakes his head, although he makes a mental note that this is definitely something they will have to do again, something he wishes to experience himself. "I want to make love to you," he croaks.

The blonde prince can only assume what that means and nods. Even though he has just come as he never had before in the few days his body has awakened, he still feels a longing inside he can not place. Like something is missing. “Can I kiss you first?” He asks, half ashamed, knowing where that wonderful tongue just has been but for some reason not caring.

Thorin moves himself up, cradling his beautiful lover in his embrace as he crushes their lips together. His whole body tingles now, sweat pooling at the low of his back as everything they have enjoyed together and everything he still wants to experience with Fili is making him almost drool in desire.

"Let me open you for me, little prince. Take my finger inside you," he encourages as he slides his hand between those lovely rounds again, rubbing gently against that now wet pucker, exerting a little pressure on his already softened ring of muscle.  

“Thorin!” Fili hisses, not knowing if he likes that new sensation or not. He remembers his brother’s words. _It felt strange at first, but nice._ He was right.It’s unfamiliar but feels just as intimate as that intoxicating kiss Thorin gave him down there. Fili stares into his lover’s eyes, pupils blown wide with desire. “I love you so,” he murmurs against those loving lips and pulls Thorin’s head down again putting their foreheads together. Feeling the other dwarf tremble more and more, his hard shaft pressing against Fili’s thigh is so arousing, his spent cock already shows interest again. Fili tries to let that pushing finger into his body while locking gazes with his beloved.

"I love you too," Thorin grabs Fili pulling him a little closer still as his heat becomes more needy. "You are doing so well, my brave lover. Just relax," he purrs. "You feel so good, everything about you is beautiful." He grinds his cock a little harder against that muscular thigh, leaving a little trail of stickiness on Fili's heated skin.

He gasps along with Fili as he breaches his rim, his finger sliding into his tight channel so much deeper than his tongue had been able to reach.

Fili squeezes his eyes shut. So many sensations. Thorin’s finger inside of him, making him feel full, a little uncomfortable but also very much connected to his lover.

Having Thorin hump his arousal against him, leaving the sign of his need in such a primal way, makes Fili moan and grab for him. One hand encircles the biceps of his arm, the one that is working him open, the one that is painted with the most beautiful tattoo Fili has ever seen. His other hand needs to be in all that gorgeous hair.

"Can you take another?" Thorin groans in Fili's ear. He is so hard now that he had actually stilled his hips or he was sure he would lose his composure by dry grinding against the blond prince alone. But he won't let that happen. He wants to put his prick inside that heat that grabs and pulses around his finger.

Fili nods, even though he is not sure. He brushes his lips against Thorin’s, realising his lover has gone almost completely still, except that steadily probing finger. “Can I not take your…” he swallows, never having spoken such words, “Can I not help you with this?” He touches his fingertips slightly against his lover’s hard rod, “If it is supposed to go inside me then you may try it instead of two fingers?” Fili feels his mouth go dry at the imagination.

"If you're sure," Thorin moans under the touch of his sensitive manhood. "I don't want to hurt you.. You are still so tight.." He groans softly as he thinks just how tight that will feel around his prick.

“We can try,” Fili breathes, feeling the vein in Thorin’s shaft pulse against his fingertips. When he looks at his lover, he gets the impression he won’t be able to hold back for much longer even though Fili doesn’t know how he’d be able to accommodate.

"Thank you," Thorin croaks. He grabs the oil skin again and slicks his shaft with ample lubrication. He presses a sloppy kiss on Fili's lips before he seats himself between his thighs. "Say it," he grins heatedly. "Tell me what you want, Fili," he teases as he rubs the tip of his prick against his entrance.

“I...I want you…” Fili doesn’t know exactly what he’s supposed to say but the gleam in Thorin’s eyes lets him assume it has to be something he doesn’t normally say, so he blurts out the first thing that comes to mind, the first thing that presses so tentatively at the most sensitive spot of his body right now, “I want your gorgeous shaft inside of me…”

Thorin bites his lip to stifle the deep grunt that rises up from his throat as Fili utters those deliciously dirty sounding words. He had heard others rave about dirty talk in the bedroom before, but up to now it had seemed a somewhat silly thing to do - surely sex was something you did rather than talked about? But hearing Fili practically begging to be fucked is just …

He takes a shuddering breath as he guides his cock between Fili’s legs. It takes every last effort not to pound himself to the hilt into that beautiful and hot body underneath him, to instead hold himself in place as soon as his cockhead slides inside, watching Fili gasp and moan as he lets him get used to the stretch which he knows is nothing compared to the tongue and finger he had taken so far.

“It hurts.” Fili breathes in and out, one part of him wanting Thorin to pull out again instantly but the other, bigger part somehow knows that his body is made for this, it just needs time and getting used to. “Kiss me.” Fili moves his head to be closer to his lover, to distract himself from the enormous pressure in his entrance. Thorin has his eyes screwed shut and the concentration and bliss he sees on Thorin’s face makes Fili smile anyway. He grabs that beloved face and doesn’t wait for an answer, plunging his tongue as deep into his lover’s mouth as it would go.

Thorin’s apology for causing his prince any pain is stilled as his mouth is roughly assaulted by Fili’s tongue. The fact that the blond is pulling him further onto him, accepting the movement inside him even if he groans a little tells him that he is not to stop.

“So nice,” he manages to whisper through their tongue-play. His hands slide next to Fili’s body now to give him a little bit of leverage. “You are doing so well,” he tries to keep encouraging Fili to relax so that he can experience the eventual pleasure that he knows will come once his body has accepted the alien feeling.

He closes his eyes for a moment, just focusing on that wonderful heat gripping his cock, both trying to expel him and pull him in further all at once. He had forgotten in the decades that had passed exactly how good it felt to be entwined with a lover like that. But even with Dwalin he is sure it had not felt this good. _Because although I care for him, I do not love him like I love Fili. This is so pure and beautiful and …_ His thoughts turn to mush as Fili tentatively wraps his legs around him like he had done when they were still clothed, raising his pelvis up and so that Thorin’s sinks deeper into his body.

_One._

Fili thinks. We are one now. And he exhales a long deep breath as he adjusts to the new position. It feels extremely full, but the pain is manageable. He slides his hands along Thorin’s cheeks and his beard, looking at him in awe and wonder. He still needs to breathe through his discomfort but it very slowly subsides. He can see how much effort it takes his lover to hold still. The need in Thorin’s eyes grows with every breath Fili takes and so does the love.

He gently moves his index finger across those beautiful lips, canting his hips just a tiny bit more, trying to squeeze those muscles he’d learned he has and finally whispers, “My love, please move.”

Thorin nods, taken a short breath to steady his body as he is struggling to hold back his peak with Fili gripping him to tight. As soon as the pressure in his balls subsides enough he carefully rolls his hips a little, pushing himself just a little bit deeper into that soft warm channel before dragging a little back again. Even the tiniest of movement now sends sparks from the tip of his cock up to his brain.

He looks into Fili’s eyes, his own slightly clouded now with this intense pleasure that overwhelms him so much. “Is this alright?” he pants as he repeats the movement again. He can feel Fili’s muscles begin to relax now though, moulding around his prick rather than strangling it, and with each gentle move he enters him just a little deeper.

Fili can only nod, becoming totally overwhelmed by the act. Thorin is inside of him, deep, hot and hard and the pain really subsides. The little, considerate movements are proof of so much love, Fili feels tears well up behind his eyes. “I love you,” he murmurs yet again, starting to move himself, creating a slow rhythm. “Thorin…” he closes his eyes and lets the pure sensation wash over him. His cock starts to throb again between their bellies. He’s all tingly nerve endings and heat.

Thorin can feel Fili’s prick recover as it slowly grows into hardness between them. Their movements are slowly becoming synchronised, their bodies truly melting into one, until he finds Fili’s final restraint give way, accepting all of him deep into his lovely heat. And he gives out a low grunt when their bodies slap together.

He is close now, he can feel his balls tighten and draw up, ready for his release. But he wants to wait just a moment longer, drag out this amazing feeling that compares to absolutely nothing else, to remain joined together for as long as possible and most of all - if he can just manage it - to climax together with Fili who now reaches between them to pull at himself again.

“So close…” Fili claws at Thorin’s ass cheeks to press him even more into him and onto him. He wants that friction inside and out. “Touch me,” a sob, “plea…” He needs to be kissed as well, joined in every possible way. He’s shaking, mind blank except for _My Beloved. Thorin. Love. My King…faster...please...more._

Thorin awkwardly balances himself as he reaches for Fili’s prick, all thick and hard again now. His hips seem to need no more guidance from his brain as he pounds in a steady rhythm into that lovely little hole, now responding so willingly to him, each thrust pushing him closer to his peak. His grip around Fili’s length is firm as he jerks and twists his fist around the tip in the same rhythm as he gives his own cock friction inside his body.

“F-Fee!” he stutters suddenly, his climax hitting him hard. He does his very best to keep working on his lovely prince, but his hips jerk as he feels that warm gulf spill from his tip, deep inside Fili’s channel.

As soon as Thorin spills his seed inside of him, Fili comes too. Hard. Panting, trembling like he never had before, “Thorin,” he repeats over and over, jerking his hips uncontrollably, clenching his fingers into hot flesh, mewling and moaning, feeling lost and found all at once.

He wants for his King to stay inside him and around him forever.

Thorin can barely catch his breath. He does not recall ever having come so hard before. He is shouting now, grunting and whimpering all at once. Still his cock trembles and twitches and pulses until finally he is spent and he collapses heavily onto his prince.

"Fili," he whispers. "Fili." It seems that every other word has vanished from his brain, but it is fine. No other word holds any meaning anymore anyway.

Fili has never heard his name spoken with more affection. He clings to his lover and strokes across his back in soothing, tender motions, whispering, “my love.” when he can speak again. He presses Thorin’s head against the crock of his neck, entangling his fingers in sweat soaked strands of hair, tries to keep his cock inside as long as possible, slowly moving his legs down to the mattress.

“That was incredible,” Thorin says, threading his fingers in Fili’s now wet hair as he pulls him towards him for a long, soft kiss. No tongues this time, just a tender massaging of their swollen lips as he feels his cock soften and slowly slip from his lover’s body. “You are so amazing. I adore you so much, my beloved.”

Fili actually blushes, even after what they have just done. “Thank you for teaching me,” he whispers, not able to stop stroking Thorin’s face, staring into those expressive and now tired eyes. “Thank you for courting me.” Another supersoft kiss and a yawn he can’t suppress.

“Thank you for asking me,” Thorin smiles as he cuddles Fili close in his arms and begins to pull the blankets over them. “Thank you for allowing me to be with you like that.” He presses little butterfly kisses over Fili’s nose and forehead, watching his eyelids flutter and finally shut as his lover snuggles up against him. “Did you enjoy that?” he whispers softly, nervously anticipating the answer, even though he believes that after the initial discomfort Fili must have done - after all he had graced him with a second orgasm that night.

“I enjoyed it...I enjoyed you very much.” Fili smiles with his eyes closed, “I want to do it again.” He opens his eyes a little once more when an afterthought comes to him. “Would..would you like that too?” His voice almost deserts him when he dares to ask the king such a question.

“Oh yes,” Thorin grins happily, stroking Fili’s hair and back. “Very much so.” He presses another soft kiss against Fili’s lips as he gazes deep into his beautiful eyes when his lover looks up at him again, seeing so much love reflected in them. “And the day after tomorrow, my sweet Fili, if you and Kili both want to, you may teach your little brother how beautiful and wonderful this is too.”

“I do not think I can teach anything yet but I think, with all the love I am feeling I can try.” He snuggles into Thorin’s side, “You will be there to help me out.” He smiles drowsily, kisses his lover’s chest one last time and falls asleep with prayers for his other lover alone in the woods in his head.

Thorin sighs contently as he listens to Fili’s breathing slow down until it turns into a soft snore. Tonight surely had to be counted as one of the happiest and certainly the most pleasurable days of his long life. And yet he knew already that within mere days now that would be topped as Kili would become of age and he could finally join them, enjoy all of these amazing and loving feelings with them.

_Be safe, little one. Be strong and brave. Soon all your trials will be over. Soon you will an adult and you may choose your lovers. And I promise that when you choose Fili and I we will shower you with love._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thorin written by LadyLuna  
> Fili written by delorita


	14. Getting Distracted

Fili had woken in Thorin’s arms in the very early morning, bolting upright, with, “Kee!” on his lips. He was torn if he should wake his uncle so they could go together and see where his sibling was on his way home, or if he’d let him sleep.

But apparently he’d woken him already, because his beautiful lover is looking back at him with a fond smile.

"Good morning," Thorin smiles warmly. "One last embrace before we have to get up?" He opens his arms to invite Fili to lie back down for just a moment, enjoying this simple intimacy between them for as long as possible.

“Good morning...beloved,” Fili grins, pecking his uncle onto his lush lips, thinking about how very close they’d been last night. “Do you think he will be here soon?” he asks, caressing that beautiful dark beard, not able to remember when he himself had arrived home after is survival trial. The only memory he has is that he was dead tired and glad he could go to bed and sleep at least for a few hours.

"I believe so," Thorin places little kisses all over Fili's hair, cuddling him close. "I have no doubt he has done well." He strokes gently over Fili's back. "And how are you feeling, my precious love?"

 _How am I feeling?_ Fili is not really sure. He wants to see his brother, wants to know everything about his night alone in the woods. But he also wants to stay in bed like this, his uncle’s strong arms around him, his lips in his hair. He’s not sure if he can walk properly today which makes him grin again and he looks at Thorin. “A little sore.” A lick with his tongue across his lover’s lips, “And wonderfully sticky. And you?” He teases.

“Never better, my beautiful prince,” Thorin smiles warmly, kissing Fili again. He cannot get enough of doing that. Finally. “Thank you,” he says. “Thank you for the most amazing night. You have bestowed such honour upon me. _Albithime, dezebê.”_

+++

 

Kili walks back into the little settlement feeling exhausted and drained but with a huge smile spread across his face. It was still dark and the stars were shining brightly above him. He makes his way through the darkened living area. “Hello,” the dark haired prince calls softly into the deserted room. The fire had burned down to embers, and a slight glow in the grate.

 

He feels a little disappointed at his lovers not being here to celebrate in his victory and to toast his success with an ale. He sits in the armchair tugging at his boots, letting out a little sigh of relief as he can rub his now aching feet. The prince lets out a huge yawn and walks through the silent house to his bedroom and slowly pushes the door open.

 

He lets out a yelp of surprise to find both his lovers wrapped in a loving embrace under blankets on his bed.  

 

“Kee!” Fili jumps out of the bed, forgetting he’s stark naked. “I...we thought you’re still in the kitchen...Sorry for not greeting you properly.” He steps towards his brother and kisses him firmly on the lips, taking some of his hunting gear.

 

Kili can feel his eyes trail down to his brother’s manhood and gulps. “Clearly you were both busy with something else,” he utters, his voice slightly higher than normal. “And in _our_ bed. Ehm ... do you want me to come back later?” he asks, feeling his cock begin to harden and his heart beat quicken as a mixture of lust and envy washes over him.

 

“No.” Thorin pushes himself upright and stretches out his arm. “Kili, please. Come sit with us. Tell us about your trial.” He keeps the blankets covering his nether regions and has to silence his rapidly beating heart not to invite Kili under the blankets with him. “I am sorry you found us like this … it is not appropriate. But it demonstrates how well you have done as we were not expecting you back so soon.”  

 

Kili feels a pang of jealousy shoot through his body  , but forces a smile on to his face and he sits himself next to his uncle and places a kiss on his cheek. “Time must have gone fast.” He teases and pulls the blankets off Thorin and before his older lover has a chance to protest he has already settled himself underneath them, snuggling himself into Thorin’s arms as he yawns.

 

Fili looks for his breeches and swiftly pulls them on, knowing how important it is for Thorin to not do anything like they’d just done with Kee before his festival. He snorts at Thorin’s freaked expression when Kili just pulls the blanket away. “Do you want me to get us some ale or milk? Some bread and cheese, Kee?

 

Kili nods feeling his stomach rumble. “Yes please brother, I caught a rabbit but It was not very filling I must admit,” he says leaning his head on his uncles chest and wrapping his arms around him. “The woods are so different at night.”

 

Fili walks towards the kitchen, giving the other two a few moments, grinning and wondering how their poor uncle will handle the situation.

Thorin sighs at having lost control over this situation so very quickly but wraps his arm around Kili, trying his hardest not to think about having his lover in his arms pressed against his naked body. “Soon little one,” he says softly, pressing a kiss against his temple. “Soon you may share a bed with us also.”

“Can’t we just break the rules this one time?” Kili asks looking up at his uncle with wide-eyes “No-one needs to find out. It can be our secret.” he says softly brushing Thorin’s lips against his. “Please.”

“We have already broken many rules, my precious one. You need to sleep soon anyway. One more day, Kee. And then me and your brother will shower you in all the love we have to give.” He rests his head against Kili’s, wrapping him into his embrace but keeping his bottom half a little away from his lover so as not to tempt fate too much.

Kili groans. “This waiting better be worth it,” he utters under his breath feeling love radiat from the older dwarf. “It is so different hunting on your own in the night. I mean I know I was not really alone but still.” He tucks his head into his uncles neck and closes his eyes.

“Believe me brother, waiting one more day IS worth it.” Fili feels really sorry for his brother but it cannot be helped for now, “And you better be awake for it, because it will blow your mind away.” He puts the plate with food on top of the duvet before Kili and gently kisses his lips. “It’s…” he’s searching for the right word, looking into Thorin’s eyes, “unimaginable.”

He goes around the bed, standing in front of it, not sure where to sit. There is no space on their small bed for three grown dwarves.

Thorin nods in agreement. “It is.” He shuffles himself upright and ruffles his hand through Kili’s hair. “Now eat your breakfast, you said you were hungry. And then you can tell us all about your great adventure.” He untangles his long limbs - for a dwarf at least - out of the awkward embrace and rolls himself out of bed, making space for Fili to cuddle up to his brother whilst he begins to pull on his clothes.

Kili reaches for the plate with no further hesitation and begins wolfing down the food like he had not eaten for days. “It was amazing,” he says with his mouthful and leans against Fili as he snuggles in beside him feeling a bubble of excitement fill him up. “I wish I could do it again.” He wipes the dirt off his face and winces as he presses against his cheek. “I had to climb into a tree to avoid a hungry wolf.”

Fili looks at the bruise on Kili’s cheek and gently puts his lips against it. “Damn.”A chill creeps up his spine when he thinks about the danger his brother was in while he himself had the best night of his life so far. He puts his arm firmly around Kili’s shoulders and looking at Thorin’s flushed face, clearly seeing some signs of arousal.

_He must be half hard again just as I am._

Fili tries to not cuddle up too close with this brother. “We...we could put all the bedding on the floor and rest together…” He suddenly suggests, not wanting to have Thorin out of his grasp just now.

Thorin laughs at the two boys. “That sounds tempting, Fili. But we really should let our young Kili have his rest. The survival trial is an endurance trial as you know. Just like the sword trial was. Kili will be exhausted. And he has a very long sitting to go through this afternoon. Perhaps we can go to the hall in a bit and prepare the area for our prince?”

“Yes, that would be good.” Fili nods, eager to do something other than thinking about what they they just did.

“Awwww please uncle.” Kili groans through yawns. “Can’t we just cuddle?” He asks wobbling his lip and widens his eyes. “Please Thorin.”

Thorin sighs and sits down on the edge of the bed. “For a short while then.” He can see Kili is close to nodding off in any case. “But then you must really get some rest. I know getting your first ink does not sound like as big a challenge as the other trials you have faced this week, but trust me it is harder than it sounds.” He looks to Fili and smiles. “For you too," he conveys silently. _Especially since you are yearning so much for each other now_.

Kili sits on the bedding grabbing hold of his kin’s hands and pulling them onto the floor. “First they blindfolded me and took me deep into the woods. We must have beenriding miles.” He says lying on his back. “I forgot everything Mister Balin had said at first. My mind just went blank, but then I sat down with my back against a tree, took a few deep breaths and listened to the woods and everything came rushing back to me, all my lessons.” He smiles “everything I have been taught about the stars and reading them and just followed my gut.” 

“Glad your gut brought you back to us, brother.” Fili steals a kiss, “Did you fall in that damn trap they set up? Because I almost did!”

Kili laughs “Actually I saw that a mile off but was concentrating so hard to avoid it,  I nearly fell down a badger hole.” he admits flushing crimson.

“I was swiftly able to step back when I sensed the underbrush strangely moved beneath my right boot.”

Kili snorts “We both had a lucky escape then,” He turns to his uncle “How about you Thorin did you almost fall for any of your traps?”

Thorin shakes his head. “We did not have a trial like that in my days. Ours was a mining trial, deep in the belly of the mountain. Deeper than I have ever been, you could almost feel the weight of the whole mountain above you in that deep darkness …” He sees it before his eyes now. That almost tangible eternal night, that feeling both of terror at never being able to find his way back to the surface again and yet almost being one with the mountain itself, right in its core. Something so deeply rooted in their very being that he could practically hear the rock whisper to him. “I will take you down there one day,” he promises. “It is … humbling.”

Kili smiles placing a kiss on his Uncle’s cheek “We would like that uncle,” He whispers sandwiching himself between his two lovers “We both cannot wait till we reclaim Erebor and rule once more.” He says with determination “That is what we were born to do reclaim our homeland.”

Fili is in awe of the way Thorin had spoken about his trial. It sounded utterly frightening but also like a _real_ dwarf trial. “That must have been scary.” He snuggles against Kili, eyes not leaving Thorin’s features.

“It was frightening but also comforting. Like I was travelling back right to the roots of our ancestors. To where Mahal forged our great father Durin from the heart of Arda.” _I miss home._ He does not often allow himself to become this emotional about it, not for himself at least. But when memories like those resurface he cannot help it. He can smell the damp smell even as he closes his eyes. Of iron in the rocks. The occasional glint of a precious stone. Or glimmer of a gold vein. “Still,” he forces his thoughts back to the present, “it was no more scary than being alone in the woods trying to find your way back home with nothing but the stars to guide you.” He smiles warmly at Kili, so proud that he has done so well in all his trials.

Kili pulls Thorin closer to him. “You are brave uncle, I wish I was as fierce a warrior as you,” Kili says snuggling into him as well as his brother “ When we do reclaim Erebor, you will feel these feelings once more.” Kili brings up the image of Erebor that he has forced into his head. Of stone walled gates and giant statues of their forefathers. “We will hear the sounds of mining and the glimmer of gold once again, I know it.”

Thorin feels his face break into a wide smile as he kisses Kili’s head tenderly, before wrapping his arms around both his nephews. “We will. But now you must sleep, _u'zaghê_.”

+++

Fili throws his knives again and again into the wooden target inside the stables, reassuring himself that his hands are steady for the task he has to fulfil today.

When their mother had asked him if he’d do Kili’s tattoo he’d gladly said yes, without even knowing what she’d designed for him. Now he’s so nervous that he might ruin the beautiful wolf she’d drawn for her youngest. Fili had copied it maybe a dozen times to get the feel for it. It looked alright in the end but it wasn’t dwarvish skin he’d tried on. And there weren’t any people there to watch him do it. “What if I hurt him too much? What if I ruin the lines?” He asks himself loudly.

“You won’t.” Thorin smiles at his blond lover, leaning against one of the posts. “You will do absolutely fine and you must have faith in your ability and in Kili’s resilience.” He cocks his head at Fili, feeling the memories of what they had shared the night before play around in his head, and his chest fills with passionate love for his prince.

Fili looks still startled at his uncle since he didn’t notice him standing there before. “Why can’t we do this in private?” _Where I can kiss his skin and his mouth during the process._ “Why do there have to be whole group of dwarves around?” He juggles two of his knives while asking.

"Because it's our tradition. Because it's Kili's right to have his marks of honour inked before all to see and celebrate." He chuckles softly at Fili's dismay and steps towards him. "When you become king, my beloved," he says, stroking Fili's soft beard, "you will find soon enough just how stubborn and set in their ways our people are. You must learn to embrace that. And if you do they will follow you to the end of Middle Earth without question."

Fili shakes his head vehemently. "I...I can't....you'll be dead when I become king." He throws his knife behind his back and misses the middle of the target by inches.

"We all have to kneel before Mahal's throne one day, my beloved." Thorin takes his own throwing knife out of his boot and throws it into the target. "At least I'm happy in the knowledge that when He calls me to Him you and your brother will have each other." He places a kiss on Fili's shoulder. "Now, no more such thoughts. Today we celebrate. And tomorrow Kili will finally be in our arms."

“Alright.” Fili sighs, and goes and gets the knives. _Perfect throw he thinks in awe._

When he turns and walks back to his uncle he’s trying to get his usual swagger back into his step, smiling. He hands Thorin his dagger and pecks him on his tempting lips. “Let’s throw these together at once.” He suggests standing beside the King with both his favourite knives in each hand.

"Is that a challenge?" Thorin grins at his lover and takes position, giving the prince a nod.

“Yes. Show me what you’ve got.” Fili looks his uncle in the eye with a mischievous glint.

Thorin laughs softly. _This is nice_. It had been so long since he had been able to spend a whole week just with his beloved nephews, focusing wholly on them and in a way that far surpassed his hopes and expectations. “Alright. Ready?”

He raises his hand in a quick flick of the wrist and sends the knife zooming back into the target. There is a sharp ring of metal as the three knives collide in the centre point, blades grazing against each other as the weapons are buried into the target.

Thorin grins at his heir and wraps his arm around him. “We should practise more often. I have missed that. I think it is only now, now that you have reminded me in such a beautiful way that you have grown up so much these last few years, that I realise that it is time for you to join me more often. To learn truly what it means to be an heir to the throne of Durin.”

Fili turns away from the target, very satisfied that all three knives hit the center point in unison. It’s like a symbol of their changed relationship. Thorin is no longer the teacher but they will soon be true and equal partners. He leans into his uncle’s embrace and looks up at him, “After last night...I think I would not be able to be parted from you for very long anymore.” He strokes Thorin’s beard gently.

“Nor me from you. Or Kili.” He lets his fingers twirl around the braids of Fili’s beard. “My beloveds.” He gently traces his thumb across Fili’s lips. “Will you tell Kili what we shared last night?” he asks softly, expecting fully that he will, especially after Kili walked in on them still in bed together that morning.

Fili sighs a little. “I thought he is not supposed to know exactly what happens at the night of his festival?” He pulls Thorin’s head down a little towards him, speaking against his lips. “I’m afraid if I tell him...as I did last time...I won’t be able to hold back and not show him.” He’s sliding his lips and tongue against Thorin’s, begging for entry. His hands sliding into Thorin’s hair.

"You cannot show him... " Thorin pleads against his lover's lips. "I want it to be right for him." He threads his fingers into the thick golden hair brushing their noses together. "It is good that he yearns for it. Desires us so much." A shiver runs down his spine as he says those words and he pulls Fili hard into his embrace, crushing their mouths together again and granting his prince the access he wants.

Kissing Thorin like this lets Fili’s bones melt. They’re really comfortable with it now and he gives as good as he gets, pressing his groin against the other dwarf’s and loves the bulge that greets his. He briefly breaks their lip lock to mutter, “Won’t tell him. Want him to be as surprised as I was.” He grins and seals their lips together again.

“A good surprise?” Thorin mumbles through the kissing. His hands slide down Fili’s back to cup his backside through his long tunic and breeches.

Fili loves those large hands there. “Mind-blowing.” _Can’t wait to do it again and show Kee on his special day._ He dares to mirror his uncle’s gesture.

“For me also.” Thorin sighs happily, just loving this moment with the dwarf he holds into his heart. “Shall we go and check out the hall. And then wake your brother?”

Fili sighs. He had hoped they’d do a little more, not sure where that insatiability suddenly comes from, then nods but asks yet again, “Are we...are we in a state where it goes away on its own? Not...not too aroused yet?” He mumbles under his breath. He doesn’t want his cock to be half hard the whole day long when he has to concentrate.

“Are you suggesting an alternative, my golden prince?” Thorin grins at his unsubtle lover. He looks at the sun. “We have a little bit of time …”

Fili blushes and shrugs his shoulders. “We could wake Kee with two nice surprises…”

Thorin considers this for a moment. _We shouldn’t …_ But he curses his properness for once. _One more day. He is an adult now. And you will not do_ that _until tomorrow._ He grins cheekily at Fili. “How about … You go and wake our beloved Kili. And then bring him to the springs.”

“That is a brilliant idea, uncle.” Fili swiftly kisses Thorin again and then almost runs off, remembering in the last moment that he has to walk majestically. He tries to combine both.

+++

Kili turns over clinging tight to his bedding. His body feels drained of all energy. When he had walked in on his kin lovingly cuddled up in an embrace jealousy had soared through his veins along with envy at their newfound love.

The dark haired prince hears the door squeak open but chooses to ignore the intrusion, bringing his pillow over his head to block out any sound.

“Kee?” Fili walks over to where Kili is covered in all their bedding still on the floor, slowly letting his hands wander beneath the covers, caressing his brother’s bare back. “Wake up, we’ve got something nice for you to enjoy.”

Kili turns and slowly flickers his eyes open and finds himself staring into the piercing blue eyes of his beloved brother. He reaches up for his face and cups his chin running his thumb along the bearded jaw line. “Come lie with me,” he whispers softly, placing a tender kiss onto Fili’s soft pink lips.

“I’m here to invite you to the springs. Thorin is already waiting there for us.” He kisses his brother back very gently.

Kili suddenly feels energy race through his body at these words and scrambles out of the bedding. He shoves his leather boots onto his feet and a fresh tunic over his head, grabbing his brother’s hands. “Let’s go,” he says excitedly pulling his brother towards the bedroom door. He feels a little relieved at being invited to join his uncle and brother in their newfound closeness. “What did you and Thorin do when I was away?” he asks quietly.

Fili feels himself blush vigorously. “We...well...ehm...I cannot tell yet. It’s going to be a wonderful surprise for you little brother.” Fili tiptoes and kisses his sibling playfully on the nose. “A very special surprise, I promise you.” He turns Kili around before they open the door and kisses him fully, thoroughly, rubbing his semi hard on against his brother’s groin.

Kili can feel his brother’s need through his trousers and slowly brings his hand down to his brother’s manhood running his fingers along his semi hardness, causing the blond to let out a frustrated groan.

“Let’s go. I’d like you to take care of it where mother can’t suddenly stand in the doorway.” Fili  winks and takes his sibling by the hand and runs with him towards where Thorin is waiting. Not caring if it is majestic or not.  

+++

Thorin grins widely when he sees his beloved nephews jog towards him, just like they used to come running up to him when they were just dwarflings and he had returned from a long trip away. How things have changed between them … No longer are they running towards him to climb onto his shoulders or play wrestle with his, each clinging onto one of his legs. Now … now they come to him as lovers.

He lays down his sword, which he had been sharpening as he waited for his  nephews and stands up.

As soon as he is within reach Kili wraps his arms around his uncle’s shoulders feeling thankful for his height for once, being able to gaze into his lover’s crystal blue eyes. The dark haired prince gently brushes his lips against his uncle’s mouth, slowly sliding his tongue into it.

“Why, this is nice,” Thorin sighs happily when Kili finally lets him have his breath. “It appears it took your brother little to convince you to come out, sleepy head.”

Kili feels his smile spread wider. He can feel his cock get harder at the mere presence of both his lovers. “Fili says you request my presence,” he answers excitedly, hoping he has not read his brother’s meaning wrong. “I am here at your request,” he purrs, running his fingers through Thorin’s long hair.

“So I did,” Thorin grins, letting his fingers play with the cord of Kili’s tunic. “And I am glad too you honoured my request so urgently. Your brother and I require some assistance from you, my sweet beloved. But you know that this has to remain our secret for one more day, right?”’

Kili nod’s enthusiastically feeling his heart beat quicken and excitement spark through his body. “Yes, uncle,” he says quietly as Thorin unlaces the front of his tunic. He can feel fingers run over his flesh and can feel blood run straight to his cock causing his breeches to tent.

Fili approaches his lovers with a wicked idea in mind. He moves his hands simultaneously under their tunics and runs them slowly, appreciatively across their firm backsides.

Kili lets a out a squeal of surprise as he feels his brother’s hand grab his buttocks. “Fili,” he gasps and looks towards his brother, who looks like the cat who has got the cream.

“Hmm feels _very_ nice.” Fili again captures his brother’s lips.

“You are _both_ very nice,” Thorin smiles. “But we have not a lot of time. We need to get our Kili ready for his big moment soon.” He picks up and sheafs his sword and then takes both his lovers’ hands, leading them a little away from the open space, into a quieter part of the woods not far from the main springs but somewhere he knows not many dwarves venture. 

“Kili,” he brushes his young lover’s hair behind his ear. “I understand your brother has shown you some of what happens between lovers. Something Fili and I shared too. If you would like to … Would you like to enjoy that with the both of us today?”

Kili can feel his eyes widen and a huge smile spread across his face. He slowly nods. “Yes uncle, I would like that very much.” Kili sinks his tongue into the heat of Thorin’s mouth again, battling for dominance.

“Eager little one,” Thorin grins when his lover releases his lips. And then in an even lower voice, already thick with want. “I would like to see what else that eager and agile tongue can do ...”

Fili is watching his lovers kissing and has a hard time not to touch himself yet. “It can do the most fantastic things, I assure you, uncle.” Fili licks his lips. The wicked tongue-play with his brother still very fresh in his mind. “Kee, would...would you like to do it in turn...I...I mean we could sit down beside each other…” Fili feels odd to talk about it this way. He just sits down on the fresh grass, leaning against a big tree, pulling his tunic up.

“I think that is a wonderful suggestion.” Thorin sits on the grass next to his blond heir and takes his mouth in a gentle kiss.

Kili reluctantly kneels in front of his brother, fumbling with the fastenings on his under garments, sliding his hand into his breeches and feeling the hardness beneath. He hastily pulls at the fabric releasing Fili’s throbbing prick and takes it into the palm of his hand and rubbing along his length, smiling as his brother lets out a  gasp. “Beautiful,” he purrs and give Thorin a little glance before slowly takes Fili’s sword between his parting lips giving a little lick along his cock head.

Fili groans into the kiss with his uncle, searching for Kili’s head blindly to bury his hands in both Kili’s and Thorin’s hair. He breaks the kiss, gasping for air as his sensitive cock is so gently treated. “Oh Mahal, that is so good!”

Thorin feels the heat rise up into his cheeks as he looks at his beautiful Kili slowly licking his brother’s sword. “That is beautiful,” he whispers encouragingly as he unlaces his own breeches. “You are doing so well, lovely Kee.” He reaches out to play with Kili’s hair and then smiles up at Fili. “Does it feel nice, my beloved? Is your brother taking good care of you?” He reaches inside his clothes to take out his erection, stroking it lazily.  

“Excellent...hmm...care…” Fili lies his head against Thorin’s shoulder to watch his brother lick him. “Kee, do you want us both do the same to you later?”

Kili nods as he bobs his head up and down his brother’s length. He pulls off then moves to his uncle, giving a gentle lick before slowly taking his hardened prick into his mouth. _Tastes different,_ he thinks as he laps at Thorin’s natural juice before he takes his full manhood into his mouth. He notes his uncle is not as thick as his brother but longer and takes him deeper down his throat.  

Fili takes his own cock in his hand and strokes it slowly, watching Kili’s mouth on Thorin’s gorgeous hard on. He sighs deeply. It is so very arousing.

"Oh little one ..." Thorin sighs blissfully. He leans back closing his eyes. _Kili is good at this._ Fili’s lips had been bliss around his cock too and as with so many things Kili appears more than eager to live up to his big brother’s skill.

Kili can feel his own hard on press against his breeches and shifts, wishing for attention on his own manhood. He switches to his brother again. Instead of being hesitant a hunger rushes over him and he takes his thick cock deep into the back of his throat. He groans under the weight of his brother’s full cock as he feels fingers entwine into his long hair.

Thorin places little kisses on Fili's head, enjoying the pure pleasure painted on his face. He reaches for Kili's hand and leads him back to take care of him too. "This is about learning to take care of your lovers as much as it is about taking pleasure, sweet one," he smiles encouragingly. "Touch me as you take care of your big brother."

Kili is only too pleased to oblige, wrapping his hand around Thorin’s heavy cock running it along his length as he continues to suck his brother deeply, feeling the air being taken out of his lungs. _This is…. oh my ...!_ he moves back to Thorin enjoying the mixture of tastes and lets out a wanton moan.

Fili fumbles with Kili’s breeches, trying to get to his little brother’s private parts. “Come here little one, let me take care of you too.” He whispers, lifting Kili’s tunic up and pulls his breeches down. As he lays eyes on Kili’s already leaking erection he grins wickedly and just moves down, lying on his back supporting himself on his elbows, so he can take his brother’s cock into his mouth too, suckling gently.  

“That is right, Fili,” Thorin grins approvingly. “Make sure your brother has pleasure also. You are both very good.” As soon as Fili takes his brother into his mouth he feels the brunet speed up the treat he is giving him, whimpering even more loudly now.

“Take your time, my lovely ones. We still have plenty of time,” Thorin rumbles softly. He tries his hardest to keep his wits together, to guide his young lovers.

Kili can feel his brother’s tongue whirl around his hardened cock. He tries to control his volume but cannot help the needy whimpers that come from his mouth as he can feel his climax approaching. He sucks even more deeply on his uncle’s cock.

"Gentle, little Kee," Thorin mumbles as his cock is sucked on with such intensity, so different to gentle loving Fili. He can feel the sweat run down his back and he puts a hand on Kili's shoulder, stroking him softly as he spreads himself wider. "Make it last. Nice and slow... Nghf... That's... Yes... Oh mngh..."

When Fili hears all those lustful noises his brother and uncle utter, he grabs for his own cock to bring himself pleasure, tasting Kili's juice on his tongue. He swallows and sucks even more, wanting to make it really good, cradling Kee's balls with his palm, giving his own the same treatment.

Kili lets out a cry under his uncle’s cock as he feels himself peak at his brother’s touches. _This is so good, I don’t want it to end!_ He tries to hold his body off, enjoying the sucks and licks to his own hardened weapon and gentle bucks his hips, shoving his prick deeper down Fili’s throat. “ I….I cannot hold … need to… Nghf!” he groans.

Fili loves the feeling of Kili's cum running down his throat. He coughs a little but manages to spoil him through his whole climax. The erotic task makes him come as well, spilling his seed across his own hand. Thorin's huffs of utter pleasure right into his ear are like beautiful music.

“Beautiful …” Thorin manages to groan before his eyes flutter shut in ecstasy. Perhaps he should havegiven Kili a warning, a chance to pull off. But his young lover does not seem to have a problem with his seed rushing into his soft hot mouth, not letting go of him as he swallows his load hard. Thorin throws his head back, sinking heavily against the tree trunk, his thighs quivering slightly as his muscles tense and then relax again. “Yes … Good …” He digs his thick strong fingers deep into Kili’s lush hair, his other hand fumbling for Fili, wanting to be one with both of them at once. “So good…”

When Thorin's hand grabs his arm firmly, Fili realises their uncle is coming too, right there, with them and it makes his own climax even more pleasurable. He moves his arm and awkwardly reaches for the older dwarf’s fingers.

Kili takes his uncles pearly essence deep into his throat. He can feel his uncle’s fingers tangled into his hair and bucks his hips as his brother swallows him. _This is perfect._ Affection and love rush over him and a feeling of pure bliss and contentment, not wanting this moment to end.

  
When the last embers of his peak die down Thorin feels like his body is melting into the earth beneath him. He pulls at both Fili and Kili’s tunics, opening his embrace to them.

Fili lets his brother's softening cock carefully slide out of his mouth and shuffles up into Thorin's embrace, lifting his head and looking into those beautiful blue -grey eyes, soft from his climax. He teasingly trails his tongue, stained with his brother's come, across his uncle's lips, grabbing for Kili with his slippery hand.

Kili clasps hold of his brother’s hand, feeling a smile break across his face  as he watches his two lovers kiss. “I love you both so much,” he says softly, bringing his brother’s hand up to his lips and placing a tender kiss upon it, then repeating the action with his uncle’s hand.  

Thorin smiles into the messy kiss, his tongue playing softly with Fili’s, the salty taste of their younger lover imprinted on it. When they break apart he sighs in contentment. “You both bring such joy to my heart. _Âkminrûk zu, uzbad-dashshatê hulwul.”_  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Albithime, dezebê = I adore you, my diamond  
> u'zaghê = my warrior  
> Âkminrûk zu, uzbad-dashshatê hulwul = Thank you, my sweet princes (king-sons)


	15. Mark of Adulthood

After their encounter at the springs, it’s early afternoon now and Fili waits nervously just outside the Great Hall. As he briefly gazes inside his gaze wanders from Dis to Thorin to Kili and then back to those many expectant dwarves around them. His heart pounds in anticipation. _I can do this. I've practiced enough. My hands are steady. I will give another worthy present to my brother and beloved._

Kili looks around the crowded room for the blond braided hair of his brother. _Why is he not here?_ he wonders, feeling panic rush through his body. He had been waiting years for his first ink as had admired his elders’ paints, trying to imagine what getting one himself would actually feel like. He feels incredibly disappointment when he realises his brother is not here yet for the start of his big moment.

Thorin smiles reassuringly at the brunet prince. He can see the mixture of nervous anticipation and proud excitement in his big brown eyes. But both those emotions are overshadowed by the fact that Fili is not at his side. That fact fills Thorin’s heart with a wonderful feeling of love; that Kili never lets anything come between him and his brother, his beloved. That even on this great day, when all eyes are on him, his foremost concern is not what design will be inked into his skin, but where the dwarf is who has his heart and soul.

He takes a step closer and leans a little into Kili. “Do not worry, little one. He will be here.”  

Kili looks deep into his uncle’s glimmering blue eyes, feeling a little reassured by the expression on his face. But even Thorin’s reassurance cannot fully take away his worries and he bites his lip. “Where is he though?” he asks, wondering if he should go looking for him. “Why is he late?” _What if something has happened? Fili would never be late for this!_

“He is late because your brother has an important task to fulfill today,” Thorin says quietly, putting a hand on Kili’s shoulder. Before the prince can ask more the older dwarf turns away, raising his right hand in a call for silence from the gathered company. He looks around the crowd for a moment, noting with glee that so many of his most loyal friends and kin are here to witness this moment. His eyes linger for just a few seconds on his sister, who radiates with pride for her sons, and Dwalin at her side and he smiles at them before addressing the crowd as a whole.

“My people, friends, loyal dwarrow of Durin’s folk, I thank you for coming here today to witness the coming of age celebration of my sister-son. Kili, son of Gili, has successfully completed his trials. He has shown bravery, courage, stamina and the skills expected of an heir of Durin. Tomorrow he may choose a partner to honour in courtship. Today, however, we honour _him_ , by marking the symbols of adulthood into his skin for the rest of his mortal life.”

He turns back to Kili, who looks like a coiled spring, bursting with excited nerves, and holds out his hand to him, to join him before the others.

Kili looks wide-eyed at his beloved, his eyes move down to Thorin’s hand which he takes. At the first touch of their skin brushing together he calms as he always does and takes a little step forward, his eyes scanning the crowd again for that gorgeous golden hair. 

Thorin brushes his thumb surreptitiously across the back of his prince’s hand and then holds his other out to his sister. “Dis, daughter of Thrain, will you please present the design you have created for Kili.”

Pride washes over the princess as she steps forward. She walks towards her youngest and presses a kiss against his forehead.“I hope you like it, my little warrior,” she utters, handing her dark haired son the design she had drawn and bringing her other hand up to her eyes, wiping away her tears.

Kili smiles warmly at his mother and gives her hand a reassuring squeeze. He looks down at the design and can feel excitement bubble up inside him. “It’s perfect,” he says out loud scanning the drawing of a wolf. He brings the parchment up closer to his face and exams the fine markings of the animal. “Magnificent!”

Fili just cannot wait any longer. He’s followed the whole procedure from his lurking position and finally wants to get started. He can almost feel Kili’s anxiety when, even with this beautiful drawing in his hand, his eyes keep flitting around the room, looking for him. He remembers exactly how disappointed he himself was at his ceremony when Thorin wasn’t there from the beginning. He was so puzzled not to see his uncle there, at his second most important day and so relieved when it was revealed to him finally that he was the one who’d do the honour of inking him.

Thorin looks from Dis to Kili. “Do you approve, young prince? Do you accept the design your mother has drawn for you? Think carefully as this will be with you for the rest of your life.”

Kili nods without hesitation, looking up at his uncle. “Yes, it is stunning,” he smiles. _Hurry up, Fili, you are going to miss it._ He tries to picture going through this experience without his brother and finds a lump form in his throat. They had talked for hours about their marks and cannot imagine him not being there. 

“Very well,” Thorin smiles. “Then I will ask now for prince Fili, son of Gili, to join us for the honour of painting your mark of adulthood today.” He watches Kili’s reaction with happy anticipation as he announces this, his mouth falling open in surprise when it dawns on him what Thorin has fully said. Tears of happiness fill his eyes. “I cannot think of a better person to mark my skin, Thorin. Thank you.”

Fili steps into the great hall, feeling all eyes on him. It’s odd but he thinks he might get used to it in time. He grins, putting on his flair of _I’m the heir of Durin_ and walks self-confidently towards Kili. He proudly shows off his own paint of adulthood, wearing no shirt himself.He takes in the super relieved expression of his brother and bows slightly when he stands in front of him. “It will be my utmost honour to paint your mark of adulthood, Kili, son of Gili.” Fili says in a loud, clear voice which doesn’t show how many butterflies are dancing in his stomach.

Kili feels all anxieties leave his body and pulls his brother into an embrace, even though he knows he's expected to give a bow. “You are here, thank Mahal,” he utters, wrapping his arms around him.

Fili hugs his brother back fiercely. He cannot speak. He’s way too nervous.

Thorin places a hand on Fili’s shoulder and nods to him when he looks up at him. “All is set ready for you. Please,” he motions to the table where the equipment has been put ready for them, “sit yourselves down. Refreshments will be brought over to you whenever you need.”

He turns back to the crowd again. “Please, my brethren, join me in celebrating the coming of age of my dear sister-son. Help yourselves to food and ale!”

Fili drowns out the noises of the other dwarves and crouches down beside Kili as he sits on the chair. He strokes his hands across his brother’s skin, trying to focus on the task at hand and not getting distracted by inappropriate thoughts. He needs to feel the texture of skin in the aspect of an artist. This feels so different than the animal skins he’s practiced on. He sighs and looks at Dis but then decides to just start. He takes his favourite quill and sticks it into the ink, then he winks at Kili who looks so expectantly at him and draws the first lines right across his brother’s ribs, knowing for sure that he, luckily, isn’t ticklish there.  

Kili watches as his brother careful draws thick black lines on his skin. _He must have been practicing for months,_ he notes as every flourish with the quill nib is perfect down to the last detail. The brunet looks at the blond and can see his brow furrowing in concentration, then looks at his uncle who is watching carefully. “How long have you both had this planned?”

Thorin grins at his young lover. “It felt only right that Fili would be the one to bestow this honour upon you. I know how hard he has practised, he will do a very fine job, _kundanudê_ ,” he winks.

“I know he will,” Kili grins down at his brother. “Fili was the perfect choice. It is such a honour to have him paint my mark.” Electricity sparks through his body every time his brother brushes his fingers along his skin. 

“I shall leave you two to it,” Thorin inclines his head to his nephews. “And will come to see your progress in a short while. If you need anything, please inform the servants.” And he turns to join the other guests in the celebration of this special occasion. 

 Fili isn’t so sure if he will do such an excellent job as Thorin did with his mark, but he’ll definitely give it his best. “It was so hard not to tell you, Kee!” Fili sticks out his tongue a little in concentration too. “There were so many occasions when it almost slipped past my lips…” _Oh Mahal help me. Touching his skin like this … I am not sure how I can endure it for hours when I’m getting aroused already._ He sighs, changing his position from crouching to sitting on the chair, leaning forward, drawing the wolf’s tail onto the smooth unmarred skin of his brother’s back, wondering when the first dwarf will come up and have a curious look.

Thorin places a kiss on his sister’s soft sideburn. “It is truly magnificent, _nana’_. A perfect design for the wild prince,” he grins.

Dis beams with pride at her older sibling. “I am happy you approve, brother. I know the design is very different to the one I did for Fili, but it felt fitting. He is _kandithê_.”

 

“That he is,” Thorin nods, accepting the mug of ale that Dwalin hands him now. “A fine one at that.” He feels a blush graze his beard-line as he thinks just how fine his lover-to-be is indeed and quickly averts his eyes.

"Ready for your actual mark, brother?" Fili asks when he has finished the drawing around Kili's left side, looking squeezingly at it from a little distance, gulping down a whole mug of ale all at once. He's searching for his mother and uncle in the crowd.

"Looks flawless, so far." A rumbling voice and heavy hand on his shoulder startle him out of his thoughts and Dwalin smiles encouragingly at him from under his heavy moustache.

"Thank you." Fili almost stutters, his palms becoming sweaty.

Kili looks down at as much of the design as he can see. “It’s amazing,” he mumbles, watching his brother as he loads up the ink into the reed. Nerves flutter through him as Fili brings the now loaded instrument to his skin.

“A fine design for a fine buck.” Balin joins his much taller brother, smiling kindly at the young princes. “That is going to look magnificent, Fili,” he nods in encouragement.

The brunet prince gasps as fire spreads through the delicate line Fili begins to draw with the inking reed. It feels like a dragging sting. But the second his brother dips the reed back into the ink all feelings go, leaving behind just an itch on his flesh.

Thorin glances over to the two princes, grateful to find the Fundin brothers keeping an eye on them. If it was his choice he would love to just sit with them, watching Fili carry out this honourable task, his gentle touch on his brother’s skin. However, as the heir of Durin his duty at these festivals is to engage with the guests, overseeing the whole party, strengthening relations with those who have travelled from afar.

In any case he does not trust himself to sit that closely to his nephews for too very long. He admires Fili for his strength of mind. He really appears to be able to put to the back of his mind everything that has happened between them these last few days, concentrating on the task at hand. He thinks back to when the roles had been different and he had been the one to have the honour of inking Fili’s first mark of adulthood. Even though at that time nothing untoward had been between them, he already knew that he cared for his young nephew in a way that surpassed the usual uncle-nephew relationship. Had it not been for Kili and the certainty in his mind that Fili’s heart belonged to his brother, he would have considered making an offer to the blond prince. Instead he had settled for the beautiful closeness between them, for being the one whose hand would always be seen in Fili’s marks.

Kili catches his eye as he glances over and he gives him a loving smile, but then turns his back, focusing his attention on the dwarf lord who has struck up conversation with him.

“I am not hurting you too much, Kee?” Fili asks, carefully inking in another line of the beautiful wolf into his brother’s skin, stroking him soothingly with his other hand.

“It does not hurt as such. It’s strange, more like a burn,” Kili says as he feels the reed change directions in his skin. “Besides it will be worth it.” He can feel his brother’s fingers stroke his skin and it sends tingles over his body.

Fili stands up for a moment and lies the reed aside, stretching his legs, his arms and his fingers. Everything feels crampy from sitting and sometimes kneeling in the same position for so long. He bends down and whispers into Kili’s ear. “You are so patient. I want to kiss you.”

Kili shifts at these words, willing his body to remain calm as he feels excited. “I want you to kiss me too,” he whispers quietly so no one can hear them and takes his brother’s hand into his, rubbing his thumb along the back of it.

“Everything alright?” Thorin asks, putting a mug of ale before each of his princes. He cocks his head a little, feeling the almost tangible heat between the two brothers. He looks at the design taking shape in Kili’s skin and nods in appreciation. “It looks good. A worthy mark of a prince of Durin.”

Kili feels proud as his uncle compliments both the design and mark. “Fine uncle. It is as you have always said, after the first ten minutes you don’t feel a thing.”   

“Can we have a break please and go outside briefly?” Fili asks his uncle as innocently as possible, remembering they’d taken a break too when Thorin had been halfway through inking him.

Thorin nods slowly, his eyes scanning the path between them and the exit. He leans a little in to Fili and whispers, “I admire your strength of mind. Do not let it slip, my beloved.”

Fili grins and shakes his head. “Do not worry, I will not.” Now he has the urge to kiss Thorin as well. “The task really needs all my attention.” _But when I do not focus on it…_

Kili slowly gets up from the chair he had been sat in, feeling a little light headed. He grabs his ale and takes a large swig. ”Yes I think I could do with a little air as well,” he admits resisting taking his beloved brother’s hand into his.

Fili leads the way outside. The slight breeze is wonderfully cooling. He scans the area and as he sees no one, he hastily turns and presses his lips fully onto his brother’s.

Kili melts under Fili’s lips and wraps his hands deep into his golden curls, slipping his tongue into his warm mouth. Kili’s heartbeat increases, knowing if they are caught there will be hell to pay.   

“Hmm, nice.” Fili breaks the kiss as fast as he had started it, stroking a stray strand of hair behind Kili’s ear. “Let’s look at the ink in daylight.” He lifts Kili’s arm up and studies his handy work. “I think you need to sit with your arm like this for a while now. I apologize for taking so long.” Fili bites his lip a little embarrassed.

Kili wraps his arms around his brother’s waist careful to avoid his sore skin. “Its fine Fee,” he reassures him with a smile. “I knew it would take a long time. You are just making sure it is perfect.” He places a kiss on Fili’s forehead then pulls away. “It is beautiful, like you.” 

“Alright, thank you. I’m relieved you say that.” Fili brushes his lips again over Kili’s. “So we’d better get back inside and finish it!”

Kili reluctantly follows the blond inside, wanting to stay in that intimate moment but also feeling veryexcited about getting his mark finished. When he sits back on the chair he lifts his arm up as his brother has requested, waiting for the sting to start once more.

Thorin’s eyes follow the two brothers as they return to their endurance position. He had felt butterflies inside his stomach the entire time they had been outside, both from worrying about them not being able to restrain themselves and equally wishing to join them for a private moment. It is a relief to see them back so quickly; no-one would have raised an eyebrow at them taking a quick break from their lengthy task.

He is also pleased to see other dwarrow now walking over to admire the progress. As he can see their eyes scanning Kili’s fine muscular body he feels a tiny sting of envy, but much more so pride and happiness that the brunet prince has chosen him and Fili out of all the suitors who had showered him with such precious gifts the previous day. _He is mine. Ours. None of you can touch him,_ he thinks almost smugly and tries his best to hide the grin as he thinks about their morning together.

As the reed enters his skin again, Kili lets out a little moan as Fili has to lean across his tender skin to get to the back of the design. He notes his brother immediately stops and gives him a reassuring smile. “It’s alright Fee, just a little tender,” he admits and watches his brother’s hand as he returns back to his task.

“A beautiful mark, Kili,” Bombur nods as he stuffs his mouth with another bread roll. He hands the brothers a plate of food. “You must be hungry, sitting there for so long. Enjoy.”

Fili nods in thanks, although he cannot think of food until his important task is finished. He looks over to Thorin briefly. When their eyes meet, he shakes his head as in _no, we didn’t do anything too tempting_ even though he wishes now for his task to be finished. He feels his hand start to tremble slightly out of exhaustion when he inks one of the last lines into his brother’s skin. He bites his lip hard in concentration. _Focus. Do not ruin it in the end!_

“Soon.” He murmurs to reassure himself and Kili.

“It looks magnificent,” Thorin examines the mark up close as Fili works on the final lines on Kili’s back. Kili beams up to him, pride brimming in his eyes. “A fine mark of honour for a fine warrior.” He lowers his voice just a little when he adds, “you are an adult now. Congratulations, my love. I am so very proud of you. And I cannot wait to call you mine.”

Kili looks deep into his uncle’s sparkling eyes. He can see many emotions in them; pride, happiness and above all love. He looks around the area making sure no one is about and takes Thorin’s hand in his. “Thank you, Thorin, I am proud to wear it,” he beams, looking at his brother whose eyes are focused on the design. “Fili is making a fine job.” And in a whisper he adds, “And I am dying to call you both mine!”

"Finished!" Fili takes a very deep breath and gets up, stretching both arms over his head. Then he walks around his brother, taking his handy work in, nodding a little to himself. He's so relieved that he didn't let any lines slip or get the proportions of the wolf wrong or anything else. It looks … perfect.

"I know who'll be drawing my next ink." Fili is a little startled at Bofur's voice right beside him. "You're a true artist, Fili." He shoves another mug of ale into his friend's hand and bumps them together, grinning. Then he's on his way back to his own table again.

"Mine looks even more complicated, Thorin. How did you manage without the feeling that your fingers may fall off anytime?" Fili lifts his arm to examine the flowing curves of his own paint from a completely different point of view now.

When Thorin had worked on him Fili had just sat there, ignoring the constant stinging - _I am a warrior after all_ \- observing the crowd, enjoying the close attention from his uncle; something he'd always treasured. He remembers feeling so so excited about the whole procedure. Especially when his uncle had started to sing in khuzdul in a very low voice, almost a murmur. It had spread through his body and soothed his nerves.  

He smiles fondly at the memory. If he’d known then what they share now….

“It was no hardship doing your ink,” Thorin smiles at his blond prince. _It allowed me to be close to you in a way I never thought would be surpassed_ , he thinks. _I was so very wrong!_

Kili moves over to a mirrored bowl twisting his body so he can see the whole design. He lets out a gasp and turns to face his brother. “It looks stunning, Thank you Fili.” He brings his brother into a bone crushing hug, letting out a hiss as he catches the bold mark.

“Careful.” Fili steps back a little, grinning at Kili’s enthusiasm.

Dis waits for Fili to release his baby brother and then beams at her youngest. “Well, show me!” She grins as Kili promptly poses for her, turning so that she can see the full design. “Beautiful. Just how I pictured it.” She presses a kiss on Kili’s forehead and then holds her hand out to Fili. “Thank you, my son, for doing such a magnificent job. It is perfect.”

“Thank _you, ‘amad_ , for drawing such a special mark.” Fili can’t pull his gaze away from Kili’s perfect torso. _He’s all grown up now, my little baby brother. Curly hair dusting across his chest and in a fine line down towards the waistband of his trousers_ …. _Do NOT go there just yet! TOMORROW!_

“I’m starving,” he says out loud, turning to the plate that Bombur had put down for them but finding it almost empty. When he looks to Kili he finds his brother grinning sheepishly at him. 

Thorin laughs and claps his hands to call for attention from the gathered crowd once more. He takes Kili’s right hand and raises it in the air. “Good folk of Durin, it is my greatest pleasure to welcome prince Kili to adulthood. He now carries the mark of his honour. Will you join me in celebrating his coming of age? Let the final festivities begin!”  

All the dwarves, bucks and dams alike, raise their tankards in the air. “Kili! Kili!” they chorus, downing their tankards then giving a loud cheer.

Kili looks at both his suitors giving them a huge toothy grin. _One more day, then I can declare them both as mine._ As the volume starts to rise when the dwarves begin to pile their plates with the meat from Kili’s hunt and stacks of bread and cheese and cakes he takes his seat by his uncle’s side, Fili on the other. “I can't believe I am an adult.”  

“Here, drink like one,” Fili grins and shoves yet another full tankard of ale in front of his brother, rubbing his bare shoulder blades. He can’t get enough of that warm skin beneath his palms and fingertips. He marvels at the thought that, today, he’s allowed to do it, even in front of so many eyes watching, studying his mark.

He nods gratefully at the serving wench when a large plate of meat and bread is put in front of him.

Kili takes a deep mouthful of the strong ale, and then reaches for the meat taking a large bite. “Tomorrow you will be able to touch me anytime,” Kili whispers his heartbeat increasing at this thought. “Tomorrow you and Thorin will be my chosen ones.”

Fili chews his meat forcefully, to not bend over and kiss his brother after all.

The whispered comment to his brother had not gone unnoticed and Thorin feels his heart bloom. Tomorrow feels a lifetime away still and yet he knows that now that moment is almost within arm’s reach. He gives his brunet prince a sideways glance and smiles lovingly at him. Under the table he spreads his legs a little to brush his thigh against his lover’s. _Tomorrow_. _And a lifetime thereafter if Mahal allows me._

 

_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kundanudê = my little wolf  
> nana’ = sister  
> kandithê = wolf cub (young wolf)


	16. Learning the Tricks of the Trade

The celebrations had carried on deep into the night, until the last dwarf has emptied his plate and drunk her ale. When the hall finally falls silent, only the sound of the servants taking away some of the food that can be salvaged for another day, Thorin wraps his arms around Fili and Kili. Both look equally shattered and slightly merry as he guides their unsteady feet back to their home. His sister had already left before them, her arm threaded through Dwalin’s, and as he finds their home silent he does not have to wonder where she had chosen to spend the night.

 “You must rest now, Kili,” he smiles at his beautiful brunet lover, kissing his forehead. “Tomorrow is an important day for all of us.”

 When Fili makes to follow his brother, however, Thorin grabs his arm, shaking his head. “Kili is of age now. Until he has made his choice known to all tomorrow it would not be appropriate for you to share his bed tonight.”

 “Oh.” Fili stops abruptly looking disappointed at Thorin. _Stupid rules._ “But I…” He snaps his mouth shut since only inappropriate things would come out after all that ale. _I have a raging hard on after being so close to him all day and touching that wonderful skin all the time…_

 Kili turns around facing his elders wide- eyed. “But….. but Fili never sleeps away from me,” Kili states, wishing he could actually share his bed with both of them already. “Can't we just make an exception? We all know I am choosing both of you, surely another day would not hurt?”

 Fili looks at Thorin pleadingly as well, but he _knows_ how important those rules are to their uncle. He grabs Kili’s hand but says nothing. Not wanting to argue really.

 Thorin looks from one prince to the other and smiles, shaking his head. “Such eagerness … Tomorrow sure cannot come quick enough.” But then the smile drops of his face as he turns serious. “Good night, Kili. You need your rest. And in any case you would not want your brother to accidentally knock into your tender mark.” He crosses his arms, waiting for the brunet to turn to his room without further argument.

 Fili lets go of Kili’s hand and sighs. But then whispers against his lips, “Tomorrow night is going to be mind-blowingly fantastic. I promise you.” He kisses his brother deeply. 

 Kili can feel himself melt into the slow kiss. _I want to feel more of those lips!_ he slicks his tongue into his brother’s warm mouth, tasting ale on his tongue. When he hears his uncle clear his throat and reluctantly pulls apart. Good night, Fee,” he says softly then turns to his uncle pressing his lips against his also.

Thorin feels his eyes go wide in surprise, but he allows the kiss for a brief moment. “Good night, sweet Kee,” he smiles when those lips pull away leaving but an imprint burning on his own. “Tomorrow night I will show you all the love I have to give you,” he whispers, sending the brunet on his way.

After Kili is gone Fili looks up at Thorin again and clears his throat. “If I’m not allowed to sleep in my own bed, where should I sleep then?” He meaningfully wriggles his eyebrows. _I never wriggle my eye brows. Damn ale._

 Thorin cannot help but grin at Fili’s silent suggestion. “Must I remind you that I _am_ of age and committed to you?” he says uncharacteristically cheekily, leaning in to kiss the tender side of his nephew’s neck.

 Fili giggles a little, both at the glance and at the soft, tickling touch. “I’ve...I’ve clearly had too much...much to drink.” He blinks, grabbing Thorin’s arms for support. “You...you want me anyway?” 

 Without any warning Thorin scoops FIli into his strong arms and carries him purposefully towards his own bedchamber, kicking the door open with his boot and depositing a giggling Fili onto the furs of his bed. “You are going to have to learn to hold your ale better,” he scolds his heir, but with more glee than reprimand in his voice.

 “That...that is right.” Fili hiccups and pulls his uncle on top of him, rubbing his raging erection against his thigh. “I am glad we... _we_ are allowed to do this…poor Kee...”

 “You pamper to your brother’s demands too much,” Thorin shakes his head. “He needs to learn to be patient. Tomorrow we will give him everything he wants and more. Tonight …” he leans in close again, smelling the sweet scent of alcohol on Fili’s lips, “... I get to have you to myself.” Without completing the kiss, however, he raises himself up again and walks away from the bed, leaving Fili to stare after him as he slowly begins to unlace his boots.

Fili lies back on the bed, a little disappointed that Thorin hadn’t kissed him already. “You are probably...right.” Fili’s fuzzy brain tries to comprehend the sentences. “All...all to your...yourself? Hmmmm…” As he watches Thorin bending down his mouth begins to water and he thinks back over the day.

 Almost throughout the whole process of painting his brother’s mark he felt Thorin’s eyes on him. It was positively nerve wracking after what they had done the night before. He felt his whole body tingle. The channel inside of him, he didn’t know before he actually _had,_ felt a little raw and sensitive, his entrance just a little sore when he moved on the chair.

Fili longs for his tender touch, for their new, breath-taking intimacy, their kisses. They’d restrained themselves during that long day. Even though they were courting, as everybody knew by now, it was not suitable for the king and his lover to snog all the time.

 The blonde prince sighs again, pulling mindlessly at the fastenings of his shirt.

Thorin slowly raises his eyes to his prince at the audible sigh. “What is the matter, my beloved?” Without actually waiting for an answer, which he can surely guess, he says, “You did marvellously today. The mark looked perfect, just as Dis had intended it. You are a fine artist. And I could not help but admire how well you held yourself throughout it. When I … when I did your mark …” he smiles as he thinks back to that day, “it was challenging. To be able to touch you so intimately and yet knowing I should not be thinking those thoughts back then.”

 Fili’s eyes grow wide. “You...you wanted me back then?!”

 “I did not allow myself to think of you that way,” Thorin admits. “For I knew you would choose Kili. There was no point in confusing matters for both of us. I … I had not considered _this_ arrangement.”

 “Oh come here, you.” Fili actually wants to cry at their lost time. _Stupid ale. I do not cry over emotional things!_ “When you...when you drew...m-my mark…” He  gathers his thoughts. “I felt just like today. Tingly all over. Half...half hard. I loved your hands on me.” He shakes his head. “Mahal! Why...why did I _not know..._ back then?” He blinks several times to see Thorin clearly again.

 Thorin smiles as he climbs into the bed next to his beautiful lover, wrapping him into his arms. “Yes … I felt all those things, even if I tried to deny them,” he smiles into that perfect face. “And I feel them now, buzzing inside me like a beehive. Oh Fili …” he crushes his mouth against his lover, having yearned so much for the both of them all day.

Fili devours him instantly, sloppily, longingly. He wraps his arms and legs possessively around his uncle. _Finally I have him!_

 "I love you," Thorin sighs against those soft pink lips when they take a moment to catch their breath. "Do you want to make love?" he asks the direct question, too tired and too horny to play around.

 “Yes. Please.” Fili breathes against those luscious lips. He considers his next move for a moment, then starts to unlace Thorin’s trousers. “I could not ... not think about any...anything else the whole day.” Fili admits in a rough voice.

 "Me neither," Thorin agrees, offering Fili the same service to help him out of his clothes. "And watching you work on Kili's bare torso all day creating that beautiful piece in his skin..." Even now that thought sends a throb to his privates.

 “Thank you.” Fili whispers, devouring Thorin again, “It was such temptation…” Fili unlaces Thorin’s shirt with shaking fingers, kissing down that wonderful beard and then across his Adam’s apple, nuzzling his nose between neck and collarbone, wishing Thorin had already shed his tunic. His hand hesitantly creeps into the waistband of the king’s pants, sliding down to find an almost fully erect cock, still covered by his cottons. “Hmm, my prize for today…” He rubs lazily.

 Thorin groans softly under the teasing touch and impatiently pulls at Fili's clothes, wanting to feel him naked against him NOW! "Please claim...  your prize," he pants.

 Fili fumbles with too many of Thorin’s clothes, wanting to reach his goal immediately, impossibly turned on by his lover’s absolutely needy voice.

 “Will do,” he gasps before taking as much of Thorin’s big cock into his mouth as possible without any warning, sucking hard.

 Thorin throws his head back as Fili gives him exactly what he needs, what he wants and so so much more. "So good, so nice, so Oooh..." he pants. His hands do not seem to know what to do, clawing at the furs, clawing at Fili's hair.

  _I want to taste his seed._ Fili loves those clawing, desperate fingers in his hair, tugging, needing more. He is not an expert yet, in doing this particular favour for his beloved dwarf, but he’s getting there. He swirls his tongue around that velvety cock head, sticks the tip of his tongue into that tiny, inviting slit, _loves_ that taste. His hands are busy with massaging those drawn up stones and the base of his shaft his mouth unfortunately cannot reach. He takes Thorin in fully and sucks a few times then lets him go and licks across his whole long shaft with his flat tongue, massaging that madly pulsing vein. _I want him to lose it. I want him to climax._

 Thorin is torn. They have been here barely ten minutes and already he's on the verge of losing it. To come and spill his seed down Fili's throat is so tempting. But he is not that young dwarf anymore and he knows he has to place his bets carefully. "Fili,  I... " he groans, fighting his body's urge. "Lower.... would you... Down there? Like I did...?" _Am I blushing?_ he realises with a shock.

 Fili’s brain needs a few moments to register what he thought he just heard. He stops his erotic task really reluctantly, looking up at his lover in bewilderment, “You...you w...want _that?”_  Fili had asked the question the other night, he never thought he’d be told so soon to do it.

 His cock is rock hard and he’d love to try it but what if he doesn’t prepare Thorin well enough? He gets really nervous and stalls for time in slowly starting to shed his remaining clothes.

Thorin can feel his cheeks burn in earnest now as he absorbs Fili's hesitation. _Have I been too bold to ask that of him already?_ Suddenly he feels mortified that he had as he can only take Fili's reaction as rejection. "You don't have to..." he utters softly, wishing he had never mentioned it. "If you don't want to... "

 “Shhh.” Fili throws his breeches to the other side of the room laying down in all his nude glory beside his still clothed king, stroking down his chest, his stomach, avoiding his cock now, since Thorin clearly put a stop to that, but reaches lower, his heart pounding so wildly in his chest. His gaze locked with those intense eyes, not wavering.

  _The great king wants me to make love to him._

 Fili’s finger bypasses those tempting balls and creeps slowly behind them. _Pure heat. Oh Mahal ..._ Fili wriggles his finger but finds Thorin can’t really move so he draws back and murmurs, sitting on his heels, member standing proud and hot for his lover, “I want to do this, Thorin, I want to do it so bad.”

 He pulls Thorin’s breeches and undergarments all the way down and off. 

Thorin swallows as he sees and hears the need in his lover. "I want you to... " he encourages, feeling a flutter of nervousness in his stomach. It had been so long since he had been taken... "Would you... With your tongue?" he whispers before pulling off his shirt. He pulls up his legs a little and lets them fall open. "Or your finger... " he adds, not sure if he's pushing Fili too much although he would love to feel his hot mouth down there.

 Fili swallows. The sight is incredibly arousing and his cock exactly knows where it wants to be. “Beautiful.” He can only gasp. He licks his lips, not believing the king is laid out before him like that. _So much trust!_

 “I love you so.” Fili whispers and then finally bends down to lick tentatively across Thorin’s entrance. He stays there and also takes a deep breath, loving the scent, and licks again, more fully now, watching fascinated how that little rose spasms.

 Thorin can only utter little whimpering noises of ecstatic pleasure. At the first touch of that lovely tongue his eyes roll back in his head and his cock twitches in need. He moves to take himself in hand, pulling his knees up even further. _This feels so good!_ He draws in a slow shuddering breath, willing Fili to go inside of him but not daring to ask for anything more than what he is already getting.

“Let me.” Fili wraps his fist over Thorin’s on his shaft. Those whimpering noises did go straight to his groin. _He needs me._

 Fili finally bends down and goes at his new task with the same urgency as sucking Thorin’s cock. He flutters the tip of his tongue across that inviting pucker, waiting for those spasms. As they come he dares to push inside. _and wants to come himself._ SO HOT, so unique, so AROUSING. _Thorin._ He thinks because he cannot say it. He plunges his tongue into that wonderful hole completely now, already loving this task as much as kissing, remembering how extraordinary it felt for him. He lets his tongue dance and caress and sucks with his mouth until everything between Thorin’s ass cheeks is wet and dripping.

 Thorin groans desperately now. He wants to hold back, he wants to wait until Fili is seated inside him, but he cannot. That devious tongue licking his rim, Fili’s nose pressed up against his taint, and his hand so expertly jacking him off … No real buck would be able to hold out under that onslaught. “Fee oh Fee!” he moans deep in his throat as he passes that point of no return.

 When his orgasm is upon him he momentarily loses all sense of reality. There seems to be no room in his brain for anything other than extraordinary pleasure. His thighs tremble, his hips buck, his pucker pulsates around that lovely tongue. He feels his hot seed spurt from his cockhead, onto his stomach, his chest, dripping down Fili’s fist which continues to slide along his length.

  _Too much! He feels like he might just explode from this all-consuming climax. Every touch against his skin, Fili’s tongue, his hand, even the bedding against his back, feels too much and he writhes breathlessly, shuddering._

 Fili just _has_ to take a real breath. He’s shaking almost as much as Thorin, astounded at his lover’s powerful climax. His cock is dripping and he so wants to be _inside_ his lover now. But he is not sure if this is the right thing to do just yet, even though that open, widened hole is beckoning him. Thorin looks completely beside himself and Fili smiles very fondly, panting. He’s highly aroused. He strokes his lover’s quivering thighs.

 “May I?” He asks for permission and out of an odd reflex he slowly pushes his come stained thumb first into that inviting, delicious hole, shuffling into position to do the same with his cock.

 Thorin gasps loudly as his sensitive hole is suddenly stretched again. His eyes spring open and he meets Fili’s wide lustful eyes. He hesitates just a moment, trying to relax around that thumb. But his body knows what to do and it takes but a second before he can smile again. “You would honour me,” he nods. “But it has been a long while …” he quickly adds, feeling a little embarrassed to be so inexperienced once more. “Lots of oil and real slow … please.” He grapples under his pillow and hands his lover the flacon that he had made sure he filled that morning … just in case.

 Fili can’t think straight anymore but he suddenly remembers the thorough preparation Thorin had given him. “I could put my fingers in first, as you did with me?” He asks hesitantly sensing Thorin’s momentary discomfort, which dampens his arousal a little.

 Thorin shakes his head briskly. “I can manage.” _I need to feel you so badly!_ “Just … slowly,” he smiles encouragingly as he rests himself back again, trying to relax his body as much as possible.

 Fili wants to invite Thorin to prepare his cock with the oil but his lover looks so completely done...and then if he feels those large hands on his sensitive shaft, he’ll probably lose it too. So he spills the contents of the flask into his palms. Slippery stuff, that. He hisses and squeezes his eyes shut to not stimulate himself too much.

 Then he looks determinedly at Thorin, stroking his thighs, shuffling again into the right position. He’s so nervous and swallows, staring at Thorin’s most private spot. He wants to lick it again. But he feels their need too overwhelmingly so he carefully touches his cockhead against that slightly open pucker. “Oh…” he presses a little, already seeing stars. _What an exquisite feeling!_

Thorin squeezes his eyes shut again as his body is stretched for what feels like beyond all possibility. He feels a sense of confusion between wanting to expel the intrusion which causes this sting in his intimate area and yet wanting to draw his lover in further, deeper, to feel him fill him up completely. He forces his breath to steady and opens his eyes again.

 “You are so beautiful,” he utters huskily as he looks at Fili sat between his thighs, cheeks flushed, lips almost red now in his arousal, eyes wide and dark. He can sense how nervous his lover is and that in itself makes him relax. This is a journey for both of them and they have all the time in the world to explore this new feeling between them. “A little further,” he encourages as he feels his rings of muscles relax around that soft cockhead.

 Fili presses in a tiny bit further and squeezes his eyes shut. _TIGHT! OH SO VERY VERY TIGHT!_ Fili has never _ever_ felt something like this. He starts to tremble like a leaf in a storm, his fingers gripping his lover’s legs vice like. He cannot move. If he moves, he’ll spill.

 Thorin feels his lover’s urgency and wraps his hands over his. He does not want this to finish just yet. His body is just starting to get used to that gorgeous cock pushing into him and he wants to feel more. He tries to relax his internal muscles best he can, to allow his prince to enter him deeper. “Please, Fee,” he groans softly, pleading selfishly to just get a little more friction. “Move a little more.”

 “I...I cannot. I am sorry.” As soon as Thorin relaxes his muscles and Fili is kind of dragged deeper inside he comes. He falls forward, supporting himself on his hands and falls apart, shaking even more than before, stuck halfway in that incredibly hot channel. All friction and heat and contraction around his hypersensitive member. He sobs and pants Thorin’s name over and over, interrupted by, “I am sorry.” and then collapses onto that strong chest beneath him, completely exhausted and drenched in sweat.

 Thorin sighs but he cannot be too disappointed. He remembers the first time he had entered Dwalin like that and how he too had barely managed a few shallow thrusts before that intense hot grip on his member had pulled him over the edge. “Sssh, it is alright, little prince,” he cuddles Fili close as he slips from him again, leaving him woefully empty. “Do not be sorry. We can try again in a while, if you’d like. It is nothing to be sorry for.”

 “Love you,” Fili cannot say it enough, burying his nose into Thorin’s totally wrecked hair and falls asleep on top of him, arms holding tight onto that broad torso.

Thorin continues to stroke his hands through Fili’s wet locks, feeling his warm relaxed body pressed heavily onto him. “Sleep, my precious one,” he smiles, pressing a soft kiss onto that messy hair, loving Fili’s wild and unkempt side that no-one else ever gets to see.

 He tries to get some rest himself, after all he had been tired too and after the orgasm he had enjoyed earlier … But he cannot. His body feels too hot still, too restless after it had got so aroused again in anticipation of Fili coming inside of him. Instead he just lies there, looking into the semi-darkness, cuddling his lover, enjoying that simple intimacy between them. He listens to Fili’s breath, slowing, becoming a soft snore and grins. _This is only the beginning. There is so much for us to explore. And tomorrow …_ He takes a slow shuddering breath as he thinks about that. Not one, but two such gorgeous dwarrow to enjoy all these new and wonderful feelings with. He can hardly wait to enjoy Kili the way he had enjoyed making love with Fili. And to watch the brothers make love …

 Despite his earlier concerns he feels a renewed interest stir in his loins as he imagines it. And he feels even more frustrated that his lover is fast asleep, but he pushes his selfish desires away. “ _Agrifi mê_ ,” he whispers into Fili’s ear. 

Fili isn’t sure if he’s dreaming or if he really lies on top of his uncle, Thorin’s hands in his hair and on his back ...and on his _bare_ ass….uncle...hhmmm...no...better, a thousand times better. “ _Amrâlê_ …” Fili murmurs against a bearded chin, playfully biting. When he feels the stickiness between their stomachs his brain wakes fully and he remembers instantly what they have just done. He slides his hand down Thorin’s side and realises he still lies between his lover’s legs.

Thorin stirs from his slumbered thoughts. “You’re awake,” he says more eagerly than perhaps he should. He tightens his grip around his young lover, pressing their bodies as close as possible again. “You fell asleep on me,” he chuckles softly, rubbing his hands down Fili’s back.

“I...oh that is embarrassing.” Fili leans up and searches Thorin’s eyes for his mood. He can feel his interest poke him into his belly, “Hm, horny uncle.” He says, grinning and loving the crinkles at the corners of Thorin’s eyes as he grins back. Fili bites that well-groomed beard again, wriggling his hips, happily noting that his own cock already starts to get interested too. “Our bodies want to make up for lost time,” Fili growls, showering that handsome face with tiny kisses, loving the messy state they are in. He feels that one of his beard braids has come lose and he’s blushing at the thought how that probably happened.

“Please tell me how to do it right.” Fili whispers into Thorin’s ear already searching for friction on his awakening cock again, “I want to pleasure you so much.” He looks up, not sure if he should kiss Thorin properly when he remembers where is mouth had been last. “You feel so incredible.”

 Thorin smiles at his lover and presses little kisses all over his face. “You did pleasure me, _so_ much. I just want to be with you all night,” he grins wickedly. “I agree, making up for lost time. And I have over a century to make up, so I hope you are ready for this!” he chuckles and then kisses Fili full on the mouth, ignoring the fact that his lover had last kissed his pucker.

 Fili moans wantonly into that scorching hot kiss. He feels both their cocks grow between them and kneels up, not wanting to disappoint Thorin for the second time. He smiles, letting his hands slowly slide up those strong thighs, bending Thorin a little to see his hot goal again.

  _It is still leaking my seed,_ he thinks and gasps, fisting his dick and looking for the flask, hoping there is still enough oil in there. But first things first. He makes a show of sucking his middle finger and then, ever so slowly, gently, pushes it into Thorin’s hot body, using his own juice as lube.

 “Oh my …” Thorin gasps as that finger twists inside his channel. “That … Nngh. Good, Fee,” he groans. He pushes himself up a little on his elbows to watch his lover play with him. It feels a little weird to be like this, his legs pulled up and fallen wide, his nephew seated between them poking him up his backside. He feels so vulnerable, yet all of this is so arousing.

 He jolts as Fili twist his finger again and rubs against the front wall of his intimacy, rubbing against that little nub inside him that he knows is there but that no-one had ever stimulated like that before. “Mahal!” he exclaims, his eyes widening as he bucks his hips. “Oh Fee, yes! Just there! Again!”

 Fili jolts too as he doesn’t know exactly what made Thorin yell like this. He repeats that particular motion with his finger and smiles widely when he gets the same wonderful reaction. Thorin’s channel is very slippery. _I must have sent quite a load into him._ He thinks surprised and pulls his finger out, watching utter disappointment on his lover’s face. But he pushes back in with two fingers, slowly, gently, wanting to feel every ripple of those very special muscles.

His other hand grabs that gorgeous shaft again and he’s searching for that pleasure spot, getting himself completely worked up, doing this to his king, seemingly having all his nerve endings in his hands, on his fingertips.

 Thorin swallows, once, twice, feeling drowsy under the wonderful stimulation. “Your dick …” he manages to utter eventually after Fili has fucked his fingers into him plenty of times. “Please. I want you to take me again …” He looks to Fili, his eyes hooded with pleasure. “Nice and slow.”

 “My pleasure…” Fili whispers in awe, having been asked by the king to take him. He has finally managed to pour the rest of the oil over his shaft. He rubs it around, feeling more in control now, knowing what awaits him.

 He gets himself into position, looking down when he carefully presses his cock head against that beautiful rose again. He sighs, locks his gaze with Thorin’s and pushes in. Not stopping this time but moving forward tiny inch by tiny inch. He cannot breathe anymore. His hands holding Thorin’s legs at the backs of his knees.

 What he sees on that normally so serious and composed face makes his insides melt.

 It feels too much, it feels like he can take no more and yet he is. And slowly that agonising stretch makes way for such overwhelming pleasure. He keeps giving both himself and Fili little words of encouragement. “A little more. Feels good. I can take it. That’s it, little one.” Their eyes remain locked as Fili sheafs himself, more words unspoken between them. Words of so much love and devotion. Of trust and adoration. 

 And suddenly his body blooms and Fili pushes in that last little bit. And they fall still, breathing hard, both taking in the enormity of this, of being joined so intimately again, this time the prince deeply burrowed inside his king.

“Oh Fili,” Thorin whispers, kissing his beautiful face as he bends towards him. “Does … does it feel nice for you?”

 Fili cannot speak. It is too overwhelming. He feels a tear of joy run down his temple. He only nods, several times. He’s joined with his lover, body and soul. It feels so enormous. He knows suddenly in his mind that he wasn’t ready for this at his Coming of Age, but now he is.

 

“Feels...more than nice…” He squeezes his eyes shut to find the right words, “no words for it, _Thorin.”_ He murmurs his lover’s name with devotion, so many feelings flooding him, “my love.” Fili caresses Thorin’s hard shaft, rubbing his fingertip into that leaking slit on his cock head, making it twitch. He gets the urge to move, wondering if he should ask for it, if Thorin’s body is ready. According to his cock it seems to be….

 “Move ...please,” Thorin pleas, reading the question in his eyes. “Make love to me, my prince,” he asks wantonly, rubbing that tear away with his thumb, feeling just as emotional.

He grunts as Fili nods and begins to roll his hips, slowly dragging himself a little back and then pushing into his channel again. _Yes, just like that, my lovely little one_ , Thorin conveys with his smile and his eyes, feeling electricity shoot through every cell in his body. At first he lets Fili do the moving, holding his own body still as he forces himself to relax around that thick member inside him. But it does not take him long before he meets Fili’s gentle thrusts with his own, pushing up his pelvis, seeking friction inside and out.

Fili is blown away by the thrusts that are meeting his own now, strange, uncontrolled sounds come from deep down of his core. He wants to kiss his beautiful dwarf. He moves even more forward. Thorin seems to guess what Fili needs and lets himself be rolled up so Fili can thrust into him, and devour him at the same time. Fili never imagined something like this would be ever possible, “Thorin, oh my king…” he sobs, licking his tongue across Thorin’s lips, his beard. His thrusts get frantic, losing control, nothing careful anymore. He holds himself up with one arm and has his lover’s cock in a tight fist. Those motions get fast and faster, “love...love...oh. my.”

  _Not possible_. But it is. He is sure it is not possible to climax that many times in a week and then so soon again in one night. After the treatment that Fili had given him before he thought he would be spent for weeks. And yet … “Fili, so close …” he murmurs against those sweet lips. “So so close …”

 “Too...come...need you to come w...with me.” Fili is barely able to get that sentence out. Thorin looks breath-taking like this, all his. All aroused, hot channel clenching, dick dripping and twitching in his fist. His lover holding himself in this impossible position. Fili smashes their lips together and kisses him as though his life depends on it. Thrusting with his tongue. Thrusting with his hips. Thrusting. Thrusting.

His climax seems to erupt from inside his body where Fili is pounding into him. He wraps his legs around Fili’s, bucking up, drawing him in. Sweat is pooling between them and his hair is clinging to his hot face. Still they do not break the kiss as he feels his balls draw up further and force his seed out. “F-Fee!” he stutters into that hot mouth, coming, again, hard.

Fili presses his head against the crock of Thorin’s neck as he comes like he never has before, triggered by Thorin’s hot juice across his fingers and those contracting muscles surrounding his dick. Spilling heavy loads of semen into his lover’s body, he gasps desperately for air. “Thorin, Thorin...Th….” This time he tries not to collapse but to look into those eyes after they have finished. His hair gets in the way, all his braids have come loose. He smiles down at a happy but similarly exhausted Thorin and then _does_ fall on top of him again, repeating, “I love you,” until his voice gives out.

 “Amazing. You are amazing,” Thorin whispers huskily. “Felt so good.” He feels the trickle of their lovemaking seep down his cleft as Fili softens inside him, which feels like the most intimate sensation he has ever felt. His hands are everywhere, rubbing Fili’s back, his arms, his buttocks and then back up along his neck, deep into his hair. “Thank you,” he whispers finally, pressing tender kisses on his brow. “Sleep now, my prince. Tomorrow we will finally be together with our Kili.”

+++

Kili tosses in his bed. His mind turns to his lovers once again as a pang of jealousy flicks through him as he pictures both his lovers entwined together in lust.

“This is so unfair.” he mutters under his breath. He wishes he was the older one.

He can hear muffled noises from his uncle's room and feels a wave of excitement flutter through his chest. His cock begins to stiffen as he listens to his brother’s soft cries of delight mixed with his uncle’s and can tell they are both on the edge.

He takes his own sword in hand and closes his eyes picturing it as both his lovers’. As both the dwarves get louder as they are brought over the edge Kili quickens his pace on his manhood. He pictures his brother’ flushed cheeks as he climaxes and the way Thorin’s eyes grow dark as he peaks.

He smears his natural juices along his length as he thinks of Fili’s lips sweet lips wrapped around his cock, pictures Thorin’s fingers moving in and out of his entrance, sending all sorts of sparks over his body. Every little movement along his shaft conjures up another beautiful image that brings him closer to edge.

He bucks his hips into the air, moving his fingers along his cockhead, giving into the wonderful sensations that come just before he is about to spill his load. His balls tighten and his jerks become more urgent until soon after he comes heavy into his hand with both his lovers’ names on his lips.

The brunet prince collapses against the pillow, wiping his hand on the sheets with a huge goofy grin across his face as he regains his breath. He rolls over and pulls a pillow into his arms to cuddle in place of his brother, finally feeling sleep creep across him as he listens to the distant snores of his lovers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agrifi mê = I adore you  
> Amrâlê = my love


	17. Morning Tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to our beloved readers for your patience. We have finished the story but are going through the edit and with all the hot summer weather we're not inside as much to work through it quickly. We hope you enjoy!!

As Fili slowly wakes, he feels a little hammer knocking at the insides of his skull. _I really need to learn how to hold my ale better._ He sighs, afraid to move, wondering if everything would start spinning or not. So he just lies on his side, flexing his fingers, surprised they don’t feel cramped after yesterday’s exercise. He smiles too though, because he feels an arm around his waist and a solid body behind him, little huffs of breath caressing his neck. 

Fili's gentle stirring awakes Thorin from his light slumber. He'd never been a deep sleeper, not since the dragon came. Years of watching over your shoulder made a dwarf wary to drop off too deeply.

“Will it always be like this from now on?” _minus the hangover feeling!_ the blond prince whispers in awe, slowly turning around, screwing his eyes shut for a moment because everything _does_ spin. He opens them hesitantly, smiling at Thorin despite his aching head, trailing his hand over the beautifully marked skin across his lover’s arm.

"What do you mean, _marlûnê_?" Thorin asks with a yawn. He brushes Fili's soft curls out of his face, smiling at his unkempt look after their intensive exercise the night before.

“Waking up in your or Kili’s arms…” Fili smiles dreamily. He caresses Thorin’s beard and kisses him softly, not caring for morning breath. “Preferably both.”

“I see …” Thorin smiles back, leaning into the soft caress. “In that case, I do hope so. Although perhaps we need to rethink our living arrangements to accommodate that. In any case I am getting the feeling that your mother would not object too much to us giving her a bit of space and privacy.”

“I was thinking the exact same thing.” Fili carefully stretches his limbs and then turns back to Thorin, voice only a murmur, eyes sparkling. “How are _you_ feeling?”

“I feel wonderful,” Thorin grins, pressing his lips onto Fili’s in a long slow kiss. “And in any case much better than you by the look of it,” he chuckles, shaking his head in reprimand. “But I shall not complain too much about your poor judgement,” he smirks, rolling onto his back and stretching his arms above his head. “I benefited rather well from your merry state,” he winks at his slightly flushed lover.

Fili groans and smirks anyway. “If it wouldn’t be for my pounding head, I’d like to repeat the other pounding right now since you enjoyed it so much.” He drapes himself across that invitingly nude body of his uncle, smiling down on him. “I enjoyed it too.” He boldly kisses Thorin’s nose. “Very.”

“I am glad.” Thorin rubs Fili’s back softly, the rough pads of his fingers tracing that soft but firm skin as a most valuable gift. “You are so special, my prince.” He plays with Fili’s hair again as it flows down his back and shoulders, loving the softness of it, the golden sheen. He knows how much pride his heir takes in his appearance, his hair, moustache and beard most of all. “And beautiful. Very beautiful,” he whispers lovingly, feeling like a dwarfling in his silly love-struck state, but for once allowing himself this pleasurable feeling over the usual burdens of responsibility that normally weigh down on top of him.

Fili knows he’s blushing. “You honour me...amrâlê.” It feels odd to say such things to Thorin but it suddenly feels so right. But he sits up slowly, taking Thorin’s hands to pull him up too, “We need to wake Kee. We cannot leave him alone any longer. What do you say?”

Thorin groans a little, knowing that these moments are rare and he misses the warmth of his lover wrapped around him already. But he nods. “Yes, you are right. Today is a _very_ important day. For us all. How about you wake your brother as I see if there is anything left in the house for breakfast …. since Dis didn’t return home last night …” he adds quietly, with a smirk, wondering if Fili had picked up on his mother’s amorous adventure too.

Fili doesn’t miss the disappointed look on Thorin’s face and momentarily lies down on him again, feeling oddly moved that he’d rather have them cuddle up a while longer. “You’ll have us both to cuddle up with tonight.” He whispers into his uncle’s ear. “And no rules can separate the three of us any longer.” As he starts to kiss Thorin again he wonders if this really is the right thing to do right now.

Thorin allows himself to lazily dip his tongue into Fili’s warm mouth, twirling it softly around for a few more moments, running his large hands up and down Fili’s back. “Mmm …” he sighs as he breaks the deep kiss, placing a final kiss on the tip of Fili’s nose. “Come, let’s wake our young lover. See if he is in a worse state than you,” he chuckles.

Fili hesitantly moves backwards to sit on Thorin’s thighs, taking a few deep breaths. “Yes, I think that might be a better idea...damn my head…” He rubs his hands across his face. “I’m surprised I _do_ remember what we did together.” He slowly moves off the bed and reaches out a hand to pull Thorin up. “Must have been really remarkable,” he grins and winks.

“It _was_ remarkable,” Thorin grins back, pulling Fili against him once more, their soft cocks rubbing together for a final moment. “Thank you, my prince, for everything. For the pleasure. And for your love.”

“Oh you do not have to thank me for that.” Fili smiles into those beautiful eyes. “It was an extraordinary pleasure.” He pecks Thorin on his inviting lips. “And I intend to do it again...tonight.” After a few more moments of just looking at his new lover and marvelling in their very intimate proximity he steps away and turns to the basin with cold water, splashing it onto his face. “After I get rid of this stupid headache.”

Thorin snorts as he pulls his shirt over his torso. “No ale for either of you today then,” he says sternly. “Although I am sure that most of the dwarrow who joined us yesterday will be somewhat worse for wear. The goat races are going to be a spectacle for sure!” he laughs, watching his nephew cringe.

“Oh Mahal…” Fili screws his eyes shut thinking about that. “I need some of mother’s strong medicine and a bath in the cold river.” He actually wants to pull his hair out by the roots. “You say she did not spend the night here?” Fili lifts an eyebrow smiling fondly, thinking about the way his mother and Dwalin were inseparable the whole day yesterday.

Thorin just shakes his head as he pulls on his breeches, saying no more. It is not his place to announce his sister’s courtship. He just raises his eyes to meet the stark blue of his lover’s, throwing him a meaningful look. “I shall see you both downstairs.” And with that he disappears barefoot out of the bedroom in search of some food and possibly something to make his princes feel a little more dwarf again.

Fili sighs. Thorin is way too fast for him today. _Goat races, weapon games, more eating, playing his beloved violin._ On a normal day all of this sounds like fun but at the moment it makes his stomach revolt and his head spin even more. _Bund arkhâs!_ He searches for his strewn clothes across the room, grinning wickedly, thinking back at the events of the previous night. _Mahal...I really was allowed to sheathe my sword into the king…_

He frowns. _Not allowed to tell Kee about it though. Hmm but I know now how to make his night into adulthood his best experience so far...You’ll be blown away, my little Kili._

Fili finally manages to put his breeches and tunic on the right way and already feels a little better when he walks over to their room and opens the door carefully.

+++

Kili looks up at the door with a huge grin on his face. He had missed the warmth of his brother and seeing him looking a little dishevelled like that makes Fili look quite adorable. “Morning Fee,” he yawns walking over to his brother and pulling him into a warm embrace. “Did you have fun last night?” he asks with a wink.

 “Hmm very much.” Fili wraps his arms around Kili’s waist. “Tomorrow at this time you will know all about it,” he winks back and brushes his lips against his brother’s. “But I have a hell of a headache. What about you?”

“A little dizzy, but otherwise I feel fine. Better than fine.” Kili rests his head on Fili’s shoulder. “In a few hours it will be official. Thorin, you and me will officially be courting.” A smile spreads across his face. “No more being careful. I can openly love you both.”

Fili smiles too. “I wish that particular ceremony would be in the beginning of the day and not the end.” He lets his hands travel down Kili’s back, mindful of the bandage that runs around his torso. “We’ll have to be secretive still all day long.” He gently kisses his brother for a few moments. Then he pulls back. “Did the mark give you any trouble while sleeping? Do you think we can have a look?” Fili is suddenly very curious how his handy work from yesterday looks now.

“It was a little sore.” Kili admits gently pulling off his night tunic, careful to avoid the tender flesh. “But it is perfect.” He brushes his lips against his brother’s again. “You are perfect.” He longs to be able to touch more of Fili and moves his hand to his back running his fingertips down his spine. “Today is going to be hard.” I _am going to be hard throughout!_

 Fili sighs, avoiding to nod in agreement. “We’ll have lots of fun, brother, just as we had at my Coming of Age festival. And more,“ he winks, happy to not only dream about Thorin being with him but actually courting his uncle. “And at the end of the day…” He grins and carefully removes the bandage from Kili’s middle and gasps with joy. “It looks terrific!”

Kili looks into his brother’s eyes seeing joy in them. “You did a wonderful job. I am proud to carry this on my skin for the rest of my days as a mark of bravery and a symbol of your love.” Kili gleams looking at the skin which still has a red tingle to the outline. “We will have fun.” He grins. “Then we will have more fun.”

Fili strokes Kili’s hair out of his face and looks into those wonderful eyes, caressing his jaw with his thumbs gently. “You will love what comes at the end of the day. We’ll spoil you until you can’t breathe anymore.” He kisses his sibling again very gently. “But for now we should join Thorin for breakfast or we’ll be late.” He holds Kili at arm’s length. “You want me to bandage it up again or join me for a bath in the river to get rid of my damn hangover?”

 Kili lets out a groan at Fili’s words, wishing he could drag his brother in bed and spend the rest of the day kissing and caressing each other, but pricks up at the mention of bathing in the cool water. “Let’s go to the water.” _So I can get rid of my hard on!_ he thinks shifting his breeches.  

“Alright.” Fili grabs for Kili’s hand and pulls him towards the kitchen, not even giving him a chance to put a shirt over his tender skin.

 Kili chuckles at his brother’s keenness. “I should probably get a shirt brother.” Kee smiles grabbing his tunic of the peg instead as he is dragged out the door. “I hope the water will soothe the ink a little.”

“Yes. It helped me a lot when I thought my whole right side was on fire.” He enters the kitchen, gently shoving his brother in front of him so Thorin can judge the ink in the morning light.

Kili watches his uncle examine his tattoo, holding his breath waiting for his judgement feeling like Thorin’s approval is an additional challenge. “What….what do you think uncle?”

"It's... breath-taking," Thorin smiles after having studied the perfect lines in Kili's skin for a moment. _As are you!_ he adds in his head but quickly pulls himself together. "You did a fantastic job there, Fili," he praises as he turns back to the stove. "A fine mark of honour for our brave prince. Eggs anyone?"

“Hmm, I am starving.” Fili walks towards Thorin, taking his plate from the table and beaming with joy at the praise. “I must have had some kind of exercise last night…” he whispers when he holds out his plate.

Thorin coughs softly at Fili's remark, feeling his cheeks flush a little. He tries to concentrate on plating up the eggs onto the dark bread, but finds he has a hard time not getting distracted by those memories.

Kili takes his plate shovelling egg into his mouth. A pang of jealousy eats away at him. “I cannot wait till the end of today. Is there nothing we can do now?” he asks trying to ignore his semi hardness.

Thorin throws Kili a silencing look, "I have you show more restraint than that, Kili. And both of you should not speak of matters of the bedroom outside those walls. Now eat your breakfast," he grumbles, putting the plates down on the table and taking a seat behind his own. He quickly begins to shove his meal into his mouth before he says any more. _Today is going to be a long day..._ Truth be that he is starting to feel the strain of today’s decisions … and what implications those might have.

Fili rolls his eyes at Kili, like when they were just dwarflings and Thorin tried his parenting skills on them. _Oh dear, my Thorin is suddenly in a grumpy mood._ “Uncle, are you going to join us in the river? To take care of the hangovers we clearly all have?” Fili chews thoughtfully. “Kee, how about we make this a game. Acting like we won’t know you will choose us? And, to be fair with Kili, Thorin, we might have to act like we are not courting either?” Fili cringes as he says it though.

Kili lets out a sigh _I want all of Arda to know how much I love you both!_ he thinks but reluctantly nods. “Yes, I guess I can do that,” he says, trying to sound upbeat and takes a mouthful of milk from a tankard on the table. “It’s only till this evening after all.”

“Exactly,” Fili smiles and gulps down his milk as well, eyeing Thorin curiously.

“Those suggestions are hardly compatible,” Thorin shakes his head. “Besides Kili should let his mark heal first before he bathes in the river or he will catch an infection. I will be meeting Dwalin at the armoury very shortly.” _If he has managed to untangle himself from my sister by then!_ he adds silently. But just as he thinks that, they hear the front door open.

“Morning!” Dis rushes into the kitchen, cheeks a rosy red. She quickly walks over to Kili and kisses him on the forehead. “Apologies I am late, _kundanudê_ ,” she flusters. “Let me have a look at your mark then.” She purposefully avoids her brother’s eye, feeling highly embarrassed to be showing up in front of him like this in yesterday’s dress.  

“Oh. But did I not bathe with my new ink?” Fili asks Thorin as their mother flusters over Kili. “I thought I did...Had I been in a similar state as today that I do not even remember that?” Fili rolls his eyes, groaning.

Thorin glares at Fili for back chatting him like that and he opens his mouth to tell him to stop arguing with him, but Dis beats him to it.

“What’s that, Fili?” she asks, kissing him on the head also and then turning to the stove to start cooking her own breakfast.

Fili glares back at Thorin, becoming angry and frowning. _In bed I am his equal and in front of our mother I am a dwarfling?_ “You know, no-one is telling me what to do anymore. I am going to take a bath. See you at the stables, Kee.” And he’s out of the house, fuming. His head feels like exploding any minute now. _I thought this is going to be a good day, but apparently it starts with our first big fight._ He takes his pony and rides off to the shore as fast as he can.   

“What was _that_ all about?” Dis asks, hands on her hips, as she looks to Thorin for an explanation.

Her brother shrugs. “We are all tired.” _And wound up._ “And I do not think Kili should bathe in the river until his mark is healed, but apparently my advice counts for nothing these days,” he sulks rather immaturely and shoves back his chair.

Dis smirks at the two dwarves still sat at the table, Thorin frowning moodily and Kili trying to keep his head down as he quietly finishes his breakfast, avoiding both their gazes. _Thank Mahal this is the last day or these hormonal bucks will be the death of me!_ “Well … perhaps your uncle _is_ right,” she says carefully although she has the feeling Thorin is stropping because of something else altogether. “And if you want to bathe you can use the bath house instead of the river,” she offers Kili an alternative. Then she turns to Thorin. “And I suggest you go and find Fili. Today is a glorious day in celebration of Kili and I will not have you two argue with one another.”

Kili’s mood has now shifted from fairly happy to moody in the space of ten minutes. _Great, this day is going to be just peachy,_ he thinks, grumpily stabbing his food. “I am going out,” the brunet decides, dropping the fork onto his plate loudly. _To find Fili,_ he adds silently, making for the door to find his sibling.

Thorin follows Kili with his eyes until the door falls shut behind him, then raises them to meet his sister’s and nods. “I will. First I will meet Dwalin as agreed. I trust I will find him in a good mood today,” he adds with a cheeky smile as he gets to his feet and kisses Dis on her nose.

His sister chuckles, feeling her cheeks glow again. “Why don’t you worry yourself over your own love life first before nosing into mine, hm?” she smirks, swatting Thorin around the head and she pushes him towards the stairs to get dressed and be on his way.

+++

Fili jumps from his pony and sheds his few clothes quickly, jumping head first into the cold water. First his body almost goes into shock but then he pants and welcomes the blissful fresh feeling as he surfaces, throwing his wet hair back and spluttering. He dives again, swimming under the water as long as he is able to hold his breath, welcoming the cold.

 _What has gotten into me? Why did I back talk like this? I never do that._ He comes up for air, drifting on his back for a while, letting the current massage his hurting scalp. _Must be the remains of the alcohol...We had such a wonderful night...But how can I really come of age and grow up when I always have to be submissive? Thorin loved when I took the initiative and made love to him…_

 Fili feels his cock stir at the thought despite of the freezing water. He wades slowly back up to the shore, glad that at this early hour no other dwarf had the urge to bathe here and clash with his unusual grumbling. He climbs onto the bank, picks up his shirt. His headache subsiding now, he rubs his hair dry vigorously with it. _I need to get back and let Kee do my braids._

Kili clocks his brother on the bank of the river and finds his body react to the beautiful sight in front of him. He longs to run his hands down Fili’s smooth skin and feels his eyes do the movements his hands can't, resting his eyes on his soft round globes, feeling his face flush as his body starts to heat up. He clears his throat alerting his brother to his presence. “Do you need a hand?” he asks, his voice deepening with want as he tries to keep it even and steady.

_+++_

By the time Thorin reaches the armoury his mood has improved somewhat and he smiles at his friend who is already busy oiling his axes. "Had a good night last night?" he asks casually, patting him on the shoulder.

Dwalin smirks and nods slightly, not wanting to compromise Dis too much. “And yourself?”

Thorin can feel his face beam as he thinks about last night. "I did. Very much so." He picks up a throwing axe and juggles it between his hands for a moment. "I'm finding it difficult though," he confides in his best friend after a moment.

“Difficult?” Dwalin throws both his axes into the target at the far wall, sensing his friend’s uneasiness, watching him from the corner of his eyes.

Thorin nods, leaning against the wall. "Yes. Balancing being lovers against being uncle and nephew, leader and subordinate. I think Fili is finding it difficult too.” When Dwalin just raises an uncomprehending eyebrow, he adds quietly, with a deep blush, “Understanding that even though in the bedchamber he is my equal and may dominate me, outside that I'm still his elder and his king."

Dwalin starts to chuckle and turns, looking at Thorin curiously, knowing that he’s the only one who can ask this particular question. “You already let him top you?” Dwalin remembers from the experiments in their youth, how much Thorin had loved that particular arrangement.  

Thorin can feel his cheeks flush an even deeper shade of red. "Yes," he coughs. "Do you … do you think I was mistaken to do that?" he asks softly.

“No.” Dwalin shakes his head, looking very fondly at his ex-lover and maybe soon to be brother-in- law. “But maybe you might explain to him about the difference?” He holds out Thorin’s sword to him and draws his own. “I mean, I always knew where my place was, but he might find it hard since he’s your heir. He might think himself your equal out of the bedchamber as well since he’s been raised to follow in your footsteps?”

Thorin thinks about this for a moment. He'd never had problems with Fili before. Out of the two princes it had always been Kili who needed to be kept in line, needed to be reminded of his place and his responsibilities as a prince of Durin. Fili had always - well, almost always! - followed his instructions without question and it was perhaps that that was confusing him even more so. “Thank you, I will. I do not want him to think that I love him any less for still being his superior and expecting him to follow my rule. Thank you for your advice.” He smiles at Dwalin, taking up a sparring stance.

+++

Kili sits next to his brother on the bank beside the river leaning his head on his shoulder. “You alright Fee?” he asks sensing his brother is still a little tense after his argument with Thorin. He slowly rubs his shoulders trying to ease some of the tension from his shoulders.

“I am sorry.” Fili leans his head against Kili’s. “This is your special day and I should have not stormed off like that. I am not sure what has gotten into me.” _Thorin._ Fili lies his arm carefully around Kili’s waist to not touch the healing ink. “Would you please do my hair?”

Kili beams. “It would be my honour.” He begins smoothing down Fili’s hair, trying to ignore his semi hard cock. “Both you and Thorin were in the wrong,” he says knitting his eyebrows in concentration as he begins putting the various designs into Fili’s golden locks. “It will be a great day,” he mutters to himself as much as Fili.

“Yes. I want it to be a great day for you!” Fili turns and kisses his brother chastely. “Should I go and apologise?” He looks questioningly into those big brown orbs.

Kili takes his brother’s hands in his. “We both know Thorin does not do apologies.” Kili gives Fili a smile. “To save an even bigger argument perhaps you should be the one to give in first,” ge suggests loosening his tunic laces. “As for me, I am going to bathe,” he smiles.

“Oh maybe better not. Maybe you really should use the bath house.” Fili looks pleadingly up at his standing brother. “Infections...we do not want that. Maybe I did use the bath house too and just do not remember…” He catches Kili’s hand and pulls him down again onto the moist grass.

Kili laughs. “You are such a mother hen,” he jests playfully and begins to wrestle with his brother grabbing him by the shoulders as they used to do as dwarflings and has an image of Fili going soft on him and letting him win. “Lighten up, it is just water.”

 Fili doesn’t struggle much, afraid to hurt the fresh mark. He knows though where Kili is ticklish and uses that as advantage to get up from under him. “Let’s race to the goats. We need to make sure they look their best today.” Fili challenges his sibling. He can guess that Kili has different things in his head right now, but Fili doesn’t want to upset Thorin even more by being late or do things to Kili he shouldn’t do. “Come on, _baby_ brother.” He winks.

“Fee, I need to bathe first,” Kili smiles. He turns and cannonballs into the water, letting out a joyful laugh. “Come and give me a hand,” he calls as he wades back to the bank, giving Fili a seductive wink and swims towards the bank. He looks at his sibling’s still unsure face. “Lighten up, Fee!”

Fili considers this. He had a wonderful night with Thorin. Intense. Loving. Fantastic. While his dear brother slept alone in their bed. “You want me to give you a hand?” he suddenly smirks. “With what exactly?” He cocks his head playfully, crouching down beside Kili, admiring his nude form beneath the water surface. _If someone sees us..._

“Don’t tease, you know what I want a hand with,” Kili purrs, leaning on the sandy river bank where his brother is sat and reaching out for Fili, intend to pull him back into the water. “No one will see.” He pictures his brother’s hand wrapped around his cock and groans. “Please.”

“Alright, because you are the cutest dwarf I have ever laid eyes on. But you need to come out of that water.” Fili extends his hand. “Let’s go over there to those large bushes. But we have to be fast!” He whispers conspiratorially.

Kili finds himself feeling excited at the prospect they could be caught and takes his brother’s hand allowing him to pull him out of the cool water. “Let’s go.” Kili smiles following his brother over to the greenery and crushing his lips against Fili’s in an urgent kiss.

Fili tries to keep his eyes open so he can see if someone is walking on the path but it is really a difficult thing to do. He strokes his hands down Kili’s arms, feeling the goosebumps he’s still got from the cold water. After a few moments of wild kissing he breaks apart. “Hm, going to make you feel all warm again, _naddithê_ ,” he says locking his gaze with Kili’s, swiftly fisting his brother’s cock. “You really need it bad, hm?”

Kili groans bucking his hips thrusting into his brother’s expert touch. “Yes! That is so good brother,” he gasps as Fili moves his hand over his cockhead. “Need you so bad, 'undadê,” he purrs leaning his head back against a tree.

“But you must promise me, that this will be enough until tonight.” Fili cradles Kili’s stones in his other palm now, concentrating on getting Kili off, suppressing his own need. “You are so beautiful like this, Kee.” He moves his hand slowly up and down, slightly squeezing every so often, keeping his eyes on the path again though.

Kili can feel his peak approaching fast. “Am….am going to come,” he warns as he feels his stones tightening. And almost immediately he can feel the now familiar sensation of his body reaching its peak. He buries his face into his brother’s chest so as not to cry out as shoots his salty juice into Fili’s hand, shuddering from top to toe at the desperate relief. “Thank you, Fee,” he pants.

“Oh Mahal.” Fili lets his head drop against Kili’s shoulder. The warm, pearly liquid on his hand lets his resolve almost crumble. His half hard cock twitches in excitement. _No. Tonight. I am the grown up one here._ He pecks his brother softly on his lips and steps away. “Let’s go,” he smiles a little shakily at Kili, not sure about his decision. Then he turns and washes his hand in the river.  

 Kili nods, grabbing his tunic from the ground where he has left it and wiping his sweaty brow with it before pulling it over his head. “I so needed that. Thank you, Fee,” he grins wrapping his arms around Fili’s toned waist and placing a kiss on his cheek.

 _Cannot wait until you do that to me._ Fili only swallows and wriggles out of the embrace, otherwise he would shamelessly rub his groin against his brother’s but he really wants to try the   _I am grown up_ approach. He takes Kili’s hand and leads him back to their ponies.

 Kili strokes the pony absentmindedly. _I wonder if people will treat us any different after I announce who I wish to court?_ He grabs hold of the bridle and places his foot in the stirrup swinging himself onto his back. “I guess we should check the goats really,” he sighs, wishing they could stay in the clearing and just relax.

 “Yes and meet up with Thorin.” _I do not want him to be mad at me. I do not want to ride with a semi hard on either._ Fili groans as he straddles his pony, shuffling around in the saddle. _Being horny is not only a pleasure but sometimes a damn curse._

 +++

Already the market place is bustling with activity; vendors setting up stalls with food and drink for the festival goersto enjoy throughout the day. The sun is already warming up and it's promising to be hot by the time it's reached its highest point.

Thorin smiles when he sees the brothers approach the town square where he and Dwalin are busy overseeing the preparations for today’s celebrations. He knows that he had been stalling to go and speak to Fili although truthfully he did want the brothers to have some alone time after he'd stolen Fili away last night - trusting his heir to not overstep the boundaries at the last moment.

Fili has butterflies in his stomach now, feeling foolish and stupid after acting up like a dwarfling earlier in their kitchen. He dismounts his pony. “Good morning, Mr Dwalin,” he bows a little towards his weapon’s teacher, wondering why his eyes crinkle  in a hidden smile while he tries to look stern. “Um, uncle, can...can I have a private word please?” he says, eyes cast to the ground.

 "Of course," Thorin nods curtly, signing non-verbally to Dwalin that he is to carry on and take Kili with him. "Come with me," he instructs Fili as he begins to walk back towards the armoury.

Fili presses the reigns of his pony into Kili’s hands, smiles at him and turns to follow Thorin. He’s mulling those words he’s about to say around and around in his head, wondering which are appropriate and which are not. He does not want to rise his uncle’s temper but he also wants to get his point across. He twirls his beard - newly braided up by Kili - as he walks determinedly behind his uncle.

Kili watches his brother and uncle disappear feeling a slight pang of jealousy. He slowly gets off the pony feeling a little less tense than he did before. He lets out a little hiss as he catches his fresh mark against the side of his steed. He gives Rokra a little pat before leading him into the stable to take off his tack, noting Dwalin following him.

 “Ye alright, lad?” Dwalin asks. “This is yer big day then.” He smiles and strides towards the goat pens, starting to put on their reigns. He’s really looking forward to this most unusual race; it has been a long while since he and Thorin tested their riding skill like this.

Kili shrugs feeling both nervous and excited all at once. _What if I say or do something wrong?_ Kili grabs the tack and begins to wash it clean of sweat, a few servants move to help them but the brunet shakes his head preferring to clean his own saddle. “What if I say something stupid? We both know I am not the best with words.”

 “Yer don’t have ta say anything yet. It’s only games during the day. Ye and yer brother are supposed to enjoy them.” Dwalin leads two goats to the door. “And I think when it comes to choosing yer beloved ye will find the right words easily.” He smiles encouragingly at Kili.

 Kili looks back giving him a nervous smile then returns his attention back to his steed bringing a brush down onto her fur. He thinks of everything he wants to say to both his lovers and smiles as he thinks of being able to claim the both as his own. “Would you like any help with the goats?” He asks putting the brush down on the side.

 “Yes, if ye could please bring the other two. They’re as thrilled to get out of here as ye are!” Dwalin chuckles.

+++

“Well?” Thorin asks after they have stepped into secured space. He bites his cheek, having things to say himself as well, but he is not sure how to begin _that_ conversation without it turning into another disagreement. “What is it you wanted to talk to me about?”

“Iwanttoappologise,” Fili rushes out in one go, eyes still cast down.

Thorin turns to look at his sister-son, raising an eyebrow. “I see. For what exactly?” he asks evenly, although he feels a sense of relief that Fili has clearly realised the errors in his conduct.

“For back chatting like I did.” Fili looks his lover straight in the eye now, gaining his own confidence. “I have a question though.”

Thorin nods, taking a step towards his beloved. “I accept your apology. We do need to talk. Come sit with me a moment.” _He needs to have his say first, needs to stop putting this off any longer._

Fili swallows and sits down on a big hay bale. “I...I do not really understand this growing up…” He fidgets with the hem of his tunic. “I mean I...we have... “ He gathers his thoughts for a moment and then looks Thorin straight in the eye as he asks. “How can I really grow up when I still have to be submissive? Please, I do not say that to offend you. I just would like to understand it.” He swallows again. “We...we have been so close and...and treated each other with equal love and respect but out...out of bed chamber my opinion counts for nothing?”

Thorin draws in his breath as he realises just how much Fili is battling himself over this and he takes his hand in his own. “ _'Umralê_ ,” he says seriously, “I never said your opinion counts for nothing. I value your opinion greatly. You are my heir. I know … I know it is complicated. I feel the same. As my lover you are my equal. But you are also my sister-son, my subordinate in rank. That will not change, Fili. That will never change.”

Fili sighs. “I see.” He squeezes that hand. “Maybe, it is a matter of my wording and my behaviour…” He loves to see the kindness in Thorin’s eyes. “If I do not behave like a dwarfling then we may not have such stupid arguments.” A thought occurs to him. “Mr Dwalin is your subordinate too but he is also your friend…”

“Yes,” Thorin nods, smiling now. “And when he was my lover our relationship was the same. Please understand, my sweet Fili, this is not a mutually exclusive arrangement. You have my heart, always. But we are the heirs of Durin. My role is to lead our people, to ensure they are safe, that they have the means to live a reasonable life. To uphold the peace amongst our people and defend us against others should the need arise. Your role, now that you are of age, is to become my second in command. And when the time comes that Mahal calls me before his throne you are to become the next king of Durin. That is our job, our responsibility. But that should never stop us loving each other. Do you understand that?”

Fili has a big lump in his throat after that speech and nods slightly, leaning against his uncle somewhat sadly, like his little bubble of happiness suddenly burst. _Growing up is a mess. And being aware that Dwalin has been Thorin’s lover even though it was such a long time ago, stings too._

“Look at it this way,” Thorin says kindly, cuddling his lover into his strong embrace. “Everyone gets to see that side of me - the short tempered and stern leader. Thorin Oakenshield. Only you and Kili get to see the other side of me. The dwarf who is able to shrug off those responsibilities for just a moment when he lies in bed with you. Only when I am with you behind the closed door of the bedchamber can I let my heart speak louder than my mind. _Amrali mê_. _Amrali mênu_. So very much.”  

Fili wriggles out of the embrace to lay both his hands gently onto Thorin’s cheeks, gazing deep into his eyes. “I love you so much too. And I will learn to fulfill my duties to our people, to be a good leader too, to take responsibility.” He caresses that well-kept beard. “And I will learn how to keep our private life and our official life apart. I will learn to enjoy each moment we will have to ourselves. Just like this one.” Fili touches his lips very tenderly against Thorin’s, still feeling that big lump in his throat but also hope and a sudden understanding of what is to come.

“Yes,” Thorin smiles against his lover’s lips. “And you will make a wonderful leader one day, my beloved. And come to understand even more clearly. But for now, don’t grow up too fast. You have the opportunity to enjoy your youth in a way I never could. And I wish for you and Kili to enjoy it on my behalf. Come, let us go and find our sweet prince and celebrate.”  

 Fili smiles, feeling a tear prick at the corner of his eyes. He cannot say another thing. Everything feels so huge. He stops Thorin from getting up by capturing his mouth with his own in a tender kiss, pouring all the overwhelming emotions he feels right now into it, wrapping his arms around his lover’s shoulders and holding onto him for dear life.  

Thorin closes his eyes as he lets the kiss take over. He feels all the anxiety from this morning drop off him in an instance, understanding now Fili’s confusion, yet feeling reassured that he is beginning to see how things have to be. _Your happiness is mine, my lover,_ he thinks as Fili pushes his tongue into his mouth and squeezes him tight. _And today will be the happiest day of all._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> marlûnê = my man of love (my love-man)  
> amrâlê = my love  
> Bund arkhâs! = (exclamation of dismay). Head containing orc!  
> Kundanudê = my little wolf  
> Naddithê = my little (young) brother  
> 'undadê = my big (greater) brother  
> 'Umralê = my greatest love  
> Amrali mê. Amrali mênu = I love you (single). I love you both (plural).


	18. Chosing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you our dear readers for your patience!! This chapter got stuck in the editing room but here it is finally!! Two more to come that I promise will not take that long as they have already been written :D

As Fili sees Dwalin lead the goats out of the stable, he’s immediately at his side, taking the reins of one of them and mounting it, looking for Kili over his shoulder when the beast hops around nervously. “Kee! Let’s have a little practice race!”

Kili grins swinging himself onto the back of the biggest goat. “Bring it on,” he grins, clasping on to the reins tight before charging forward, his competitive streak coming out. "Catch me if you can," he grins, racing out of the clearing.

Thorin shakes his head as he watches the princes race off, but there is a smile across his face. He looks to Dwalin who raises his eyebrows at him in a _how did it go?_ kind of a manner and nods. “We talked. And I think we have reached an understanding.” He lowers his eyes, feeling suddenly about eighty years younger than he is when he adds softly, with a silly grin around his lips, “And then we kissed.”

Dwalin grins back at his friend, shaking his head fondly. _Like a juvenile… But then, I don’t feel any better about his sister._ He’s holding out the reins of another goat to Thorin. “Let’s chase after them, overthrow them.” He winks, already mounting his impatient beast.

Thorin’s smile widens as he mounts the enormous mountain goat. “Show the youngsters that we can still compete with them?” He gives his brother in arms a curt nod and a wink. “Let’s do this.”

Dwalin presses his heels into the goat’s furry sides and rides off with a war like yell, closely followed by the Durin heir.

As Fili turns around and looks down the steep hill side he spurs on his beast even more. “They’re after us!” He shouts to his brother who’s only a few feet in front of him. _Now THAT is going to be interesting._ He swiftly bends his head as a large branch is blocking his way, glad the goat has such a sure footing on the uneven ground.

Kili hurries the pace, willing the animal to go faster. "Go! Faster!" he shouts at the goat and looks behind seeing the older dwarves gain on them.

Thorin actually laughs as he feels the mountain air whip at his hair as he and Dwalin lean themselves closer against their animals. The goats are not as fast as those they had back at the Lonely Mountain nor are they as fast as the horses of men. But on this terrain of steep rocks no other steed’s performance comes even close. The muscular beasts jump easily across the rough surface as they chase after his younger lovers. The princes are excellent riders themselves, but lack the experience and also the restraint of their elders, pushing their animals a little too hard in their attempt to stay ahead of them, which only earns them disobedience from the stubborn creatures.

Fili curses. He wishes the goat would be as willing as his pony. Because it suddenly stops as it finds some rare herbs on their path and decides to nibble on them instead of gaining on Kili. He already hears his uncle’s laughter. “Come on you! You cannot leave me hanging like that!”

Kili looks behind him noting his brother’s trouble. _Stupid animal!_ he fumes as his beast decides to take a different direction. The brunet holds tight onto the bridle, trying to stay in control but failing miserably as it forces itself around and begins running back the way it has just come from. "No no no!" Kili yells.  

Thorin pulls his reins and looks at Dwalin as they both burst into roaring laughter. He actually cannot recall the last time he had laughed like this, had so much fun doing something really rather silly and unimportant and rather unroyal-like.

Dwalin feels tears of laughter run down his cheeks as Kili’s beast just decides to come back towards them instead of trying to win the race.

Fili suddenly feels the giggles bursting out of him too, and he joins the others loudly, petting his beast’s fur as it’s feeding so peacefully.

"Stop," Kili orders the goat tightening the grip on the reins and holding on for dear life. He pulls hard on the reins and the animal comes to a sudden standstill sending him flying over its head and onto the ground.  Fili is shocked for a moment as he sees his brother flying and rolling down the hill, but after a couple of seconds Kili roars loudly, joining in with the laughter of the other three as the goat walks over to the others almost casually.

“Well, I think this was a rather unsuccessful try-out,” Thorin grins as he dismounts and extends his hand to the brunet prince to help him back to his feet. “Nonetheless it was fun. Are you alright?” he asks his nephew.

Kili nods giggling. "I hate goats," he jests, moving his hands down to his tunic and brushing of the dust on his clothing. "I was winning too."

“You were almost winning.” Fili chuckles. “Until your beast decided it liked it down here better then up there.” He’s relieved Kili is on his feet and nothing seems broken. “How are we ever going to tame those stupid goats?” Fili looks from Dwalin to his uncle and back, not wanting to embarrass himself in the next race with an audience.

“You are pushing them too hard,” Thorin clasps Kili’s shoulder, realising just how tall and muscular he has become over the last few months, the final growth spurt into adulthood really having taken hold. “They are not like horses who will run faster if you whip them harder. You need to give them a little more rein, let them think they have the freedom to run.” When Kili looks back at him with his face gleaming with excitement and energy, his eyes sparkling so brightly, he feels like the midday sun has already reached his peak when he breaks into a sweat and quickly pulls back his hand. _You need to control yourself for only a few more hours, Thorin of Durin!_ he silently reprimands his poor control over his emotions and turns back to his goat and mounts her again. “Let’s return to the settlement.”

Kili walks over to his goat clasping hold of the reins and mounting with ease. He had noted the colour rise in his uncle's cheeks and the sparkle in his eyes and guesses his arousal. Excitement builds up inside him and he can feel his privates tingle. _Today is going to be hard for us all!_  he realises and lets out a sigh.

Fili licks his lips, watching his lovers standing so closely. His half hard cock that had subsided during the race awakens anew. He shifts uncomfortably but then decides to enjoy the remaining day and starts a new race, hill down, with a loud outcry, whilt Dwalin just sits back and watches the Durins with utter amusement. _Thorin is going to have his hands full with those two!_

+++

The final day of any Coming of Age Festival was one of vibrant celebrations, of games and ample food and ale, of music and singing and dancing. Kili’s is no different, if not grander, busier, more spectacular as a prince of Durin befits.

Thorin sits back, a mug of ale in hand, as he watches his two beloved princes laugh with the other dwarrow, cheering their mugs together. It is wonderful to see the community accept Kili into their mids as an adult dwarf. It is at moments like these, when the dwarrow celebrate their customs with such passion and pride, that he can truly feel happiness even if they are not in the place he really wants them to be. He sighs a little as he thinks about home and then about his own coming of age festival, which now feels like a lifetime ago – and he can’t deny that it is, he is not a young dwarf anymore.  Life has been good for his lovers here in the Blue Mountains, safe and generally worry free. But he wants to return their birth right to them now that they have reached adulthoods. He knows his own heart will never settle here, that this will never be _home_ for him. And he hopes that Kili and Fili will understand that their binding will not change that either.

He sighs again as he takes a long tug from the festival ale, a sudden doubt entering his mind, although he is not quite sure why.

Dwalin looks at his friend sideways, knowing what is on his mind. "They've grown into fine dwarrow, fine warriors." He sips his own ale thoughtfully. "I still remember the time very well as they were hopping around yer feet, each wanted to sit on yer lap first and ye always ended up with each on one knee..." He adds in his head, not daring to be so bold, _That might still be the case!_  

The smirk on Dwalin’s face passes Thorin by as he is lost in his own contemplations. "It's incredible to think how they are both of age now. True warriors. Fili already older than we were when we fled Erebor." Thorin looks into his friend's eyes. "Do you think they will ever gaze upon the Guardians of the Gate as we did?" he says softly. It is a rhetorical question. He knows that that decision lies in his hands.  

Dwalin can't answer the question because a laughing Dis dances towards them, pecking her brother on the cheek saying, "Excuse me, when I steal your friend. You two look way too serious for today." With that she pulls an apologetically looking Dwalin to the dance floor.

Thorin looks after his sister and best friend with mixed emotions. Dis is right, of course. Today is a great day, for Kili and hopefully for him too. Then why does he feel so melancholic all of a sudden? Perhaps it's seeing the brothers together like that, carefree, dancing and laughing like normal dwarrow, not like the heirs of Durin. They don't suffer his burden, his heartache and sense of failure. And suddenly he wonders if he's made a mistake to proposition Kili. Whether he should withdraw from it and let the brothers have their happiness together.  He had allowed himself to be swept away by emotions and desires this week and it feels like he is coming back to earth with a painful bump. _What is it you intend to offer them both? What do you think you can give them that they cannot give each other? You are never here! This arrangement will only burden you, distract you from your purpose!_

He rises to his feet and quietly leaves the goings on to ponder his feelings before he lets Kili make a grave error.

+++

Fili puts down his violin after a particular furious piece. It was like Kili and he had a competition going about who can play the fastest. The dwarrow on the dance floor urged them on, swirling and hopping around like crazy, their mother happily amongst them. He grins at Kili and then his eyes search for Thorin but he can't see him anywhere.

"Where is Thorin?" Fili asks into Kili's ear above all the noise, suddenly worried. All the time when he had been looking towards his uncle his face had become more and more serious and thinking of it suddenly makes Fili's heart hurt.

Kili scans the room also. He can feel his smile drop a little as he doesn't spot his older lover, feeling his excitement and happiness subside. "Let’s go and find him," he suggests, leaning his violin against the wall. He grabs his brother's hand and begins to weave his way through the crowd towards the exit.  

 _Why is he gone? Everybody is a little merry already and Kee has to make his announcement soon!_ Fili wonders, worry rising inside him.

+++

Thorin lets his fingers roll over the strings. He had this harp made by the finest of their instrument makers and the sound - chords both light and deeply resonate - always soothed him when his mind was whirling. His eyes are closed as he lets the music vibrate through his body, helping him sort his thoughts from his emotions as he hums along to the tune.

Kili opens the door to their home. He can hear the soft music of Thorin’s harp and halts, unsure if to disturb his uncle or turn around and go back to the celebrations. He takes his brother’s hand in his. "Shall we leave him to his thoughts?"

Fili closes his eyes for a moment. After the racket with all the dancing, singing, celebrating dwarrow, the quiet house with only the music of the harp kind of throws him off kilter. “This sounds sad,” he whispers. “Why would he be sad? I think we should interrupt him since it’s getting late already!” Fili urges his brother on.

Kili nods, slowly creeping up the stairs. He feels as if he is interrupting something personal and still feels a little unsure. He brings his hand up to the wooden door tapping lightly to start with, but when Thorin does not respond he knocks a little harder.

Thorin is startled from his thoughts and he stills his fingers, looking in surprise up at the two princes standing in his doorway.

“I needed a moment to gather my thoughts,” he offers some form of apology for disappearing from Kili’s party.

Kili walks into the room and sits on the floor in front of the hearth as they both used to do as  dwarflings, hanging on to their uncle’s every word as he told them a tale of old or sung them a song about their ancestors. "Is everything alright, Thorin?"

Fili steps behind his uncle, putting his hands on his shoulders. He feels how tense he is and massages him slightly, looking across to Kili with a deep frown, not able to say anything.

Thorin takes a deep breath as he looks at Kili. It feels awkward to talk about this. His instinct is to just not say anything. To hope that Kili will make the right decision for him - and after all he does not spend much time around here in any case. But as soon as he feels Fili’s caring touch, trying to soothe the knots of tension in his shoulders, he knows that his princes are now both adults and he should talk to them as such. “Kili, come here,” he asks, holding out his hand for the brunet to come and sit with him.

Kili takes Thorin's large hand into his, moving himself closer. He can see the tension on his older lover’s brow and moves his lips up to his forehead, placing a gentle kiss onto it. "You seem sad, uncle. What stresses you so?"

“Oh Kili… Fili,” he looks over his shoulder, pacing his other hand on the blond prince’s. “You are both such special dwarves, you have such beautiful hearts. I …” He sighs again, struggling to voice his thoughts. He is never so tongue tied, but this is unchartered territory. He looks into Kili’s deep brown eyes. “I worry that I cannot offer you what you seek. My heart lies with you both, but not here, in these mountains. I cannot settle down here as you have. And I wish not to come in between your happiness with my worries and longings for something long lost. Perhaps you should not choose me, Kili. I … I would be content if you chose Fili. _Only_ Fili. And you two will be very happy together, that I know.”

Kili does something that surprises even himself and places Thorin's face in between his hands. "No, Thorin," he says with an even voice as he looks deep into his eyes which are filled with so many emotions all at once. "I am a grown buck now. It is up to me and I choose you and Fili, I love you both equally and wish to claim you both as my own." He places a  kiss onto Thorin's lips. "I love you and I will follow and stand by you wherever you go."

Fili had felt such a sting to his heart as Thorin suggested Kili should only chose him and him alone. _What have those nights been then? Our nights? I suddenly do not court you anymore?_ He can’t say this out loud since it’s Kili’s ceremony tonight but it surely hurts as hell and he steps back, not knowing where to put his hands now. 

“No, Kili, listen to me,” Thorin says quite sternly, Kili’s face between his own hands now. He feels Fili’s heartache too at his words and he doesn’t know who to explain himself to first. “I love you so.” He turns back and holds his hand out to his sweet beloved Fili, “Please, I love you both so very much. But when I see you together now … You make each other so happy. You smile and laugh and make each other’s hearts flourish. I …” He sighs again, lowering his eyes. “I carry such grief, such hatred for what has happened in mine. I do not want to taint you with that. And I cannot ask of you that you follow me away from this place that is your home now on a journey none of us may live to tell the tale. I lost my father to this … obsession … already. I will not drag you down too.”

“But you _do_ make us happy too!” Fili dares to interrupt, “We want you to smile with us, laugh and well...sometimes play with us, to make you forget your grief, dearest uncle. I too will follow you, wherever you choose to go. This is not your decision alone! I courted you first, remember? And you accepted!” He kisses the back of Thorin’s hand reverently.

Kili shakes his head. "I either choose both of you or I don't choose at all." He says stubbornly matching Thorin's determinedness with his own. "I am a Durin and you both made your offer to me as a pair, I will not court one of you without the other."

“You silly stubborn dwarflings,” Thorin grumbles. “Stop talking of such nonsense. You are both young and naive,” he states, in an attempt to put the boys off now, to make them see sense. “I am but a cantankerous old goat. I have made my oaths to return our people to Erebor, you have not. If … when I finally find a way … You must not follow me. If anything happens to me you are the heirs!” He turns to Fili. “Will you talk some sense into your brother?!” he demands.

“No.” Fili glares at his uncle now. He can be stubborn too if he wants to be. “We will try to talk some sense into you, before it’s too late.” Fili just cannot bear this any longer, forgotten the lesson about back talking from the morning. “You talk as if you are leaving for Erebor tomorrow. Uncle, years may pass before you find a way. Years in which we can be happy together. Please, do not deny us or yourself this.”

"You are not an old goat. You are Thorin Oakenshield, one of the great dwarf kings!" Kili says, not backing down. "You have always told me and Fili to follow our hears. Well, my heart wants you and Fili and, Mahal, I will have you and Fee!"

Thorin glares back at Fili and then at Kili, wanting to argue, knowing that he should argue, because, by his beard, he is right! Surely! “Damn you both!” he growls before he crushes his lips against Kili’s first and then pulls Fili against him, seeking his lips also.

Fili doesn’t let him pull away, so much relief is flooding through him. Now it’s his turn to take Thorin’s face into his hands. He whispers urgently, staring intently into his eyes. “Why do you think you do not deserve some happiness finally? And what makes you think that we won’t come with you when you go away? We’re adults now. Warriors of _your_ army. You and Dwalin raised and trained us to fight at your side. Not to be apart from you, hiding in the safety of Ered Luin when you may be in danger far away from us. That is not who we are!” Fili is out of breath after so many words and looks suddenly unsurely at his brother, searching for his hand, but still caressing Thorin’s cheek. He’s never ever spoken like this to his uncle..

"Fili is right, you cannot protect us forever, we are fully grown now, we have both earned our ranks so we can fight by your side as your strongest fighters," he clasps both of their hands tightly. "We are sons of Durin and sons of Durin fight for what is best for their people. And where you go, we go."    

“Can we please stop this argument, unc...Thorin?” Fili says pleadingly. He hadn’t expected such complications shortly before their final ceremony.

“Yes,” Thorin says softly, his voice thick with emotion, his eyes slightly moist. “I don’t deserve you, but if you both insist on being so stubborn …” He smiles though as he rests his head against theirs. “I think we need to go back now. Your guests are eagerly awaiting your decision, my prince,” he smiles at Kili, squeezing both their hands at the same time.

 _Thank Mahal!_ Fili lets out an audible sigh just as he hears the voice of their mother at the front door.

Kili smiles at both his lovers. "Come on let's shout out our love for the whole of Middle Earth to hear." He holds out his hands for both his beloveds to take.

Fili remembers briefly what the actual ceremony is, but grabs his brother's hand tight, not sure if their mother is allowed to see them like this yet or not.

Thorin lets the boys walk ahead, but stops before his sister. “Dis, my dear sister, tell me honestly, am I doing the right thing?” he asks her softly. “Do I have your blessing?” Perhaps he should have asked this question before he publicly propositioned Kili, but he needs to know now, to soothe his own mind.

Dis looks at her brother seriously. "Why do you think it would be wrong? There is so much love between the three of you, it can only be the right thing. And _you_ courted Kili! You cannot back away from that now!" She waits for his explanation suddenly very worried how _that_ would look.

Thorin smiles, feeling relieved that he has the backing of his closest kin and his lovers’ living parent. “I will honour my promise. With your blessing. I want the best for your boys. And I do not see myself as that. But I promise to love them both with what love I have to give. Even if I cannot give them what should be theirs to have.”

"Thorin, they see you as the best and that's the only thing that counts." She squeezes his hand. "They even might be able to help you to reconquer Erebor."

He places a kiss on her forehead. “On this day let us no more speak of what remains lost to us,” he says determined now, feeling very unsure about that prospect. “Erebor is my burden, not theirs.” He smiles at her as he offers his arm for her to take. “Today is about Kili’s choice. Let us go and celebrate whatever it will be,” he says, knowing already that Kili’s mind is made up.

+++

Kili feels a twinge of nerves as he nears the crowded room. _I am truly ready to give up my childhood?_ But he knows the answer as he looks into Fili's eyes then turns and looks into Thorin's eyes seeing love radiate in both pairs.

“Do you want us to go in there like this?” Fili whispers as they come close to the big hall and Kili won’t let go of his hand. He keeps turning around if Thorin is following them, his nerves soothed when he’s close behind with Dis, both smiling, both in their most pretty official robes.

The noise of the crowd seems to be getting louder and louder by the moment.   

Kili plays with his unruly hair, despite his mother’s best efforts to braid it back. "I wish I could hold both Thorin and your hands," he sighs, letting go of Fili's hand and bringing it up to his lips placing a gentle kiss upon it. "But we have to do this properly." He turns to face Thorin. "I am ready," he states taking a deep breath.  

Fili has never been more nervous in his life. At the day of his own Coming of Age, this part never happened because he didn't feel drawn to any of the suitors who had made their offerings and compliments to him. He had not really known what accepting their offers would mean, had worried that it would mean moving away from the people he loved.They had all been from foreign clans. The only dwarves he felt drawn to was his family and of course he thought he couldn't choose any of them and he definitely did not want to be away from them. And his friends were his friends; he didn't feel like courting any of them either. That would have felt silly. He remembers how his mother had tried to talk him into choosing someone briefly but gave up after the second half-hearted attempt. Since recently he knows why.

He looks now very expectantly from Thorin to his brother. Not sure who's supposed to say something.

Kili gulps as he looks around the room a mixture of nerves and excitement fizzle inside of him. _It’s here! Finally!_ All eyes are on the head table where he, his mother, uncle and brother are sat. A silence spreads across the room the second Thorin stands up. He watches as all the other dwarves stop what they are doing and takes a deep breath, and reaches for his mug of ale taking a huge swig for courage.

Thorin is relieved in a way that they had made it this far. Although it was a dwarrow's right not to accept any suitor it was uncommon for it to happen in reality. And Fili turning down all the generous offers, especially as second in line to the throne of Durin, had sure ruffled a lot a feathers at the time.Their own clan were only more accepting because they all believed he was waiting for Kili's coming of age. But it had taken him and Balin a number of delicate meetings with the other clans to settle the mood.  

He smirks a little as today Kili is sure to cause a far greater stir than his brother had and he can already hear the summons from his old friend and advisor to discuss _damage limitation._ But then so what. Yes they are the heirs of Durin. But none of the other clans had offered aid in their hour of need. They only sought to profit from such an arrangement in the faint hope that he would one day reclaim their stake. But he full well knows that the sons and daughters sent here to make their offers are not those of the Clan lords' own, at most a cousin or niece. Their insult is no less than they are about to give.

Nonetheless he remembers his lessons to play politics as he addresses those gathered. "As we've now reached the end of Kili's coming of age celebrations and following the successful completion of his trials and the marking of his skin, I, as the Clan Lord of Durin's folk, would now like to welcome Prince Kili, son of Gili, into the Durin clan."

 Kili can feel his chest fill with pride at his accomplishments as tankards are banged against the oaken tables and shouts flood the hall.He looks into his uncle's eyes and can see happiness in them but also something else. The way he looks at him he can almost see the transition from Thorin seeing him as a dwarfling to an adult. He looks over and smiles at his mother seeing the same look painted on her face also.  

"Of course it is custom for I to also ask the new buck if he's made his choice out of those who have made their generous offers of courtship. However," Thorin clears his throat, "on this occasion that would not be appropriate as I too have made such an offer to Kili." He ignores the murmur of combined excitement and disapproval and gives Kili a little smile instead. "Therefore I shall ask Balin to conduct that part of the final ceremony." His old friend nods at his cue and rises to his feet.

Fili’s heart is pounding in his throat, the moment of finally being able to show his love for his uncle _and_ his brother openly arriving. It seems like an enormous step on the way of really growing up. He feels ready now. He knows these are the two dwarrow he wants and no one else. The feeling he has now is so very different to what he felt at his Coming of Age. Back then he took all the challenges in stride, to become a warrior, a hunter, the heir to the king. But his heart didn’t feel the need to choose a lover then. It does now. For life! He tries desperately to hide his satisfied grin when he looks over to his mother and to his lovers.

Balin clears his throat loudly when the noise of all the guests won’t subside. When it finally does, after he’d thumped his tankard onto the table two times, he says meaningfully, “So Kili, son of Gili, have you made your choice?” he addresses the youngest prince, looking up at him seriously.

Kili gets to his feet, giving a nervous glance at both his lovers who nod reassuringly at him. He locks eyes with the older dwarf and clears his throat. "I have," he announces, feeling a little smile creep across his lips. "After many generous offers of courtship, I have made my choice and must follow my heart."

“Very well said, lad.” Balin nods into the silence of the hall which is filled with enormous anticipation. “Speak then, prince Kili. Whom of your suitors have you chosen to keep hold of your heart?”

Kili had expected to be a bundle of excitement, but finds himself quite calm and composed to his surprise. He thinks back over the past few years and realises his heart had always belonged to both his loves, that this was the way it was always going to be. _How Mahal wants it to be!_ He looks at both his lovers and then says firmly and loudly, "I choose Fili son of Gili and Thorin son of Thrain."

Balin has to bump the tankard again at the incredible racket that erupts after Kili’s announcement. The dwarves of the Durin clan cheer and clap and shout their agreement, while the guests who travelled all the way here, gasp with exasperation and shouts of “That’s not possible!” or “What complot is that?” or simply “No!” fill the hall. Chairs are falling over as their owners hastily and angrily leave the ceremony.

Fili takes no heed of those noises. He takes his brother’s offered hand and squeezed it tightly, smiling up at him and then towards their friends who’re applauding them so enthusiastically.

Thorinsmiles. He can hear the disgruntled reactions from their visitors and even the cheers from their own people only distantly as he puts his fist against his heart, gazing deep into Kili's eyes for the first time as an honourable lover. "Thank you for this honour," he inclines his head to Kili. He smiles to his blond lover too. No more doubts. These two dwarrow have always had his heart and it feels right now, out in the open for all to see and hear.

Kili can feel his heart jumping for joy at the welcoming reactions they receive. He looks deep into the shining blue eyes of his uncle then turns to his brother seeing the same joy and happiness reflected back at him. Excitement pulses through him. _My day has finally come. Our day has finally come!_

Fili excitedly repeats his uncle’s gesture. “Thank you for this honour.” He bows and says loudly, trying to be heard by those who want to hear them.

Balin exchanges a brief glance with Dwalin, who stands very close to the remaining member of the Durin family. There is no doubt that Thorin’s suitor from way back has nothing against this new arrangement. In fact he’s applauding the loudest and Dis does too.

Balin sighs, shaking his head. The side of him that is Thorin’s friend smiles and is cheerful too. Their King deserves some happiness after all, so do his nephews. But the politician in him cringes at the decision of young Kili. _Not wise, not wise at all. But since when have the Durins ever been wise?_

“That is settled then.” Balin shouts. “May your courtship be full of joy and pleasure!”  

"Thank you, my brother," Thorin smiles to Balin, clasping his arm firmly. Then he turns to Kili. "You must say your thanks and goodbyes now," he already takes his role as his guide into adulthood. "When you see them again you'll be _Khuzdu-Durin_. An adult and full member of our Clan.For now you must go with your mother who will wash and dress you, prepare you for the final step into adulthood."

He turns to Fili and says quietly, "I know this is not your coming of age and I know I've already had this honour with you. But Dis and I spoke about this and we'd like you to have this ceremony too. If you'd like..."

Fili's eyes grow wide and he swallows. "Yes," he whispers, knowing he's blushing. "I would like that very much."

Thorin smiles warmly at the brothers and then nods to Dis that they are ready. “I shall see you both soon,” he says in a very low voice full of promise.


	19. Final; Preparations

“I told Thorin he should not have taken you to his bed without this ritual,” Dis grumbles under her breath as she marches her boys towards the sacred pool. She smiles at her oldest though and takes his hand. “Don’t worry, little one, I will ensure you both get sent off properly now.” She takes Kili’s hand also, feeling an enormous amount of pride rise up inside her at sending both her boys into adulthood together like this. But there is also an undertone of sadness there. Of losing her babies. But such is the path of life and at least she feels content in the knowledge that they have chosen each other and Thorin to care and look out for them also.

“‘Amad!” Fili says under his breath, feeling embarrassed that his mother knows exactly what he and Thorin had been up to together. “We are just doing things backwards, that’s all.” He winks at Kili with a wicked grin.

“Yes, well Thorin has always had a habit of making his own rules. But this is important to me.” She stops at the door to the temple bath and turns to Fili, taking his face in her hands. “You are both my babies and it is my right to do this before I give over my duties to someone else.” She rises onto her toes as she presses a kiss on his forehead.

“Alright, I understand,” Fili smiles and pulls his mother towards him, hugging her close.

Kili wraps his arms around his mother joining in the hug. "Don't worry ‘amad, we will always be your little boys." He smiles pulling away and kisses her brow. He feels a  buzz of excitement. _This is it, the final path to adulthood!1_

“You will,” Dis beams back at her youngest, holding him close for a moment. Then she turns and pushes open the doors to the temple bath.

Kili can feel his eyes widen as he looks around the underground spring. The flowing water makes the place seem tranquil and peaceful. He looks into the water and can see light from  candles reflected in it. "This place is amazing," the brunet whispers, afraid to disturb the peace. 

“Why did no one tell us about this? Such a beautiful hidden place,” Fili says in awe.

“Because dwarflings are not allowed to come here,” Dis smiles as she walks over to the tables where towels and salt and oil are laid out ready. “We only use this sacred bath for special occasions. Such as today.” She looks over her shoulder and smiles at her sons, all grown up now. “Well, go on, disrobe.”

Kili swallows and looks at his sibling while biting his lip. _What if my body gets excited when I see Fili bare all? Like it always seems to of late._ He shifts his feet and fiddles with the hem on his tunic. "Oldest first." He squeaks not wanting his mother to see anything unwanted and hoping he will be able to relieve his excitement a little before it’s his turn.

“‘Amad, I...can you please tell us what to do and we do it ourselves? Separate? Each of us alone?” Fili tries to sound really grown up. “We’re kind of in a complicated situation here since well, since Kili just told me...he wants me...I mean he wants to court me …” He looks at his mother pleadingly, feeling his cock grow even more interested as it already is at the prospect of seeing his brother naked and wet.

Dis looks from one son to the other, seeing the flush in their cheeks and she begins to laugh. “Well at least I will not need to brew any herbs for any of you for tonight,” she chuckles as she watches them colour even more. “ _This_ is exactly why we do not talk about what happens in the bedchamber with our younglings," she huffs though, annoyed with her brother for having disregarded that so blatantly. "Why our rules state that a dwarfling is to refrain from bedsports until after their purification ritual is complete." She crosses her arms and looks at them sternly. "You've each proven yourself as warriors in your trials, I expect you to undertake this final ritual with the same devotion and honour. Or will you have me tell Thorin that you are not worthy of his affection tonight? And don't think I've never seen a drawn sword; I grew up amidst bucks and birthed you after all, my dears," she adds with a smirk at her blushing boys.

"Alright." Fili hangs his head, feeling silly all of a sudden, stepping out of his royal robes piece by piece. _Thorin really could have told us about this._ “So what is the story behind it ‘amad and what do we need to do?” Fili is tempted to put a towel around his waist but since they are about to go into the water he disregards the thought. He’s trying to be proud that his body shows how much he’s attracted to the dwarf who has just chosen him to hold his heart. “And why didn’t you do this with me when I had come of age? I could have met someone later after all.” _In fact I have._

At that it is Dis who flushes. "I'm sorry, Fili. I thought you were saving yourself for Kili. The ritual is supposed to carried out directly in preparation for a dwarf's first night with their lover, not years before just in case... When you did not chose a lover none of us really knew what to do. So we just waited. Until you would announce your choice." _And I sure did not think it would be my brother you would choose to court first!_ She walks up to her sons and lies her hands against their cheeks. "Don't worry. It will be just as special. And it's not like there isn't one dwarf on Arda who hasn't broken that rule in favour of a night of passion."

She walks back to the table to pick up the water bucket. "The story behind it," she smiles lovingly at them now that they are participating, "is that your body is being prepared like a weapon for battle. It's been forged through your trials, heated and shaped on the anvil of your endurance tests. Now that it's been tested and passed it's time to cleanse the blade in water so that the steel hardens into the shape in which it was forged. It will be polished and decorated with the marks of your House, your Clan, your bloodline. And then it will be taken to prove its ultimate worth in your final trial." She looks proudly at her boys, having looked forward to this day from the moment she held them first in her arms.

 _In our final trial? Since when is making love a trial? Well...maybe it sort of is in a way…_ Fili smiles at his brother, who’s unusually quiet. “Thank you for explaining it like that, ‘amad. Makes sense, even though it is a bit embarrassing, you must admit.” He’s undoing all his braids slowly. “I am sorry, Kee, that I said I thought I’d meet someone. I had too much fun to be by your side to go out and actually meet someone else though. I did not want to and I never will.” Fili carefully takes the clasp he made out of Kili’s hair. “Except for Thorin of course.”

Kili gives his brother a shy little smile as his hair trails down his back. He resists the urge to crush their lips together, and reaches for Fili's golden mane curling his finger around a strand. "It's alright brother," he says taking his hand in his. "Thorin, you and I were meant to be." He watches as his mother pours water over his brother with a smile upon his face. _I am glad we can do this final step as one._

Fili closes his eyes as the cool water rinses the dust of the day and the sweat that had gathered beneath the heavy ceremony robes off his skin. He holds Kili’s hand tight, glad he forgives him his thoughtless sentence.

"Thank you brother for going through this final stage with me," Kili whispers softly, rubbing a circle on the back of his hand with his thumb as a loving gesture. He finds himself relaxing as his mother rubs a little fragrant saltinto his shoulder letting his body relax.

 Dis can't but smile as she carries out the first part of the cleansing ritual as she pours the cans of water over her sons and begins to scrub them with the salt, careful to avoid Kili's fresh mark of honour. It's the last time she will ever wash them like this, touching their skin bronzed from the outdoor games. It's as much a ritual for them to step into a new part of their lives as it is for her, saying goodbye to her family at home, sending her children into the world of adulthood to be at Thorin's side - not just as his lovers but as his heirs and warriors as well. "I'm so proud," she says softly. "You both honour your father's memory so."

“You are not sad are you, ‘amad? I don’t like it when you’re sad.” Fili looks at his mother carefully, wanting to share his joy of the day with her as well. “We are still your sons, devoted to you too.”

"Yes, 'amad we will always be your boys." Kili promises again, placing a kiss against her brow. "You should be proud, we are the dwarrow we are today because of you."

She has to swallow the lump in her throat at those words feeling an overwhelming emotion at her boys' words, and she has to wipe the back of her hand across her eyes. "Thank you, Kili. And no, I'm not sad, Fili. You are both ready for this next step now. And unlike the mothers of men I've been blessed to have you at my side for so many years." She rubs the soap into Kili's hair first massaging his dark locks.

Kili smiles through the soap as a rush of affection runs through him. "Does it feel any different when you complete the final stage of adulthood?" he asks suddenly feeling nerves mix with his excitement. 

Fili isn’t sure if he should answer this since he is not supposed to have had that final step before the purification of the bath. So he bites his lip and says nothing. But just thinking about the things he’s done with Thorin makes his sword react and he covers it swiftly with his hands, waiting for their mother to answer the curious question.

"Yes," Dis smiles as she rinses out Fili's hair next, his barely hidden modesty not completely unnoticed. "If the buck you have chosen to teach you this last skill of a mature dwarf carries his duties out properly then yes, my beloved, you shall feel like you have been forged on Mahal's Anvil itself," she grins. She hands them each a flannel. "You had best clean your privates yourself. Make sure you do it thoroughly. I shall wait for you down the bottom of the steps."

“You’ll feel completely different.” Fili whispers into his brother’s ear. “Because Thorin exactly knows what to do to make you feel a thousand different feelings you haven’t felt before.” He dares to kiss his brother briefly on the lips, but pulls back just as swiftly, washing himself vigorously, squeezing the base of his cock to make his now painfully growing erection subside. 

Kili can feel his body tingle at his brother's words trying to imagine what could feel so much better than what he has already felt at the hands of both his lovers. He lathers soap in his hands and begins to clean his privates. "Does it hurt?" He asks as butterflies churn in his belly.

 "You felt his finger, did that hurt?" Fili whispers barely audible. "We'll be really careful." He kisses Kili's shoulder. "Let's both hurry up and you'll see how wonderful it will be."

Kili nods thinking about Thorin's finger moving around inside of him. He can feel his prick twitching. "No, it felt incredible," he admits brushing his cock head with his thumb. He hastily wipes off his privates as a red blush flushes his cheeks.

Fili takes his brother’s hand when they’re both finished and leads him carefully down the slippery stairs, feeling a little odd that he’s so very exposed to his mother. But then, she’s seen them from their very first day like this, why wouldn’t she now? He decides to take it all in his stride and wait for the next instructions, figuring this moment is a one off and needs to be remembered in their years to come. He smiles at Dis and squeezes Kili’s hand.

Their mother smiles back at them. She can see how much love flows between them and she knows Kili had made the right choice. She tries to keep her eyes on their faces, seeing that they are now a little uncomfortable with baring all so openly in her presence. It's fine, it's normal at their age. As the years of maturity start to overtake their youth they'll once more feel comfortable in their own bodies, she knows. But she's pleased that her sons have such love and desire for each other.

She holds out her hand to Kili first. She'd removed her over skirts and rolled up her under skirts and is stood up to her knees in the flowing icy mountain water. "Come, my child. Let the mountain cleanse you for your first night as a buck. Let it forge you into the warrior that you've proven burns inside you," she smiles at her youngest as he steps forward.

Kili gives his mother a smile. He feels pride at his accomplishments over the past week. "Thank you," he says softly feeling his face glow at her praise. The cold water soothes his body. "I will make you proud of me, 'amad."

"I am already proud of you, Kili," Dis kisses his forehead as he sinks down into the rock pool. She scoops the clear water into her hands and pours it over his head. "Thank you, Mahal, Lord of the Mountain, for granting me my brave son," she mutters a prayer under her breath.

As the water is poured over him, Kili can feel it cleanse and heal his body for this final trial of adulthood. He brings his fingers up to his fringe and brushes it away from his eyes. "Thank you Mahal for granting me this honour," he softly says and brings his mother's hand up to his lips placing a gentle kiss on it. 

Dis smiles approvingly as she helps him climb back onto the rock and then holds out her hand to Fili. "I know you're an adult already. But please allow me to give you this blessing now also, my sweet Fili."

“I want to apologize that I have caused so much trouble at my Coming of Age by choosing no one.” Fili says ruefully when he immerses himself into the cold water, somehow glad his heavy erection is subsiding. “Thank you for the honour for doing this now, ‘amad.” 

Dis frowns and grabs his chin looking at him sternly. "You have nothing to say sorry for you hear me? A dwarf is only ready for choosing a lover when he feels ready. It was your right to wait and I'm glad that you did."  She guides him towards the deeper end also. "I'm so proud of you too Fili. You know that your burdens will be greater but you are strong enough to face them and to lead our people one day." She watches him domple himself under as she gives her thanks, "Great Lord of the Anvil, thank you for giving me the honour to birth the heir to Durin's throne."

“Thank you.” Fili looks at his mother gratefully, brushing his lips against her forehead gently.  “And thank you Mahal for giving me this honour and the honour to be the heir of Durin’s throne.” He suddenly feels all grown up and a little worried though, that those responsibilities might be too much. But then he remembers he’s still learning along with Kili and with Thorin at his side. He stays silent under the cleansing water for a few moments, feeling the enormity of the night wash through him.

"Come now, my sons," Dis wades back to the shore after she's poured water over Fili's hair also, leading him back ashore. "Let me oil and dress you before I take you to Thorin."

+++

He knows that this is their way, their tradition. However not having been at this side of the equation before, to be the chosen one to teach Kili the art of making love, Thorin feels rather embarrassed that the entire kingdom knows he's going to have sex tonight. He paces the room, unable to make eye contact with his friend who is keeping him company until the two princes have completed the purification ritual.

“Ye seem very agitated, my friend,” Dwalin raises an eyebrow towards Thorin and his tankard as well. “What is bothering ye?” He smirks.

"I am not sure," Thorin admits. "This feels more weighty somehow than with Fili. That was private, spontaneous." He stops pacing and sits down. "I hadn't given it due thought before what making my offer would mean. That now every dwarrow in Arda will want to hear how their king performed. I know I should not care..."

“Ye did not care when ye choose me what everybody else was thinking.” Dwalin states, still smiling. “Who would tell them anyway?” He puts another tankard in front of Thorin. “Yer nephews will enjoy it and keep their mouths shut. They’re smart lads.”

Thorin snorts. "When I chose you we were horny adolescents. Now I am over halfway into my second century. I don't want to fail Kili." He looks up at Dwalin, blushing slightly. "Have you ever... Well... Had problems....?"

Now it is Dwalin who snorts. “Ye do not look like ye would have problems.” He indicates towards Thorin’s groin which he has no modesty at all to not look at. They have been lovers after all. The traditional thin breeches and light tunic Thorin is now wearing do nothing to hide his excitement.

Thorin has a sudden urge to cross his legs to hide himself but he decides against it. "I want it to be perfect. I have dreamt about this night for so long," he says softly. "I thought it would never happen, but in my dreams... I love them both more than I have ever loved anyone." He cringes at his own words. "My apologies, my brother. I did not mean..."

Dwalin shakes his head. “It is alright.” He clears his throat. “I still do love ye, as my best friend, ye know that.” He feels suddenly very emotional himself, thinking back at the amount of time that stretches now between their coming of age and Kili’s.

He gathers his thoughts to not get too sentimental. “I have been brave enough to ask ye for the hand of the love of my life, so….” Dwalin clears his throat yet again. “And no, I’m having no problems at all…” Now he blushes himself and looks down awkwardly, having admitted to what he and Dis had been up to already.

At that Thorin grins. He gets to his feet and pulls Dwalin into a hug. "I'm happy that you have found love with my sister." And he adds softly with a chuckle, "And that you have no problems pleasing her." Then he pulls away from the embrace. "I had best ready myself now then. Thank you for talking."

Dwalin hugs Thorin back briefly. "I think we both will have the most interesting secrets about the Durins after tonight and no one will ever hear about them as much as they might want to ." He bangs his forehead against Thorin's in a dwarven sign of brotherhood. "To family."   

Thorin grabs his friend by the back of his neck. "To family and to finding long overdue love." He downs his tankard and then watches Dwalin leave as he eagerly anticipates the knock on the door from his lovers.


	20. Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all our amazing readers for your support, your fiery comments and your love for our Durins. I hope you enjoyed it and that we have finished on a high.

Kili follows his mother down the little hallway towards his uncle's room, feeling joining jolts of nerves and excitement pulse inside him. _I finally get to become a buck!_ At this thought alone blood rushes through him straight to his sword, which slowly hardens. The house is silent and he can feel his heart racing the nearer they get to their destination. He grabs his brother's hand giving it a little squeeze, feeling calmer as his brother rubs his thumb along the back of his hand in a soothing gesture. _I get to leave my mark on my lovers,_ he thinks happily, suddenly glad he had waited for the honour that is about to be given to him.

Fili’s excitement grows along with Kili’s. He almost feels the waves of arousal and excitement radiate from his brother. The effects of the cold water wearing off now and he’s very eager to see his... _their!_ older lover. His body feels odd, all oiled up and somehow slippery beneath the thin clothes he’s wearing; so very different to their normal attire, heavy tunics and boots.

He smiles at his mother once again when she knocks at her brother’s door.

When the knock finally comes Thorin is on his feet like a spear. It's as if his body had been waiting for this signal as his heart pumps wildly and his arousal stirs instantly. Yet he forces himself to regain some regal composure, not run to the door and yank it open like a juvenile.

"You look... wonderful," he utters huskily as he takes in the image of his nephews, his lovers, dressed in finely woven fabric like his own, embroidered with the patterns of their line. Hair brushed, oiled and braided. Dis or Fili, he cannot tell which, even having managed to braid some strands into Kili's wild locks.

He looks behind them, meeting his sister's proud gaze. "Thank you," he manages thickly.

"Look after my boys, Thorin," Dis says, feeling her own voice thicken with emotion. "I know they have your heart..."

He steps forward and rests his brow briefly against hers. "They have and I promise to love and guide them from now on."

Dis can only nod, feeling too emotional for too many words. She turns to her sons, kissing each on their forehead. "I love you, my sons." She smiles widely at them. "Honour me and your father in adulthood as you have in childhood."

“We will, ‘amad.” Fili whispers, his voice not working with the lump he has in his throat. He’d totally underestimated that powerful moment to go from childhood to adulthood now his heart had finally spoken. This clearly had been missing at his Coming of Age ceremony and he’s very grateful he’s allowed to experience it now, together with his beloved brother.

Kili can feel a mixture of emotions battling inside of him. Ones of great happiness of what is about to be bestowed upon him but also sorrow at his loss of childhood. He hold of his mother’s hand. "Love you 'amad," he says quietly. 

"Go on," Dis encourages her now adult son, seeing the mix of feelings behind his dark eyes. "You're in good hands." And with that she turns and walks slowly away.

Thorin puts his hand on Kili's shoulder, turning him around. "Come, my love. Let Fili and I take care of you now."

Kili allows himself to be guided into the warm room. He holds himself tall and proud, allowing his older lover to guide him into his chambers. As Thorin cups his face and looks deep into his eyes he sees the love radiate from inside them and feels his weapon tingle with excitement. As he turns to his brother seeing the same lust and desire burning in his soul.  

Fili next takes Kili’s face into his hands ever so gently. “I am in love with you brother and I will always love you.” He brushes his lips against Kili’s soft ones. Then he turns to Thorin and lies one of his hands against his cheek, pulling him down a little. “I am in love with you too and I will always love you just the same.” He brushes his lips against Thorin’s more parched ones, feeling his heart beat for the both of them. “I want to make the both of you feel so wonderful tonight…” He slides his hands from their faces down their shoulders and embraces them both with all the strength he’s got.

Kili can feel a burning desire course through his veins at his brother’s words of love and desire. He can feel both his lovers' swords brush against him stood proudly at attention, and feels his own need growing harder by the second. "I love you both very much," he utters feeling his face burn with need.

Thorin takes both his lovers' hands and leads them to his large bed. "Let's lie for a while. Let's just kiss. We have all night to get to know all of each other." He pulls Kili down against him, Fili taking his position on his brother's other side so that the brunet is between both his chosen ones. Thorin brushes his hair out of his face and seeks his lips, kissing him leisurely whilst his large hands play with his hair.

Kili wraps his arms around his uncle’s waist. He slowly pushes his tongue into his mouth swirling it around his uncle’s teeth, gaining confidence with every second.

The brunet brings his hand down Thorin's buttocks rubbing a little hesitantly at first. _This is so perfect,_ he thinks, feeling his brother’s fingers on his back and he gives out a little groan as he feels Fili's fingers slip under his tunic and stroke his flesh.

Fili brushes Kili’s hair aside and gently presses his lips against the soft skin at the curve of his neck, sneaking his arm around his waist and rubbing slow circles across his stomach, loving that the thin material of the ceremonial gown let’s him feel the heat of his brother’s skin. He presses his groin close against Kili’s ass, so the younger prince can feel his desire.

Kili gulps as he can feel Fili’s cock against his rear. His body tingles with desire and want. He leans his head back against his blond love’s chest. “That feels so good,” He pants as he parts his lips from Thorin’s and reaches for any bit of flesh he can get his hands on. He leans his head back and locks lips with Fili in a needy kiss. And Fili kisses his brother leisurely back from this awkward angle, his hand searching for Thorin’s body blindly, caressing what he can reach.

“My beautiful warriors,” Thorin hums happily, just watching the brothers kiss and feel. His body is relaxing finally now he has them both in his bed. All anxiety and doubts and worry replaced by a warm feeling of love and want.

He pushes himself up a little onto his elbow, shuffling a little closer against Kili, stroking his stubbly cheek and then Fili’s soft bearded one in turn. “I love you both so much,” he finally says out loud, feeling his body pulse as he says the words. He leans down to press a kiss against Kili’s throat and then moves himself back to pull off his shirt.

Kili groans as he feels fingers on his flesh. "I love you both so much too," he utters as his breath hitches. He turns and reaches for Fili’s silk gown and pulls it off over his head. “You are both so gorgeous,” he purrs, bringing his fingers down to Fili’s chest and running it through his chest hair. “I am so blessed.”

“Let us help you out of these robes then, sweet Kee,” Thorin smiles, giving Fili a little wink. “Let us admire the dwarf who has chosen us today to love him.”

Fili sits up and reaches for the laces on Kili’s waistband. “Kee...we are finally _allowed_ to do this! No hiding, no listening if someone is outside…” Fili looks at Thorin guiltily all of a sudden. “We...we only did what we have been doing in the bathhouse or the kitchen. .n...nothing more!” He feels himself blush at his slip. “I promise!”

Kili looks up at his uncle and bites his lip. "Sorry Thorin, it was my fault," he admits averting his eyes from his face feeling like a naughty dwarfling who had been caught stealing sweets.

 "Show me."

Fili looks wide eyed at their uncle and now lover. “You...you want to see what we did?”

"Yes. Show me what you like to do to your little brother," Thorin rumbles low.

Fili suddenly grins wickedly at Kili, feeling himself twitch excitedly in his breeches. He leans over and whispers into Kili’s ear huskily, “Pull my breeches off me.” As he starts to do just the same to him very slowly, revealing glistening skin, licking his lips seductively.

Kili hastily pulls at Fili’s cords. He can feel his eyes darken with passion and desire. They flick to his brother's cock as he takes in one of the most beautiful sights in middle earth. He can feel his own sword weep and slowly runs his hand along his lover's length enjoying the shudders and delightful moan coming from his mouth.

“Oh Kee that is so very good.” Fili hisses, leaning into the touch, flicking his eyes from Kili to Thorin who looks at them with dark eyes. Fili realises that Thorin watching them makes it all the more arousing. He slowly traces a finger along Kili’s proud shaft and lets it play with the clear pearl of liquid that appears at the tip.

“Thats….oh.” Kili pants. His voice going up a little. With his free hand he grasps hold of Fili’s balls gently running them through his fingers, causing his brother to let out a delightful moan. “You look so sexy when you are aroused,” he comments, grinning, and moves his eyes to the king who looks upon them with fire in his eyes. “Do you enjoy watching us uncle?” 

“Yes,” Thorin croaks as he pulls open the laces of his breeches and lets them fall to the floor, revealing his raging hard rod. He grabs his sword into his hand, stroking himself slowly as his eyes remain trained on his beautiful lovers playing before him. He moves himself back onto the bed with them, allowing his free hand to stroke exposed skin, flowing from one heated body to the other. “You are beautiful. So arousing.”

Fili wonders if it would be too bold to show Thorin that they'd had sucked each other off simultaneously. _No, this is about no secrets, about pleasure, about arousing each other..._ He bends over Kili and wordlessly devours Thorin for a few moments. Then he moves back to Kili, whispering again into his ear, “Suck my sword as I do yours, he’ll love that.” And he sinks down alongside his brother, tentatively licking his tongue across that soft, super clean flesh, sighing lustfully. His hands sliding over Kili’s skin.  

Kili lets out a gasp as he feels Fili’s tongue lap against his cock head. "Oh...Mahal," he gasps lowering his mouth down on the blonde’s hardened weapon. He laps against the tip of his cock slowly bobbing his head. His eyes never leaving his uncle’s as he watches them glaze over. With his hand he reaches for Thorin's shaft and runs it along the tip.  

"Kili..." Thorin utters in surprise at the forward touch. He feels his body melt into pure heat as the princes give him such a show. He takes back his own hand, leaning back on his hunches, arching into Kili's unpractised but eager touch.

Fili groans when his hard on is engulfed by his brother’s warm, moist mouth. He already learned that he loves his cock being sucked and that he’s crazy about doing the favour in return. He starts to fondle Kili’s stones, slowly swirling his tongue around his cock head.

"Mahal... " Thorin's heart thumps loudly in his chest as he watches the brothers suck one another, wet sloppy noises adding to the boiling hot atmosphere. For a moment he hesitates what to do next, not wanting to disturb this beautiful, perfect picture, but equally wanting to be part of it. And so he moves himself out if Kili's teasing grip to lie behind him.

He presses long wet kisses on his shoulder, whispering, "My sweet love, we're going to make you see stars tonight," before he sucks his finger deep into his mouth and then teases it gently down Kili's warm crease.

Kili moans as he feels large fingers tease rim. _This feels so good, so right._ He lets out a gasp as Thorin's rough fingers push a little harder. Sweat starts to glisten on his face and he lets out a little whimper and gently bucks his hips taking his brother's cock further down his throat.

Fili has to let go of his brother's cock to take a shuddering breath. "S...stop. Kee..." He moves himself out of Kili's reach. "I do not want to come yet but I want to make you come..." He licks his lips and looks up questioningly at Thorin.

Thorin nods, smiling heatedly at his blond lover. "We have all night to play. I think perhaps giving Kili a treat now will help him relax for more pleasure to come." He sucks his finger into his mouth once more, licking his lips at Kili's own unique taste, and then brings it back to its goal. "Relax, my prince. This is going to feel amazing. Even more amazing than when we did this in the bathhouse, with Fili's lips around your cock now." He presses his finger against that pulsing rose, sighing into Kili's hair as he slides into his heat.

Fili lies down again, ever so slowly trailing his tongue and fingertips over Kili’s shaft, his balls, the hairs of his groin, nuzzling his nose into it. The smell of the bath salt and oil tickling his nostrils. He inhales deeply, savouring, feeling with all his senses. _Oh sweet Kee!_

His free hand is searching for Thorin again, caressing the hairs on his thigh, across his wonderfully firm ass. He sighs with contentment of finally being able to do all of this without any regrets and hums blissfully.

Kili moans on the bed as his lovers spoil him with touches and licks. He whimpers a little as he feels his uncle's finger brush against his walls. His eyes roll into the back of his head. He can feel his balls draw up as need rushes through him. “I need to….” but finds himself cut off as Thorin buries his tongue down his throat. 

“So warm and soft inside, lovely Kee,” Thorin whispers into his young lover’s mouth. “It is going to feel amazing to have my cock inside you,” he purrs, finally allowed to say it.

At these words Kili lets out a needy cry. His brother laps at his slit. “Mahal Fili, Thorin, I can't hold off,” he cries trying to stop himself spilling down his brother's throat.

Fili swallows greedily. He loves Kili's excitement. As he drinks down his brother's juice, he slowly strokes his finger along Thorin's cleft.

Kili wraps his hands around Fili’s golden waves tugging gently as he spills his load. He can feel Thorin’s finger wiggling deep in his entrance. He leans back against his older lover trying to regain his breath as Fili continues to suck, teasing his body as he is worked through his peak. 

Thorin pulls back his finger slowly so that he can rub his hard cock against and between Kili’s buttocks. He brushes through Fili’s hair, already in a much less tidy and groomed state now. “My sexy princes,” he murmurs into Kili’s hair for a moment longer, before he rolls himself back a little. “I think it is time for us to teach you what coming of age really is about. What it means to make love with your chosen dwarves,” he grins as the brother’s move and Fili kisses his brother messily.

Kili can taste his salty juices on his brother’s lips as he runs his tongue around the inside of his mouth kissing him deep. He can feel the breath being stolen from his lungs and finds himself short of breath as Fili eventually pulls away. “Yes, teach me,” he demands of his lovers and tilts his head crushing his lips against his uncle’s at the same time as brushing his fingers along his brother’s thigh.

“Please turn your lovely backside towards me, little Kee,” Fili whispers, his hands everywhere on his brother’s body, caressing sensitive skin over and over.

Kili turns himself to face Thorin wiggling his backside in the air towards his brother. “Please brother, I want to feel you,” he pleads as his eyes trail down his uncle’s body resting on his heavy cock between his legs. “Please.” But then he thinks carefully about his uncle's previous words and his eyes blow wide. “Y-you are going to stick your cock where?” he asks breathlessly. 

“Shhh you will see,” Fili murmurs under his breath and reaches for the already familiar little bag of oil he’s spotted on Thorin’s bedside table, coating his fingers in it. He leisurely rubs two of them down Kili’s crack as he presses little kisses onto his shoulders. His own throbbing cock making it hard to think and go as slow as it is required. He teases Kili’s entrance and then slips inside where Thorin’s finger had already been. A shudder runs through him as he does it. “Oh Kee…”

Kili gulps as he feels his brother stretching him. He moves his eyes up to Thorin’s face focusing on his beautiful blue eyes which sparkle, in his lust filled state. “Feels so good,” he pants blowing his sweaty hair out of his eyes.   

“Oh gorgeous Kili, we are going to make you  feel so much better still,” Thorin smiles, turning onto his side as he strokes the brunet’s hair and stubbly jaw. “Your brother feels amazing inside,” he whispers, brushing his lips softly. He looks back to Fili, who seems to be blushing profusely at that revelation.

At this Kili can feel his cock begin to fill again. He reaches for Thorin’s hair twirling it around his finger. “Describe to me. What does it feel like?” he pants, giving a gasp as Fili stretches him a little more.

“It feels … full … At first you think that you can never accommodate that lovely sword,” Thorin smiles at his lover, drowning in his big curious eyes. “But that only lasts a moment. And then suddenly you know you can and it is the most amazing feeling to be that intimate, that close with someone.” He reaches out for his other lover, wanting to have his lips against his own.

Fili leans forward to crush his mouth against Thorin’s, letting his tongue with Kili’s taste still on it slip inside slowly, while he steadily pushes into his brother. He feels the sweat gather between them, everything becoming slippery and hot.

"My beautiful Fili," Thorin sighs into the blond prince's mouth. It feels so wonderful to be with them together finally. It doesn't feel at all like any of them is intruding on the other two, as had been one of his worries. Already, even in this first attempt it feels perfect. "One more finger, my love, to help your brother." Then he has a thought. "Let me do it."

He oils up his fingers and then carefully feels for where Fili has already got two fingers buried deep into his brother. "Relax, my Kili," he smiles, placing a kiss on his thigh as he pushes his leg back a little. When he adds his own thick finger to that tight heat again all three of them moan softly in unison. 

Fili smiles with hooded eyes at Thorin, gratefully accepting the praise, not able to say anything because his lover’s finger against his own in his brother’s extremely tight channel is so arousing it has killed his vocal cords. Licking his lips while holding Thorin’s gaze as long as he can he bends slowly down to gently push his tongue inside his brother’s mouth, as Kili turns his head, circling his tongue leisurely around his.

Kili moans inside his brother's mouth. His whole body feels like it is on fire. He can feel passion sizzling off both his lovers as they twirl their fingers together slowly stretching him open. He can feel Thorin's fingers in his hair gently stroking. As soon as Fili allows him to breathe he looks up at him with pleading eyes." Please touch me," he begs gently bucking his hips. 

"Not yet, my prince," Thorin smiles. He turns to Fili. "I think he's ready for you now. Real gentle, just like we did, remember?"

"How can I not remember..." Fili utters, smiling at Thorin heatedly and pulling his fingers out. He holds out the small leather bag towards his older lover and asks huskily, "Prepare me, please?" He's not sure if that's the right thing to do, but he needs Thorin's touch on his privates right now, his own hands busy caressing Kili's tempting, hot body.

"Y’amul," Thorin grins, oiling up his hands, rubbing heat into them before he takes Fili's hard flushed member into them. "Don't think. Just feel. Let your body guide you, it will know what to do."

Fili gives Thorin a heated smile at those words and groans at his action. “Easier said than done,” he laughs a little unsurely. When he’d entered Thorin he assumed the older dwarf had done that before, but Kili is so completely new to it. Fili’s thought of _What if I hurt him?_ won’t go out of his head.

Kili lets out a little whimper as his brother’s fingers pull back with a pop. He listens to his uncle instruct his brother. Heat pulses through his body and he reaches for whatever flesh he can on his older lovers. He longs for their fingers again and feels surprisingly empty.

“Alright, little brother.” Fili is almost at bursting point after Thorin’s hands on him but he takes a few steadying breaths. “Tell me when it hurts, I promise to go slow.” When he guides his sensitive cock head against that virgin entrance, feeling the utter heat, he squeezes his eyes shut to not come instantly. He sneaks his other arm around to lie his hand on Kili’s taut stomach. “Oh Mahal…” He lets out a sigh and presses in a little, opening his eyes again and searching for Thorin’s who lies flush against Kili’s front. “So hot!”

The brunet can feel his eyes almost burst from the socket at the stretch. _So much bigger than fingers!_ he thinks taking deep breaths to try and calm his body. Kili leans his head against Thorin's chest, wrapping his arm around his lover.  

"You're doing great, my prince," Thorin praises. He curls his fingers into Kili's dark hair, cradling his head as he strokes him. "Your brother is taking such good care of you, nice and slow. Guide him. Tell him if it feels good or not." He pushes up his chin and presses their lips together. Then his hand moves down between them, taking Kili's now flaccid wet cock into his palm, massaging him firmly.

Kili can feel himself begin to stir at Thorin's expert touch as he runs his large hand along his length spreading his ejaculation from earlier over his length. The brunet prince reaches between Thorin’s legs and does the same to him smiling at the grunts coming from his mouth. 

Fili tries to see what they’re doing that lets those noises come from them but he can imagine very well as he buries his nose into Kili’s hair and inches himself into that extraordinary tight channel. It feels somehow different to Thorin since he’s behind Kili instead of facing him but that’s equally arousing. He sighs blissfully. “Finally, so very good, Kee…”

Kili lets out a little whimper as he can feel his brother press himself little deeper. He can feel such love radiating from both his lovers it is intoxicating. “Feel so full….but good,” he utters leaning himself back against Fili’s scorching skin. His heart beat quickens as blood flows to his cock which Thorin continues to pump at. “You are both so beautiful.” 

When Kili says it’s good, Fili shoves himself yet another inch in, groaning very loudly as Kili’s inner muscles grip him so deliciously hard. He sucks at his brother’s neck to get his bearings. But he wants to share. “Thorin...want..want to switch? He’s so sweet and soft,” he gasps roughly. “Kee, would you like that?” he whispers into his ear. 

Kili nods repeatedly feeling lost for words while his conscience is screaming _YES!_ He looks deep into his dark haired lover’s eyes and can see a burning need and desire on the surface. At this he can feel his own need burn and intensify. He grabs Thorin’s face and crushes their lips together, gently tugging at his long black locks.

"Thank you," Thorin whispers to the both of them. He grabs for the oil flacon again and pours the clear liquid into Kili's hand before guiding it back to his aching cock. "Slick me up nicely, my beautiful one. I want to make you feel amazing too."

Kili runs his hand along the entire length of Thorin’s hard on enjoying the whimpers coming from Thorin. He locks eyes with Thorin seeing lust and passion in his. “Make me see stars," he smiles and locks their lips tenderly.

"Lie on your back, my beloved," Thorin smiles as Fili pulls himself back. "Such a beautiful dwarf," he praises as he moves himself between Kili's legs. He pushes his knees up again, stroking the back of his thighs and his firm butt cheeks. "Fili has opened you so well," he grins as he runs his thumb along that fluttering rim.

A shiver runs down his spine at the touch to his entrance. Kili’s need pulses through him and he bites his lip. “Please lover, please,” he pleads trying to resist bucking himself down against Thorin’s hardened weapon. He looks at his brother who is covered in sweat.

Fili now rubs his hands along his own hard on, missing Kili’s tightness instantly. He’s blown away from the sight in front of him though, finding it most arousing. He stares at where Thorin fondles Kili’s hole. Fili is not sure what to do next. There are just too many possibilities that jump in his lust fogged mind. 

Kili looks deep into his brother's eyes. “Kiss me,” he orders smiling widely.

Fili bends down and does just that, pressing himself against his brother, finding friction against his side. His hand roams across Kili’s stomach and chest as he licks his brother’s lips gently before starting to devour him passionately. While he does so his fingertips find Kili’s nubs and he brushes hesitantly across them, wondering if his sibling likes that too.

Kili lets out a moan in his brother’s mouth as he plays with his nipples. His eyes roll into the back of his head and he rubs his hardness seeking friction. _This must be heaven!_ he thinks happily as he feels his entrance flutter as Thorin slowly puts a little more pressure on it with his rough fingertip.

_They're perfect. This is true love, Kili really has chosen with all his heart._

Thorin grabs his shaft in his hand and pushes the tip against Kili's blooming rose, entering him with his crown relatively easily after Fili's ministrations. He holds still as Kili tenses a little, waiting for him to relax again with Fili's help.

When he does Thorin leans a little forward, exerting more pressure, inching into that hot channel.

Kili is as tight as his brother, gripping him fiercely, massaging every cell in his manhood as he enters him. And even if it wasn't for Kili's sake Thorin has to take this real slow so as not to lose himself prematurely.  

 _My love._ He opens his eyes again and has to give voice to his thoughts as he rumbles, "My true beloveds."

At these words Kili’s heart explodes with happiness. He can feel perfect bliss in this moment and knows he will remember those words till the end of his days. “Thank you,” He smiles with hooded eyes looking from Fili to Thorin. “Thank you my perfect lovers.”

Fili’s vocal cords aren’t working. He moves up from his position and bends a little awkwardly towards Thorin to kiss him in the same way he’d just kissed Kili, searching for his brother’s hard on with one hand, finding it and fisting it tightly, the other one grasping Thorin by the back of his neck, fingers tangling in all that glorious hair.

Staying focused with two such wonderful lovers sure is a challenge. It's so easy to lose himself in all that heat, Fili's tongue down his throat, hands touching him everywhere. To take pleasure for himself and pound deeper into that willing body. But that's not what this night is about. This is about teaching Kili how to love and be loved. To show him how wonderful this can be for both the giver and the taker.

He manages to pull his rational thoughts together as he bottoms out and rolls his hips slowly, setting an achingly gentle pace until Kili is used to his girth.

Thorin feels so completely different from his brother. While Thorin has the longer length Fili is thicker and the stretch feels completely different. He winds his fingers into Fili’s golden locks as Thorin moves inside of him. “Feels so good,” He grunts placing little kisses against the blond’s collarbone.

“I can make you feel even better.” Fili gets an idea. He drops the large remains of the oil onto Kili’s cock and then puts himself awkwardly into position by straddling Kili’s stomach, facing him, hoping Thorin can read his mind and helps him a little by what he wants to do. He grins wickedly, heatedly down at his brother.

"Yes, my sweet Fili," Thorin hums in approval. He grabs Fili's hips to help him steady himself as he slows his thrusts again. "Nice and slow, my sweet ones.”

Kili can feel his eyes widen as he realises his brother’s meaning. _He is not prepared!_ he panics not wanting to hurt his lover. He slowly pushes his hardness against Fili’s entrance. “Tell me if I hurt you,” he says softly pushing gently until his cock head enters his boiling heat.

Fili stills instantly. _Not such a good idea!_ He bites his lip. “Just stay like this please, if you can…” He gasps. “Guess I wanted too much at our first time.” He hangs his head, trying to relax. He thought slicking up Kili’s hardness would have been enough to prepare him too.

"Sssh little Fee," Thorin cooes, stroking the older prince's back. "You can take your brother. Remember how to relax those muscles as you did when we made love. You don't need fingers. It helps but it's not a necessity," he continues to encourage in his low soothing voice all the while stroking Fili. 

“Yes, Thorin, touch me too...there...please…” Fili swallows, Thorin’s voice and hands having an instant effect on him. He smiles again as he looks down at Kili. His brother looking all dishevelled and sweaty, panting heavily. The pain in Fili’s ass subsides into a dull throbbing, that goes straight towards his now only half hard cock. It’s unique. But he knows that it can turn into very comfortable so he waits, enjoying Thorin’s touch and Kili’s large eyes as he looks back at him.

It takes Kili all his strength not to push himself further as Fili grips him. It feels like nothing he has ever felt before, as he is drawn further into his brother he can feel his need flare up in him. “Oh….oh my.”

"My beautiful lovers," Thorin smiles against Fili's back. He snakes his arms around him and whilst his right hand reaches for his cock, massaging him back into hardness with practised fingers as he'd done with Kili, the other he rests onto Kili's belly just above where he is joined with his brother. "Slow, Kili. Let your brother set the pace."

Kili nods slowly feeling his body shudder at all the new feelings upon his body. All syllables leave him and he can't do anything apart from grunt. He leans his head back against the pillow, feeling totally wrecked as he tries not to push himself deep into the warm heat of his brother’s body. He can feel Thorin’s cock gently bucking inside of him and jolts his hips in the same rhythm.

With Kili moving beneath him, accidentally brushing into him inch by inch, and Thorin’s wonderful warm, expert grip on him Fili has a hard time to hold it together. The fullness in his backside is still a little uncomfortable but he feels how it subsides as his lust grows again. Everything is just so overwhelming. He moves forward, tentatively, to not let his brother slip out of him, and tries to kiss him again.

As the brothers are getting used to one another, Fili relaxing around his brother's re-energised shaft, their sweet sounds of pleasure drifting back to Thorin, he grabs Kili's hips and rides himself to the hilt into his body again. Kili seems to be quicker to accept him than Fili had, but then he knows the brunet prince had a tendency to put on a brave face so he is still careful not to be too hard with him and injure him. But it feels perfect now, fucking into that mass of heated limbs and bodies, each thrust jolting Fili up also.

He had not wanted to come first in Kili, had intended for that as Fili's privilege. But now he does not want to move from that delicious heat, does not want to break this perfect arrangement.

"Fili... " he mutters though. "May I... So close..."

"Kun!" Fili hisses, so very close to his climax himself. Thorin's powerful thrusts, behind him into his brother, had almost felt like they were done to him. His king's hot breath washing over his back, as both ride Kili now from within and on top. "Kee?!"

Kili nods over and over as passion and delight rush through him. His need is upon him like waves crashing against a rock. His prick throbbing painful. He wraps his arms around his brother pulling him closer. "Not going to... " he grunts feeling warmth spread in his prick. His uncle and brother whisper encouraging nothings to him and he spills his seed deep inside his brother with a primal cry. 

When Kili’s hot seed hits his prostate, Fili tumbles over the edge, succumbing to Thorin’s firm grasp as well. “Oh Kee…” He strokes Kili’s hair away from his eyes, to look into those brown orbs as he comes in hot spasms. After a few moments he carefully sits up again, leaning back so he can feel Thorin too, as close as possible behind him. He covers his older lover’s hand with his as he groans, “Thorin…” in a thick voice.

As his boys release themselves in quick succession, Fili's warm seed spilling into his fist as he pulls him through his climax, his name spoken so reverently, Thorin cannot hold out any longer. He lets go of Fili's throbbing sword and grabs Kili's thigh with one hand, smearing his brother's juices across his skin, the other on Fili's hip. He cannot form any actual words. Just a grunted growl that may be _Kun!_ as he feels his seed spill in quick bursts from his cock into Kili's body.

Only when after a few seconds his blood returns to his brain does he let go of the iron grip on the brothers' legs as he rests his forehead against Fili's back, trying to wrap his arms around both his princes somehow as they all sink into one another.

Kili can feel his brother's racing heart against his chest. He brings his hand up to his face and moves the braids away from his sticky face. “Thank you for giving me this honour,” he pants with a smile on his lips. He then turns his head trying to look at Thorin also. “Thank you both.”

Thorin pulls himself back as slow as he can, shivering as he drags his now sensitive cock out of his lover’s body and then collapses heavily next to the both of them on the bed. He pulls Kili’s face towards him, kissing him deeply. “I love you, my sweet Kee. Thank for your choosing me." He reaches his hand up to stroke Fili’s sweaty blond hair back also. “You have done so well, my love, to show our Kili how much he is loved by us.”

Fili doesn't want to move. He only sneaks his arm across Thorin's chest to pull him even closer towards them. He kisses both his lovers on their lips. "That was much more amazing than I had imagined," he pants, totally out of breath. He snuggles his head onto Kili's torso, gazing into Thorin's eyes, smiling.

Thorin smiles back, feeling utterly lovestruck with his two princes. “It was,” he sighs happily, curling his fingers around Fili’s. Then he looks back at Kili, who after two orgasms and such a thorough pounding looks utterly wrecked and he grins. “I hope you got the night you were hoping for, my beloved.”

Kili can feel his heart still racing but filled with such pure love for the both of them he feels like he can do anything, conquer any mountain as long as his beloveds are with him. "I did not know it could be that good," he beams running his hands along Thorin's scorching skin and reaching across for his brother's hand with the other.

"It was mind blowing, Kee." Fili looks up and kisses his brother onto his stubbly chin. "And you're learning quickly, as always." Fili can't hold his eyes open for much longer and cuddles back into his former position.

Kili cuddles up to both of his lovers feeling a sense of contentment. His eyes flicker as thoughts of how blissfully lucky he is to have found two lovers to bring him such joy and happiness. He places one last kiss on to each of their lips before snuggling close to them

"Sleep now then my beloveds. _Amralizun_. We'll have many more nights like this to look forward to. To enjoy and love each other. For now the whole kingdom may know that the sons of Durin hold each others' heart."

"Sleep now too, beloved uncle." Fili reaches out his hand to caress a sweaty strand of hair out of his older lover's face. "The kingdom might sleep well in that knowledge too."

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [I am yours forever](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3288986) by [delorita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/delorita/pseuds/delorita)




End file.
